El Último Viaje del Legacy
by vincentthetpfan
Summary: La Capitana Amelia está de regreso para comandar el RLS Legacy ocho años después de su aventura en el planeta del tesoro, pero esta vez tendrá la ayuda de sus hijos y de su esposo el Doctor Delbert Doppler.
1. una nave desaparece

El Planeta del Tesoro y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Disney.

**Progreso de la historia**:

Julio 26, 2013: Por fin, el capítulo treinta y tres está terminado, lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto, sólo espero les guste el capítulo. Gracias por su paciencia.

Capítulo uno: una nave desaparece

Se escuchó una tremenda explosión que resonó en el espacio. Un gigantesco navío caía ardiendo con ferocidad. De las ventanas a los costados de la nave escapaba gran cantidad de humo. Sobre la cubierta, espaciales y oficiales gritaban y corrían tratando de extinguir el fuego. "¡cuidado, un mástil se nos viene encima!" advirtió un espacial apuntando hacia arriba. Uno de los mástiles se partió y cayó sobre cubierta. Varios espaciales tuvieron que saltar para evitar ser aplastados. Entonces oyeron una campana preveniente del puente. "¡abandonen la nave!" gritó el oficial que la estaba tocando.

Los que pudieron se dirigieron a la zona de escape. Una compuerta a babor se abrió y los botes partieron cargados con la tripulación. Huían a gran velocidad intentando no chocar unos con otros, pues el pánico se hacía más latente. Inesperadamente, una ráfaga de rayos de energía apareció de la nada. Los botes que eran impactados por ellos, eran encerrados en una burbuja de luz y desaparecían. El oficial en el puente junto a la campana, miraba asombrado y confundido lo que sucedía. Luego los mismos rayos cayeron como lluvia sobre la cubierta.

El oficial rodó por el piso y se ocultó tras un barril. "¿qué rayos esta pasando?" gritó.

El timonel, quien estaba agachado tratando de asir el timón como podía, lo miró desconcertado. "no lo sé, señor. No logro ver quien esta disparando" entonces uno de los rayos lo alcanzó. El timón quedó girando sin control y la nave se inclinó a estribor. La súbita sacudida provocó que los que quedaban de la tripulación aun en cubierta, cayeran al espacio.

El oficial se sostuvo rápidamente de una baranda al perder el equilibrio. Estiró su brazo para agarrar la cuerda de un aparejo roto e hizo un lazo con ella. La arrojó hacia el timón, la cual se enredó alrededor deteniéndolo, y la nave dejó de inclinarse. Luego el oficial se levantó, fue hacia la puerta más cercana y la abrió. Era la entrada del camarote del capitán. "¡capitán Micdakoo!" exclamó al entrar.

El capitán yacía sentado en la silla de su escritorio, sosteniendo un pañuelo en la herida de su hombro. "¿ordenó la evacuación, señor Miller?"

"si señor, pero fue inútil. Los botes fueron atacados y nadie pudo escapar. Hemos perdido a casi toda la tripulación."

"Aaargh... en ese caso ya no podemos hacer nada," repuso el capitán levantándose lentamente de su asiento. "diríjase al cuarto de holotransmiciones y envíe una señal de emergencia. Esperemos que alguna nave de la Armada la capte."

"De inmediato, señor" contestó el oficial Miller. Hizo un saludo y salió apresuradamente.

El capitán Micdakoo se dirigió al puente. Cuando llegó, se apoyó sobre el timón todavía sosteniendo el pañuelo. El agudo silencio que deambulaba a su alrededor, lo invadió de incertidumbre. En todos sus años de servicio, él nunca había presenciado algo semejante. ¿Qué tipo de maquina podía hacer desaparecer una tripulación entera sin siquiera dejar algún rastro? todo lo que quedaba, eran los restos humeantes de la nave evidenciando lo que había ocurrido. Solo en las antiguas historias del Capitán Flint, el pirata más temido en todo el Etherium, contaban la manera tan extraña de atacar y acabar con una tripulación en un segundo, pero lo que acababa de suceder era más extraño aun.

El capitán Micdakoo no pensaba que fuese posible que Flint estuviese allí, pues había dejado de existir hacía más de cien años. Aun así, buscó alguna señal de sus atacantes, esperando ver en cualquier momento una nave con bandera pirata, preparándose para el abordaje, pero no pudo ver nada. El espacio se veía muy tranquilo y aunque parecía que todo había terminado, él no estaba convencido de eso, porque no por nada alguien había causado tanta destrucción. De pronto se produjo un destello. La nave, que navegaba lentamente en línea recta hacia delante, se detuvo bruscamente y comenzó a avanzar hacia atrás. El capitán se volteó mirando hacia popa. "¡el cielo nos proteja!" exclamó sorprendido. La nave iba retrocediendo más y más rápido, dejando una estela de humo a su paso. Repentinamente la nave se desvaneció.

Varias semanas después, en el planeta Montressor, la noticia de este acontecimiento era de lo que todo el mundo hablaba. Desde hacía varios meses corrían rumores sobre incidentes similares, pero ése era el único confirmado. Las personas siempre tienden a exagerar los rumores para que sean, o más interesantes o más intrigantes, pero contándolo tal cual había sucedido era suficiente para impresionar a alguien. Una tripulación que desaparece es una vieja historia que se remonta a los días de Flint, pero nadie con seguridad podía imaginar lo que había detrás de ese misterio, lo que lo hacía que los taberneros y dueños de posadas tuvieran que cerrar hasta muy tarde esperando a que sus huéspedes dejaran de charlar sobre ése asunto.

Para la gente común, solo era un tema más de discusión. Pero para la capitana Amelia se trataba de un asunto de mucha importancia. Eso podía entenderse, porque todos los que conocían a Amelia sabían de su abnegado sentido del deber. Su lealtad hacia la Armada Interestelar, de la cual formaba parte, era innegable. Y todo lo que la afectaba le concernía a ella, pues así eran los Felínidos, la especie a la que pertenecía Amelia. Conocida por ser una raza muy similar a los gatos, orgullosa, de gran valor y hábil desempeño en batallas. Características altamente apreciadas en la Armada, pues su principal labor y la de ella, era proteger a la galaxia y defender de piratas, las tripulaciones y la carga de las naves comerciales.

Como todo buen capitán, ella tenía una personalidad estoica y autoritaria, pero en general agradable, y en ocasiones, hasta divertida. Un poco reservada pero de charla sutil. Era respetuosa con otros oficiales pero no muy paciente con personas de actitud grosera. Tampoco le agradaban mucho las personas con tendencias a hacer tonterías, y como muchas veces era contratada para adiestrar cadetes graduados en viajes de iniciación, estaba acostumbrada a ver toda clase de... errores, por decirlo de una forma amable. Aunque con los años aprendió a ser tolerante. Después de todo, ella alguna vez también fue cadete. Su forma de hablar, era muy parecido al lenguaje británico de los humanos: educado, cortés y con acento. Lo que hacía resaltar sus buenos modales. Pero algunas veces, especialmente estando enojada, podía utilizar lenguaje soez (hasta cierto punto) mezclado con sarcasmo.

En cuanto a su apariencia, era delgada pero con piernas ágiles que le proporcionaban gran capacidad para correr y hacer saltos acrobáticos. Su cabello era liso y de color marrón, que le llegaba hasta el cuello. Sus ojos verdes, a veces grandes y redondos como una naranja y a veces pequeños como un hilo, le otorgaban una excelente visión nocturna. Y sus orejas puntiagudas podían detectar hasta el leve caminar de un insecto. En fin, todo esto la convertía en una digna representante de su raza.

Ella se encontraba desayunando tranquilamente en la mesa de la cocina de su mansión con su esposo: el Dr. Delbert Doppler, un reconocido astrofísico. Cualquiera que lo viera, diría que es como estar viendo a un perro, y no estaría muy equivocado. Porque Delbert era un Cánido, una raza parecida a los perros. Tenía orejas grandes y ligeramente caídas. Una nariz larga y pronunciada con un excelente olfato. Su cabello era marrón y casi tan largo como el de Amelia, pero un poco más oscuro y lo llevaba atado con una cola. Si hablamos de su personalidad, quedaría muy bien decir que él era una persona tranquila y extremadamente amable. Sus compañeros de la universidad de Writwall (donde impartía clases de astrofísica, literatura e historia) lo describían como un buen orador, experto en cada una de sus asignaturas. Aunque básicamente lo definían como un ratón de biblioteca, porque rara vez se le veía sin un libro encima. Él adquirió ese hábito de su padre, pues también fue profesor de literatura. Y a temprana edad, le enseño el maravilloso mundo de la lectura. A Delbert le encantaban en especial los libros de poesía, y cada aniversario, le recitaba alguno de los mejores pasajes a su amada esposa.

Juntos, Amelia y Delbert eran felices. Pero muchos se preguntaban ¿cómo es que dos personas, habiendo crecido en familias tan diferentes (sin mencionar en planetas distintos) podían llegar a quererse tanto? para saberlo, habría que retroceder en el tiempo ocho años, que fue el momento en el que se conocieron. En realidad fue gracias a Jim, el hijo de Sarah Hawkins, una vieja amiga de Delbert, que eso fue posible. Una tarde, el joven Jim recibió de manos de un Torley moribundo, una extraña esfera. Al principio no supo de qué se trataba, y no tuvo mucho tiempo para averiguarlo, porque poco después fue perseguido por una banda de piratas. Habiendo escapado por poco, Jim descubrió la razón de la persecución. La esfera era una especie de mapa que conducía al legendario planeta del tesoro del capitán Flint. Era una oportunidad única, que el destino les había dado para realizar el sueño que muchos alguna vez tuvieron: encontrar ése tesoro. Delbert, inmediatamente hizo los preparativos para el viaje de búsqueda. Contrató a la tripulación que consideró adecuada (aunque más tarde se daría cuenta de su error de juicio) y suponiendo que el camino estaría lleno de peligros, necesitaba a un capitán altamente calificado para ése trabajo. No tuvo que buscar mucho porque solo había alguien que cumplía con los requisitos: la capitana Amelia Newhart.

Fue en el RLS Legacy, la nave que Delbert había elegido para el viaje, donde por primera vez conoció a Amelia. No fue amor a primera vista como muchos aun lo piensan. La impresión que tuvo ella de él no fue muy buena al principio. Pero gradualmente descubrió la verdadera naturaleza del doctor. Una persona inteligente, amable y hasta valiente. Luego de atravesar media galaxia, escapar de una supernova y enfrentarse a un motín de piratas, al regresar de esa aventura, Amelia y Delbert terminaron enamorándose. El resto es la historia que aquí se cuenta.

**Respuesta a lectores**: Esto es algo que se me ocurrió ya que al parecer hay quienes dejan comentarios pero yo no tengo manera de responderles así que aquí es donde podrán ver mis respuestas.

¿Por qué empecé esta historia? una razón que probablemente ya conocen es que me encantó la película, particularmente la actuación de la Capitana Amelia. Pero además en ese tiempo estaba leyendo Harry Potter y El Señor de los Anillos, lo cual hizo que me interesara escribir, entonces un día me topé con unos fanfics llamados "I'm a Spacer, Not a Mother" (soy una espacial, no una madre) escrita por Christy, "Pointing North" (apuntando al norte) escrita por Helgmelia y "Amelia's Legacy: A Captain's Promise" (el legado de Amelia: la promesa de una capitana) escrita por Lauren Rae, cuando leí sus historias la inspiración que me produjeron fue tan grande que sentí que no podía contenerla y que debía expresarla de alguna forma, así fue como empezó El Último Viaje del Legacy.

¿Cuando escribo improviso o tengo ya una idea? Si y no. Sé más o menos adónde quiero llevar la historia, pero al desarrollar un capítulo expongo la idea principal y el resto es improvisación. Es una estrategia que uso para tener cierta libertad al escribir (pero no demasiada para no incurrir en el caos) y me ha sido útil porque a veces me surgen ideas para mejorar la trama que no había pensado antes de comenzar un capítulo.

¿Qué tan seguido publico capítulos? Lamentablemente eso depende de la disponibilidad de tiempo para escribir, de la complejidad del capítulo y del infame bloqueo de escritor. Siendo así pueden ser semanas o meses pero casi siempre aviso con bastante antelación cuando voy a publicar uno.


	2. los cuatro niños

Capítulo dos: los cuatro niños

Ese parecía un día como cualquier otro. Nada especial ocurrió esa mañana que diera algún indicio de lo que pronto sucedería. Delbert estaba leyendo un libro y Amelia tomaba café mientras leía en el periódico, un artículo sobre más desapariciones de naves de la Armada.

"dos naves desaparecieron sin dejar rastro en el sistema Anedros" susurró Amelia.

"¿dijiste algo, querida?" preguntó Delbert suavemente con una sonrisa.

"Oh, nada Delbert. Solo leía en voz alta."

"¿Sobre qué?" insistió él.

"Sobre esto" respondió ella mostrándole el articulo.

Delbert se acomodó sus lentes para ver mejor la página del periódico. "Ah... si, ya había escuchado acerca de esas misteriosas desapariciones. Me intriga en verdad que una nave de la Armada se pierda de esa forma. Aunque probablemente solo sean piratas la causa de ese misterio."

"Dudo que una banda de piratas pudiera capturar tan fácilmente una nave de la Armada," replicó ella. "y menos a dos" ciertamente estaba en lo correcto. Las tripulaciones de la Armada Interestelar estaban bien entrenadas para combatir piratas. Aun si éstos llegaban a superarlas en numero. "de cualquier forma," continuó Amelia. "toda nave debe seguir un procedimiento de combate. Si hubieran sido atacados por piratas, habrían informado de su situación."

"Tal vez no hallan tenido tiempo de informar a nadie" repuso Delbert.

"Tal vez," dijo Amelia arrugando el entrecejo. "pero aun así, hay algo en este asunto que me parece sospechoso" en ese momento se escucharon pasos y voces de niños provenientes de la escalera.

"bien, parece que los niños ya están preparados para ir a la escuela" indicó Delbert.

El fruto resultante del amor de Amelia y Delbert fueron tres hermosas gatitas y un cachorro. Desde el día en que Amelia llegó con ellos del hospital, la vida de Delbert no volvió a ser la misma. La mansión tuvo que sufrir cambios muy drásticos para albergar a su nueva y numerosa familia. Aunque eso solo fue un mero detalle comparado con el cambio que tuvo que hacer Amelia. Teniendo cuatro pequeños que dependían de ella, debió ajustar su itinerario para no viajar con tanta frecuencia como lo requería su trabajo. Incontables noches de desvelo y extenuantes visitas al pediatra ocuparon un amplio espacio en su agenda. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que requerían ambas labores, Amelia se las ingenió para cumplir con su trabajo y con su familia. Y todos sus sacrificios se veían recompensados cada vez que alguno de sus bebés decía su primera palabra o daba sus primeros pasos. No había nada que igualara la mirada de ternura y alegría con que sus hijos demostraban su amor por ella. Pero esos eran recuerdos de un pasado ya distante. Ahora sus hijos habían crecido y acudían a Cuatro Praderas la escuela de Ciudad del Cañón Sur.

"buenos días mamá, buenos días papá" dijo Rose muy cortésmente al acercarse a la mesa, dándoles un beso a cada uno. Rose era la hija de pelo rubio. Tenía el cabello rizado en la parte de atrás de su cabeza y llevaba puesto un lazo rojo sobre un mechón en la parte de arriba. Lucía un vestido blanco de hombros abombados, adornado con un cinturón amarillo de hebilla en forma de estrella y que estaba perfectamente impecable porque ella se había pasado la media hora anterior afinando hasta el último detalle. Para Rose, el orden lo era todo. Su habitación daba muestra de ello. No había nada que no estuviera en su lugar. Aunque era algo que la hacía demorarse demasiado a la hora de salir a alguna parte, porque no salía de su cuarto hasta que su guardarropa (que era más extenso que el de Amelia y Delbert juntos) estuviese acomodado. Había adquirido un amplio gusto por los vestidos e incluso tenía uno diferente para cada día de la semana y los lunes tocaba el blanco.

"hola, cariño" la saludó Amelia sonriente.

"buenos días, mi amor ¿dónde están tus hermanas?" preguntó Delbert. Su respuesta entró por la puerta un segundo después. Victoria, la hija de pelo marrón y Catherine, la hija de pelo negro, discutían mientras se aproximaban a la mesa. Victoria cargaba el uniforme del equipo de natación de la escuela. Una blusa roja con un emblema en forma de sirena en la espalda y un short azul claro. Cada lunes, jueves y sábado tenía práctica, y por ser la mejor del equipo, tenía que asistir regularmente pues estaban cerca las finales de la liga juvenil.

Dicen que a los gatos no les gusta el agua, (una tonta suposición, pensaba victoria, que leyó en un libro de mitos humanos. Es cierto que los Felínidos se parecían en muchos aspectos a las criaturas que ellos llamaban gatos, pero no era correcto asociar ese comportamiento con el de su raza). Para ella, el agua era su elemento y el año pasado ganó una medalla al romper el record estatal en nado de velocidad. Entusiasmo, ímpetu, carisma, tres palabras relativas a su forma de ser. Era muy parecida en todo eso a su madre, además de tener piernas fuertes y ágiles, y una determinación propia de los Felínidos.

"no es cierto, yo no tomé el medallón" negó Victoria rotundamente.

"si lo hiciste, eras la única que estaba en mi habitación cuando desapareció." insistió Catherine. "Mami, Victoria tomó el medallón" Catherine estaba verdaderamente enojada, algo poco común en ella ya que de las tres hermanas, era la más tranquila y amable. Su maestra casi siempre les enviaba notas de la escuela diciendo lo orgullosos que debían sentirse de tener una hija tan buena como Catherine, que participaba en todas las actividades que tuvieran algo que ver con ayudar a otros, como las obras de caridad para los desamparados o para el programa de primeros auxilios escolares. Esa cualidad seguramente la había adquirido de ambos padres. Catherine se cruzó de brazos y miró con enfado a su hermana.

"ya te dije que yo no lo tomé" replicó Victoria.

"niñas, niñas, no discutan más. Victoria ¿por qué tu hermana te acusa de tomar el medallón?" inquirió Delbert.

"no lo sé, siempre me culpa por todo lo que se le pierde" respondió ella airada.

"ah, ya veo ¿y como es que estas tan segura de que lo perdió?" preguntó Amelia mientras observaba cuidadosamente a Victoria. Ella ya conocía muy bien a su hija. Era muy traviesa e inquieta y siempre discutía con sus hermanas. Una conducta que no sabía de donde había sacado... aunque si le preguntaban a Delbert, él si tenía una idea.

Victoria puso cara de inocente e intentó no parecer nerviosa por la mirada inquisidora de Amelia. "bien... porque... porque... porque yo lo encontré tirado en el suelo" contestó mostrando el medallón.

"ya lo ves, cariño, tu hermana lo encontró" dijo Amelia mirando con ternura a Catherine quien lo tomó rápidamente.

"sabes muy bien que esta semana me toca guardarlo a mi" le reclamó a Victoria.

Algunos pueden pensar que discutir por un collar es algo infantil (aunque Catherine había visto a ciertos adultos discutir por algo mucho menos importante) pero lo que casi nunca toman en cuenta es valor que tiene para alguien algo que al parecer es insignificante. Y ese medallón era un símbolo de confianza para Catherine. Era una antigua reliquia familiar que perteneció a la tatarabuela de Amelia, la señora Wilfreda Newhart. Cuando tus padres te dan la responsabilidad de cuidar algo tan valioso, sientes una inmensa alegría, pues con ello te dicen que te consideran lo bastante maduro (o madura) como para hacerte cargo. Y Amelia ya consideraba a sus hijas lo bastante mayores. Pero como solo era un medallón y eran tres hijas, cada semana una de ellas tendría que cuidarlo.

"ya basta niñas, apresúrense en desayunar porque solo tienen cinco minutos antes de que vengan a buscarlos" les avisó Delbert.

"no te preocupes papá," dijo una voz desde la puerta. "el aerobús vendrá a buscarnos exactamente dentro de diez minutos con veintiocho segundos" el pequeño cánido que estaba parado allí era Derek, el hijo mayor (aunque solo era unos minutos mayor que sus hermanas). Comparándolos, Derek se parecía a Delbert en muchos aspectos, no solo porque había heredado sus mismos ojos, además era muy inteligente y estudioso como su padre (podía notarse por la cantidad considerable de libros que traía consigo). Y una característica que contrastaba con su personalidad, en apariencia la de una persona tranquila que no busca la emoción o el riesgo, era que podía llegar a ser tan audaz y valiente como su madre cuando se presentaba la oportunidad.


	3. la sirviente del café

Capítulo tres: la sirviente del café

"escucha, se que tu no le ibas a hacer nada al medallón," dijo Catherine. "pero si lo querías para algo, tan solo debiste pedírmelo"

"de acuerdo," contestó Victoria viendo a su madre con algo de preocupación. Luego le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Catherine para señalarle que era mejor hablar de ese asunto en otro momento. Ella captó el mensaje y la miró extrañada, no sabía que trataba de ocultarle a Amelia pero lo que fuese seguramente Victoria se lo diría más tarde. Después, se sentaron alrededor de la mesa. Rose y Victoria eran quienes discutían ahora sobre quien se serviría cereal primero. Derek se sentó al lado de Delbert, muy interesado sobre el libro de pulsares que estaba leyendo su padre.

"no entiendo ¿cómo es que sabes con exactitud cuando llegará el aerobús?" preguntó Victoria sirviéndose cereal después de ganar la discusión. Derek puso su mochila en el suelo. El peso de tres diccionarios, un atlas, cuatro libros y varios cuadernos produjeron un fuerte sonido.

"la verdad es bastante simple saberlo," respondió él observando la mesa, decidiendo lo que más le apetecía para desayunar.

Tenía para elegir una buena variedad de platos, entre ellos, pan queques, avena, eclipses lunares con cola de cometa (un plato parecido a los huevos con tocino) cereal, leche, el tan acostumbrado jugo de purpa, sándwiches y café. Aunque éste último era solo para Amelia y Delbert, ellos aún no les permitían a los niños tomarlo, especialmente uno tan fuerte como para mantener despiertas a personas que pasan muchas horas en actividades dentro de un salón de clase o a bordo de una nave. Para un desayuno tal vez era demasiada comida pero Delbert insistía en que los niños en crecimiento necesitan alimentarse bien. Y si aún piensan que era exagerado, debieron verlo cuando Amelia estuvo embarazada. Ella estaba sorprendida de no haber subido cuarenta kilos por toda la comida que Delbert le preparaba (de hecho le costó un poco recuperar su figura después de concebir a los niños)

"estuve hablando con el conductor, el señor Wallace," contestó Derek finalmente tomando un sándwich. "le pregunté sobre el nuevo sistema de propulsión que me dijo que iba a instalarle al aerobús, pues como sabrás el antiguo ha estado fallando mucho, provocando fuertes sacudidas durante los viajes"

"espero que lo instale pronto," intervino de pronto Rose. "ya son tres las veces que esas sacudidas hacen que me rompa una uña por sujetarme" levantó su mano y contempló su dedo índice. La uña estaba particularmente un poco más corta que las otras.

"lo hizo," comentó Derek. "las refacciones aumentarán la velocidad y la estabilidad pero parece una parte de los propulsores aun no la envían, así que no esta funcionando con optima eficiencia y su velocidad se redujo en un quince por ciento. Calculo que necesitará dos minutos más de los cinco que normalmente emplea para llegar aquí"

"debió ser una larga conversación con el señor Wallace para que sepas todo eso" mencionó Delbert.

"Sí, bueno desde aquí hasta ciudad cañón sur hay un tramo bastante largo y una charla ayuda a que el trayecto sea menos aburrido" respondió Derek. "ahora, si observan la última página del periódico de mamá, verán que aun no se normaliza el tráfico en esta zona por el accidente en la estación del ferry la semana pasada"

Rose, quien era la que estaba sentada junto a Amelia, miró la página y comprobó que efectivamente había un artículo informando a los residentes de las zonas cercanas a las estaciones, que todas las naves y botes serían inspeccionados por los patrulleros como medida de seguridad.

"El aerobús tendrá que pasar por varios puestos de inspección y eso agregará unos tres minutos al tiempo de arribo"

Rose se volteó hacia Derek y lo vio con incredulidad. "¿y tú llamas a todo eso simple?"

"Sí," afirmó él como si la explicación que acababa de dar no fuese más complicada que hablar flátula teniendo hipo y tos a la vez. "¿ahora lo entiendes?" le preguntó Derek a Victoria.

"¿Qué? oh sí, lo que sea" respondió ella más concentrada en su desayuno que en las palabras de su hermano. Un simple "adiviné" habría sido más que suficiente pero a Derek le gustaba explicar con muchos detalles de donde sacaba sus conocimientos.

"¿Qué estas haciendo, cariño? ven a desayunar" dijo Delbert.

Catherine aun no se sentaba a la mesa. Se había quedado parada, tratando de ponerse el medallón al cuello.

"ya voy, papá" contestó ella.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta que conduce a la cocina y por ella entró una mujer Zirreliana. Tenía cuatro tentáculos a manera de brazos y otros cuatro que le servían como piernas. Era la señora Helen Wright, la ama de llaves de la mansión. "buenos días, niños" los saludó ella con alegría.

Derek, Rose y Catherine le respondieron con el mismo entusiasmo. Victoria sólo se limitó a sonreírle y a agitar su mano, pues acababa de tomar un bocado de cereal. Helen entró rápidamente cargando cuatro bolsas de desayuno las cuales puso en la mesita junto a la puerta de la sala. Se volteó hacia Catherine y se le acercó "a ver, déjame ayudarte" dijo agarrando el medallón y tomándola suavemente del cabello. Con increíble destreza y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Helen le hizo una hermosa trenza mientras le colocaba el medallón.

"Gracias, señora Wright" dijo Catherine cuando terminó.

"Fue un placer, pequeña" contestó Helen. En verdad disfrutaba acomodarle el cabello porque ella lo tenía el doble de largo que el de sus hermanas y cualquier peinado se le veía muy bien, al menos eso era lo que Rose siempre le decía. Y puede decirse que Rose es toda una autoridad en ese campo, porque al igual que sus vestidos, a ella le encantaba lucir un peinado diferente todos los días.

Luego de llevar a Catherine a su asiento, Helen fue con Amelia. Revisó la jarra de porcelana de la que ella había estado sirviéndose y vio que estaba casi vacía. "¿desea más café, señora Doppler?"

"Sí, por favor Helen" respondió Amelia.

Helen colocó la jarra en el carrito de servicio. "Enseguida se lo traigo ¿y usted señor Doppler, quiere que le traiga algo?"

Delbert apartó su libro para mirarla. "Nada por el momento, gracias"

Helen hizo una reverencia y se retiró a la cocina. Delbert apenas y había retomado su lectura cuando ella regresó con la jarra humeante que impregnó el aire con el aroma de café recién preparado. Podía catalogarse de asombrosa la velocidad con la que Helen realizaba cualquier tipo de labor domestica. Además ella era amable, trabajadora, responsable y muchas veces servía como consejera tanto para padres como para hijos, pues el haber trabajado para once familias diferentes le había dejado una amplia experiencia. Encontrar a alguien así era realmente difícil en ese tiempo (de hecho, lo es en cualquier tiempo) pero esta vez fue gracias a Sarah, la amiga de Delbert, que conocieron Helen.

Tiempo atrás, cuando Sarah era mucho más joven y trabajaba sola atendiendo la posada Benbow, Helen vino a ella como caída del cielo. Sabía mucho sobre como atender a la gente porque su empleo anterior fue como administradora en el hotel Jolly's Dolphins cerca de Queen's Cross Town y gracias a eso, Sarah adquirió los conocimientos que le permitirían salir adelante con su establecimiento. Pero Helen sólo aceptó ayudarla el tiempo que fuera necesario para que se adaptara al movimiento de la clientela, pues ella estaba acostumbrada y de hecho le agradaba más trabajar para familias con muchos niños. Para Amelia y Delbert fue un verdadero alivio contar con una mano (o mejor dicho, con cuatro tentáculos) en el momento en que más necesitaban de alguien como ella.


	4. invitada por los esfuerzos

Capítulo cuatro: invitada por los esfuerzos

Después de llenar la taza de Amelia, Helen enfocó su atención en los niños. Siendo un desayuno rápido, previo a ir a la escuela, se dedicó a facilitarles cualquier cosa que necesitaran para que pudieran terminar lo más pronto posible. Cuando por fin se desocupó, empezó a ir y a venir de la sala, preparando lo último que les faltaba para estar listos. En uno de esos viajes, en el que se tardó un poco más que en los anteriores, regresó trayendo consigo un manojo de cartas. Derek vio, por el gran ventanal del comedor que ofrece una amplia vista del exterior, a la nave del correo alejándose rápidamente. Seguramente porque el cartero tenía muchos otras entregas que hacer. Y la mansión de los Doppler era una dirección bastante alejada de su ruta (o tal vez la más alejada, porque la mansión se encontraba ubicada en las afueras de la ciudad).

Helen caminó sin dilación hacia Delbert. Las cartas que llevaba estaban bien acomodadas y cuidadosamente atadas con una cinta gris que portaba un sello. Delbert marcó la página en la que había quedado de su libro y lo guardó en su chaqueta. Se apresuró a terminar su café y se sintió algo ansioso esperando recibir su correspondencia. Una persona tan ocupada como él necesitaba recibir cuanto antes todos los manuscritos que dictarían sus movimientos del día. Es por eso que había pedido que su correo fuese meticulosamente ordenado y entregado muy temprano por la mañana. Desató con cuidado el nudo de la cinta y una vez más se acomodó sus lentes para examinar la procedencia de cada carta.

Todas ellas eran muy diferentes entre sí, tanto en tamaño y forma como en color y tipo de escritura, a excepción de dos que parecían provenir del mismo lugar. En total eran seis cartas. Los niños, que hasta ese momento habían permanecido tranquilos y en silencio, de pronto prestaron más atención a su padre. Delbert decidió abrir primero la carta que tenía el emblema de Cuatro Praderas. Normalmente prefería ir a su estudio para leer con mayor comodidad, pero ahora se quedaría y aprovecharía para hablar con los niños, pues obviamente la carta trataba un tema que concernía a alguno de ellos. Sacó el papel del sobre, lo desdobló y comenzó a leer. Era de la profesora de Catherine que como siempre enviaba una carta. Sólo que esta vez, dentro, había algo más que una felicitación.

"Hmm... interesante" exclamó Delbert.

"¿Qué es, cariño?" inquirió Amelia.

"Es de Cuatro Praderas," respondió él. "de tu profesora, Catherine" como ella estaba sentada junto a él, le entregó rápidamente la carta para que también pudiese leerla.

Victoria, imaginando lo que seguramente contenía, entornó los ojos y apoyó su cabeza en su mano mientras miraba de reojo a su hermana. No tenía nada en su contra pero francamente ya estaba aburrida de tener que escuchar los elogios que Catherine recibía por hacer donaciones o por visitar albergues. Claro que Victoria también los recibía a veces de su entrenador de natación. Pero resulta que Raquel, como se llamaba la profesora de Catherine, impartía estudios sociales y además enseñaba poesía. Por eso sus cartas a veces sonaban bastante cursis.

"¡Cielos! no puedo creerlo," dijo Catherine muy emocionada. La curiosidad empezó a crecer en el ambiente. Derek y victoria ya ni le prestaban atención a sus desayunos. "es una invitación de la Fundación Baker" anunció Catherine.

Catherine se había unido, como es su costumbre, a un grupo especialmente dedicado a la ayuda. No le importó que fuera para la protección de las orcas galácticas, porque ella también era amante de los animales. Y aunque nunca había visto una de verdad, las consideraba unas magnificas criaturas. Escuchar el canto de una de ellas era algo maravilloso. Casi como oír la voz del mismísimo Etherium. Y se dice ellas ayudan a los espaciales desafortunados que caen de sus naves. Existe una leyenda que habla de un felínido llamado Jonathan Baker. Un príncipe de noble linaje al que le gustaba mucho hacer largos viajes por el Etherium. Un día mientras surcaba el espacio, su nave fue impactada por un cometa. Perdió a toda su tripulación y sólo él pudo sobrevivir sujetándose a un pedazo de escombro. Quedó abandonado, a merced de los vientos del destino. Estando allí, desde las profundas estancias del espacio, pudo escuchar el canto de las orcas. Creyendo que no lograría salvarse y conmovido por la armoniosa melodía de esas criaturas, empezó a cantar él mismo una canción despidiéndose de su familia. Fue tal la belleza de las notas que compuso, que atrajo a una orca. Ella lo recogió y lo llevó por varios días hasta que una nave lo rescató.

Delbert conocía esa leyenda perteneciente a un poema muy antiguo y en una de tantas noches en que les contaba historias a sus hijos, Catherine quedó fascinada cuando la escuchó por primera vez. Pero hay una parte triste en esa historia. La nave que rescató al príncipe, era de arponeros. La orca parecía saber el peligro en el que se encontraba. Pero aún así, ella se acercó para que pudieran ver a Jonathan. Desafortunadamente, la mataron antes que él pudiera evitarlo. Cuenta la leyenda que en agradecimiento por salvarlo, el príncipe juró proteger a las orcas. No se sabe con certeza si la leyenda es cierta, lo que si se sabe es que hubo una época en la que ellas casi desaparecieron. Entonces gran parte de los planetas del imperio decidieron crear leyes e instituciones dedicadas a protegerlas. Una de las más prominentes y antiguas era la Fundación Baker.

"Oh no, no me digas que es para pintar más carteles," se quejó Victoria. "pero si apenas acabamos de terminar los de tu última campaña."

"no, nada de eso," repuso Catherine. "los miembros de la fundación me agradecen por los esfuerzos que hice para informar a las personas sobre la importancia de preservar a las orcas." Al ver la expresión que puso Victoria cuando dijo "que hice" agregó: "algo que no habría logrado sin su ayuda"

"¿pero qué tiene eso de increíble?" replicó Victoria. "La profesora Raquel hace lo mismo todo el tiempo y no tienes que hacer cien carteles que digan: SALVEN A LAS ORCAS"

"Sí, pero además me invitan a la cede que el instituto tiene en Montressor, para observar las migraciones que las orcas hacen en esta época. Dice que puedo llevar todos los acompañantes que quiera."

"Eso si que es interesante" dijo Derek. "¿a ti que te parece, Rose?"

Rose, quien era la única que había continuado con su desayuno puesto que no le parecía correcto estar más atenta a los asuntos de los demás, se limpió los labios delicadamente con una servilleta. "Me parece fantástico. Si Catherine nos invita a acompañarla, será un magnifico paseo familiar. Personalmente espero que sólo sea para observarlas desde una distancia segura... por lo que he escuchado..." Rose miró a Amelia y luego a Delbert. "...son un peligro para la ropa limpia."

"Bien, todo lo que necesito es un permiso firmado por mis padres." Comentó Catherine.

"A propósito ¿dónde queda esa cede?" inquirió Victoria.

"En el puerto espacial" respondió Amelia.

Súbitamente, el comedor se sumergió en el silencio y los niños se quedaron viendo a su madre. El entusiasmo de Catherine se esfumó tan rápido como el humo de una tetera cuando se le coloca la tapa encima. Se veía como si acabaran de reprenderla sin razón alguna. Colocó la invitación sobre la mesa, entrelazó las manos, las puso sobre sus piernas y agachó la cabeza. Delbert de inmediato supo como se sentía he intento consolarla. Helen también trató de animarla un poco ofreciéndose a prepararle su plato favorito para el almuerzo. El que Catherine se sintiera así porque la cede estuviera en el puerto no parecía tener sentido pero a decir verdad si lo tenía.

Desde hacía mucho tiempo los niños habían querido visitar el puerto espacial (a decir verdad desde que ellos tenían uso de razón). Todos en la escuela hablaban de lo emocionante que era ver despegar a los enormes navíos comerciales. De las tiendas en las que venden toda clase de mercancías traídas de todas partes de la galaxia. Y también de la gran Academia Interestelar. Pero por alguna razón Amelia insistía que aun eran muy jóvenes para ir. Esto carecía de lógica porque muchas escuelas en Montressor realizaban excursiones allí con niños aun más pequeños que ellos. Sin embargo Delbert tenía sospechas de porque ella actuaba así. Era probable que fuera por el hecho que cinco años atrás hubo una fuga del penal Nova 15, el mismo donde habían encerrado a los amotinados del Legacy. Y hacía dos meses, vieron a uno de los que estaba prófugo en el puerto. Tal vez Amelia temía que ellos quisieran vengarse y trataran lastimar a sus hijos.

No podía decirse que ella no los haya compensado por eso. Cada vez que le pedían ir y que la respuesta era "demasiado jóvenes" el sábado siguiente los llevaban de paseo a alguno de sus lugares favoritos. De allí surgió su costumbre de salir a pasear los sábados. Tal vez por eso ellos nunca se habían propuesto a pedírselo muy seriamente. Pero Victoria, viendo lo triste que Catherine estaba, decidió que esta vez no iba a aceptar compensaciones.


	5. tenemos un plan

Capítulo cinco: tenemos un plan

"Ouch ¿Qué quieres?" se quejó Derek al sentir el pie de Victoria golpeándole la rodilla.

"Shh, no hables tan fuerte," dijo ella en voz baja. "tenemos que hacer algo para convencer a mamá y dijiste que tenías un plan."

"Sí, pero aún es muy pronto para ponerlo en marcha." replicó él.

"si no hacemos algo ahora, Catherine perderá esta oportunidad." insistió Victoria. "y ya sabes cuanto desea ver las Orcas."

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo," accedió él. "pero necesitaremos la ayuda de Rose." tratar de hablar con ella no sería nada fácil. A pesar que Derek y Rose se encontraban del mismo lado de la mesa, ella estaba muy lejos de su hermano y demasiado cerca de su madre. Así que no podía llamarla sin que Amelia se diera cuenta. Entonces Derek llamó a Helen.

"Señora Wright ¿puede, por favor, traer un poco más de leche?"

"Claro, para eso estoy aquí" respondió ella. Se acercó para tomar la jarra y vio que estaba casi igual de llena que cuando la había traído. Arqueó una ceja y miró a Derek, desconcertada. Entonces notó que él señalaba una taza y movía discretamente la cabeza para que mirara a Amelia.

Helen sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. "¿Puedo aprovechar para traerle más café, señora Doppler?"

"No, gracias Helen." declinó Amelia la oferta. "ya tomé suficiente como para mantenerme despierta en un viaje de aquí hasta la laguna nebulosa."

"entiendo," dijo Helen sonriente. "entonces permítame que recoja todo eso." comenzó a levantar los platos y cubiertos que Amelia tenía en frente. Ella y Delbert hacía rato que habían terminado de desayunar y solo seguían allí, acompañando a los niños. Mientras Helen se tomaba su tiempo para poner todo en el carrito de servicio, continuó hablando. "a propósito señora Doppler, aun no me ha dicho que vestidos quiere que le tenga listos para este fin de semana."

Amelia pensó que era demasiado pronto para elegir el vestido que usaría para el paseo familiar de esa semana. Pero ella siempre decía que entre más pronto se hagan las cosas, mejor. Así que entabló una larga conversación con Helen, pues tenía varios vestidos en mente pero no sabía por cual decidirse.

Derek aprovechó esa distracción. Tomó una hogaza de pan, le quitó una migaja y se la lanzó a Rose (justo a tiempo, porque ella ya se disponía a pedirle a su madre que le permitiera hacerle unas sugerencias).

"¿Pero que..?" dijo ella enojada. La migaja le había caído en el pelo, y si había algo que ella detestara más; era que se lo ensuciaran. Como un reflejo, volteó hacia Victoria (quien tenía la costumbre de bromear haciendo ese tipo de cosas al cabello de Rose) pero vio que ella tenía las manos debajo de la mesa y que además no tenía pan cerca porque lo que estaba comiendo era cereal. Derek le hizo señas para que se acercara cuidadosamente. Rose arrimó su silla evitando hacer ruido todo lo que pudo. "será mejor que busques otra manera de llamar mi atención." protestó ella quitándose la migaja del pelo.

"lo siento, pero debemos actuar ahora para poder ayudar a Catherine." repuso él. Luego le explicó con lujo de detalle cada paso de su plan.

"Hum... con que por eso querías acompañarme con tanta insistencia a mi práctica ¿pero estas absolutamente seguro que ella estuvo de acuerdo?" inquirió Rose dudosa.

"Por supuesto," le aseguró Derek. "hable con tu profesora y creo que le encantó mi propuesta. De hecho, no me sorprendería que ya haya arreglado una entrevista."

Rose lo miró suspicaz. "Pero eso ameritaría que yo le dijera a mamá que tengo problemas con mi rutina, lo cual no es cierto."

"¿A quien le importa?" replicó él.

"¡A mí!" respondió ella enérgicamente. "Yo no pienso mentirle. Eso no es correcto."

Derek entornó los ojos. "Todo suena mal si lo dices de esa forma. Míralo de esta manera, dile que lo que quieres es perfeccionarla."

Rose meditó por un segundo y pareció estar de acuerdo. Derek le tocó el hombro a Victoria, que se había quedado vigilando a Amelia, y entonces fue su turno para escuchar. Se dio prisa en explicarle porque no sabía cuanto tiempo más lograría Helen distraer a su madre. Ella ahora le preguntaba a Amelia que le gustaría que le trajera cuando fuese de compras a la ciudad.

"Sí, así es" afirmó Victoria.

"Entonces, todo lo que tienes que hacer es decirle que tú le darás la bienvenida," le indicó Derek. "como campeona del equipo, es tu responsabilidad ¿cierto?"

"Bien pensado" lo felicitó ella. "¿y tu que piensas hacer?"

"No te preocupes," dijo él. "yo ya tengo todo bien calculado."

Una vez terminada la reunión, y sabiendo lo que cada uno tenía que hacer, regresaron a sus sitios pretendiendo que nada había ocurrido. El plan requería que actuaran con naturalidad y debían hacer su parte por turnos o su madre podría sospechar. Cuando Helen ya sabía finalmente todo lo que Amelia necesitaba para esa semana, se llevó los trastes a la cocina y reinó el silencio en el comedor.

Delbert había permanecido todo ese tiempo consolando a Catherine y tratando de levantarle el ánimo. Y sin embargo él si había notado lo que los niños estaban haciendo, aunque ellos estaban seguros que su padre no los delataría ni intentaría disuadirlos de su cometido. De hecho, en otras ocasiones, Delbert había actuado como mediador de los niños ante Amelia. Ella podía ser flexible a veces, pero cuando tomaba una decisión se mantenía firme. Ellos decidieron que lo mejor sería dejar que el tiempo la hiciese cambiar de parecer. El único problema era que no sabían cuanto tiempo se tomaría para hacerlo.

Amelia miró a Catherine y vio que, conforme Delbert le hablaba, parecía recuperar su alegría acostumbrada. Observó como le puso una mano en el hombro, le susurró algo al oído y luego ambos juntaron sus frentes. Catherine enseño su encantadora sonrisa y después dijo a su padre solo moviendo los labios: "Gracias, te quiero"

Amelia se sintió más aliviada al ver que su hija estaba más contenta, a pesar que ella había sido la causante de su desdicha en primer lugar (aunque no intencionalmente). De pronto, pensó que los niños estaban demasiado tranquilos. Por lo general, cuando surgía el tema del puerto espacial era el momento en el que más escuchaba ruegos e insistencias. A decir verdad no estaban tranquilos de la forma usual. Rose no paraba de mirar las cartas de Delbert, Victoria se las ingeniaba muy bien para aparentar que se ocupaba en su desayuno cuando en realidad vigilaba a Amelia como un centinela y Derek observaba la ventana un poco inquieto. Parecía que estaban esperando a que algo sucediera. Si los cálculos de Derek eran correctos (y la mayoría de las veces lo eran) solo tenían tres o cuatro minutos antes que el aerobús arribara.


	6. tres razones para ir

Capítulo seis: tres razones para ir

El consolar a Catherine distrajo por completo a Delbert de su correspondencia, pero ahora podía continuar tranquilamente. Iba a levantarse porque pensó que el resto de las cartas no tenían nada que ver con los niños, pero había otra que también provenía de Cuatro Praderas. La abrió y nuevamente revisó el contenido. "Rose" dijo él.

Ella inmediatamente volteó hacia otro lado, tomó lo primero que tenía al alcance y se lo sirvió en el plato.

"¡calma!" susurró Derek. Siempre que Rose hacía algo que no debía o no quería, se ponía demasiado nerviosa.

"¿Sí, papá?" contestó ella.

"Aquí hay una nota de tu curso de danza" le informó Delbert.

"¿Ah, sí?" dijo ella.

"¿Acaso planean hacer alguna clase de excursión?" inquirió él.

"¡Oh! Era eso," respondió Rose sonando como que si eso no pareciera nada fuera de lo común. "¿recuerdas que estamos ensayando para el recital de la escuela?"

¿Cómo podría él haberlo olvidado si ella continuamente lo mencionaba? La manera de ser de Rose, de actuar con integridad y elegancia, la llevó a convertirse en una dedicada estudiante de la única actividad que necesitaba ambas cualidades: el ballet. Desde pequeña siempre mostró aptitudes para eso. Le encantaba ver como sus padres bailaban cuando escuchaban su canción favorita en fiestas o aniversarios. Amelia le contó una vez que la tatarabuela Wilfreda también tenía la misma pasión por ese bello arte (aunque Amelia no la conoció personalmente, su madre hablaba mucho de ella) y que pasaba todo el día dando saltos y giros, por lo que su padre empezó a llamarla cariñosamente "cervatillo". Podría decirse que Rose era tan buena en ballet como lo era Victoria en natación. Por supuesto, eso era lógico ya que ella también poseía piernas fuertes pero con el doble de agilidad. Por eso ella era la bailarina estrella.

"La profesora Erin desea que el recital sea un éxito," mencionó Rose. "pero este año vamos a interpretar la obra 'La Princesa del Palacio de Jade' es la más larga y difícil que hemos hecho hasta ahora. Es un ballet muy conocido y popular entre las escuelas de danza y sólo lo practican en los cursos avanzados. Mis amigas y yo nos hemos esforzado mucho en los ensayos y la profesora nos considera lo bastante talentosas como para hacer ése baile. Queremos, tanto como ella, que todo salga perfecto. Y hace poco tuvo una idea. Dijo que nos conseguiría entradas para un teatro donde también interpretan la obra. Viendo como lo hacen los bailarines profesionales quizás nos ayude a perfeccionar nuestra rutina. Me emociono al pensar que tal vez conozca una estrella de ballet."

"Me alegro por ti, cariño, y parece que tu profesora no desea perder tiempo, aquí hay una entrada para el espectáculo del sábado." dijo Delbert entregándosela.

Rose la sostuvo con ambas manos, admirando la colorida cubierta que decía: "La Princesa del Palacio de Jade, Teatro Anthenoros". Era la primera vez que ella escuchaba un nombre como ése. Pero con el diseño tan elaborado que tenía la entrada, parecía ser un teatro importante (lo curioso era que Rose conocía muchos teatros y no tenía idea de donde se encontraba éste en particular, pero Derek no se lo habría mencionado a la profesora Erin si no estuviera donde seguramente se imaginan que estaba).

"¡Cielos!" exclamó Rose. "Espero que ella no haya tenido problemas para conseguir esto."

"Ninguno, en realidad." comentó Delbert. "por lo visto conoce a alguien de la obra, quien tuvo la amabilidad de regalarle las entradas. Alguien llamada Isadora Osheanov."

De repente Rose se quedó boquiabierta. Sacudió la cabeza como si hubiese escuchado mal. "Te ruego me disculpes¿quién?"

"Isadora Osheanov," repitió Delbert. "eso es lo que dice la carta."

Ella extendió su mano. "¿puedo?" dijo con una voz que parecía casi una súplica. Su padre por su puesto no se negó a complacerla y se la dio. Cuando Rose la tomó, pudo entender lo que Catherine había sentido cuando supo que tendría la oportunidad de ver algo (o en el caso de Rose, alguien) que había ansiado ver por mucho tiempo. Ni aunque hubiese querido, podría haber disimulado la expresión de euforia que enseñaba su rostro. Ella no sabía si llorar de alegría o correr y brincar de emoción, pero cualquiera de esas opciones podrían haber estropeado el plan de Derek (además, hacer algo así, no era propio de su comportamiento). De lo que si estaba segura era que ahora haría hasta lo imposible para convencer a Amelia.

"Hum... ahora que lo pienso," dijo Delbert pasándose el dedo por la barbilla. "creo que ya escuché ése nombre antes..."

"Por favor, querido padre, tienes que permitirme ir a verla... una vez más."

"Yo no tengo ningún inconveniente en dejarte ir, cariño," repuso él. "el problema es que ése teatro..."

"Papá," interrumpió de pronto Victoria. "ya que no tienes inconveniente tal vez pueda ir yo también."

Él la miró de reojo, arqueando una ceja. "¿Tú quieres ver a esa bailarina?, ¡Vaya! no sabía que también te interesaba el ballet."

"En realidad, no es por eso que quiero ir," declaró ella. "como sabes, la escuela hace intercambio de estudiantes y nuestro entrenador nos informó que vendría uno nuevo al equipo de natación..."

Delbert sonrió. "Oh ¿conque un estudiante de intercambio, eh? es bueno saber que Cuatro Colinas continúe con esa vieja tradición. Cuando yo era estudiante, solía llevarme muy bien con compañeros provenientes de otras escuelas. Debo decir que la mayoría de mis actuales amistades fueron estudiantes de intercambio." Él parecía sentirse muy contento recordando sus viejos días en la escuela.

Él también había estudiado donde los niños lo hacían ahora. Esa fue una de las razones por la cual los inscribió allí. Al principio Amelia pensó que era una tontería enviar a los niños a una escuela que se encontraba en otra ciudad. Además, quería que sus hijas fueran a un sitio donde pudieran aprender todo sobre la cultura Felínida. Delbert también quería lo mismo para Derek, pero no le pareció correcto enviarlos a escuelas diferentes. Siempre habían estado juntos. Y es más fácil para un niño adaptarse a una escuela cuando sabe que sus hermanos estarán allí para apoyarlo.

Sin embargo, Cuatro Praderas no era la mejor institución educativa de la región por nada. Desde que se fundó, hacía 129 años, gozaba de un excelente prestigio entre las familias nobles y adineradas de Montressor. Sus instalaciones eran tan grandes, que la mansión de los Doppler habría cabido dentro por lo menos seis veces.

Una de las cosas más notables de esa escuela, eran sus jardines. Cada uno decorado con flores y árboles de clases distintas. El jardín sur, que era para los estudiantes de kindergarten, tenía un parque con flores arco iris (una flor exótica con pétalos de siete colores). El jardín oeste, donde se encontraban los salones de primero a sexto, era dominado por el intenso amarillo de los dientes de león que crecían en abundancia. Para los estudiantes de secundaria, el jardín norte era perfecto para pasar las tardes leyendo o almorzando (o cualquier otra actividad que los adolescentes hacen a la sombra de los árboles de roble). Y el jardín este en la sección universitaria era, en opinión de los estudiantes de raza humana, una fiel réplica de los antiguos jardines Romanos. Pilares de mármol blanco y arcos construidos alrededor de una laguna, decorado con jazmines y lirios acuáticos.

Era todo un espectáculo natural, idea de su fundador, quien quería que la escuela reflejara la forma en que los niños van cambiando a lo largo de su vida, así como la primavera cambia a verano, el verano a otoño y el otoño al invierno.

Por como Delbert describía Cuatro Praderas, Amelia llegó a pensar que podía compararla con la Academia Interestelar. Al final, ella optó por confiar que su esposo sabía lo que hacía. Y no se arrepintió. Cuatro Praderas tenía un extenso programa educativo que incluía cultura Cánida y Felínida como una de sus principales materias.

Delbert elevó los ojos al cielo con media sonrisa en los labios, añorando esos viejos recuerdos de su época de estudiante. Entonces Victoria se vio confundida. Miró a su hermano y encogió los hombros. Esperaba que él pudiese decirle que hacer ante este inesperado cambio de tema. Derek sólo alzó su mano, indicándole que aguardara.

Por suerte para ellos, Delbert retomó la conversación anterior. "lo siento mi amor," se disculpó entrelazando las manos. "¿me decías que van a tener un nuevo integrante en su equipo?"

"Así es" confirmó Victoria.

"¿Pero que tiene que ver eso con el teatro?" inquirió él.

Ahora era el turno de Victoria para sonreír. Su padre había hecho exactamente la pregunta que necesitaba. "bueno," dijo tentativamente. "sucede que él viene de otro planeta. Y como recién nombrada capitana del equipo es mi deber ser su anfitriona y darle la bienvenida." Ella miró a Amelia de reojo. "él llegará este sábado y creo que podría aprovechar ese viaje que Rose hará al teatro ya que esta de camino."

De repente, Amelia bajó el periódico. Victoria apartó rápidamente la vista y contuvo la respiración. Su madre se había quedado mirándola. Las manos empezaron a ponérsele húmedas y se las limpió suavemente en su short. Esa mirada no se parecía en nada a la que le había dado anteriormente durante el altercado con Catherine sobre el medallón. En realidad parecía más una mirada de orgullo. Amelia sonrió levemente y continuó con su periódico.

Delbert ya no sabía que responder. Obviamente los niños buscaban la forma de lograr que los llevaran al puerto espacial, aun consientes de la opinión de su madre al respecto. ¿Qué podía hacer él? La última vez que insistió demasiado, Amelia y él terminaron en una acalorada discusión. Ahora tenía que elegir entre desilusionar a sus hijas o volver a discutir con su esposa. No era una sensación agradable y le parecía injusto que lo obligaran a tomar una decisión. Miró a Amelia con la esperanza que entendiese cómo se sentía y quizás así lograr convencerla de permitirles ir, pero ella sólo seguía inmersa en la lectura con una expresión muy seria en el rostro.

Delbert dejó escapar un suspiro. Era extraño que Amelia se comportara así. Por lo general conseguía más apoyo de su parte, pero ahora no estaba interesada en hablar sobre ello. Tal vez por su preocupación por la reciente desaparición en Aniketus.

"¿Sabes que, papá?" inquirió Derek. "A mi me interesaría ir."

"¿Tú también Derek?" pensó Delbert sacudiendo la cabeza con los ojos cerrados. "déjame adivinar" dijo abriéndolos lentamente. "quieres ir a ver a Isadora o tienes que recibir a alguien también"

"Ninguna de las dos, por razones académicas" declaró el pequeño Cánido. Luego, empezó a servirse con mucha tranquilidad una segunda ración de sándwich y un vaso de jugo de purpa. Le dio un sorbo a su bebida, volvió a colocar el vaso en la mesa y alzó la vista para ver a su padre. "creo que no te he dicho que estoy trabajando con unos amigos en un proyecto de historia"

Delbert levantó los ojos por un segundo haciendo memoria y luego lo miró de nuevo sacudiendo la cabeza.

A Derek le hubiese sorprendido que él lo supiera porque había omitido ese detalle a propósito. "Bueno, así es," dijo él. "la semana pasada el profesor Harper nos encomendó a Richard, Steven y a mí trabajar en una exposición acerca de la Academia Interestelar. Necesito ir allí para hacer una investigación."

En ese momento Helen entró usando su espalda para abrir y retener la puerta mientras halaba el carrito de servicio con una nueva jarra llena de leche. Amelia enrolló su periódico, lo hizo a un lado y asió una taza vacía mientras esperaba a que Helen se acercara.

Derek hizo una pausa, observando con atención a su madre. Algo definitivamente no parecía encajar con el comportamiento de Amelia. El hecho de que la Academia fuese parte del puerto espacial y de que ella no se mostrara interesada en el tema, aún habiendo escuchado perfectamente que él tenía que ir allí, lo intrigaba terriblemente. Quizás porque ya habían hablado acerca de ello y estaba cansada de tener que repetir la respuesta. Pero había otra alternativa que Derek tenía en mente. Una que desde su punto de vista era buena y a la vez poco probable¿su madre podría estar considerando la posibilidad de dejarlos ir? Sólo pensarlo era suficiente motivación para continuar con su estrategia.

Amelia estiró el brazo y sostuvo la taza en alto. Helen tomó rápidamente una jarra del carrito y llenó la taza con la leche tibia que contenía. Después de una buena dotación de café, Amelia solía beber algo de leche para contrarrestar un poco los efectos de la cafeína.

Derek observaba lo que hacían su madre y la ama de llaves. Esperaría hasta que Amelia empezara a tomar la leche para continuar relatando sobre su proyecto de historia. Mientras aguardaba, le dio un mordisco al sándwich que tenía en su plato.

Rose estaba demasiado nerviosa para comer algo. Se puso las manos en el estomago y se lo frotó. "¿Por qué dejé que me convencieran de hacer esto?" se preguntaba. "si mamá averigua que todo esto es un ardid del que soy parte... tal vez no vuelva a confiar en mi." Era para ella una idea angustiante que se reflejaba claramente en su rostro. Pero luego recordó: "todo es por nuestra querida hermana. Y si este extraño plan tiene éxito, no solo Catherine disfrutará del que podría ser el mejor paseo de nuestras vidas."

"¿Qué tipo de investigación tienes que hacer en la academia, Derek?" inquirió Amelia sencillamente, sosteniendo la taza con ambas manos y justo antes de darle un sorbo.

Todos voltearon de inmediato a ver a Amelia y Derek engulló rápidamente. "De tipo reporteril." Contestó él casi atragantado. "Aparte de escribir un ensayo y hacer una exposición sobre la historia de la Academia, debemos también entrevistar a algunos profesores que trabajen allí y si es posible al mismísimo director."

Amelia colocó la taza sobre la mesa. "si el grupo es de varios integrantes, otro podría hacer esa parte." Comentó.

Derek se sintió decepcionado. Por lo visto su madre buscaba una forma de evitar que él fuera a la Academia. Sin embargo, no se iba a rendir. "Podría, pero ya nos dividimos las tareas." Repuso él. "Richard se encargará del ensayo, Steven de las láminas de la exposición y a mi me pidieron que hiciera las entrevistas." Amelia miraba a Derek con seriedad así que agregó: "Y tú fuiste la razón, mamá."

Amelia arqueó una ceja. "¿yo?" dijo confundida.

"Sí mamá, soy el único del grupo cuya madre estuvo en la Academia," aclaró él. "así que pensaron que sería más fácil para mi tener acceso a sus instalaciones con tu ayuda."

"Hum... ya veo" dijo ella asintiendo y volviendo su atención a la taza.

Desde el otro lado de la mesa Delbert y Victoria seguían la conversación sobre el estudiante de intercambio. Rose, al estar sentada en medio de Amelia y Derek, trataba de hacer el menor ruido posible para no interrumpirlos.

Catherine miró a su madre por primera vez en largo rato y sintió que no podía continuar callada por más tiempo. "Mamá, por favor, debes permitir que Derek y mis hermanas vayan al puerto." Dijo ella, sorprendiendo a todos. "esta vez no se trata de un simple capricho, es parte de su responsabilidad." Bajó la cabeza y sostuvo con la mano derecha el medallón. "¿ves esto? Tú nos lo diste porque confiabas que lo cuidaríamos, y como puedes ver, hemos cumplido con la tarea. Cuando alguien es capaz de asumir una responsabilidad, puede considerarse que ya no es un niño pequeño." Luego, se quedó mirándola, esperando su reacción.

Amelia la miró y luego a Delbert. Él sabía lo que ella quería con esa mirada pero esta vez iba a ponerse de parte de sus hijos. "Ella tiene razón, querida, creo que han demostrado ser bastante responsables y se han ganado el derecho a ir." aclaró su garganta antes de proseguir. "si lo que te preocupa es su seguridad, puedo pedirle a varios amigos míos que me acompañen con los niños y estoy seguro que podemos contar con Helen para eso también." La ama de llaves asintió fervientemente.

"Eso no será necesario" replicó Amelia sonriendo.

Nuevamente Catherine bajo la cabeza con tristeza. Y no solo ella, también Victoria y Rose. Derek sin embargo seguía con la cabeza erguida, sin señales de tristeza en el rostro. De hecho, parecía intrigado.

Amelia se volvió hacia sus hijos. "Yo los llevaré personalmente" dijo.


	7. inseguros de cómo lo hicieron

Capítulo siete: inseguros de cómo lo hicieron

Los niños quedaron boquiabiertos viendo a su madre con perplejidad. Parecía que no daban crédito a la que acababan de escuchar.

"¡YAAAAAAAAY!" gritaron muy emocionados. Rose se levantó de su asiento y fue a darle un gran abrazo.

Amelia le sonrió y después miró al resto. "El sábado los llevaré a conocer el puerto," les comentó. "¡pero deberán portarse bien cuando vengan conmigo!" todos asintieron rápidamente.

Rose regresó a su asiento. Apenas podía contener la emoción. Intercambió miradas con Victoria y luego ambas miraron a Derek sonrientes.

"Catherine, cariño ven aquí" le pidió Amelia extendiendo los brazos.

Catherine se levantó y cuando llegó a su lado, su madre la abrazó. "Lamento haberte hecho sentir triste ¿me perdonas?"

Su hija la miró fijamente. "Mamá, no tengo que perdonarte. Nada en este mundo ni en ningún otro me haría estar molesta contigo."

"Muy bien, ahora que todo esta resuelto," dijo Delbert observando el reloj que había en la pared. "deben prepararse ya, el aerobús debe estar por llegar en cualquier segundo."

"En treinta y siete segundos exactamente, papá" mencionó Derek.

Rose arqueó una ceja. "¿cómo lo sabes?"

Victoria se cubrió la frente con la mano. "Ahora si que lo hiciste," le reprochó a su hermana, meneando la cabeza. "pasaremos todo el viaje hasta la escuela escuchando su explicación."

Derek arrugó la frente. "Si lo que quieres es una respuesta corta, te diré que lo sé porque acabo de ver el aerobús por la ventana." Se levantó, tomó su mochila y se dirigió a la sala.

"Derek, no olvides ponerte tu abrigo y tu bufanda," le recordó Amelia. "y eso va para ustedes también. Hace frío allí afuera."

El pequeño Cánido se detuvo y se dio la vuelta. "Pero mamá, es una mañana soleada, me ahogaré de calor antes de llegar a la escuela."

Amelia cruzó los brazos. "No me hagas empezar, jovencito. Tú sabes mejor que nadie lo peligroso que puede ser un resfriado."

Derek suspiró y miró a Helen de reojo. Ella sonrió al encogerse de hombros y tomó el abrigo y la bufanda. Él sabía que no podría ganar esa discusión, así que se resignó y fue con la ama de llaves para que lo ayudara a ponérselos. Rose y Victoria se despidieron afectuosamente de sus padres y fueron con Helen para recoger sus mochilas. Ella se ofreció para colocarle la bufanda a Rose, pero se negó.

"La lana me provoca comezón," replicó en voz baja la niña. "además, no combina con este vestido." Se puso la mochila en el hombro y se aseguró que su cabello estuviese bien acomodado.

"Adiós señora Wright" se despidió Derek cruzando el umbral de la sala.

"hasta pronto pequeño Derek" contestó ella. "y buena suerte para usted en su práctica de natación, joven Victoria."

Victoria la vio por encima de su hombro mientras iba tras su hermano. "Gracias" dijo ella.

Rose tomó su bufanda porque sabía que si no se la llevaba, su madre le pediría que se la pusiera y apresuró el paso para alcanzarlos.

"Que tenga un buen día en la escuela, señorita Rose" le deseó Helen.

Rose sonrió. "Se lo agradezco, señora Wright. Usted también tenga un buen día."

"Una cosa más, señorita," mencionó Helen. "pudo haberme dicho que le gustaban los pan queques sumergidos en leche."

Rose se detuvo y se vio confundida, en verdad no tenía idea de lo que la ama de llaves quería decir. De pronto alzó las cejas y volteó hacia la mesa. "¡Oops!" se dijo a sí misma al contemplar su plato y ver el desastre que había hecho durante su momento de nerviosismo.

"Conozco una receta que lleva ambos ingredientes," continuó Helen. "si lo desea, puedo preparársela para el desayuno de mañana."

"Hem... n-no, g-gracias señora Wright" balbuceó Rose. "sólo... probaba una nueva combinación, pero creo que saben mejor por separado." Volvió a despedirse y se marchó.

Catherine, al ver que su hermano y sus hermanas ya habían abandonado el comedor, le dio un beso a su madre en la mejilla. "Ya debo irme, te quiero" caminó deprisa para tomar sus cosas y en el camino abrazó a Delbert. "adiós papá"

"Oh, espera cariño," le pidió Amelia. "necesitarás esto antes de irte." Tomó la carta que Catherine había dejado en la mesa y revisó dentro de su bata. Al parecer no pudo encontrar lo que buscaba, así que miró dentro del periódico y luego bajo la mesa. Delbert sacó del bolsillo de su camisa un bolígrafo y aclaró su garganta.

Amelia lo asió, desdoblando la carta. "Gracias querido" dijo ella. Se apoyó sobre la mesa para firmarla rápidamente, la metió de nuevo en el sobre y se lo entregó a Catherine. "dile a la profesora Raquel que yo me encargaré de llevarte a la sede de la Fundación Baker este Sábado."

"¿Quieres decir que yo también iré al puerto espacial?" inquirió Catherine anonadada.

"¡Pero por supuesto!" exclamó Amelia. "Si Derek, Rose y Victoria van a ir; no veo razón alguna por la que tú debas quedarte."

Catherine enseñó nuevamente su encantadora sonrisa. "Eres la mejor, mamá" caminó hacia ella y la abrazó. "gracias"

Su madre acarició gentilmente su cabeza. "ahora ve, mi niña, disfruta tu día en la escuela."

Después de escuchar semejante noticia, sí que sería un buen día. Catherine se dio media vuelta y corrió tras los demás. Sacudió la mano para despedirse de Helen cuando pasó a su lado y se perdió de vista. "¡Espérenme!" exclamó ella.

Los alcanzó poco antes de que llegaran a la puerta principal. Abrazó a Rose, quien estaba de ultima en la procesión, cuidando por supuesto de no maltratarle el cabello. Su hermana sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo. Luego fue con Victoria y Derek, que caminaban lado a lado, y puso sus brazos alrededor de sus cuellos. "Gracias chicos, no tienen idea de lo mucho que aprecio lo que hicieron por mí."

"pada essdo sod doss edbadoss" balbuceó Victoria, haciendo una exagerada pantomima de necesitar aire.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Catherine retirando su brazo.

"Dije que para eso son los hermanos." Aclaró Victoria. "Lo que me recuerda," dijo mirando a Derek de reojo. "tengo que felicitarte por tu ingenioso plan, hermanito."

Derek no respondió inmediatamente, sólo veía hacia delante, a través del ventanal junto a la puerta principal, por el cual podía ver al aerobús aterrizando más allá de la cerca al otro lado del jardín de la mansión. "Mi plan no tuvo nada que ver" repuso él sin voltear a verlas.

Ellas se miraron la una a la otra. Como siempre, sus hermanas no entendían de lo que hablaba. Catherine arqueó una ceja y Victoria encogió los hombros.

"No seas modesto" replicó Victoria, dándole una palmada en el hombro y con tono bromista.

Su hermano torció la boca y arrugó la frente. "Hablo en serio. ¿No te pareció sospechoso que mamá no haya dicho nada en el mismo momento que mencioné la Academia Interestelar?"

De alguna forma, su hermano tenía un punto válido allí pero a Victoria se le escapaba el significado.

"Creo que ella ya planeaba llevarnos al puerto de todas formas." Concluyó él. "Estuvo dudosa al principio, pero lo que le dijiste del medallón pudo haberla ayudado a decidirse."

Catherine se alegró y miró el medallón en su cuello. "¿tú crees?" preguntó ella. Su hermano asintió. Ciertamente ella no esperaba que su madre aceptara cuando le dijo lo que pensaba al respecto.

Rose caminó un poco más rápido para ponerse junto a ellos. "Sea como sea, todos salimos ganando." Dijo ella. "lo único que lamento es que tengamos que esperar hasta el Sábado. Pero creo que valdrá la pena."

"¡Vaya que tienes razón!" exclamó Victoria agitando los brazos. "Prepárense, porque esto va a ser una increíble experiencia. Ni se imaginan lo que he escuchado que tiene ese puerto para ofrecer como entretenimiento."

"Sólo recuerda que esto no es un paseo," Repuso Derek. "al menos no por ahora. Mamá aun debe creer que este viaje es estrictamente académico. Si lo hacemos bien, el próximo tal vez no tenga que serlo."

"Oh vamos, Derek" replicó Victoria. "no seas aguafiestas. Te preocupas más de lo necesario." Bajó un poco la cabeza para ver el rostro de su hermano desde abajo. Cuando él la miró de reojo, ella puso una cara graciosa y no pudo evitar sonreír.

"¿Ya lo ves? A ti también te emociona la idea" dijo ella. "anda, admítelo."

Él entornó los ojos. "de acuerdo," dijo en tono cansino. "sí, estoy emocionado."

Finalmente, los cuatro llegaron al portón principal. En la pared había un pequeño micrófono y como Rose era la que estaba más cerca de él, se aproximó. "Rose Doppler" dijo ella en voz alta a través del micrófono.

La gran reja de acero comenzó a abrirse lentamente, produciendo un rechinido metálico. Del otro lado, aguardaba el aerobús. Una nave roja flotando a unos centímetros del suelo. Desde el interior se escuchaba claramente el alboroto que sólo los niños son capaces de causar. A cada lado tenía ventanas de vidrio grueso. Algunos de los niños sentados cerca de ellas, saludaron a los Doppler. Una vez que llegaron a la puerta del aerobús, el señor Wallace la abrió para que entraran y los saludó cándidamente. Las muchachas fueron a sentarse al fondo mientras que Derek se sentó en el asiento más próximo al conductor.

El señor Wallace cerró la puerta y puso el aerobús en marcha. Vio que Derek lo miraba y sonrió. "Así que, pequeño Derek ¿Te interesaría continuar nuestra pequeña plática sobre el nuevo sistema HP-Dina R8 recientemente instalado?"

Derek asintió.


	8. una última petición

Capítulo ocho: una última petición

Amelia se sentó a terminar su taza de leche. Miró a su esposo y notó que la observaba sonriente.

"¿Qué?" preguntó ella.

Sin dejar de sonreír, Delbert comenzó a organizar sus cartas. "Nada, es sólo que me alegra que finalmente hayas accedido a llevar a los niños al puerto. Significa mucho para ellos."

Amelia enseñó media sonrisa por sobre el borde de su taza. "¿Qué podía hacer? han estado planeando esto desde hace mucho. No sería justo que su arduo esfuerzo no fuese recompensado."

"¿Entonces lo supiste todo este tiempo?" inquirió Delbert.

"Sí," admitió ella. Luego sonrió, entrecerrando los ojos. "igual que tú, querido."

Delbert se sintió un poco avergonzado pero igualmente contento. "Es bueno que pases tiempo con nuestros hijos." Comentó él. "mientras estabas de viaje, no hablaron de otra cosa sino de lo que harían cuando regresaras."

El último viaje que Amelia hizo fue bastante largo y en verdad necesitaba disfrutar su tiempo con ellos. Últimamente, ella había estado muy ocupada. Apenas terminaba un encargo, ya tenía dos o tres más en espera. Algo muy común para Capitanes de navíos comerciales. Sin embargo, Amelia era un caso excepcional. Su reputación aumentó considerablemente cuando se supo que ella encontró el planeta del tesoro. Aun cuando continuamente aclaraba que sólo fue contratada para llevar a los verdaderos descubridores de su paradero, eso no evitaba que exploradores o cazatesoros solicitaran sus servicios. Por el momento, ella no tenía intenciones de aceptar ninguna encomienda pues estaba cansada y quería tomarse unas vacaciones. Dedicaría todo el tiempo que pudiese a su familia. De hecho, tenía grandes planes en mente. Pero más que nada, deseaba poder desempeñar su labor de madre y esposa.

"De una forma u otra," prosiguió ella. "pronto tendríamos que llevarlos al puerto."

Delbert alzó las cejas y la miró fijamente. Amelia sólo sonrió y permaneció en silencio. Cuando ella hacía eso, significaba que muy pronto él lo averiguaría. Sin decir otra palabra, continuaron ocupándose de sus respectivas tareas, hasta que Delbert observó el reloj.

"Bien, llegó la hora de irme a la universidad" informó él. Guardó las cartas dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta mientras se la ponía encima. Cuando terminó de acomodársela y asegurarse que no olvidaba nada, fue con Amelia y le dio un beso en la frente. "adiós mi amor" se despidió.

"Que tengas un buen día, querido"

Amelia pensó que Delbert se marcharía enseguida como solía hacerlo después de despedirse, pero en vez de eso, se quedó viéndola seriamente.

"Una cosa más" dijo él en tono cauteloso.

"¿si?" respondió ella, seguido por un sorbo de su taza.

Delbert tomó su maletín marrón que estaba junto a su silla, donde guardaba sus documentos importantes. Desabrochó el seguro y sacó unos cuantos papeles que eran sus notas para la clase de ése día. Quería ocuparse en algo para tener una excusa para quedarse allí pues lo que iba a decir era bastante delicado. "Sé bien que te gusta organizar tus viajes por anticipado." Comentó, revisando los papeles. "y sé que en estos momentos deseas empezar con los preparativos del siguiente, pero quisiera que te quedaras en casa y trates de descansar."

En circunstancias normales, Amelia no dudaría en replicar por algo así. Quedarse en la mansión cuando él y los niños estaban fuera resultaba un tanto aburrido (y más aun si Helen estaba demasiado ocupada como para conversar con ella). Prefería ir a su despacho en el puerto espacial para planear su siguiente viaje. Y si no tenía ningún encargo; inspeccionaba al RLS Legacy, la nave de la que era dueña, para ver si necesitaba limpieza o reparaciones.

"No te preocupes por eso, querido, estoy bien." Le aseguró ella. "Tuve todo el descanso que necesitaba este pasado fin de semana."

Delbert sujetó sus notas con ambas manos y usó la mesa para acomodarlas. Se volvió hacia ella mirándola dudoso. "No trates de engañarme. Yo duermo contigo ¿recuerdas? Todas estas noches he sentido cuando te despiertas en la madrugada y te quedas levantada por varias horas."

"Parece que estoy perdiendo mi tacto" pensó ella. El sigilo era una habilidad natural en Amelia. Agregando el hecho de que su esposo tenía el sueño pesado, ella creía que era virtualmente imposible que se despertara. Por lo visto, estaba equivocada.

"Sólo verificaba si los niños continuaban durmiendo" replicó ella.

El Doctor parecía poco convencido y no quería insistir pero si no lo hacía eso lo molestaría todo el día. "¿segura que sólo era eso? Porque desde que llegaste el viernes has estado trabajando sin parar con el papeleo del Legacy." Ahora, con una mirada preocupada agregó: "Tampoco has comido bien. Esta mañana apenas y probaste bocado."

Amelia empezaba a molestarse. ¿Por qué Delbert siempre tenía que hacer las cosas más serias de lo que en realidad eran? Algo de insomnio, querer hacerse cargo del papeleo de su nave y tener poco apetito no eran razones para preocuparse.

"¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?" inquirió ella en tono cansino, poniendo la taza sobre la mesa con más fuerza de la necesaria.

"Ya me conoces," respondió Delbert sencillamente, colocando los papeles de vuelta en el maletín. "el bienestar de mi familia es prioridad para mí. Si preguntándote me arriesgo a que te enojes, temo que tendré que correr ese riesgo si con eso consigo asegurarme que tú estés bien." Se acercó a ella y le puso sus manos sobre los hombros. "Soy tu esposo, y no estaría portándome como tal si no me preocupara por ti."

Amelia se sintió conmovida por las tiernas palabras llenas de determinación del Doctor. Delbert podía ser obstinado en ese aspecto pero ella admitía que esa era una de las cosas que le gustaba de él. No importaba lo que sucediera, siempre estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para protegerla. En ese momento, recordó un episodio de lo ocurrido en el planeta del tesoro. Cuando ambos huían junto con Jim de los piratas que habían tomado el control del Legacy. Ella se encontraba malherida, estaban perdidos en medio de lo que parecía una jungla y esos bribones les pisaban los talones. Por suerte, el joven Hawkins halló mientras exploraba un extraño robot de nombre B.E.N, aparentemente atrapado en el planeta desde que fue abandonado allí por su antiguo dueño el capitán Flint. El robot parecía bastante amigable (especialmente con Jim, ya que no dejaba de seguirlo) aunque era demasiado escandaloso. Pero tenía un refugio donde podrían ocultarse de los piratas.

No obstante, dicho refugio estaba a una milla de donde habían aterrizado (o mejor dicho, estrellado) y Amelia tenía una costilla rota. Puede no sonar grave, pero considerando que el impulsor del bote en el que habían escapado le estalló en la espalda, pudo ser peor. El punto es que la herida le dolía lo suficiente como para impedir que pudiese caminar, así que Delbert se ofreció a cargarla. Usó un pañuelo para que ella pudiese descansar su brazo e impedir que le molestara la herida, luego la sujetó delicadamente entre sus brazos. Ella se sintió un poco incomoda con la situación pero no era momento para delicadezas. Además, luego de un tiempo siendo llevada por el Doctor, se sintió algo relajada. La forma suave pero firme con que la sujetaba, le recordó a su padre cuando era pequeña. Las veces que se quedaba dormida luego de una noche de lectura de sus historias favoritas y él la llevaba a la cama.

Una vez que llegaron al refugio, ella le ordenó a Jim que estuviese alerta por si los piratas los encontraban. Se esforzó demasiado para decirlo, lo que causó que la herida le diera una fuerte punzada. Más que dolor sintió rabia. El odio que le proferían los piratas era muy grande. Les guardaba rencor por lo que ellos le habían hecho en el pasado. Un odio que podría haber nublado su sentido común y la incitaba a pelear contra ellos, sin importarle su condición y aun si eso le costaba la vida.

Pero Delbert estaba allí… de ninguna manera permitiría que ella cometiese semejante locura. Él sabía que los capitanes de navíos tenían fama de ser muy testarudos en lo que concernía a la forma de dirigir a su tripulación. Sin embargo, consideraba que Amelia no era como los demás. Ella tal vez si escucharía el consejo de un simple pasajero del Legacy, así que le pidió que dejara de dar ordenes y que descansara. Por un momento creyó que ella se negaría pero de alguna forma logró convencerla.

Delbert no lo supo entonces pero fue esa misma voz tierna y con determinación lo que hizo que el odio que ella sentía desapareciera y que su corazón palpitara más rápido.


	9. sentimientos de inquietud y de alegría

Capítulo nueve: sentimientos de inquietud y de alegría

Amelia se levantó mirando seriamente a Delbert.

"Aquí viene" pensó él, preparándose para las represarías.

Ella se acercó lentamente con las garras de sus manos extendidas. Delbert engulló y cerró los ojos. "No se atrevería... ¿o si?" se preguntó. Abrió un ojo justo en el momento en que ella se abalanzaba sobre él. Antes que pudiese reaccionar ella lo agarró y empezó a hacerle cosquillas. Así se mantuvo por un rato hasta que él no pudo aguantar más la risa. Finalmente ella lo abrazó.

"Entonces ¿no estás enojada?" dijo él tentativamente después de recobrar el aliento.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y le dio un largo beso en los labios. "No, no lo estoy pero sigo pensando que te preocupas demasiado." Le susurró ella al oído. "Por cierto, eres un esposo maravilloso."

Las cosas no habían salido exactamente como Delbert había esperado pero se alegró que terminaran bien. Sin embargo, seguía con la duda. "¿Te quedarás en casa?" inquirió él.

Amelia suspiró y entornó los ojos.

"Hazlo por mi ¿sí?" le pidió él.

Ella se dio la vuelta, tomó el maletín de Delbert y se lo entregó; dándole un beso en la mejilla. "De acuerdo, lo que diga el doctor" respondió ella sonriente.

"Ahora que lo mencionas, ya antes has sufrido de insomnio y de falta de apetito." Comentó él en tono bromista. "Tal vez deba hacerte una cita con el doctor Tumele ¿Qué piensas?"

"Ni siquiera lo pienses," repuso Amelia arrugando la frente. Luego, enseñando nuevamente sus garras: "no abuses de tu suerte o esta vez no me detendré hasta que ruegues por piedad."

"Sí, querida" contestó Delbert. Volvió a despedirse y emprendió la marcha.

Una vez que él dejo el comedor, Amelia sacudió la cabeza. "¡vaya tontería! Una cita con el pediatra." Pensó. "Será mejor que sólo esté bromeando." Si lo que Delbert quería era hacerla reír, lo había logrado. La sola idea que ella pudiese estar embarazada de nuevo le era bastante ridícula.

Por fin terminó su taza de leche y con ella lo que había parecido un desayuno interminable, se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación. Subiendo las escaleras hacia el primer piso, emitió un prolongado bostezo que la hizo detenerse. Volteó hacia la ventana que estaba justo donde la escalera se dividía en dos y contempló el cielo azul y despejado que había afuera. Se acercó para mirar a través de ella y pudo ver a Delbert en el momento que cruzaba la reja metálica. Lo observó mientras se alejaba lentamente en su carruaje-deslizador hasta que ya no pudo distinguirlo. Bostezó nuevamente y continuó su camino.

"Tenías razón," pensó ella. "sí que necesito un descanso. Justo ahora estaría yendo al puerto espacial, deseando haberme quedado, si no hubiese sido por ti."

Entre más meditaba en la petición de su esposo, más agradecida se sentía con él. Necesitaba recuperar fuerzas. Sin embargo, había algo en su mente que la molestaba, una extraña sensación de inquietud. La misma que la había obligado a levantarse por las noches. Tenía el presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar. Por alguna razón no dejaba de preocuparse por lo ocurrido en Anedros.

¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ello? Quizás porque eso pudo haberle pasado a ella. En su trabajo a veces estaba presente esa clase de riesgo. Después de dejar la Armada, Amelia no había tenido ninguna encomienda demasiado peligrosa (con la posible excepción de encontrar el planeta del tesoro). En cierta forma para Amelia, el riesgo era parte del atractivo de ser capitana. Cuando era niña, siempre soñaba con explorar el espacio. Viajar hacia lo desconocido, aun si eso significaba tener que luchar con piratas. Por supuesto ahora había mucho más en juego que sólo su vida. Era la madre de cuatro pequeños que la amaban, y exponerse al peligro no era la mejor manera de corresponderles.

Amelia trató de sacarse la preocupación concentrándose en tomar un descanso. Llegó a su habitación, entró y cerró la puerta. Los rayos de sol que provenían de la ventana se habían encargado de calentar bastante la habitación y dispersar el frío de la mañana, por lo que se sentía una agradable temperatura dentro. Deslizó las cortinas y todo se puso oscuro. Se acostó rápidamente y en cuestión de minutos se durmió.

El sol ya había alcanzado una alta posición en el cielo cuando Delbert conducía su carruaje-deslizador por el camino de las afueras que llevaba hasta la ciudad. Sin ninguna prisa, dejaba que Delilah; la criatura que tiraba del carruaje, avanzara a la velocidad que ella quisiera mientras disfrutaba del pintoresco paisaje del cañón. Al poco tiempo llegó a la parte del camino donde había una alcabala y que era custodiada por unos oficiales.

Estaban allí desde el accidente que ocurrió en la estación del ferry espacial que había en las cercanías. Donde colisionaron en pleno vuelo una nave de pasajeros y otra de cargamento. Algo realmente desastroso, con heridos y demás. La vigilancia, como declaró en la prensa el departamento de transporte aeroespacial, era para prevenir más accidentes. Sin embargo eso no explicaba por qué revisaban naves de vuelo al ras de la tierra. Delbert imaginaba que era parte del procedimiento, aunque persistía el rumor de que el accidente fue de hecho provocado. Cualquiera fuese el caso, era obligatoria la inspección. Delbert; una persona respetuosa de las leyes, dejaba que los oficiales revisaran su carruaje cada mañana al ir a la universidad.

Delilah se detuvo en la alcabala. Uno de los oficiales se acercó. "buen día, doctor Doppler" lo saludó.

"buen día para usted, oficial Lamark" respondió Delbert en tono jovial.

El oficial vio que Delbert estaba sonriendo ampliamente. Apoyó su pie en el escalón del carruaje y su brazo sobre la puerta. "Luce especialmente contento esta mañana" comentó.

"Tengo muy buenos motivos para estarlo" dijo Delbert.

"Es bueno escuchar eso, espero que no le importe hablarme un poco de ello mientras dura la inspección." el oficial Lamark volteó a ver a su compañero; una unidad robótica de patrullaje. "Oficial, empiece procedimiento de monitoreo" le ordenó.

El robo-oficial hizo un saludo y se aproximó al carruaje con un aparato detector en la mano. El monitoreo no tardaría más de unos minutos, tiempo suficiente para que Delbert pudiese platicar tranquilamente con el oficial sobre los acontecimientos más recientes en su vida. Delbert era muy educado y amable con Lamark, mucho más que la mayoría de la gente que se detenía en la alcabala. Quienes, impacientes por llegar a donde sea que tuviesen que ir, preferían ignorarlo o contestar sus preguntas de forma rápida y directa. Lamark le agradecía a Delbert que se tomase la molestia de intercambiar unas palabras con él ya que su compañero metálico no era exactamente del tipo conversador y esa parte del camino era bastante solitaria.

"El vehículo aprobó la inspección" se reportó el robo-oficial haciendo un saludo.

El oficial Lamark se alejó del carruaje y retiró la barricada que bloqueaba el camino. "Puede continuar, doctor" dijo indicándole con la mano que avanzara.

"Gracias" dijo Delbert pasando el bloqueo.

Más tarde, Delbert estaba a pocos minutos de llegar a la ciudad. Repasó mentalmente todos los lugares que visitaría antes de ir a Wine Grower. Hizo un cálculo rápido del tiempo que emplearía en cada una de sus paradas y llegó a la conclusión que tenía tiempo suficiente. Se recostó del espaldar de su asiento y se relajó pues el resto del día prometía transcurrir sin mayores contratiempos.

Levantó la vista al cielo con la cabeza llena de pensamientos hacia su amada esposa. Es asombrosa la forma en que puede cambiar la perspectiva de una persona. Ese mismo cielo no le había parecido tan hermoso cuando Amelia estaba lejos en algún lugar del espacio profundo. Las flores no olían igual y el canto de las aves sonaba desafinado. El amor de sus hijos era lo único que lo consolaba. Y sin embargo aun seguía sintiendo un vacío en el corazón que sólo ella era capaz de llenar.

Delbert agitó de las riendas para que Delilah avanzara más rápido, y al cruzar el pequeño puente que unía la puerta oeste de la ciudad con el camino de las afueras, alcanzó su destino.


	10. en la librería

Capítulo diez: en la librería

La ciudad a esa hora de la mañana era un pandemonio. Las calles estaban atestadas de personas y vehículos. Delbert conocía cómo era el movimiento del tránsito y sabía qué caminos estaban menos congestionados. Al ir avanzando, el Doctor derrochaba sonrisas por doquier, a conocidos y desconocidos por igual. Unas cuantas cuadras y callejones después, llegó a su primera parada: la joyería. Tuvo que detenerse en la acera opuesta a la tienda porque había una cantidad nada pequeña de personas (en su mayoría mujeres) impidiendo el paso. Todas reunidas frente a las vidrieras, admirando la reciente exhibición de joyas. Bajó del carruaje y amablemente pidió que lo dejaran pasar, sin embargo le costó trabajo atravesar la multitud pues muchos parecían hipnotizados y poco dispuestos a ceder su lugar.

"Grandioso," pensó él. "tuve que elegir un día de ventas especiales para confirmar mi pedido."

En un planeta minero como Montressor, una venta especial no era cosa de broma. La última vez que él quiso entrar en una joyería durante una de esas ventas casi terminó aplastado por la multitud (por eso había siempre un oficial presente para imponer orden). Después de un colosal esfuerzo logró alcanzar la entrada. Dentro, la historia era completamente diferente, sólo había tres personas haciendo algo más que admirar la exhibición.

Una humana se acercó a Delbert con rostro amigable. "Buenos días, señor ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?"

"Sí," respondió Delbert. "vine a confirmar un encargo que hice hace tres semanas." Vio que en su uniforme portaba un gafete que decía: Hola, soy Alison. "¿me recuerda? Creo que usted fue quien me atendió."

"¡ah, sí!" exclamó Alison. "Usted pidió una Esmeralda Eiliccian ¿cierto?"

"Exactamente" corroboró él.

Alison sonrió ampliamente y dio media vuelta. "Por aquí, por favor" ella lo llevó hasta uno de los anaqueles, se colocó detrás de él y sacó un libro de registro de un cajón. "¿tiene su factura de reclamo?" preguntó ella.

"Justo aquí" contestó él, sacando la factura de su bolsillo. Se la entregó y rápidamente ella buscó su nombre en el libro.

"Hmm… señor… Doppler ¿correcto?"

Delbert asintió.

Ella continuó chequeando el libro, deslizando su dedo índice sobre la superficie. "Su encargo ya esta aquí, señor Doppler" le informó.

"¡Excelente!" exclamó él. "En ese caso, quisiera terminar de cancelarlo."

Alison dio un último vistazo al libro antes de guardarlo, entonces condujo a Delbert hasta la caja registradora. "Usted tiene abonado el sesenta por ciento del costo total ¿Cómo le gustaría al caballero pagar lo demás?, ¿En efectivo, con cheque o a crédito?"

"Cheque"

"Perfecto" contestó ella tecleando la caja.

La máquina imprimió el recibo mientras Delbert firmaba el cheque. Una vez terminada la operación, él se lo entregó junto con su identificación. Alison cruzó la puerta que había detrás de la caja. Unos minutos después regresó con un estuche rojo en la mano y por su cara de satisfacción, todo parecía estar en orden. Le devolvió su identificación y le entregó la factura, luego procedió a abrir el estuche para mostrarle la esmeralda.

Era una piedra en verdad preciosa, y como toda joya, brillaba de manera intensa cuando la luz incidía sobre ella. Era de un tamaño considerable y estaba tallada finamente en forma de óvalo con la precisión de un cirujano. Alison sostuvo el estuche con ambas manos mientras Delbert inspeccionaba la joya cuidadosamente. Él sonrió y esa fue la señal para que ella supiera que estaba satisfecho.

"¿Desea llevarse su adquisición ahora?" inquirió Alison. "Si es así, nuestro personal de seguridad lo escoltará hasta su vehículo. Si no dispone de uno, nuestros empleados se encargarán de llevarlo a su domicilio sin cargos adicionales."

Delbert se sintió muy complacido por el esmero con que la vendedora lo atendía. "Dispongo de un vehículo" dijo él. "pero quisiera que me fuese enviada, si no es mucho problema."

"No hay ningún problema, señor Doppler," le aseguró ella. "aquí ya tenemos su dirección, todo lo que necesitamos es que firme esta solicitud" le mostró un portapapeles con una planilla. "y la recibirá en muy poco tiempo, digamos… ¿mañana en la tarde le parece bien?"

"Mañana estará bien." contestó Delbert. Terminados sus asuntos, guardó su chequera, su cartera y su factura. "Muchísimas gracias, señorita, ha sido extremadamente amable conmigo."

"Yo soy quien debe agradecerle, señor," replicó Alison. "si no hubiese comprado esa valiosa joya, tal vez yo no estaría en ése muro."

Delbert volteó hacia donde ella estaba mirando y vio una placa que tenía una foto de ella y debajo un letrero que decía: empleada del mes.

"Me alegra haber contribuido," dijo él. "gracias otra vez."

Alison entrelazó sus manos frente a ella e hizo una reverencia. "Apreciamos su compra y esperamos que su esposa la disfrute."

"Dudo que yo haya tenido mucho que ver con esa placa." Pensó Delbert camino a la puerta. Tanta amabilidad sólo la había visto en su hija Catherine. Al salir, suspiró porque parecía que la cantidad de personas afuera se había triplicado. Batalló para poder alcanzar su carruaje pero logró llegar ileso. Delilah estaba muy intranquila con tanta gente a su alrededor y se alegró (al igual que Delbert) de salir de ahí rápidamente.

Las calles estaban notablemente más despejadas cerca del siguiente lugar que tenía que visitar. Al dar la vuelta en una esquina, pudo ver a la distancia un edificio de un piso. Llegó a él inmediatamente después y aparcó en frente pues la calle estaba vacía. La tienda de libros de Roger siempre abría sus puertas al público desde muy temprano, por eso Delbert se extrañó que tuviese el letrero de "cerrado" aún colgado en la puerta. Sin embargo, debía haber alguien allí porque había una luz encendida en el primer piso. Golpeó la puerta y esperó unos segundos antes de volver a golpear. La segunda vez oyó pasos adentro, acercándose.

"Lo siento, estamos cerrados hoy" dijo una voz.

"¿Roger, eres tú? Soy yo, Delbert."

"¿Delbert? un segundo" dijo Roger. Enseguida se escuchó como la cerradura era desatrancada. "pasa por favor"

El doctor entró, haciendo sonar la campanilla de la puerta. En el lobby, se encontró cara a cara con una criatura peluda y de orejas largas extendiendo su brazo. "¡Delbert!" exclamó la criatura, estrechándole la mano. "esta es una grata sorpresa."

"Seguro que lo es," concordó Delbert. "no esperaba encontrarte aquí pero es bueno verte otra vez ¿Cómo has estado?"

"Estupendamente," contestó Roger con una alegre sonrisa. "pero por favor, hablemos en otro sitio más cómodo ¿tienes unos minutos?"

"¿Para un amigo? Por supuesto." Respondió él.

Roger lo llevó a la sala de descanso donde habían sillones y lo invitó a sentarse. Ya más cómodos, empezaron a conversar acerca de todo lo que habían hecho desde su último encuentro, sobre sus familias, sus trabajos, su salud. En fin, de todo lo que dos viejos amigos de la escuela hablarían después de un largo tiempo.

"En un mes aproximadamente" dijo Roger. "mi pequeña hija irá a la preparatoria."

"Bien por ella. El tiempo realmente vuela." comentó Delbert.

Roger cruzó las piernas y apoyó su codo en el brazo del sillón. "Sí, y los niños parecen crecer más con cada segundo que pasa. Todavía me parece ver a Susie jugando con sus muñecas y pidiéndome que la lleve a la heladería. Ahora, sólo habla de conseguirse un novio y convertirse en profesora."

"¿En serio?" inquirió el doctor, curioso.

"Mmm hmm," afirmó Roger. "aunque me gustaría que lo pensara. Quiero decir, está en esa edad de enamorarse y todo eso, pero si en verdad desea ser profesora, tiene que dedicarse a ello por completo. No hay profesión más noble ni más difícil que cultivar la mente de los jóvenes. Quisiera que mejor se dedicara al negocio de la familia, es mucho más lucrativo que el salario de un profesor."

Delbert lo miró suspicazmente y cruzó los brazos. "Bueno, yo no diría que enseñar es un trabajo tan mal remunerado, y no todos pueden abrir una cadena de librerías."

Roger, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, quiso disculparse. "Lo siento, no quise…"

Delbert, de inmediato sacudió la mano para que no se preocupara. "Olvídalo, sólo bromeo. Además, debe haber algo cierto en tus palabras o yo no tendría por que trabajar en dos lugares diferentes." Ambos empezaron a reírse.

"Ya, hablando en serio," continuó Delbert. "no siempre podemos esperar que nuestros hijos sigan nuestros pasos. Mi hijo, por ejemplo, es muy inteligente y un excelente estudiante. Sólo tiene ocho años y sabe física, química, matemáticas, literatura, biología, idiomas, mineralogía…" tomó un poco de aliento. "la lista sigue y sigue. Cualquiera diría que esta en camino de convertirse en un científico como su padre, pero la realidad es otra. Recientemente nos confesó que su verdadera ambición es ser miembro de la Armada Interestelar."

"¡No me sorprende! estoy seguro que allí necesitan chicos listos como Derek." razonó Roger.

"Cierto, pero yo también quisiera que mejor recapacitase." Respondió Delbert, preocupado.

Roger notó la expresión de su amigo y sacudió la cabeza. "El mismo viejo Delbert," pensó. "siempre tomando todo muy en serio." entonces le dijo: "Vamos, Delbert, muchos niños alguna vez sueñan con ser Espaciales para explorar el universo. Cuando tú eras niño no fuiste la excepción ¿recuerdas?"

"Sí, lo recuerdo."

"Me dijiste cientos de veces que algún día alcanzarías las estrellas." Comentó Roger. "Y en cierta forma, lo lograste."

"Eso es diferente," replicó Delbert. "un astrónomo explora el universo desde un lugar seguro, ser Espacial es un asunto serio y peligroso. Le he dicho que sería mejor que pensara en otra carrera. Desafortunadamente para él, Amelia esta de acuerdo conmigo."

"¿Tu esposa esta de acuerdo?, ¿Cómo así?" preguntó Roger, sorprendido. "Siendo ella una ex miembro de la Armada, debería entender como se siente su hijo."

"Debería" admitió Delbert. "pero ella tiene… sus razones. Yo soy uno de esos que piensan que hay que dejar a los niños hacer lo que les gusta. Ella, por otra parte, piensa que hay que hacer lo que es mejor para ellos, aún si eso implica interferir con sus sueños."

Roger asintió. "En eso ella tiene razón, los padres siempre queremos lo mejor para nuestros hijos. Pero muchas veces lo que nosotros queremos no es lo que ellos quieren."

Delbert bajó la vista, apoyó la espalda en el sillón y suspiró. "Creo que eso es parte del problema. Derek ha estado metiéndose en líos últimamente y sospecho que es una forma de comunicarnos su descontento. He tratado de hablar con él, pero siento que esta cerrándose y no sé que hacer. Siempre habíamos sido muy cercanos el uno al otro."

Roger apoyó su mentón sobre su mano. "Probablemente sólo sea una fase," concluyó. "los niños pasan por muchas de ellas. Susie esta atravesando la adolescencia, así que sólo puedes imaginar cuan difícil me resulta a veces comunicarme con ella. Pero sabe que la amo, y sin importar lo que haga, la apoyaré en cualquier cosa que decida hacer. Mi consejo es que le des a Derek algo de tiempo. Espera y verás que todo estará bien. En estos casos el tiempo parece que tiene la última palabra. Derek eventualmente aceptará su decisión o ustedes tal vez cambien de opinión. Pase lo que pase, demuéstrale que aún lo quieres y que siempre vas a estar ahí para él."

Delbert se sintió un poco aliviado. Roger era un buen padre y sabía mucho al respecto. "Gracias Roger" dijo sinceramente.

"Cuando quieras, amigo mío."


	11. detrás en el callejón

Capítulo once: detrás en el callejón

Roger sacó un reloj de su bolsillo y lo consultó. "¡Mira la hora! Creo que ya he tomado demasiado de tu tiempo. Es mejor que pasemos a los negocios ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"Esta carta" contestó Delbert, mostrándosela.

Roger sacó su monóculo, lo acomodó en su ojo y empezó a leer en voz alta. "Profesor Delbert Doppler… Universidad Wine Grower… Aviso de Envío… material para un seminario… recoger en la dirección… ¿aquí?"

"Es correcto," le confirmó el doctor a su amigo. "la mayor parte del material son libros, así que hablé con Henry y me dijo que aquí podían conseguir lo que necesitaba más rápido que en la universidad pero primero tenía que ponerse de acuerdo con los distribuidores sobre la fecha de entrega. Debió llegar el sábado pero aparentemente hubo algunos problemas."

"Ya veo," dijo Roger, suspirando con enojo. "esa es precisamente la razón por la que estoy aquí. Ven conmigo." Ambos se levantaron y salieron de la sala de descanso. Cruzaron el lobby hasta llegar a la puerta del cuarto de almacenaje.

"He estado recibiendo muchas quejas referente al servicio de mis tiendas en esta zona de Montressor," comentó Roger, buscando sus llaves. "por eso vine inmediatamente para saber que estaba pasando y descubrí que han habido muchos retrasos con las entregas debido a las inspecciones que les están haciendo a las naves repartidoras." Metió la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta. La habitación estaba bastante oscura. Roger registró la pared a su lado, encendió un interruptor y la habitación se iluminó; revelando montones de cajas apiladas unas sobre otras. Roger hizo pasar a Delbert. "Cuando estaba haciendo el inventario creo que vi una caja con tu nombre en ella."

"¿Tú hacías el inventario?" inquirió Delbert. "¿Dónde están Carol y Henry?"

Roger empezó a revisar las etiquetas de las cajas. "Henry esta haciendo algunas entregas para aliviar un poco la presión que tenemos aquí," explicó. "Carol se reportó enferma."

"¿Ella esta bien?" preguntó el Cánido.

"Nada de que preocuparse, es sólo un resfriado." Respondió Roger. "Ayer estuvo tratando de disculparse personalmente con algunos de nuestros clientes."

"Esa sí que es una empleada dedicada" se dijo Delbert a sí mismo. "como alguien que acabo de ver…"

Roger seguía revisando cada caja y haciendo a un lado las que ya había visto. "Déjame decirte que hay personas que tienen muy poca paciencia. Aguantar las quejas de otros es malo para la salud. Voy a darle unos días libres después que se recupere." Finalmente, encontró la caja que buscaba. La puso sobre otra más grande y quitó la cinta adhesiva que la mantenía cerrada. "Aquí tienes, revisa si esta todo lo que pediste."

Lo primero que Delbert hizo fue aspirar el olor de libros nuevos. "Llámame maniaco pero me encanta ese aroma."

"Ya somos dos" dijo Roger, sonriendo haciendo una mueca.

Delbert asió un libro de cubierta negra y retiró el plástico que lo envolvía. Roger cruzó los brazos y se apoyó en un estante. El titulo "Teoría de los Túneles Quantum" se podía ver claramente desde su posición. Él alzó una ceja y vio a Delbert mientras ojeaba algunas páginas. Conocía al Doctor demasiado bien para preguntarle algo sobre el tema (Derek no había sacado de la nada su hábito de explicar excesivamente las cosas). Además, el Cánido ya le había comentado que iba a dar un seminario donde expondría las más recientes teorías sobre astrofísica.

Delbert colocó el libro de vuelta en la caja y sólo observó la portada de los que quedaban. "Todos parecen estar aquí." Dijo él.

"Bien," se alegró Roger, juntando sus manos. "prepararé todo para…" de repente, la puerta del depósito que conecta con el callejón rechinó al ser abierta y por ella entró un Zandariano cargando con ambos tentáculos un paquete que, en comparación con su diminuto cuerpo, era de enormes proporciones (y pesado además, por el esfuerzo que hacía para meterlo). No notó la presencia del doctor ni la del dueño de la tienda pues el paquete le obstruía la visión de sus múltiples ojos. Usó su codo para tratar de cerrar la puerta aunque no pudo hacerlo completamente. "¡Henry muchacho! Llegas justo a tiempo." exclamó Roger.

Henry se asustó, perdió el equilibrio y el paquete se balanceó peligrosamente en sus tentáculos. "¡Cuidado!" gritó. Se movió de un lado al otro, tratando de recuperar la estabilidad pero las cosas simplemente estaban fuera de control. Se dirigía a estrellarse contra una pila de cajas frente a él.

Delbert y Roger, viendo que la colisión era inminente, rápidamente intervinieron. Delbert logró atrapar a Henry. Roger quiso detener el paquete pero con el peso y la velocidad que llevaba, eso resultó imposible. Se resbaló de sus manos e hizo chuza con la pila de cajas. Cuando el estruendo del derrumbe de las cajas cesó, hubo unos segundos de silencio.

"¿Te lastimaste?" inquirió Delbert, todavía sujetando a Henry de los brazos.

Henry se puso de pie. "N-no… creo que estoy bien" dijo él algo nervioso, asegurándose de tener todo en su lugar. Alzó la vista para ver a su salvador. "Hola Doctor Doppler, gracias por la ayuda"

"De nada" respondió Delbert, mirando a su alrededor. "¿Roger?" lo llamó. "Roger ¿dónde estás?"

El pequeño Zandariano se subió a una caja y utilizó sus ojos para ver en todas direcciones. "¡por allá!" lo señaló.

"¡Santo cielo!" exclamó Delbert corriendo a donde apuntaba Henry. Parece que Roger tampoco pudo mantener el equilibrio y terminó boca arriba sobre un montón de libros. Delbert llegó como un relámpago al lado de su amigo quien yacía con los ojos cerrados. "¿Estás bien Roger, puedes oírme? Henry, anda rápido a buscar ayuda."

"¡Delbert, Delbert, cálmate!" exclamó Roger, abriendo los ojos. "No necesitas entrar en pánico, los libros amortiguaron mi caída." Henry llegó con ellos segundos después y entre él y Delbert ayudaron a Roger a levantarse.

"Gracias al cielo que estás bien," dijo Delbert. "por un momento creí que estabas herido."

Roger se sacudió la ropa. "sólo me aturdí un poco, eso es todo." le aseguró él.

"¿Estás seguro?" dudó el doctor. "Una caída así puede ser peligrosa."

Roger entornó los ojos. "Sí, estoy seguro. Sé que no soy tan joven como antes pero aún soy tan fuerte como un roble." ambos empezaron a reír.

"Lo siento mucho, señor Hudson," se disculpó Henry, avergonzado. "debí ser más cuidadoso."

"Tonterías, muchacho," le dijo su jefe. "tú no tienes la culpa. Yo no debí asustarte así." Roger contempló el desordenado panorama del almacén. "Vaya desastre que causó ese paquete ¿Qué hay adentro? Ni una caja de enciclopedias pesa tanto como esa cosa."

"Honestamente, no lo sé, señor." contestó Henry. "Fui a llevarle ese paquete a la señora Wilson como me lo pidió esta mañana, pero cuando ella lo revisó me dijo que no era lo que había pedido. Y tenía razón, aquí no vendemos aparatos tan raros como esos."

Roger arqueó una ceja. "Hmm… será mejor echarle un vistazo a esos aparatos." él miró a Delbert, levantando su dedo índice. "Ahora regreso, amigo mío."

Roger y Henry fueron hacia las ruinas de la pila de cajas y una por una las hicieron a un lado hasta que encontraron su objetivo. Henry enderezó el paquete y abrió la tapa para mostrarle a su jefe el contenido. Roger metió la mano dentro y sacó un pequeño objeto gris y cilíndrico, el paquete estaba lleno de ellos. Lo examinó minuciosamente de arriba abajo puesto que jamás había visto algo parecido, el pequeño Zandariano se veía tan intrigado como él. Delbert puso sus manos en su espalda mientras aguardaba pacientemente, observando desde la distancia. Roger se dio la vuelta y se acercó a la luz, sosteniendo en alto el objeto para verlo claramente. Se rindió, tratando de averiguar la procedencia y el uso del artefacto, y decidió consultar la opinión de su amigo. "Delbert ¿puedes venir aquí un momento?" sostuvo el objeto con su pulgar y su índice delante del doctor cuando éste se acercó. "¿Qué crees que pueda ser esta cosa?"

Delbert asió el artefacto y se ajustó los lentes. Deslizó su mano sobre la superficie para sentir la textura. Era liso, sin ninguna marca visible o tangible y brillante bajo la luz pero no era metal. Estaba cubierto de filamentos como si fuera alguna clase de circuito. Pero fue cuando lo olfateó que pudo sentir que algo no estaba bien. Había químicos adentro, muy poco comunes para pasarlos por alto. Olfateó de nuevo y alzó una ceja. "Hay algo inusual…"

Roger cruzó los brazos y miró cuidadosamente a Delbert. El Cánido cerró los ojos y arrugó la frente, consultando en su mente sus conocimientos de química. "Un compuesto hecho de… metano… nitrógeno y… ¿benceno?"

Roger notó que su amigo se veía algo tenso. "¿Te sientes bien?" le preguntó. Allí fue cuando Delbert empezó a actuar de modo extraño en opinión de Roger. Sostuvo el objeto delicadamente en su mano y caminó lentamente hacia la caja de donde provenía. "¿Delbert?" inquirió Roger nuevamente, esta vez preocupado. "¿Algo anda mal? No soy un experto en químicos pero…"

Delbert lo interrumpió pidiéndole que estuviera en silencio, no pretendía ser grosero pero ese no era un buen momento para charlar.

Henry lo observó aproximarse y se rascó la cabeza. Miró al resto de los objetos dentro de la caja. "Deben ser piezas muy delicadas y valiosas." supuso él.

Delbert estaba a pocas pulgadas de regresar el aparato a su sitio cuando sus nervios lo traicionaron. Su mano comenzó a temblar y se le resbaló. A partir de ese instante fue como si el tiempo hubiese transcurrido más despacio. Él sofocó un grito y se paralizó. Henry simplemente estiró el brazo y atrapó el objeto antes que llegara al suelo. Después, lo depositó suavemente en la caja y sonrió. El Cánido parecía a punto de desmayarse.

El dueño de la tienda se puso las manos en la cintura. "¿Te importaría explicar por qué estás actuando como un perro en un circo de pulgas?"

El doctor sacó un pañuelo y secó su frente, suspirando aliviado. "Eso estuvo cerca." Dijo él, volteando hacia Roger. "Tenemos suerte de estar vivos, estos son detonadores de dinamita." Henry se alejó de la caja al oír la última palabra.

Roger, sin embargo, veía a su amigo; escéptico. "Por favor, Delbert." repuso él. "No me malinterpretes pero debes estar equivocado ¿Cómo es posible que un material así haya sido enviado aquí por error? La oficina de correo lo habría detectado de inmediato."

"Tal vez deban ver esto." Intervino Henry, rasgando uno de los lados de la caja. Tanto Delbert como Roger le hicieron caso al Zandariano. Él había removido el papel con la dirección, develando las iniciales C.M.B. en el costado.

"¿Compañía Minera Blowstone?" exclamó Roger, alarmado. "Esto es inaudito ¿Qué clase de irresponsable confundiría la dirección de un paquete tan peligroso?"

Delbert tenía serias dudas ¿Qué alguien cambiase las direcciones por equivocación? Altamente improbable. Las compañías mineras en Montressor llevan un estricto control de sus materiales, ya sea por responsabilidad o por las sanciones que acarrearía su manejo indebido.

"¿Sabes quien dejó ese paquete Henry?" inquirió Roger.

El Zandariano sacudió la cabeza. "No, señor Hudson. Carol fue quien lo recibió. No hay remitente ni señales de haber pasado por la oficina de correo."

"Bueno, por favor llámala y pregúntale." Le ordenó.

"Después que lo hagas, tal vez debas llamar a la policía." Sugirió Delbert.

"¿La policía, Doctor?"

"Delbert tiene razón," le confirmó su jefe, enojado. "deben venir a recoger esta amenaza empaquetada. No me gusta para nada este asunto, primero una serie de retrasos, ahora confusión paquetes. Apuesto que es culpa de sus inútiles inspecciones."

En realidad no era esa la razón que el doctor tenía en mente pero no había caso en mencionarlo. Henry asintió y corrió hacia lobby.

Roger miró a Delbert. "Te lo digo, voy a presentar una queja en el ayuntamiento de la ciudad cuando todo esto termine." Se paró al lado del doctor y le puso una mano en la espalda. "Gracias por salvarnos el pellejo con tu nariz, amigo mío, Henry y yo podríamos haber volado sin nave hasta la luna."

Delbert sacudió la mano. "Yo no hice nada. Tal vez exageré, si los detonadores no explotaron después de esa colisión quiere decir que son inofensivos."

"No seas modesto, mereces una recompensa." replicó Roger. "Como muestra de gratitud, yo pagaré el coste de tus materiales." Viendo que Delbert iba a comenzar a discutir, añadió: "Insisto."

"Me das demasiado crédito." dijo Delbert, cruzando los brazos.

"Es sólo lo justo." contestó Roger, en el momento antes que Henry entrara de nuevo en el almacén.

"Señor Hudson, Carol necesita hablar con usted. Es importante."

"Muy bien, anda arriba y busca el pedido de la señora Wilson. Si no lo encuentras, no te preocupes, yo veré que sucedió con él. Luego bajas aquí y llevas los libros del doctor a su carruaje. ¿Podrás hacerlo, muchacho?"

"Cuente conmigo, señor Hudson" Henry partió inmediatamente a cumplir su tarea.

"No quiero ser un estorbo, Roger," respondió Delbert. "si están demasiado ocupados, puedo volver después."

Roger le palmeó la espalda, sonriendo. "No puedes evitar pensar primero en los problemas de los demás ¿cierto? Bueno, yo no puedo dejar de pensar en mis clientes primero; en especial si se trata de un buen amigo mío. Espera aquí, por favor. Henry volverá en cualquier momento." Se dio la vuelta y cruzó el umbral.

Delbert se enfocó en el paquete. Guardó sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y caminó a una distancia prudencial alrededor del paquete. Los aparatos, ahora conocidos como los detonadores, se veían pacíficos bajo la luz. No era de extrañar que él estuviese tan nervioso, uno solo podía volar una montaña entera, y allí había un paquete lleno de ellos. Obviamente alguien los envió pero ¿con que propósito? Él dejó de caminar y puso su mano en su barbilla. Ese momento de meditación permitió que Delbert captara voces diferentes a la de Roger y su empleado. Miró hacia la dirección de la que provenían las voces y vio que la puerta que Henry usó para meter el paquete estaba entreabierta. Debido a un singular fenómeno acústico, todo lo que sucedía en el callejón trasero resonaba dentro del almacén. Lo siguiente que escuchó fue a alguien acallando a otra persona.

"_sí, la capitana Amelia_" dijo una voz.

Delbert inmediatamente agudizó más su oído y se aproximó lentamente a la puerta. Escuchar una conversación privada era algo que él jamás hacía, no obstante unos desconocidos estaban hablando de su esposa y eso era algo que no podía ignorar. Dio un vistazo a través de la abertura pero no logró ver a nadie en la parte que le era visible del callejón.

"¿Qué es lo que quieren con ella?" inquirió una voz diferente.

"_No lo sé, pero seguramente nada bueno."_

"¿Tendrá alguna relación con la desaparición del Anaheim y el Leónidas?"

"_Lo estamos investigando pero hasta ahora no sabemos cuál es la conexión."_

"¿Gray sabe del atentado?"

"_Sí"_

"¿y aún así quiere continuar con el plan? No me parece correcto lo que le hace a ella. No es el cuello de él debajo del hacha."

"_A mí tampoco, por eso voy a contactarla pronto, ella debe saberlo."_

Delbert no entendía muy bien de qué estaban hablando, pero si ellos querían algo con Amelia, tendrían que encararlo a él primero. Asió la puerta, decidido a abrirla y descubrir la identidad de los desconocidos. Pero entonces la sirena de la policía empezó a sonar.

"La policía viene en camino ¿Qué hacemos ahora?"

"_Tú regresa al escondite, yo tengo que ir al puerto."_

"¿Qué hay del paquete?"

"_Aquí ya no tenemos nada que hacer. La policía se lo llevará."_

"¿Paquete?" pensó Delbert, sorprendido. Su mano comenzó a halar la puerta cuando le tocaron el hombro.

"WHOA!" gritó Roger cuando el doctor dio un brinco. "Lo siento, creí que me habías escuchado venir ¿te sientes bien?"

Respirando agitadamente y con una mano en el pecho, el Cánido asintió. "Sí, sí, estoy bien, estoy bien"

"En verdad tengo que tener cuidado, parece que soy bueno asustando a la gente." bromeó Roger. "Te acompaño hasta tu carruaje, Henry ya viene a recoger tus libros."

Delbert iba a pedirle que aguardara un segundo. Aún tenía que averiguar quienes eran los que hablaban en el callejón. Pero al fijarse en la puerta se dio cuenta que con el susto la había cerrado y ese tipo de puerta se bloqueaban automáticamente. Para cuando él le hubiese pedido a Roger que la abriera y le explicase el motivo, los desconocidos seguramente ya habrían desaparecido. Sin otra opción tuvo que resignarse. "Te sigo" dijo finalmente.


	12. vigilia silenciosa

Capítulo doce: vigilia silenciosa

Delbert le dijo adiós a Roger y lo invitó a que visitara la mansión para cenar cualquier día. Su amigo lo despidió sacudiendo la mano, sonriéndole al Doctor mientras se alejaba en su carruaje-deslizador. Segundos después, una nave patrulla se detuvo en frente de la librería.

El extraño evento ocurrido en el almacén seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza. Estando ya en Wine Grower, su comportamiento era evidentemente diferente al de siempre. Sus estudiantes lo notaban muy nervioso y sus colegas pensaban que estaba terriblemente distraído (era la primera vez que actuaba así sin estar leyendo un libro interesante)

Se sentó en el salón de maestros durante el descanso, puso sus manos en el estomago y entrelazó los dedos, mirando al techo. Era bueno que nadie estuviese allí, estaba cansado de explicar a todo mundo que no pasaba nada malo con él. Pero no era del todo cierto, las mismas preguntas le venían una y otra vez a la mente: ¿Quiénes eran esos desconocidos en el callejón, cuál era su conexión con el paquete explosivo y por qué querían contactar a Amelia? Cualquier posible respuesta resultaba perturbadora, pero la parte que más le preocupaba era que una de las voces le era familiar y no recordar dónde la había escuchado lo torturaba.

El cielo que se veía en la ventana del salón ya no parecía hermoso; cambió de azul claro a gris y lejos en el horizonte, nubes oscuras anunciaban tormenta…

●●●

El Doctor estuvo en vigilia toda la semana. Acompañaba a su esposa cada vez que ella tenía que salir. Amelia sabía que tramaba algo pero él lo negaba, insistía que sólo era coincidencia que siempre tuviese algo que hacer en el mismo lugar. Ella no le dio mucha importancia porque Delbert hizo lo mismo cuando estuvo embarazada. Él se sentía mal por no decirle la verdad pero era la única forma para que le permitiese ir con ella.

Sin embargo, el sábado llegó y nada inusual sucedió. En la mansión el clima era de creciente emoción entre los niños. Con cada minuto que pasaba, estaban más cerca de su ansiado viaje al puerto espacial.

Helen tuvo todo listo desde la mañana para que no llegaran tarde a la estación del ferry, los abrigos de los niños (y bufandas para consternación de Derek) el cuaderno de tareas del pequeño, la nota de Victoria diciendo dónde encontrar al nuevo estudiante, la invitación de Catherine para la Fundación Baker, el boleto de Rose para el teatro y una bolsa de bocadillos para el camino. El ama de llaves subió a la habitación de Amelia y Delbert y tocó la puerta. La palabra "Adelante" vino desde adentro y ella pasó.

Amelia estaba parada frente al armario, poniéndose su uniforme azul y Delbert estaba frente a la ventana con sus manos en la espalda. Él volteó la cabeza cuando Helen entró, fue sólo un momento pero fue suficiente para que ella notara su angustiosa expresión antes que la ocultara tras una sonrisa. Desde el lunes lo veía así muy a menudo; cada vez que lo sorprendía con la guardia baja y lo primero que preguntaba era en dónde se encontraba su esposa. Un día se puso frenético cuando Amelia logró deshacerse de él (acompañarla a comprar ropa íntima era totalmente ridículo y estaba absolutamente fuera de discusión)

"Todo está listo, señora Doppler," le informó Helen. "los niños están abajo esperándola."

Amelia terminó de abotonar su chaqueta. "Gracias Helen, bajaré en unos minutos."

"Sí, señora" Helen hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

Amelia caminó hacia el espejo encima de la cómoda y tomó un cepillo.

Delbert permaneció en la ventana ahora con los brazos cruzados. "¿aún quieres que me quede aquí?" dijo fugazmente.

Ella suspiró mientras cepillaba su cabello. "Querido, ya hablamos de esto ¿cierto?"

"Sí, ya lo sé," admitió él. "pero todavía sigo pensando que sería mejor si voy contigo."

"Fue idea tuya que debía pasar más tiempo con los niños." le recordó ella. "Ustedes están acostumbrados a salir juntos, si vienes con nosotros tal vez prefieran pasear contigo."

"Eso no es cierto," replicó él, volteándose de inmediato. "a ellos les encanta salir a pasear contigo también, lo que pasa es que no tienen la oportunidad de hacerlo a menudo."

"Una razón más para que te quedes." razonó ella. Evidentemente, no iba a cambiar de parecer. Puso el cepillo de vuelta en la cómoda. "Cariño, se bueno y pásame mi sombrero, por favor."

El Doctor asió el sombrero encima de la mesa de noche y fue hacia ella. Cuando se lo entregó no pudo evitar poner cara de preocupación. Amelia no podía imaginar qué lo inquietaba tanto pero seguro era algo más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

Ella se colocó rápidamente su sombrero y abrazó a su esposo desde atrás antes de que pudiera alejarse. "Cariño ¿Qué te pasa?"

"Nada…"

Amelia se paró frente a él con los brazos alrededor de su cuello. "Bueno, ese 'nada' te ha estado molestando por un tiempo ¿Qué sucede, no crees que sea capaz de arreglármelas por mi cuenta?"

Él le puso las manos en la cadera. "Estoy seguro que puedes manejar lo que sea, sólo ten cuidado ¿de acuerdo?"

"Lo tendré." dijo ella cerrando los ojos y acercándole lentamente sus labios a la boca. Se besaron con pasión y se abrazaron fuertemente el uno al otro. Ella le susurró en la oreja: "Esta tarde es para los niños… _esta noche es para ti…_"

Delbert sonrió ampliamente e hizo una mueca. "No estás haciendo que mi ansiedad por tu regreso a salvo disminuya ¿sabes?" ella rió y lo miro seductoramente. "¿estás lista?" inquirió él. Ella asintió y ambos salieron agarrando sus manos.


	13. de Montressor a la luna

Capítulo trece: de Montressor a la luna

El ferry que va de Montressor al puerto espacial salió de la estación justo a tiempo, con Amelia y los niños en la lista de pasajeros. Mientras se elevaba por el cielo, podían verse las nubes, por las ventanillas de la nave, descendiendo a gran velocidad. El horizonte desapareció lentamente, desplazado por la oscuridad del espacio. Esta parte del trayecto siempre era un poco incómoda por la aceleración que duplicaba el peso de la gente a bordo, pero poco después de salir de la atmósfera la nave retomaba una más agradable modalidad de crucero.

La capitana estaba tomando una siesta en el compartimiento privado que había reservado. Curiosamente la mayoría de las veces que tomaba un vuelo, se encontraba con algún conocido e inmediatamente la entablaban conversación, eso resultaba ser una buena distracción ya que era la manera más común que la gente tenía para pasar el tiempo. Sin embargo, ella deseaba un vuelo tranquilo; no tenía muchos ánimos para conversar con alguien, pero no estaba resultando como ella lo planeó. Recostada de su asiento, empezó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro y su respiración se hizo agitada.

"¿Dónde están? No puedo verlos"

Amelia despertó bruscamente, mirando a su alrededor con una asustada expresión y al darse cuenta donde se encontraba se calmó. Giró su cabeza hacia la ventana, desde donde Catherine y Victoria la observaban fijamente y de inmediato la saludaron.

"Hola Mamá" dijo Catherine, alegremente.

"¿Cómo te sientes, dormiste bien?" preguntó Victoria.

Amelia cerró sus ojos y arrugó la frente. Levantó la mano deslizando sobre la nariz su meñique y su pulgar. "Ese sueño otra vez," pensó, suspirando. "no debí quedarme dormida."

Se había vuelto algo común que cayera dormida cuando menos lo esperaba y eso era sin duda resultado de continuar levantándose tarde por la noche para revisar a los niños. ¿Por qué, si ellos dormían plácidamente en sus camas, se despertaba y se escabullía a sus habitaciones? A veces permanecía horas viéndolos dormir.

Era culpa de ese sueño que comenzó a tener un mes atrás. Ella y sus hijos caminaban por un sendero que atravesaba un campo de verdes praderas cubierto de flores que se extendía y se perdía en el horizonte. Los niños jugaban y reían; brincando entre la hierba y persiguiéndose unos a otros. Delbert caminaba junto a ella y le sonreía cuando la miraba. Era como un hermoso paseo sabatino en el que todo solo era felicidad. Pero entonces el sol desaparecía del cielo, el color se desvanecía y todo se hacía gris. Ella ya no escuchaba las voces de los niños y al mirar a su alrededor, no podía verlos en ninguna parte. Presentía que algo extraño estaba pasando así que le pedía a su esposo que los buscara.

Empezaba a soplar un viento frío y la oscuridad se incrementaba. Ella se abrazaba a sí misma, deseando que Delbert regresara pronto con los niños. Repentinamente aparecía una neblina que avanzaba como una serpiente devorando el campo. Intentaba divisarlos en alguna parte pero la neblina era como una pared blanca. Entonces, unas figuras la rodeaban y se aproximaban a ella lentamente. Estaba segura que no eran Delbert y los niños porque eran muy grandes y su aspecto demasiado siniestro. En ese momento escuchaba gritos.

"¡¿Delbert?!, ¡¿Niños?!" los llamaba angustiada, volteando a todas partes. Cuando se disponía a salir en su búsqueda, una de las figuras salía a su encuentro. No parecía tener una apariencia definida, era una criatura oscura con garras y sin rostro. Sería mentira decir que no tenía miedo. Jamás en su vida había visto algo parecido pero en realidad temía más por su familia. Sus gritos eran probablemente señal que también se habían topado con esas criaturas. Entonces, corría gritando sus nombres. Seguía el sendero por el cual ellos habían estado caminando con la esperanza de encontrarlos al final de éste. Rogaba que su familia estuviera bien.

En la distancia distinguía lo que parecía ser una fogata. Las figuras la seguían de cerca pero al acercarse a la luz se detenían y desparecían. Nuevamente escuchó un grito pero esta vez era Delbert llamándola. Su voz provenía del lugar de la fogata así que corría en esa dirección, deseando que él haya encontrado a los niños. Conforme avanzaba, escuchaba los golpes de un tambor y cerca del fuego vislumbraba a alguien danzando. Los golpes se hacían cada vez más fuertes y ella corría más rápido pues de alguna manera sentía que esa persona la estaba guiando a ese lugar. Al estar ya muy cerca, podía ver un círculo de piedras rectangulares muy altas rodeando la fogata. Ella se preguntaba quien podía ser el que bailaba tocando el tambor pero justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar, despertaba.

Siempre parecía más cansada después de tener ese sueño, como si en verdad hubiese estado corriendo y no era una sensación agradable saber que en cuanto cerrara los ojos, volvería a ver las mismas imágenes que la atormentaban, provocando que se moviera dormida y despertara empapada en sudor frío. Tuvo que empezar a tomar fuertes pastillas para evitar moverse ya que una noche casi se cae de la cama. No impedían que soñara pero al menos Delbert dejaría de sugerirle que visitara un especialista.

"Sólo es un mal sueño." Insistía ella. "Seguramente pronto dejaré de tenerlo." Desafortunadamente eso no sucedió. Amelia rara vez le prestaba atención a sus sueños pero nunca antes había tenido uno tan recurrente. ¿Tenía acaso algún significado? estaba comenzando a pensar seriamente en consultar a un experto en la materia, pero una vez que se aseguraba que su esposo y sus hijos estaban bien, decidía olvidarse del asunto.

Amelia estiró los brazos para destensar los músculos, se cubrió la boca al bostezar, sacudió la cabeza y parpadeó rápidamente para aclarar su visión.

"¿Mamá?" inquirió Victoria.

"¿Huh? Oh sí, sí, estoy bien, gracias" contestó rápidamente pues había olvidado que su hija aguardaba una respuesta.

Victoria y Catherine intercambiaron miradas. Amelia les sonrió y al intentar levantarse sintió algo encima de sus piernas. Al principio pensó que estaban entumecidas por la posición pero al mirar hacia abajo, Rose estaba acurrucada a su lado; descansando sus manos y su cabeza sobre su regazo. Se veía tan apacible y cómoda que no quiso despertarla. Su hija apenas se movió al darle una suave caricia sobre su sedoso cabello dorado. De repente oyó una graciosa vibración parecida a un ronroneo (no era Rose, por si lo están pensando, los Felínidos pueden parecer gatos pero no ronronean) era la alarma de un pequeño reloj que Helen había puesto en la bolsa de aperitivos para que supieran la hora exacta de la merienda. Amelia sacó el reloj, apagó la alarma y chequeó la hora. Se sorprendió al saber que había estado durmiendo por casi tres horas. Ella sabía perfectamente que el viaje al puerto duraría lo suficiente para una siesta rápida pero no sabía que estaba tan cansada. Entonces levantó la vista y notó que el asiento de Derek estaba vacío.

"¿Dónde esta Derek?" le preguntó a las niñas.

"Hace ya bastante tiempo que salió, dijo que iba a la cabina." Respondió Catherine.

Antes de subir al ferry, Derek le había insistido a su madre que quería visitar la cabina de vuelo para conocer más sobre la nave y su funcionamiento (Victoria apoyó esa petición, así no tendría que escuchar todo lo que él sabía sobre naves como generalmente hacía cuando veía o se montaba por primera vez en una) y puesto que Charles; el piloto del ferry, llevaba más de diez años transportando a Amelia al puerto, de seguro no le importaría tener un pequeño visitante. En tanto Derek no distrajera a Charles en su trabajo, su madre le dio permiso para ir en cuanto la nave saliera de la atmósfera.

Cuidadosamente, Amelia sostuvo la cabeza de Rose y la colocó en el asiento. "Falta poco para que lleguemos." Les informó, levantándose. "espérenme aquí, iré a buscarlo." Abrió la puerta corrediza del compartimiento y la cerró luego de salir.

Catherine esperó hasta estar segura que su madre ya se había alejado y volteó hacia Victoria. "¿la escuchaste hablando mientras dormía?" inquirió ella con una expresión de sorpresa, Victoria no lo parecía en lo más mínimo. "Creí que estaba hablando con nosotras cuando dijo nuestros nombres ¿Por qué crees que nos llamaba?"

Victoria apoyó el codo derecho en la ventana y su mejilla sobre su puño, observando las estrellas. "Obviamente debió haber estado soñando con nosotros." razonó.

"Por su tono me pareció que estaba asustada ¿una pesadilla, quizás?" comentó Catherine.

Victoria hizo una pausa y pensó por un rato. "Sí… probablemente sólo haya sido eso."

La puerta volvió a abrirse y Derek entró rápidamente al compartimiento. Catherine se inclinó para ver detrás de su hermano y arqueó una ceja cuando él cerró la puerta. "¿Dónde esta mamá, no vino contigo?"

"la vi caminando por el pasillo, seguramente en dirección a la cabina, buscándome."

Ya le parecía extraño a Catherine que pudieran haber regresado tan pronto pero más extraña aún era la actitud de Derek (aunque casi siempre él actuaba de una forma que ella nunca entendía) "¿Por qué no la llamaste y que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo? Saliste hace más de hora y media, es mucho más de lo que tardas hablando con el señor Wallace sobre naves."

Derek se hizo camino hacia su asiento. "Primero, es la única forma en que podemos hablar con seguridad; no correré el riesgo de que Mamá nos oiga hablar de nuestro plan. Segundo, no hablaba solo de eso con el piloto, estaba ocupado reuniendo información."

"¿información?, ¿Qué clase de…?" Iba a decir Catherine pero Derek la interrumpió.

"Escucha, Mamá podría regresar en cualquier momento, debemos repasar el itinerario para estar seguros que nadie cometa errores."

Victoria entornó los ojos y suspiró con fastidio. "Derek ¿podrías calmarte de una vez? Lo repasamos dos veces anoche. Sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer así que deja de atosigarnos."

Derek la miró severamente. "Actúas demasiado despreocupada, tú sabes cuánto me… nos esforzamos para lograr este viaje al puerto y hay mucho que puede salir mal, especialmente tu parte."

"Estás exagerando," replicó ella. "haces que todo esto parezca alguna clase de misión en la cual la más mínima equivocación hará que Mamá nos lleve de vuelta a Montressor ¿no dijiste tú que ella ya tenía intenciones de traernos?, ¿Por qué habría de cambiar de opinión ahora?"

Derek se quedó mirándola. "Todavía no lo entiendes ¿cierto? Seguramente crees que esto es una broma."

"No," respondió tranquilamente Victoria. "simplemente creo que deberías relajarte y disfrutar del viaje en lugar de estar preocupándote y arruinándonos la diversión."

Su hermano sacudió la cabeza en reproche. "No sé para que me molesto haciendo esto, nunca tomas en serio nada de lo que te digo. Si consideras que mi itinerario está arruinando tu diversión entonces adelante, has lo que quieras."

"Bueno, como sea" contestó Victoria sacudiendo furiosamente la mano.


	14. primera vista

Capítulo catorce: primera vista

Derek estaba muy ofendido, se recostó en el asiento cruzando los brazos, con la cabeza agachada y el ceño fruncido. Victoria estaba experimentando una sensación parecida, mientras observaba por la ventana, empañaba el cristal al resoplar enojada. Fue entonces cuando Catherine se levantó. "¡ya basta, ustedes dos!" los reprendió y ellos voltearon al escuchar su tono autoritario que era muy parecido al de Amelia. "Miren, yo ansiaba hacer este viaje tanto como ustedes, pero si eso significa que vamos a empezar a pelear entre nosotros entonces preferiría regresar a casa ahora mismo." Ella tomó a ambos de las manos y los miró con tristeza. "Creí que lo más importante era disfrutar del paseo juntos."

Derek y Victoria se miraron y se sintieron avergonzados, ella tenía razón. Todos sus paseos sólo eran mejores cuando los disfrutaban en familia y algunas veces los más grandes momentos en sus vidas ocurrían en compañía de su hermano o hermana. A pesar que discutían con bastante regularidad, en tiempos de necesidad no dudaban en ayudarse mutuamente. Como la vez que Victoria cayó de un columpio y Catherine; con su conocimiento de primeros auxilios, atendió su tobillo lastimado o la ocasión en que Rose olvidó en casa su ensayo para la clase de historia y Derek lo reemplazó poniendo el suyo dentro de su pupitre sin que ella lo notara. Sin importar cuan enojados pudiesen estar, ninguna discusión era lo bastante fuerte para impedir perdonarse y Catherine siempre se aseguraba que eso continuara así.

"Lo lamento Derek," le dijo Victoria. "no estaba tomándote en serio. Sé que sólo quieres que todo salga bien."

"No importa," la despreocupó él. "tal vez sí exagero, pero es porque estoy algo nervioso y emocionado a la vez."

"Todos lo estamos" comentó Catherine sonriendo de felicidad al verlos reconciliados.

Un brillo que empezó a envolver a Catherine captó la atención de Victoria. Miró hacia la ventana y vio que el espacio estaba cambiando de negro a azul claro y las estrellas se hacían más opacas. Echó un vistazo hacia fuera y quedó boquiabierta. "¡miren!" exclamó.

Catherine se volteó y regresó a su asiento en la ventana, Derek se levantó rápidamente para asomarse y ambos tuvieron la misma reacción. El puerto espacial desplegándose majestuoso e imponente frente a sus ojos. Era una instalación gigantesca que vista de lejos tenía forma de luna creciente y era tan blanca como el mármol tallado. La superficie estaba cubierta por una hilera, aparentemente interminable, de edificaciones; aunque algo desgastados no dejaban de resaltar la belleza de los diseños antiguos. Todo el lugar estaba inmerso en un frenesí de naves entrando y saliendo como en un panal, no menos ajetreado que el de las personas caminando por sus calles como en un hormiguero. Su madre ya les había contado en varias ocasiones cómo era la apariencia del puerto (lo único en relación a él que no les negaba) pero ninguna descripción podía hacer justicia al inmenso mar de posibilidades que contemplaban.

Fue buena idea que Derek consultara al piloto, conocía cuales lugares eran más concurridos y las rutas de más fácil acceso a cada uno de ellos pero el pequeño Cánido comprendió que incluso si hubiese tenido una semana para recorrerlo no habría sido suficiente para visitar todos los puntos de interés. Empezó a preguntarse que tan lejos les permitiría su madre llegar.

Victoria dudó apartarse de la ventana pero sabía que Rose no pararía de reprocharles que no le hubiesen avisado (y no la culparía porque ella haría lo mismo si estuviese en su lugar). Se arrodilló sobre el asiento y gateó sigilosa hacia ella. "Despierta dormilona, te estas perdiendo una grandiosa vista." Le dijo gentilmente. Rose sólo se acurrucó aun más y ocultó su cara entre sus brazos. Victoria entonces la sacudió del costado. "¡Hey, levántate!" su hermana no mostraba señales de haberla escuchado. Ella estaba comenzando a cansarse pero se le ocurrió una manera infalible para hacer que despertara. "¿Catherine?" la llamó.

"¿Sí?"

"Dame el medallón" le pidió Victoria estirando la mano y sin siquiera mirarla.

Catherine rió incrédula. "¿Disculpa?, ¿Cómo dices?"

Victoria suspiró y dio la vuelta para mirar a su hermana. "¿Puedo, por favor, tomar prestado el medallón de la tatarabuela? Será sólo por un momento y estaré muy agradecida." Se lo pidió en tono más dulce que pudo y sonriendo.

Catherine asintió. "Así esta mejor. No fue tan difícil ¿verdad?" sacó el medallón de su blusa para dárselo a Victoria que murmuraba algo como: "pasando demasiado tiempo con Rose últimamente." Y luego continuó escuchando a su hermano que estaba encantado mostrándole las edificaciones del puerto espacial.

"¿Ves ése por allá, el más grande justo en el medio?" inquirió Derek. "Ése es parte de la academia interestelar y también el Centro de Operaciones de la Armada ¿y al lado, ves el segundo más grande? Ése es el teatro Anthenoros."

Victoria giró un pequeño engrane detrás del medallón. El viejo y desgastado mecanismo en su interior produjo un leve rechinido, asió la cuerda que tenía con la mano izquierda y lo sostuvo cerca del oído de su hermana durmiente. El medallón comenzó a emitir una suave melodía en nada parecida a la de una caja de música, más bien como si estuviese tocando un violín. Rose finalmente entreabrió un ojo.

"Ya era hora" pensó Victoria, iba a sacudirla para que despertara de una vez pero entonces el medallón terminó de tocar la melodía, Rose cerró su ojo y dejó salir un pequeño ronquido. Al parecer había entrado en una etapa de sueño profundo (algo que lograba alcanzar con facilidad casi en cualquier parte, ella y su padre compartían ése hábito y estaba agradecida de haberlo heredado porque dormir bien ayuda a que el cabello crezca saludable) pero en ese momento desde el punto de vista de Victoria, cuya paciencia ya estaba al límite, era un defecto muy molesto.

"Tú lo pediste" Victoria tomó el medallón y uso la cuerda para hacerle cosquillas en el pelo. "Rose, hay algo…" le susurró.

Eso sí que funcionó para hacer que Rose se levantara pero no de la forma que ella había esperado, lo hizo tan bruscamente que golpeó a Victoria en mano con la cabeza causando que el medallón saliera volando por el aire, éste le pegó a Catherine en la nuca e instintivamente se protegió el cuello con la mano derecha, rasguñando accidentalmente la nariz de Derek al hacerlo. Hubo mucha confusión, ninguno supo qué había pasado pues estaban muy ocupados, Catherine frotándose la cabeza, Derek cubriéndose la nariz, Victoria sacudiendo su mano y Rose revolviéndose el cabello gritando: "¡Quítenmelo!, ¡Quítenmelo!, ¡Quítenmelo!"

Catherine se levantó, fue rápidamente con Rose y le sujetó los brazos. "¡cálmate, Rose!, ¿Qué ocurre?"

"¡Un insecto! hay algo en mi pelo, lo sentí." Exclamó Rose asustada.

"Espera, déjame ver" Catherine esculcó con cuidado el cabello de su hermana y al terminar le dio unas palmaditas en la mano. "Tranquila, no hay nada allí" miró severamente a Victoria. "¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"¿Hacer qué?" inquirió Victoria. "Sólo intentaba despertarla ¿Cómo se supone que supiera que iba a reaccionar de esa forma?, ¿Mamá no suele despertarte así, Rose?"

"Haciendo sonar el medallón o cosquillas en la oreja; sí, diciendo que tengo un insecto; ¡no!"

"¿Cuál insecto?" dijo Victoria confundida. "Todo lo que iba a decir es que hay algo que seguro querrás ver."

Rose estaba pensando que se trataba de otra de las bromas de su hermana porque no imaginaba que podía ser tan importante para justificar semejante susto. Entonces, notó la silueta del puerto afuera. "¿ya llegamos?" se levantó a toda prisa para asomarse por la ventana.

"¿Cómo puede asustarse tanto por los insectos?" murmuró Victoria, sobando sus dedos adoloridos.

"¿de quien es la culpa?" preguntó Derek aún con su nariz entre sus manos. "¿Cómo te sentirías tú si de pequeña te hubiesen volcado encima la bandeja de insectos para el proyecto de ciencias de tu hermano?"

"No empieces con eso," le advirtió Victoria, cansada ya que la estuviesen regañando. "sabes que fue un accidente y he estado disculpándome por ello desde entonces."

"¡Santo cielo!" exclamó Catherine alarmada. Su hermano había descubierto su nariz de la cual brotaba un poco de sangre. Fue con él de inmediato y sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su falda. "Ten, límpiate con esto y presiónalo contra la herida, buscaré mi equipo de primeros auxilios."

"No te preocupes, es sólo un pequeño rasguño" la tranquilizó él.

"¡Tonterías!" Ella le limpió la nariz y tomó su mano para que lo presionara. "No tiene nada de pequeña, te lastimé y lo voy a arreglar, no lo habría hecho si no fuera porque…" De pronto recordó algo, se tocó el cuello y observó a su alrededor. "¿Qué me pegó en la cabeza?"

"Oh, no" dijo Victoria para sí.

Catherine la miró de lado con los ojos entrecerrados y luego se paró sobre el asiento para revisar el equipaje que estaba en la repisa. Cuando ella dio la espalda para atender a su hermano, Victoria comenzó a registrar el asiento de enfrente pero no encontró lo que buscaba. Se agachó para buscar en el suelo y la puerta del compartimiento se abrió.

"¡Derek, ahí estas!" dijo Amelia al entrar. "¿Dónde te habías metido jovencito? Recorrí toda la nave buscándote."

Derek trató de pensar rápidamente en una excusa. No podía responder que estaba en la cabina porque seguramente allí fue el primer sitio al que ella había ido. Las palabras "en el baño" le vinieron a la mente pero no fue necesario que contestara.

"¿Victoria, qué haces en el suelo?" su madre había entrado tan repentinamente que no le había dado tiempo de levantarse, lo cual hizo inmediatamente.

"Yo… yo… e-estaba… hum…" balbuceó ella.

"¿Buscando esto?" terminó Rose la frase, mostrando el medallón. Victoria iba a tomarlo pero Catherine se le adelantó.

"Yo me encargaré de esto, gracias" dijo ella arrugando la frente.

Amelia empezó a bajar el equipaje y a ponerlo sobre el asiento. "Debemos prepararnos porque estamos a punto de llegar a la estación. Dense prisa y preparen sus cosas, ya hay mucha gente aglomerándose en el pasillo y habrá mucha más afuera esperando para abordar." Los niños obedecieron y juntaron todas sus pertenencias, después siguieron a su madre por el pasillo.

"¿Qué te pasó en la nariz, Derek?" preguntó Amelia viendo la bandita adhesiva que le había puesto su hermana.

"Un accidente" respondió él. Amelia miró el cabello desarreglado de Rose y también le preguntó que le había pasado.

"Otro accidente" respondió ella, peinándose.

Victoria por alguna razón se había quedado rezagada cuando llegaron a la salida.


	15. visita frenética

Capítulo quince: visita frenética

Delbert se despidió de su familia mientras los veía abordar, esperó hasta que el ferry desapareciera entre las nubes para subirse a su carruaje-deslizador y salir de la estación. La misma preocupación que lo había estado siguiendo toda la semana parecía cobrar más fuerza ahora que su esposa, su hijo y sus hijas estaban fuera de su protección. Los niños no podían estar en mejores manos ¿pero que manos cuidarían de Amelia?

A veces Delbert deseaba no ser tan obsesivo con la seguridad de ellos, dado que en ocasiones resultaba molesto y hasta vergonzoso. Aprendieron de la forma difícil que olvidarse de decirle a su padre que pasarían la noche en casa de un amigo o dejar a su esposo un mensaje diciendo que había tenido un accidente de nave sin especificar que se trataba de una simple abolladura en el casco, podía convertirse en una crisis familiar que involucrara a la policía y a los paramédicos.

Pero esa era su forma de ser y no podía evitarlo. Y aunque su familia se sentía abrumada y sobreprotegida, muy en el fondo estaban agradecidos de tener a alguien que los amara tanto como para desfallecer de angustia ante la más mínima señal de que alguno estuviese en problemas.

Sin embargo, la obsesión se estaba tornando contra él, los pensamientos sobre lo ocurrido en la librería estaban sobrecargando su mente al punto que había perdido casi completamente su capacidad de concentración. Ya no daba clases con el mismo entusiasmo que tenía cuando su esposa regresó del viaje y no podía hacer nada para interferir o el paseo estaría arruinado. Claro que se alegraba porque los niños al fin visitarían el puerto, pero si las cosas continuaban así, empezaría a afectar su trabajo y tal vez terminaría por tener un ataque de nervios. Lo que necesitaba era a alguien con quien conversar del asunto, alguien que lo reconfortara y le aconsejara para así sacárselo del sistema y sabía exactamente donde encontrar a esa persona.

Estuvo recorriendo los caminos de las afueras que rara vez tenían tráfico ahora que la alcabala había sido levantada, justamente el mismo día en que su agonía comenzó. El oficial Lamark, quien estaba aliviado (excepto a mediodía) por haber sido reasignado a dirigir el tránsito en la plaza del centro de la ciudad, no tenía permitido revelar detalles pero pudo decirle que los cabos sueltos del accidente de la estación habían sido atados. Como sea, sólo le tomó veinte minutos llegar a la posada Benbow.

Era un cuarto para las once cuando Delbert dio la vuelta en la bifurcación donde esta el letrero de la posada a un lado del camino. Delilah comenzó a ponerse inquieta. "Tranquila, Delilah" la calmó él halando las riendas para detenerse frente a la entrada principal y luego se bajó. Desde su posición, el interior estaba tan silencioso como un panteón lo cual era extraño ya que generalmente había mucha actividad a esa hora los fines de semana. Tratando de imaginar cuál podía ser la causa fue hasta la puerta y la golpeó suavemente.

Al cabo de un instante y después de tocar nuevamente llamó en voz alta. "Hola, ¿hay alguien en casa?, ¿Sarah?, ¿B.E.N.?" al no haber respuesta, se asomó por una de las ventanas al costado. El lugar estaba vacío y las mesas en las que almorzaban los huéspedes tenían las sillas encima. Él sabía que alguien estaba allí porque cuando venía por el camino vio que la chimenea despedía humo y al acercarse a la puerta creyó escuchar una voz cantando, así que tocó una vez más. "¿Pueden escucharme?" sin mejor suerte que los intentos anteriores decidió probar por la puerta de atrás pero antes que diera dos pasos la de enfrente se abrió. "¡ah! que bien, pensé que no me escuchaban, estaba por..." decía él cuando de pronto lo sujetaron de la mano y lo halaron rápidamente hacia adentro.

"¡Mi buen amigo el Doctor!, ¡Que gusto me da verlo otra vez!" gritó B.E.N. muy alegre abrazando fuertemente a Delbert.

"Sí, también me da gusto verte, B.E.N." dijo Delbert casi sin aliento.

"Lamento la tardanza para abrir pero es difícil escuchar algo cuando cantas y sazonas al mismo tiempo." Se disculpó B.E.N. y cuando notó el color azul que empezaba a poner su rostro, lo soltó. "Perdone Doc, olvidé que prefiere que lo salude de un modo más formal." Estrechó su mano y la sacudió enérgicamente.

"¿Sa... Sa... Sarah esta por aquí?" inquirió Delbert un poco aturdido por la sacudida.

"Sí, está en la bodega de vinos, en un segundo le avisaré que usted está aquí." respondió B.E.N. "¿me permite que le guarde su chaqueta?"

"Por supuesto, mientras tanto yo iré a..." trataba de decir Delbert pero antes de terminar la oración, B.E.N. tomó su chaqueta como un relámpago y preguntó nuevamente.

"¿Quiere que le consiga donde sentarse, Doc?"

"Eres muy amable B.E.N., es lo que estaba a punto de..." había empezado a decir cuando B.E.N. asió la silla más cercana y sentó a Delbert en ella.

"¿Desea que le prepare un pequeño refrigerio?"

"Sí, me…" Delbert se disponía a decir "encantaría" pero B.E.N. lo interrumpió.

"No diga más, sé que le encantan los pastelillos, los tendré listos en unos minutos." dicho eso, desapareció tras una puerta más rápido que un cometa.

Delbert no estaba seguro de entender lo que sucedía y tampoco si B.E.N. le dejaría preguntar, lo mejor sería esperar a su amiga en silencio, por lo tanto se acomodó en el asiento cruzando los brazos y las piernas y tratando de averiguar lo que quiso decir el robot con cantar y sazonar.

En ese momento Sarah entró en la habitación. Era una mujer joven, delgada y sólo un poco más pequeña que Delbert, de ojos azules con cabello largo y marrón que llevaba acomodado en forma de capullo con un gancho para pelo y con cuatro rizos colgando detrás. Traía puesto un tradicional vestido azul acampanado de mangas largas y blancas. "Buenas días, Delbert," lo saludó ella cortésmente al tiempo que el Doctor se levantaba para recibirla apropiadamente.

"Buenas días, querida Sarah," respondió Delbert. "luces estupenda y que magnifico peinado traes el día de hoy."

"Gracias," dijo Sarah halagada y sonriendo. "acabo de hacérmelo."

Dos hombres entraron tras ella mientras hablaba, uno fue rápidamente hacia la salida empujando una carretilla y el otro le mostró a Sarah un portapapeles con una factura, la cual firmó inmediatamente, el hombre hizo una reverencia y tocó su sombrero para despedirse de ella y del Doctor.

"Disculpa que te hiciera esperar, Delbert," le dijo ella. "recién regresé de la ciudad y estaba atendiendo a esos caballeros que me esperaban para entregarme un encargo de vinos, de haber sabido que vendrías hubiese regresado más temprano."

Delbert sacudió su mano. "Descuida, Sarah, de ninguna manera me sentiría cómodo interfiriendo con tus quehaceres, y tienes mucha razón, debí avisarte por si acaso estabas muy ocupada."

De repente, la puerta de la cocina se abrió. "¿Le sirvo té con su refrigerio, Doc?" preguntó B.E.N. asomando la cabeza.

Delbert trató de responder rápidamente pero no pudo terminar de decir "Me agradaría con un poco de..."

"¡Una taza de té con limón en camino!" exclamó B.E.N.

"¡Vaya!" dijo Delbert. "Nunca me habían atendido tan rápido en mi vida."

Sarah lo miró y sonrió. "Debes perdonarlo, Delbert, ha estado así desde que supimos la noticia. Ven conmigo, hablemos en la estancia, hay tanto que quiero contarte."

"Igual que yo" contestó él moviendo la mano para indicar que las damas van primero.

Ella lo guió por un pasillo hasta que llegaron a la estancia. Era una gran habitación casi tan grande como la que había en la mansión de los Doppler, construida después de la reinauguración de la posada. Tenía muchos sillones y un sofá puestos alrededor de una mesita, para los huéspedes que preferían un lugar más confortable para leer o socializar lejos del tumulto que se formaba en el comedor. Había cuadros, esculturas y jarrones con flores a manera de decoración, muy agradables a la vista, como el amplio ventanal que iba de pared a pared ofreciendo una vista directa al cañón y a la ciudad. Sarah y Delbert se sentaron en el sofá.

"Recibí una carta de Jim el lunes," comentó el Doctor. "supongo que él te envió una a ti también."

"Así es," corroboró Sarah. "ha estado enviándome una cada semana desde que salió a navegar en el Rayo Solar. Le esta yendo de maravilla."

"Eso es lo que escuché," mencionó Delbert. "parece que ha estado realizando un magnifico trabajo. Logró salvar su nave y a otras de su flota, al pasar por una tormenta magnética. Y ayudó a defender una colonia Cánida del ataque de unos rebeldes."

"Estoy orgullosa de él." dijo Sarah. "Desde que esta en la academia ha cambiado mucho, se ha convertido en todo un espacial."

"Y eso era de esperarse, creo que para él no hay nada que sea imposible." Señaló Delbert. Entonces B.E.N. entró, trayendo consigo una enorme bandeja llena con toda clase de pastelillos.

"Aquí tienen" dijo el robot, poniendo la bandeja en la mesita junto con dos tasas humeantes. Sarah y Delbert le agradecieron, B.E.N. hizo una reverencia y se marchó pero cuando estaba por atravesar el umbral giró su cabeza. "Señora Hawkins, acaban de llegar las decoraciones para la fiesta. Voy a guardarlas arriba como me dijo." le informó, segundos antes de salir.

"¡la fiesta!" exclamó Sarah. "Casi lo olvido, Delbert, habrá una fiesta para Jim en un par de semanas."

El Doctor dio un sorbo a su taza. "¿En serio? Suena magnifico. ¿Hay algún motivo en especial?"

"¿No te lo dijo? Fue promovido a Teniente de Navío." Dijo Sarah con entusiasmo.

"¡lo sabía!" exclamó Delbert, poniéndole una mano en el hombro y agitando el puño. "Sabía que Jim pronto conseguiría otra promoción. ¡Teniente de Navío James Hawkins! Una noticia como esa merece la más grande de mis felicitaciones para ti, Sarah."

"Gracias, sería un honor que tú, Amelia y los niños vinieran a la fiesta" dijo ella.

"Puedes contar con nosotros," le aseguró él. "a los niños les emocionará saber que su tío Jim pronto vendrá a Montressor."


	16. levantando el espíritu

Capítulo dieciséis: levantando el espíritu

"Por cierto, ¿Cómo están Amelia y los niños?" inquirió Sarah casualmente.

"Mejor que nunca," contestó Delbert. "ahora mismo andan de paseo, y adivina donde ¡en el puerto espacial!"

Los ojos de Sarah se abrieron bastante y su boca quedó medio abierta. "¿de veras?"

"También fue una sorpresa cuando ella se los dijo." Comentó él.

"Increíble, Amelia finalmente accedió llevarlos al puerto." Miró hacia abajo, cruzando los brazos intrigada, como buscando una explicación para ése cambio. Por la respuesta que Amelia le dio cuando le preguntó el motivo para posponer el paseo, era natural que pensara que eso no ocurriría en algún momento cercano. Entonces, volteó hacia Delbert al salir de su ensimismamiento. "¿Qué tuviste que hacer para persuadirla?"

"Nada" respondió él sencillamente, encogiendo los hombros. Cuando se dio cuenta que ella lo miraba haciendo una mueca y que apenas podía contener la risa, agregó alzando una ceja: "de lo que sea que estés pensando."

"¿y qué estoy pensando?" preguntó ella inocentemente.

Ambos se miraron, esperando a ver quien resistía más tiempo hasta que Sarah no aguantó y rompió en carcajadas. Delbert entornó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza pues de nada serviría responder porque sabía que estaba bromeando, y aunque trató de permanecer con el rostro inmutable ella lo contagió y dejó escapar una sonrisa. Para disimular un poco, aclaró su garganta, enfocó su atención en un pastelillo de la bandeja y lo tomó.

Sarah se secó una lágrima. "Disculpa, Delbert, ¿me decías que fue una sorpresa?"

"Así es, sucedió así nada más." afirmó él, chasqueando los dedos. "Ya lo habían intentado en tantas ocasiones que seguramente no se imaginaban que esta vez lo conseguirían, y desde entonces han estado de un humor excepcional. Parece que se ha desbordado la emoción que habían tenido acumulada durante años."

"Imagino los saltos de alegría" dijo Sarah, apoyando su codo en el brazo del sofá y entrelazando los dedos. "recuerdo cuando llevé a Jim por primera vez a los cinco años, me era muy difícil mantenerlo controlado. Supongo que con cuatro niños es prácticamente imposible, debe ser por eso que Amelia quería esperar a que ellos fuesen más grandes y supiesen comportarse mejor."

Delbert también lo había pensado pero él dudaba que esa fuese la razón porque los niños desde pequeños demostraron en múltiples paseos ser educados y obedientes con sus padres (la mayor parte del tiempo) a pesar de tener mucho más ímpetu y energía que cualquier niño de su edad. Sarah asió su taza mientras el Doctor disfrutaba el sabor del panecillo que estaba particularmente delicioso. Desde el pasillo sólo se escuchaba el subir y bajar de escaleras de B.E.N.

"¿Por qué no los acompañaste?" quiso saber ella.

Delbert engulló rápidamente. "Es que creí que sería mejor dejar que Amelia pase un tiempo de calidad a solas con nuestros hijos. Ya sabes que últimamente no ha tenido esa oportunidad." Contestó de forma sistemática como si hubiese repasado cada palabra esperando que ella le preguntara.

"Entiendo," dijo Sarah asintiendo y soplando su taza para entibiarla. "por un momento pensé que tenías un problema."

El Doctor se quedó inmóvil, sosteniendo el pastelillo justo cuando se disponía a darle otro mordisco, lo bajó lentamente y se aflojó el cuello de su camisa al sentir que de pronto le apretaba. "¿Cómo lo…? Hum, es decir, ¿Por qué lo mencionas?"

Ella procedió a probar de su té y luego lo miró seriamente. "Bueno, para empezar, sólo vienes a visitarme sin traer a los niños cuando algo te preocupa."

A los niños les encantaba ir a la posada Benbow, se había convertido en una costumbre casi tanto como el paseo familiar de los sábados. Ellos siempre encontraban formas para jugar y divertirse allí. Con B.E.N. los juegos eran una locura, y si Jim estaba de permiso en la Academia y tenía tiempo para unírseles, la diversión era completa. Por esa razón, cuando Delbert decidía pasar a ver a su amiga, los niños le insistían acompañarlo como si se tratase del mismísimo puerto espacial. Sólo no podían convencerlo cuando quería hablarle a Sarah con total privacidad.

"Es tu expresión la que ahora me dice que no estoy del todo equivocada." Prosiguió ella colocando la tasa de vuelta en la mesa.

"¿acaso soy tan obvio?" dijo el Cánido, suspirando.

"En el tiempo que te conozco, Delbert, nunca te ha gustado esconder tus sentimientos. Podría decirse que es una de tus cualidades, por eso me extraña que actúes así."

"Me conoces muy bien," admitió él, apartando la vista. "la verdad es que ésta no es una visita común y corriente, hay un asunto del que quería hablarte pero para serte sincero no sé por dónde empezar. Quizás le estoy dando más importancia de la necesaria."

Sarah se acercó a él y le dio unas palmaditas en la mano. "No importa lo que sea, sólo dime qué te aqueja y si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte no dudes en pedírmelo."

Delbert sintió que su ánimo se levantaba por la solidaridad de su amiga, sabía que podía confiar en ella, así que le contó todo lo sucedido en la librería. Sarah escuchaba con atención; asintiendo y asombrándose en las partes más angustiosas del relato, lo que le indicaba que ella tomaba muy en serio sus palabras. Cuando terminó, parecía como si le hubiesen quitado un peso de encima.

Tras una breve pausa de meditación, Sarah miró a Delbert. "Tenías razón al preocuparte, Delbert, no es algo que se deba pasar por alto ¿has tratado de hablar de esto con ella?"

El Doctor puso sus manos en su regazo. "No, lo había pensado pero no estaba seguro si debía hacerlo o si serviría de algo, después de todo son sólo especulaciones."

"Tal vez ¿pero qué pasaría si no lo son?" replicó ella. "Sé que Amelia a veces piensa que exageras pero me parece que esta vez tu instinto te está guiando en la dirección correcta. No habrías venido aquí para contármelo si en verdad no sintieras que se trata de algo más que conjeturas."

"¿Qué crees que debo hacer ahora?" preguntó el Cánido, deseando más que nunca obtener una respuesta. Los consejos de su amiga siempre la habían servido para superar problemas y estaba absolutamente convencido que ésta no sería la excepción.

"Díselo." contestó Sarah con firmeza. "Y si ella considera que no hay ningún motivo para preocuparse, insiste hasta que te haga caso. Si aún así todavía permanece escéptica ante la situación, yo le hablaré de amiga a amiga y trataré de hacer que te escuche."

Delbert dibujó una agradable sonrisa en su rostro y miró tiernamente a Sarah; apretándole cariñosamente el antebrazo. No tenía palabras para expresar cuánto aprecio sentía por ella y decir simplemente gracias no sería suficiente. Pero no había necesidad de hacerlo, ella sabía exactamente lo que él estaba pensando y estaba contenta de verlo alegre otra vez.

"Por nada" pensó ella, sonriéndole también.


	17. el nombre en el monumento

Capítulo diecisiete: el nombre en el monumento

Derek y sus hermanas bajaron del carruaje que los había conducido hasta la Academia Interestelar y lo primero que hicieron fue mirar hacia arriba; asombrados por la inmensidad de la instalación que, si era portentosa desde cualquier parte del puerto, estando enfrente dejaba a todo el que la visitara con la boca abierta (lo cual fue lo que Derek hizo). Su estructura era circular, con techo en forma de cúpula y rodeada por una pasarela flotante que Amelia y los niños recorrían con paso cada vez más apresurado. Tenía ventanales gigantes, con emblemas y escudos a todo lo largo de las paredes y la entrada principal consistía de dos enormes puertas sobre las cuales pendía un estandarte con las palabras: Para servir a la Galaxia.

"Ahí la tienen, niños, la prestigiosa Academia Interestelar." Dijo Amelia mostrándoselas con la mano.

"¡No tengo palabras!" exclamó Derek, sintiendo que al fin estaba un poco más cerca de su anhelo de convertirse en Espacial. Conocer el lugar desde donde los mejores oficiales de la galaxia se habían formado era sin duda un buen paso para lograrlo. Amelia se acercó a un lado de la puerta y le pidió al guardia que vigilaba la entrada que los dejara pasar.

"Asumo que está aquí por asuntos oficiales." Dijo el guardia, cruzando los brazos y mirando de arriba abajo a los niños.

"No, es una simple excursión con mis hijos ¿es eso un problema?" declaró ella con sus manos en su espalda e interponiéndose entre él y los niños.

"Lo siento, señora, pero hoy la academia está cerrada al público." Le informó él.

"Debe haber algún error," insistió ella. "el director me aseguró que hoy podíamos venir."

"Nadie me ha dicho nada, señora," replicó el guardia. "pero verificaré ¿su nombre, por favor?"

"Amelia Doppler"

"Aguarde un momento" se dio la vuelta y habló a través de un comunicador, inmediatamente después recibió una respuesta poco audible por la estática del aparato para infortunio de Derek quien era el que aguardaba más ansioso, el guardia pareció entender claramente porque contestó: "Entendido." luego se volvió hacia Amelia. "Pueden pasar, capitana." acto seguido, las puertas se abrieron lentamente rechinando y estremeciendo la pasarela. Los niños entraron sin vacilar y su madre los siguió.

"Todavía no arreglan ese rechinido." pensó ella, recordando que las puertas hicieron eso mismo la primera vez que entró por ellas. "Deben mantenerlas así para impresionar a la gente."

Como era de esperarse, el interior era comparable en imponencia con el exterior. El techo era tan alto que apenas podía distinguirse, anchos pilares formaban hileras a cada lado sosteniendo sus respectivos arcos con figuras finamente talladas, el suelo parecía un reluciente tablero de damas, la iluminación consistía de pequeños candeleros adosados a los pilares; un tanto rudimentario pero le daba al lugar un toque tradicional. También había gran cantidad de estatuas, pertenecientes a antiguos y distinguidos miembros de la Armada. Amelia les relataba la historia de la academia mientras hacían el recorrido por el lugar, Derek anotaba las inscripciones al pie de las estatuas y cada palabra que su madre decía.

"Fue fundada hace casi 300 años," comentó Amelia. "cuando el imperio Terrano comenzó a expandirse en esta zona. Originalmente se diseñó como sede del Parlamento Galáctico, pero con las guerras posteriores a su construcción eventualmente se convirtió en el Centro de Operaciones de la Armada."

Victoria caminaba con sus manos detrás de la cabeza mientras su atención iba de aquí para allá sin rumbo fijo, era obvio que estaba bastante aburrida y no mostraba el más mínimo interés. Ya sabía que la visita a la academia no sería como visitar una feria pero habría deseado que no se hubiese convertido en una clase de historia, la materia que menos le agradaba. Sin embargo, se abstuvo de hacer comentarios porque era el turno de su hermano de disfrutar esa parte del paseo. Se dedicó simplemente a seguir al grupo. Si pasas mucho tiempo sin hacer nada como Victoria es probable que notes algunos detalles sin importancia. Estuvo observando un buen rato a todas las personas que estaban allí, la mayoría vestidas con elegantes uniformes que saludaban cordialmente a su madre cuando pasaban y haciendo reverencias, entonces comenzó a preguntarse ¿por qué había tanta gente si la academia estaba cerrada al público?

Distraída como estaba, Victoria casi no se dio cuenta cuando terminaron de subir una escalera y entraron en un amplio salón, sólo al fijarse bien en el interior quedó boquiabierta. A donde mirara veía pequeñas imágenes holográficas flotando lentamente, algunas eran planetas y estrellas, otras nebulosas y asteroides. Se detuvo repentinamente justo antes de chocar contra "Pelsanor" como decía encima del mismo. "¿qué es este lugar?" le preguntó a Derek cuando salió de su asombro.

"Oh, bienvenida de vuelta, creí que tus pensamientos estaban allá afuera… en la luna." Respondió él mordazmente. "Éste es el Monumento a los Espaciales." Luego señaló al centro del salón donde se erguía un gigantesco monolito de piedra gris. Como su madre y sus hermanas estaban cerca de la base, ella y Derek se aproximaron rápidamente.

"…estos diminutos cristales contienen la información de la galaxia y los espaciales," explicó Amelia. El costado del monumento tenía adheridas de arriba abajo pequeñas piedras luminosas que lo hacían parecer cubierto de escarcha. "luego la información es interpretada por la máquina en la punta del monolito y proyectada por todo el salón como pueden apreciar. Si tocan un planeta o una estrella aparece una reseña de los espaciales de esa zona, si quieren vayan y véanlo ustedes mismos." No tuvo que repetirlo, Catherine y Rose fueron de inmediato a comprobarlo.

"Tu nombre está en Montressor ¿verdad, mamá?" inquirió Victoria.

"¡NUNCA VUELVAS A DECIR ESO!" exclamó Derek exasperado.

Victoria lo miró sorprendida de que su hermano le hubiese hablado de esa forma (al menos sin razón aparente) pero Derek reconoció que se había excedido y se disculpó.

"Perdóname, no quise alzarte así la voz, no es tu culpa es sólo que no lo sabes."

"¿No sé qué?" quiso saber Victoria.

Amelia le puso una mano en el hombro. "Este monumento es para los espaciales caídos en batalla, mi pequeña, si un nombre aparece aquí es porque esa persona ya no está entre nosotros."

Victoria podía entender eso pero no explicaba el enojo de Derek ¿acaso su hermano creía que el decir esas palabras podían ser un mal augurio y provocar que el nombre de su madre apareciera? Ella jamás pensó que Derek fuera del tipo supersticioso, y de hecho quizás ése no era el caso. Su hermano una vez le confesó que su mayor temor era quedarse huérfano; un miedo bastante justificado para un niño si se compara con el miedo a los vampiros (o a los insectos). No obstante, en aquella ocasión Victoria le contestó que ser huérfano no significa estar solo, ella siempre sería su hermana y siempre estaría con él.

"Mamá, ¿puedes venir un momento?" dijo de pronto Rose. "hay alguien aquí con tu apellido." Derek y Victoria voltearon a ver a su hermana y después a su madre. Posiblemente se trataba de una coincidencia pero un vistazo al rostro de Amelia les dejó claro que ella sabía quien era esa persona.

"Niños, vengan conmigo, debo mostrarles algo." Dijo ella muy seriamente. "¡Catherine, ven!"

Los niños hicieron lo que su madre les pidió y su reunieron con Rose. Ella estaba revisando una pantalla holográfica que había aparecido cuando tocó la imagen de Cathalatzia; el planeta origen de los Felínidos. En la lista de oficiales y espaciales que habían servido en la armada estaba resaltado el nombre de "Victoria Anne Newhart Smollett". Rose se apartó y se paró junto a su hermano y hermanas para que su madre pudiera ver la pantalla. Amelia la contempló por unos segundos y se volvió hacia ellos, se veía algo triste. "Yo estaba esperando que fuesen mayores para decirles esto pero reconozco que son lo bastante listos para entender." Los niños permanecían expectantes pues sin duda lo que iba a revelarles era muy importante. Amelia miró de nuevo a la pantalla y suspiró. "Ella era mi hermana mayor."

Los niños se miraron unos a otros, mostrando diferentes grados de asombro tras descubrir que ellos alguna vez tuvieron una tía consanguínea. Aunque sentían curiosidad, ninguno pareció tener el valor de hacer alguna pregunta… excepto Victoria.

"¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?" inquirió la pequeña.

Amelia inclinó la cabeza y arrugó la frente. "Íbamos camino a una batalla cuando nuestro convoy fue atacado por piratas. Ella no sobrevivió."

"¿Quieres decir que… ellos la…?" dijo Catherine angustiada. Asió el brazo de Rose y el de Derek, apretándolos fuertemente. Su hermana la abrazó y su hermano le acarició suavemente la cabeza, tratando de calmarla ya que ella era muy sensible ante ese tipo de cosas.

La fecha en la pantalla decía que la hermana de Amelia había desaparecido 24 años atrás pero para ella era como si hubiese sucedido recientemente; como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido desde aquel fatídico día. Se enojó consigo misma porque tenía tantos recuerdos de su hermana, y sin embargo, ése era el que más recordaba; quizás por la manera tan injusta y repentina en que le fue arrebatada. Podía ver vívidamente esas horribles imágenes que hubiese preferido olvidar pero que, al parecer, se habían escondido en lo profundo de su mente y se negaban a ser borradas.

Amelia se propuso firmemente aun antes de dejar Montressor que no derramaría ni una sola lágrima; no porque no sintiera dolor sino porque no quería transmitírselo a los niños. Ella deseaba que ellos conocieran a su tía pero no de forma dramática. "Es lo que hubiese querido" esa frase siempre la molestaba porque consideraba irrespetuoso expresar los deseos de una persona que no podía corroborar lo que otros decían por él o por ella. ¿Pero quién, sino Amelia, que conoció a Victoria para saber que ella no quería que viviera lamentando el pasado? "Vive tu vida por completo…" escuchó ella en su cabeza.

"La extrañas mucho ¿verdad mamá?" dijo la pequeña Victoria, tomando la mano de su madre. Amelia asintió una vez.

"Yo también lo haría si estuviese en tu lugar," mencionó Victoria. "pero no estés triste, mamá, estoy totalmente segura que ella sabía que tú la querías, igual como tú sabes que nosotros te queremos a ti."

Amelia sonrió, se agachó y le dio un abrazo a su hija. No había mejores palabras para describir lo que sentía. Catherine, Rose y Derek se acercaron para completar un abrazo en grupo. La soledad y la tristeza jamás volverían a arraigarse en el corazón de Amelia en tanto tuviera unos hijos y un esposo tan maravillosos.

Una vez que terminó el momento emotivo Victoria preguntó de nuevo. "¿Cómo era ella?"

Con su espíritu en alto, Amelia se levantó y mirándolos contestó: "Un poco como ustedes." Los niños pasaron la siguiente media hora escuchando acerca de lo que fue la vida de su tía Victoria.


	18. nos conocemos de nuevo

Capítulo dieciocho: nos conocemos de nuevo

Amelia pidió a sus hijos que la siguieran y cuando estaban por salir del salón del monumento, se percató que Victoria se había quedado atrás; revisando otra pantalla. "Victoria, no te retrases," le pidió ella. "tenemos que encontrarnos con el director de la academia."

"Sí mamá, enseguida voy." Respondió la pequeña. Cerró rápidamente la pantalla y fue a unirse con ellos.

De regreso en el pasillo, dieron vuelta a la derecha y se mantuvieron caminando mientras Amelia proseguía con el relato de la historia de la academia.

Victoria cubrió su boca al bostezar y dio nuevamente rienda suelta a su atención, fue entonces que notó a Catherine secándose una lágrima. "¿te sientes bien, hermanita?" le preguntó preocupada.

Catherine volteó a verla rápidamente. "¿ah? Sí, me siento perfectamente."

"¿Segura?" dijo su hermana poniéndole una mano en la espalda.

"Sí, no te preocupes," le aseguró ella. "a veces me dejo llevar por mis emociones. Pensar en la tía Victoria me pone un poco nostálgica. Que tonto ¿verdad? Sentirme así por alguien a quien ni siquiera conocí."

"¡No, claro que no es tonto!" contestó enérgicamente su hermana. "Eso demuestra cuanto te importa tu familia y no debes sentirte avergonzada."

Catherine sonrió. Que Victoria la escuchara y la comprendiera la hizo sentirse más animada. A menudo su hermano y hermanas acudían a Victoria porque tenía ese efecto; contagiar a otros con su espíritu optimista.

Catherine, para demostrarle cuán alegre se sentía, mencionó en tono bromista: "Al menos ya sabemos de dónde sacó mamá tu nombre. Ella me había dicho que es costumbre de nuestra familia que a los niños les sea legado el nombre de alguno de los miembros más antiguos, o en su defecto, de alguno que ya no viva. Por eso creí que ella simplemente había inventado el tuyo."

Victoria la miro de reojo. "Eso me daba algo de originalidad ¿no crees?, heredar nombres puede ser bueno para mantener vivo el linaje de una familia, pero también puede provocar que todos terminemos llamándonos igual."

Catherine cruzó los brazos. "Personalmente creo que tener el nombre de tus padres es algo para estar orgulloso."

"Saludos Catherine." Dijo una voz.

La pequeña quedó inmóvil; no porque un extraño la llamara por su nombre, sino por el hecho de que quien lo hacía era un Nukterio; una criatura parecida a un murciélago con largos colmillos y grandes orejas puntiagudas. Sus fosas nasales eran enormes (como para oler sangre a kilómetros) en comparación con sus ojos que eran pequeños y negros. Su piel peluda era marrón claro y vestía un elegante uniforme, que Derek reconoció, perteneciente a altos oficiales de la Armada, aunque de no haberlo traído no hubiera sido difícil saber que se trataba de alguien con rango elevado por la pose que tenía; parado firme con los tobillos juntos, la mano izquierda detrás de su espalda y sosteniendo su gran sombrero bajo su brazo derecho.

Los niños no sabían quien era pero algo en él les resultaba familiar, particularmente a Catherine que no podía explicar por qué tan repentinamente se sentía nerviosa. Cuando por fin sus piernas le respondieron, fue y se ocultó detrás de sus hermanas.

Victoria la tomó de la mano. "Tranquila Cathy, él no es el conde Chócula."

"Querrás decir Drácula." Intervino Derek.

"¿Cuál es la diferencia? Ambos son vampiros ¿no?" replicó Victoria. "y además son ficticios, los humanos los crearon para asustar."

"Bueno, técnicamente…" comenzó a decir él pero Victoria le lanzó una mirada severa pues no estaba interesada en iniciar una discusión.

Ella vio de nuevo a su hermana. "Él le estaba hablando a mamá ¿ves?" dijo señalando a su madre.

No hacía falta que se lo dijera, Catherine no le había quitado los ojos de encima. Vio cuando se acercó a Amelia e hizo una reverencia, ella hizo lo mismo y estrechó su mano. Catherine se sintió un poco avergonzada porque por un momento había olvidado que ella tenía el primer nombre de su madre. Amelia no lo usaba desde que se volvió capitana (nadie sabía exactamente por qué) sólo las personas más allegadas a ella la llamaban así y ésa era una buena pista para suponer que ese oficial la conocía desde hacía tiempo.

"No pude evitar escucharte hablar sobre la academia." Dijo el oficial. "Recuerdas muy bien lo que nos enseñaron en la clase de historia."

"Eso es porque yo no dormía en clase como solías hacerlo tú." respondió Amelia sarcásticamente.

"Lo sé, por eso siempre te pedía prestados tus apuntes." Comentó el oficial. Victoria y Derek se rieron, él miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de su presencia. "¡No puede ser! ¿Éstos son tus hijos? Sí que han crecido bastante."

Amelia se volvió para dirigirse a ellos. "Niños, quiero presentarles a Frederick Jones; Almirante a cargo del sistema Spela-io-nu y viejo amigo mío. Tal vez lo recuerden."

"¿Cómo podrían?" dijo él retóricamente. "Eran tan sólo unos bebés cuando los conocí por primera vez." Se les acercó y extendió su mano. Derek no dudó en estrecharla, estaba encantado de conocer a alguien que podría considerarse como uno de los miembros más importantes dentro de la Armada. Frederick sonrió. "Derek ¿cierto?"

"Sí señor, es para mí un honor conocerlo." asintió el pequeño Cánido. "Debe ser emocionante comandar la flota de todo un sistema." Él sabía que la raza de los Nukterios estaba dotada de un oído ultrasensible, aún más potente que el de los Felínidos, así que casi sin mover los labios emitió un murmullo: "Espero algún día lograr un hazaña como la suya."

Rose, que estaba a su lado, pensó que se había quedado sin aliento. Frederick alzó una ceja sin dejar de sonreír. "No es tan glamoroso como parece. Aunque tampoco es tan difícil llegar a donde estoy, si te esfuerzas lo suficiente."

De inmediato Derek se vio a sí mismo vistiendo un uniforme como el de Frederick y su imaginación lo llevó a bordo de un barco, cuya tripulación obedecía cada una de sus órdenes, ejerciéndolas con excepcional velocidad y gritando vítores al capitán Derek. Esa visión lo hizo suspirar de felicidad.

Un rápido movimiento colocó a Frederick frente a frente con una desprevenida Catherine que estaba intercambiando miradas con Victoria. Los ojos que la veían directamente parecían tener un poderoso efecto en su nuca que no dejaba de erizarse. Sí antes, cuando creyó que el Nukterio le estaba hablando se había paralizado, ahora que toda la atención de Frederick estaba sobre ella, algo muy extraño sucedió. En lugar de comportarse como una estatua, sus sentidos se agudizaron a un nivel que jamás había experimentado.

"Hola pequeña, ¿tú eres Catherine?" dijo Frederick muy amablemente. Pero ella no captó mucho las palabras; su mente estaba más enfocada en los movimientos del Almirante. Como ella no respondió él creyó que era algo tímida (aunque eso nunca fue un obstáculo para que Catherine mostrara buenos modales) así que tomó la iniciativa y se acercó extendiendo su mano. "No temas, sólo quiero saludarte."

Catherine debió interpretar sus gestos como una amenaza por la rapidez con la que retrocedió. Quizás ella estaba comportándose de manera muy inusual, pero que alguien te muestre una sonrisa llena de colmillos y se acerque con una mano, que por cierto tenía garras filosas, uno no va simplemente a correr y abrazarlo.

Fue entonces que intervino Victoria. Ella había estado observando a su hermana y supuso que su nerviosismo había llegado al límite. Dio un paso al frente, tomo la mano del Almirante y la sacudió vigorosamente. "Sí, ella es Catherine." Respondió por su hermana. "Por favor, discúlpela, es que está un poco… hmm…" miró fugazmente a Catherine; pensando en la palabra adecuada, como no se le ocurrió ninguna, continuó. "…ya sabe, éste es su primer viaje al puerto y todo eso. Bueno, de hecho, es el de todos nosotros, así que… usted entiende."

Frederick se quedó mirando a Victoria y no pudo culpar a su hermana por sentirse asustada bajo el escrutinio de esos ojos siniestros. "Yo… soy…" dijo ella lentamente.

"Victoria" terminó la frase el Almirante.

Era la primera vez que la pequeña Felínida escuchaba a alguien decir su nombre como si no la hubiese visto en un largo tiempo.

"La primera y única." Corroboró ella en tono bromista.

Frederick miró a Amelia de reojo con una mueca en el rostro y ella hizo una también. Victoria no sabía qué estaban haciendo pero ellos parecían entenderse bien.

"Es un placer conocerte de nuevo."


	19. lección de historia para Victoria

Capítulo diecinueve: lección de historia para Victoria

Rose se acercó a Frederick, por alguna razón sentía que la estaban ignorando, se colocó frente a él e hizo un reverencia al estilo ballet. "Es un placer conocerlo, almirante Jones, mi nombre es Rose Marie Doppler Newhart."

Frederick dejó de mirar a Victoria para ver la pose de Rose. "Mon plaisir, Mademoiselle." la tomó de la mano y se la besó. "Tú debes ser a quien escuché que es una excelente bailarina."

Rose se sonrojó un poco. "Me halaga, almirante, pero adoro bailar y lo único que hago es ponerle todo mi corazón."

"He allí el secreto para triunfar en la vida." Comentó Frederick. "pero no sólo creo que eres excelente por haberlo escuchado de una fuente fidedigna, sino porque sé que lo llevas en la sangre."

Rose sintió curiosidad. "¿En serio, cómo lo sabe?"

"Estoy seguro que te encantará oír una historia sobre un recital de ballet que hicieron en la academia," Frederick miró nuevamente a Amelia de reojo. "cuando tu madre y yo éramos cadetes aquí."

La capitana aclaró su garganta. "Ciertamente una historia digna de ser escuchada… en alguna otra ocasión."

"Awww ¡mamá!" se quejó Rose decepcionada.

"Lo siento hija mía," dijo Amelia seriamente. "estamos retrasados para ver al director. Además, el almirante Jones debe tener cosas más importantes que hacer. Lugares a los que ir y personas que ver."

"Estoy en el lugar que necesito estar y viendo a la persona que necesito ver." Replicó Frederick, tan serio como Amelia.

"Y ustedes no están retrasados para ver al director porque ya estoy aquí." Dijo una voz detrás de los niños.

Ellos voltearon sus cabezas y allí; justo a sus espaldas, estaba una criatura bastante peculiar. Si le hubieran descrito esa criatura a una persona que hubiese vivido en la tierra; un siglo antes del comienzo de la expansión del Imperio Terrano, probablemente hubiera dicho que se trataba de un "Gris" como los conocieron antes del primer contacto oficial. Era de estatura mediana; apenas un poco más alto que los niños, su piel era tan lisa que parecía que traía puesto un traje de plástico (aunque vestía alguna clase de túnica verde con botones dorados) era extremadamente flaco, ni siquiera Rose; en su mejor esfuerzo para tener una figura delgada, lograría estar así sin matarse de hambre. Pero de todos sus rasgos, los más notables eran su enorme cabeza y sus grandes ojos ovalados; los cuales eran negros y sin iris. Un pequeño orificio, difícil de ver desde lejos, le servía de boca y en todo su cuerpo; o al menos la parte que podía observarse fuera de la túnica, no había el más mínimo rastro de cabello.

Los niños se movieron hacia los lados para abrirle paso al director, él se los agradeció y fue a reunirse con Amelia y Frederick. Se saludaron formalmente entre ellos, y como es habitual, empezaron a recordar tiempos pasados en la academia. Por su manera de conversar, la capitana y el almirante parecían tener un profundo respeto y una gran admiración por el director. Los niños permanecieron en silencio pero atentos, no a la conversación sino a su madre que en cualquier momento podría querer presentarlos.

Derek estaba en especial ansioso porque, acababa de conocer a un alto oficial de la armada y ahora, estaba a punto de ser presentado al director de la academia interestelar, el cual había escuchado era el mejor en una larga lista de directores destacados. Escuchó una respiración entrecortada y por un segundo pensó que era él mismo por la emoción, hasta que se dio cuenta que la respiración provenía de atrás de él; era Victoria. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba a sus hermanas ese día? Estaban actuando muy irracionalmente y esperaba que al menos Victoria, quien se suponía era la más valiente, se comportara de una manera más adecuada. "¿asustada?" inquirió él sin mirarla y con un obvio tono de mofa.

"¡No seas absurdo!" replicó Victoria. "No confundas miedo con cautela."

Sí, era oficial, Victoria definitivamente se había pasado al bando de comportamientos extraños por lo que Derek suspiró. "¿Puedo saber por qué actúas con cautela?"

"Esperaba que tú ya lo hubieses deducido." Replicó ella nuevamente, consiente que su hermano no la estaba tomando en serio.

"Lo hice," dijo el pequeño Cánido. "pero me gustaría que confirmaras mis sospechas."

Victoria lo miró enojada. "¿Qué no has oído los rumores sobre… sobre… como sea que se llamen los de su raza? Rumores sobre su costumbre de secuestrar personas, señor sabelotodo."

"Bien," respondió él muy tranquilamente y volteando a verla. "en primer lugar, su raza se llama Prime Amite, y aunque tienen muchos otros nombres como Protomileon, Reutilk, Khalilensi o Pridwin, todos significan básicamente los mismo: primer amigo. Son muy conocidos porque son una de las razas más antiguas del universo; yo personalmente los encuentro fascinantes. En segundo lugar, jamás hago caso de rumores ridículos que no tienen fundamento o que carecen de veracidad."

"¿ah, sí? Pues para que sepas, lo leí en un libro de Historia Humana."

"Entonces asumo que no lo leíste completo ¿verdad?" comentó Derek, escéptico. Al ver que su hermana soltaba un bufido despectivo, añadió: "Cierto, pregunta tonta, no leerías un libro de historia a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario. Me temo que esa es la fuente de tu ignorancia, querida hermana."

"Oooh, pues entonces ilústrame, profesor." Se burló ella.

Haciendo caso omiso del comentario sarcástico, y de hecho contento de que ella quisiese que le explicase, prosiguió. "Verás, ellos son simbióticos con la naturaleza, es decir, armonizan con ella y literalmente pueden sentirla. Respetan todas las formas de vida, lo que los hacen completamente pacíficos a los ojos de otras razas. Sienten una gran curiosidad por los ecosistemas de otros planetas y han estado explorando el universo debido a ello. Ésa también es la razón por la que muchas civilizaciones han tenido contacto con ellos. Si bien es cierto que a veces toman especimenes para su estudio, siempre los devuelven ilesos y jamás se llevan criaturas capaces de razonar."

Él tomó un breve respiro. "Ahora bien, el caso de los humanos es diferente. Se debe a algo que ocurrió en la Tierra durante la visita de uno de sus grupos de exploración. Me avergüenza admitir que en este momento no recuerdo bien el nombre de ese incidente, creo que era… Russell... Rockwell... algo así. Como sea, la nave que piloteaban se estrelló accidentalmente y liberó un agente mutágeno en la atmósfera; capaz de alterar la estructura genética de una especie. El agente no actuaba inmediatamente; podían pasar cientos o hasta miles de años antes de que aparecieran los primeros efectos. También era muy selectivo, sólo podía afectar a ciertos individuos dentro de una misma especie, pero una vez que había empezado a actuar, podía alterar negativamente el curso evolutivo de dicha especie. Por supuesto, los Prime Amite se sentían responsables por lo ocurrido y decidieron enmendar su error, pero en ese tiempo consideraban a los humanos demasiado primitivos y violentos para establecer contacto con ellos, así que empezaron la descontaminación en secreto para no causar pánico en el planeta. Desafortunadamente, el proceso requería el estudio de una diversa variedad de especimenes humanos para la elaboración de un antídoto, por eso constantemente tenían que "abducir", como los humanos solían llamarle, para lograr este propósito. Dicho esto, y pensándolo bien, no es completamente irrazonable que se hallan ganado la reputación de secuestradores."

Otro respiro (esta vez más largo) y Derek estuvo listo para continuar. "Todos estos argumentos deberían ser suficientes para convencerte, querida hermana, pero imagino que mi palabrerío incesante resulta fastidioso para ti, así que intentaré otro enfoque. Si ellos… o sin ir tan lejos, si ÉL fuera un secuestrador ¿crees que mamá le tendría tanto respeto si sospechara que lo es?"

Derek había expuesto muy bien su caso y, como de costumbre, sus puntos eran bastante válidos (lo cual molestaba a Victoria) pero a decir verdad, su desconfianza hacia el director estaba infundada. Además, si lo analizaba lógicamente, su comportamiento era algo infantil. Dicen que no se debe juzgar a un libro por su cubierta y ella se enorgullecía de ser una persona que no juzgaba a la gente sin conocerla. Su hermano tal vez no quería pasarse de listo o ponerla en ridículo, sino que se diera cuenta que lo que hacía no era propio de ella y quizás por eso decidió guardarse la respuesta sarcástica que había pensado. De cualquier forma, tarde o temprano averiguaría cómo era en realidad el director.

"Han hecho grandes progresos en sus carreras," comentó el director. "supe que usted se convirtió en almirante, señor Frederick."

Frederick hizo una mueca. "Bueno, necesitaban a alguien lo bastante loco para aceptar un cargo en uno de los sectores más problemáticos de la galaxia."

"Y aunque usted está retirada, todavía da mucho de que hablar en la armada, señorita Amelia ¿o debería decir señora?" agregó el director al fijarse en los niños que suponía eran obviamente hijos de la capitana.

"Acérquense, niños." los llamó su madre y ellos se aproximaron. "Éste es, como ya saben, el director de la Academia Interestelar. Él es el profesor Edward Hooks."

"Vaya nombre tan raro para él." Pensó victoria. "Creí que se llamaría Argalf, Ettuno o algo parecido…"

"Profesor, éste es mi hijo Derek y mis tres hijas, Victoria… Rose… y Catherine." cada uno saludó al profesor al escuchar su nombre.

El profesor Hooks juntó palma con palma sus manos e hizo una profunda reverencia. "Que la estrella de la fortuna siempre brille para ustedes."

Él era una persona muy gentil y un digno maestro, su fortaleza no radicaba en la magnitud sus conocimientos, sino en la nobleza de su espíritu. Los niños sonrieron y de hecho a Victoria empezaba a agradarle.

Amelia volvió la cabeza para hablar nuevamente con los niños. "El profesor Hooks fue nuestro maestro de autodefensa y tácticas de supervivencia."

"¡Woooow!" exclamaron ellos al unísono.

"Así es, fue él quien le enseñó a Amelia cómo darle una paliza a sus oponentes." Comentó Frederick frotándose un brazo como si le doliera. Amelia lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, la frente arrugada y cruzando los brazos. "¿Qué? Es cierto, siempre me hacías morder la lona del gimnasio cuando me tocabas como compañera de entrenamiento."

"Pensé que habías dicho que los Prime eran pacíficos." Le susurró Victoria a Derek.

"Pacíficos no significa indefensos." Replicó su hermano.

"Me gustaría conocer a sus hijos más de cerca, si me lo permite, capitana." Pidió cortésmente el profesor Hooks.

"Por mí no hay ningún problema, profesor." Respondió Amelia.

"¡oh, oh, oh, niños, esto les va a encantar!" exclamó Frederick emocionado.

"Ven aquí, jovencita." Dijo el profesor mirando a Victoria.

Ella de pronto puso cara de sorpresa. "¿mamá?" dijo algo preocupada.

"Adelante, no te pasará nada." Le aseguró su madre.

Victoria se paró frente al profesor y cuando éste le pidió su mano, la extendió lentamente y algo temblorosa. Cuando ella sintió los cuatro largos dedos de la mano del profesor sobre la suya, no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda y expresarlo en su rostro porque su piel se sentía fría y resbalosa. Él cerró los ojos e inclinó un poco su cabeza hacia delante, luego inhaló y exhaló lenta y profundamente varias veces. Arrugaba la frente y profería sonidos ininteligibles, y cuando Victoria ya empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, él le habló. "Siento mucho valor en ti, pequeña, tienes una gran predisposición para enfrentar retos y un espíritu muy enérgico. También siento una gran atracción hacia el agua, me parece que te gusta mucho nadar."

El profesor soltó la mano de Victoria y ella se quedó contemplándola, confundida. "¿Cómo pudo adivinar todo eso, acaso mi madre se lo dijo? Es casi como…" de repente ella lo miró asombrada. "…si me hubiese leído la mente." Los demás se miraron unos a otros con la misma expresión que Victoria.

Derek se acercó rápidamente y extendió su mano. "¡ahora yo!"

El profesor repitió el mismo procedimiento. "Eres un joven que posee gran sabiduría y siempre buscas incansablemente el conocimiento. Tú espíritu es aventurero y prefieres experimentar en vez de estudiar."

El asombro no dejaba de crecer en los niños, él parecía conocerlos incluso mejor que ellos mismos. Después fue el turno de Rose. "La elegancia es tu guía, tu espíritu posee mucha gracia y te apasiona expresarlo al bailar."

"¿Cómo hace eso?" inquirió Victoria incrédula. "¿es mago?"

"Se llama empatía," Contestó Derek. "y no tiene nada que ver con magia. En realidad, su cabeza puede captar las minúsculas descargas eléctricas que produce nuestro cerebro y reproducirlas dentro del suyo, para formar una imagen mental. Al entrar en contacto con alguien puede saber qué emociones asocia esa persona con la imagen."

Catherine fue con el profesor; emocionada, pero en el momento en el que ella le dio la mano, él sintió algo extraño. Meditó por un tiempo considerablemente más largo que cuando lo hizo con los otros. "Tu corazón…" dijo finalmente, haciendo una pausa. "tu espíritu es verdaderamente amable y bondadoso. El amor, la alegría, la compasión, todas esas son emociones fuertes en ti, pero… siento que son demasiado para que tu cuerpo las resista."

Ninguno de los presentes entendió qué quiso decir el profesor y no tuvieron tiempo para descifrarlo porque un altavoz resonó en el pasillo anunciando que "el evento principal" tendría lugar en el Gran Salón y comenzaría en aproximadamente quince minutos.

"Niños, le pedí al profesor Hooks; y él muy amablemente accedió llevarlos a hacer un recorrido por la academia." Les informó su madre. "¿Por qué no van con él y nos reunimos luego en el Salón del Monumento? Yo tengo que discutir algunos asuntos con el almirante."

El profesor sonrió (o parecía que estaba sonriendo según los niños) e hizo un gesto para que lo siguieran. Ellos se despidieron de su madre y del almirante y luego se marcharon, a excepción de Catherine. Ella se quedó mirando al almirante. De repente, ella estiró su mano, él se sorprendió un poco; titubeó por un momento y después le estrechó la mano.

"Encantada de conocerlo formalmente, almirante," lo saludó ella. "mi nombre es Catherine Ángela Doppler Newhart. Lamento no haberme presentado antes."

"No te preocupes por eso, pequeña." Respondió contento el almirante.

"Qui-quisiera preguntarle algo… s-si no le molesta." Dijo ella tímidamente.

"Para nada, adelante."

"¿Usted salvó a mi mamá en la Batalla del Quasar?"

Amelia y Frederick se miraron, lo cual provocó que Catherine se sintiera nuevamente nerviosa. Esa batalla era una de las tantas historias que solían escuchar los niños antes de dormir, pero hacía tanto tiempo que ellos no la escuchaban que Amelia pensó que ya la habían olvidado.

Frederick volvió a mirar a Catherine. "Yo diría que fui sólo un pequeño apoyo, tu madre fue quien nos salvó a nosotros."

La pequeña Felínida pidió con su mano al almirante para que se aproximara, él se inclinó hacia adelante y cuando estuvieron cara a cara, ella le puso sus manos sobre los hombros y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. "Gracias por cuidar a mi madre." Susurró ella. De inmediato, dio media vuelta y corrió por el pasillo hacia sus hermanas y hermano.

La boca de Frederick quedó entreabierta. El asombro en su rostro dejó claro que él no lo había esperado y se frotaba la mejilla como si aún no creyese lo que había sucedido. Volvió en sí y poniéndose ambas manos alrededor de la boca, Gritó en dirección a Catherine: "¡No olvides preguntarle al director sobre el recital!"

Amelia entornó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro.


	20. a la expectativa

Capítulo veinte: a la expectativa

"¿Qué?" preguntó inocentemente Frederick cuando Amelia se quedó mirándolo.

"Nunca vas a cambiar." Dijo ella sonriendo.

"Lo intento, pero causo más problemas portándome bien." Comentó Frederick.

"El Jefe de Operaciones Gray, estaría muy de acuerdo contigo." Bromeó la Capitana.

Frederick volteó su cabeza en la dirección por donde se habían ido los niños. "Seguramente ya has escuchado esto pero tus hijas se parecen mucho a ti…" miró triste hacia abajo, y luego a Amelia. "…y también a tu hermana."

Amelia no dijo nada, se quedó parada con sus manos en su espalda observando a la distancia y reflexionando. Ella no lo había pensado hasta ese momento, pero a veces; cuando pasaba tiempo compartiendo con sus hijas, en cierta forma, podía sentir a su hermana. Era una sensación de alegría mezclada con nostalgia.

"Tu hija Victoria luce como ella, pero es Catherine quien se le parece más." Mencionó el Almirante. "Es una niña muy dulce y posee más valor del que aparenta."

"¿Sabes algo? La asustaste cuando me llamaste por mi primer nombre." dijo Amelia. "Creyó que estabas hablando con ella."

Frederick mostró una sonrisa en su rostro. "No fue mi intención ¿pero preferirías que te hubiese dicho hola Kitty?"

La Capitana suspiró molesta. "Por favor, no me recuerdes ese ridículo apodo."

Frederick sabía que estaba pisando terreno peligroso, así que contuvo la risa y aclaró su garganta. "Me alegra que hayas decidido venir. Cuando hablamos en Montressor, no creí haberte convencido de que vinieras."

"No iba a venir," declaró ella. "de hecho, estoy aquí por una promesa que le hice a mis hijos. Sólo por respeto hacia ti, no me fui con ellos a recorrer la academia."

"No entiendo por qué te enojas cada vez que hablamos de la Armada." Dijo Frederick. "¿Acaso todavía nos culpas por lo que le sucedió a Victoria?"

Amelia lo interrumpió rápidamente. "Si fue para esto que querías que viniera, déjame decirte que ya lo superé hace mucho tiempo. Ahora, si me disculpas, mis hijos y yo tenemos cosas que hacer."

La Capitana ya había dado media vuelta y avanzado unos pasos cuando Frederick trató de detenerla tomándola por el hombro. Ella, al sentir la mano del Almirante acercándose, con un veloz movimiento la esquivó. Él se quedó allí parado con la mano aún extendida mirando a Amelia decepcionado, entonces ella aminoró la marcha poco a poco hasta que se detuvo completamente. Parecía que se había dado cuenta que estaba actuando muy irracionalmente para haber dicho con tanta vehemencia que ya lo había superado. Lo que realmente la molestaba era que hablar de ese tema siguiese afectándola tanto, pero ya estaba cansada y no iba a permitir que esas emociones continuaran influenciando su comportamiento.

Amelia suspiró y se volteó para ver a Frederick, él se acercó e intentó disculparse pero ella le apretó afectuosamente el brazo para despreocuparlo. Después de todo, la Capitana sabía perfectamente que no fue su intención hacerla enojar. Además, era ella quien había sido un poco insensible, puede que Amelia haya perdido una hermana pero su buen amigo también había perdido al primer gran amor de su vida…

Frederick le pidió a Amelia que caminara con él para conversar y ella aceptó. Mientras atravesaban el pasillo, la Capitana contuvo la risa cuando vio que Frederick se ponía su sombrero. Era tan grande que hacía que las orejas de Frederick luciesen pequeñas y las plumas que lo adornaban le impedían ver bien y le hacían cosquillas, por eso tenía que acomodarlas constantemente y esto parecía disgustarlo.

Aún tratando de no reírse, Amelia comentó: "Ese sombrero es… muy elegante y te queda muy bien, Frederick."

"Gracias" contestó él, todavía arreglando las plumas y sin notar la sonrisa que la Capitana ocultaba con su mano.

"Aunque parece algo incómodo." Agregó ella.

El Almirante la miró de reojo. "Ya lo sé, pero es obligatorio usar un sombrero así en las reuniones del personal de la Armada."

Justo en ese instante el altavoz volvió a resonar en el pasillo, esta vez informando el inicio del evento principal en breves momentos y pidiendo que todos se dirigiesen al Gran Salón. Las personas alrededor de Amelia y Frederick cesaron sus conversaciones y comenzaron a caminar en la misma dirección que ellos. Ella alzó una ceja y miró a su amigo; empezó a sospechar que no estaban caminando en esa dirección por casualidad.

El Almirante notó como ella lo veía, dejó en paz las plumas y puso sus manos en la espalda. "Últimamente ha habido una creciente intranquilidad en el imperio, especialmente dentro de la Armada."

"Sí, ya me dijiste que se debe a lo que ocurrió en Anedros." le recordó Amelia.

"¿Qué más sabes de ese suceso?" inquirió él tranquilamente.

"¿Aparte de ser el rumor más comentado en todas partes? No sé mucho en realidad; no más que la mayoría. La verdad no entiendo por qué tanto escándalo, docenas de naves desaparecen en el Etherium cada año. Quizás sea porque a bordo del Anaheim estaba el embajador Anderson. Tengo entendido que iba en una misión para reunirse con algunos mandatarios de Anedros."

Frederick asintió con suavidad y extrañamente sonrió, como si ésa hubiese sido la respuesta que él había imaginado que ella le daría. "Es lo que al público se le ha dejado saber, tú bien conoces la política del imperio de manejar las relaciones diplomáticas en estricto secreto."

Amelia cruzó los brazos. "¿Y cómo es posible, me pregunto, que se haya difundido tanto esta noticia?"

"Nadie en el Imperio Terrano hubiese sabido nada de esto, si los Procyons no lo hubiesen divulgado." Le aseguró el Almirante.

"¿Qué tienen que ver ellos en todo esto?" preguntó ella sorprendida.

"No tenemos permitido hablar de eso aquí," respondió Frederick. "pero si vienes conmigo a la reunión, podrías enterarte de todo."

La Capitana se detuvo. "Frederick, pensé haber dejado claro que yo no quiero inmiscuirme en asuntos de la Armada."

Él también dejó de caminar y se volvió para verla. "Estoy conciente de eso, pero créeme cuando te digo que lo que aquí se discuta y se decida, afectará a todos en el imperio; incluyendo a tu familia."

Amelia conocía bien cuán testarudo podía llegar a ser Frederick cuando se enfocaba en un objetivo, en especial si era sobre un asunto de la Armada. Pero esta vez estaba siendo demasiado persistente; tanto como para llevar la paciencia de la Capitana al límite. Cuando ella se encontró con el Almirante en Montressor, se emocionó porque tenía mucho tiempo sin verlo y esperaba poder compensar algo de ese tiempo teniendo una agradable plática con su amigo. Lo que no esperaba era que la conversación se centrara en los problemas de la Armada. Cuando surgió el tema de la reunión y la intención que tenía Frederick en hacer que Amelia estuviese presente, ella tuvo que poner un alto. Una de las tantas razones por las cuales que se había retirado de la Armada fue para no tener que participar en esas interminables reuniones que se hacían con bastante frecuencia y por motivos que a ella le parecían insignificantes o irrelevantes.

Sin embargo, aún cuando el Almirante se negaba a revelar la naturaleza de la reunión, su insistencia era una obvia señal de que se trataba de un asunto muy importante. Los últimos días había habido mucho movimiento de naves en el puerto espacial y todos parecían notar que algo estaba sucediendo; lo cual es decir mucho, considerando que el tráfico en esa zona era normalmente intenso. Amelia habría declinado nuevamente la oferta de Frederick pero ahora tenía un ligero interés; más que curiosidad, era el presentimiento de que debía estar allí por su propio bien.

"De acuerdo," accedió ella finalmente. "iré contigo a la reunión."

Sin más que decir ambos emprendieron el rumbo al Gran Salón. Llegaron hasta una puerta metálica custodiada por dos Robo-oficiales que de inmediato les preguntaron sus nombres y rangos.

"Almirante de la flota del sistema Spela-io-nu, Frederick Jones."

"Capitana de navío comercial en Montressor, Amelia Doppler."

Los Robo-oficiales revisaron su base de datos interna y verificaron que sus nombres estaban en la lista, uno de ellos activó un botón en su brazo y la puerta comenzó a abrirse. De pronto, se pudo escuchar el eco de cientos de personas hablando al mismo tiempo. Frederick y Amelia entraron, subieron una pequeña escalera y cuando terminaron de subir Amelia levantó su mano para protegerse los ojos porque la iluminación ahí adentro era más fuerte que la de los pasillos. Le tomó unos segundos adaptarse a la luz y sólo entonces pudo vislumbrar la magnitud del Gran Salón.

Ciertamente le hacía honor a su nombre, un gran salón circular que fácilmente ocupaba la mitad del interior de la academia. Constaba de tres pisos con balcones, uno encima del otro, apoyados sobre pilares. En la parte superior había ventanas a través de las cuales podía verse parte del puerto espacial, y en una pequeña esquina, el planeta Montressor. Lo que a Amelia le llamó la atención fue la cantidad de personas aglomeradas allí, era como estar dentro de un estadio durante el último partido de temporada de algún juego.

A partir de allí, Frederick guió el camino porque sabía exactamente hacia donde se dirigían. Amelia iba detrás de él, observando las mesas dispuestas a manera de gradas y señaladas con la bandera o el escudo del sistema y el nombre de los que pertenecían a él. Curiosamente, por cada sección que cruzaban, había al menos un oficial que ella conoció cuando fue cadete y que la saludaba con mucho entusiasmo. Incluso había algunos que ella no conocía; pertenecientes a sistemas de los que apenas había escuchado pero que mostraban sus respetos con el mismo nivel de cortesía. Ella solía de decir que la gente se excedía cuando decía que su reputación como capitana se había extendido por todo el imperio, pero por lo visto esa aseveración no era completamente exagerada.

Amelia miró un momento por el balcón y vio a un Robo-oficial cuando ascendía en un vehiculo hacia el segundo piso, fue entonces que se percató que había otros seis dentro del salón. Ellos, además de asegurarse de que todo estuviese en orden, ayudaban a llegar más rápidamente a los pisos superiores a personas que, a juicio de Amelia, lucían bastante importantes.

Frederick por fin se detuvo en una mesa frente al balcón, dio media vuelta y miró a su amiga. "Éste es nuestro lugar," luego, mostrándole con la mano el asiento contiguo al que tenía el nombre del Almirante, agregó. "puedes sentarte si lo deseas." ella así lo hizo. El almirante procedió a introducir brevemente a las personas más cercanas a ellos (que eran Nukterios en su mayoría) y a nombrar a los que se encontraban muy lejos. De vez en cuando, alguno que miraba casualmente en su dirección, saludaba formalmente al Almirante. Al final de la presentación, Frederick le preguntó a Amelia si podía esperarlo un momento porque tenía que reportarse con uno de sus superiores.

"Sí, aquí me quedaré," respondió ella rápidamente. "no iré a ninguna parte."

Frederick percibió una pizca de ansiedad en su voz. "¿Te sientes bien?"

"Perfectamente."

"Podría hacer esto luego si te incomoda de alguna forma." propuso el Almirante.

Amelia lo miró seriamente. "Un oficial no debe hacer esperar a sus superiores, Frederick, anda de una buena vez."

El Almirante sonrió, era la primera vez en años que oía hablar a Amelia como solía hacerlo cuando estaba en la Armada. Asintió y se marchó, pero en lugar de dirigirse a las mesas que estaban más arriba, donde ella suponía que estarían los oficiales de mayor rango, él desapareció por una de las salidas. Y allí permaneció ella, con los dedos entrelazados sobre la mesa sin otra distracción más que observar a los Robo-oficiales yendo de un lado a otro. Parecía que sus pulgares ejecutaban alguna clase de danza porque no dejaba de moverlos. No conocía a nadie allí lo suficiente para entablar conversación, y francamente no tenía muchos deseos de hacerlo (aparentemente el sentimiento era mutuo para los oficiales). Al cabo de unos minutos, su pierna se unió al frenético baile de sus pulgares.

No había sido del todo honesta con Frederick; sí estaba incómoda y eso se volvió muy evidente para ella cuando le surgió la fuerte necesidad de salir del salón si el Almirante no regresaba pronto. Esto era bastante inusual para Amelia; quien era considerada una persona tranquila y paciente, aún en las situaciones más estresantes. Tampoco era la primera vez que ella estaba en el Gran Salón, algunas de las misiones que realizó para la Armada en el pasado le fueron asignadas allí. Pero la última vez que estuvo en ese lugar fue cuando les informaron que los Procyons habían atacado en el Quasar y que ella, su hermana, Frederick y todos en la flota de Montressor tendrían que combatir. Pero ni siquiera entonces hubo tal cantidad de gente reunida en el Salón ¿qué podría ser más importante para convocar una reunión que un llamado a la batalla? La respuesta quizás era lo que inquietaba a Amelia.


	21. luchando contra la marea

**Nota del Autor:** éste es quizá uno de los capítulos más importantes para la trama de la historia, aquí tendrán una idea de lo que ocurrirá en capítulos posteriores porque una gran parte de ellos están directa o indirectamente relacionados con éste, así que lean con atención y disfrútenlo.

Capítulo veintiuno: luchando contra la marea

El bullicio en el Gran Salón se detuvo de repente. Las personas que aún estaban de pie se dirigieron rápidamente a sus asientos y cuando las luces se hicieron un poco más opacas, las puertas en las salidas fueron cerradas. La puerta principal al otro lado del salón, aún continuaba abierta y resaltaba a la distancia porque estaba más iluminada. Amelia vio cuando alguien entró por ella con prisa, llamó a uno de los Robo-oficiales y se subió a su vehiculo. Ella no pudo distinguirlo bien, pero su sombrero era parecido al de Frederick así que debía tratarse de un oficial superior; probablemente el que presidiría la reunión. El Robo-oficial fue hasta el centro del auditorio donde se hallaba un podio sostenido por una plataforma flotante, detuvo su vehiculo a un lado y dejó bajar al oficial. Ahora que él estaba más cerca, la Capitana se dio cuenta de quien se trataba.

"_Magnánimo Gray_" se dijo Amelia a sí misma.

Era un humano robusto y de piel clara; vistiendo un uniforme blanco con muchas condecoraciones. Su edad avanzada era bastante evidente debido a la barba canosa y a su bigote. Se acercó rápidamente al podio y tocó el panel que estaba encima, provocando que los altavoces chirriaran.

"Damas y caballeros," proclamó él. "honorables miembros del Parlamento Galáctico, oficiales de la Armada Interestelar, embajadores, representantes y dirigentes de la Federación de Planetas y aliados del Imperio Terrano…" detuvo su introducción y esa pareció ser la señal para que ocho personas se pararan en la puerta; formando dos hileras de cuatro a cada lado y sosteniendo en alto trompetas doradas. "…su majestad, la reina Illysa II."

Todos se levantaron al oír el toque de trompetas que entonaban un himno, Amelia lo hizo más lentamente porque estaba estupefacta y no sabía qué pensar de lo que sucedía. La reina entró entonces en el salón; también era una humana. Traía un elegante vestido rojo lleno de encajes de todo tipo con guantes de ceda, hombros y collar abultados. Cargaba un manto largo que arrastraba suavemente al caminar. Su cabello era rubio; peinado en forma de tres crinejas que le llegaban hasta la cintura y su cabeza estaba coronada por una hermosa diadema de cinco crestas con joyas incrustadas. Ella se aproximó a otro Robo-oficial que se había acercado para esperarla y uno de los del séquito que la acompañaba la ayudó a subir al vehiculo. De inmediato partieron y, conforme iban avanzando, la gente inclinaba la cabeza y la alababan diciendo: "Larga vida a la reina." Durante el proceso de llevarla a ella y a sus acompañantes a la plataforma, Frederick regresó y se paró al lado de Amelia con sus manos entrelazadas al frente.

"Lamento haberme demorado ¿Me perdí de algo interesante?" dijo él con cierto tono bromista.

Amelia volteó a verlo con el ceño fruncido, si el Almirante creía que usando el humor iba a hacer que ella se sintiese mejor, estaba muy equivocado. "Frederick, dime qué rayos está pasando ¿por qué vino la reina a la reunión?"

"¿Cómo podría faltar la reina, si fue ella quien nos convocó?" respondió el Almirante, sin dejar de mirar hacia la plataforma. "Te suplico un poco de paciencia, en unos momentos sabrás por qué está aquí."

Amelia se quedó viendo a Frederick porque no le gustó nada la respuesta. Ella sabía de otra reunión (en la cual no estuvo presente) que la reina hizo en Crescentia, hace mucho tiempo y que no fue precisamente para dar buenas noticias.

La reina se acercó al podio, el oficial Gray le cedió el lugar y todos tomaron asiento. Arriba del panel había una especie de esfera de cristal; emitió un destello cuando ella la tocó y le iluminó el rostro. Varios metros por encima de la plataforma aparecieron seis pantallas holográficas gigantes con la imagen de la reina; visibles desde todas partes del salón.

"Gracias, señor Gray;" dijo ella con voz delicada. "y agradezco a todos los presentes por haber atendido el llamado a esta reunión de emergencia. Sé que algunos de ustedes ya están enterados de la alarmante serie de eventos que han tenido lugar en las últimas semanas. Hay quienes probablemente todavía no lo saben y me disculpo por eso, pero nos hemos visto en la necesidad de mantener este asunto en secreto para evitar problemas innecesarios. Ya es bastante difícil lidiar con el desastre en Anedros que nos ha llevado al borde de una crisis. Antes de continuar, debo mostrarles algo que todos tienen ver."

El oficial Gray, que aguardaba al lado de la reina, activó un botón en el panel y la imagen de ella en las pantallas fue reemplazada con una figura distorsionada por la estática. "…genci… …mens… …para… …tro de… …ciones… …Armada…" fue lo poco que se pudo escuchar. La figura comenzó a tomar forma y apareció una criatura que lucía como un roedor por los enormes dientes incisivos que sobresalían de su boca.

"…repito, ésta es una emergencia; estamos bajo ataque. Aquí el oficial Ronald Miller reportando desde a bordo del buque Anaheim. Hemos sido emboscados por un enemigo invisible y no podemos responder el ataque, los impulsores fueron inutilizados, el capitán Micdakoo está herido. La evacuación fue ordenada pero fue inefectiva. Hemos recibido informes de que el Leónidas está en la misma situación que nosotros. Envío esta señal con la esperanza de que pueda ser retransmitida al Centro de Operaciones de la Armada lo antes posible. Éstas son nuestras coordenadas. Por favor, necesitamos ayu…" de repente, se produjo un relámpago en la ventanilla que se veía al fondo, el oficial salió volando por el aire e impactó contra la pared detrás de él, se levantó aturdido y regresó hacia la pantalla. "…algo sucede… parece que chocamos… hmm… no, no es eso… es… es… la nave… está siendo halada por una fuerza, siento que la gravedad está aumentando..." fue allí que la transmisión se interrumpió.

La imagen de la reina volvió a aparecer en las pantallas. "Como pueden ver, el incidente en Anedros se trató de un ataque deliberado. Aún no sabemos quién es el responsable, pero esto ocurrió en el peor de los momentos, a bordo del Anaheim viajaba el embajador Howard Anderson y a bordo del Leónidas viajaba Norman Lang; embajador de Procyon. Se suponía que ambos se encontrarían para discutir un tratado de paz."

El Gran Salón se llenó rápidamente de murmullos, el oficial Gray pidió orden por el altavoz con un tono notablemente molesto, el ruido se detuvo aunque en algunas partes todavía se oían susurros. La reina prosiguió. "Puedo ver que esto les sorprende, y no es extraño ya que durante siglos hemos tenido muchas contiendas con el Imperio Procyon; fuertes escaramuzas que por fortuna no han causado demasiados daños. Sin embargo, la situación se ha tornado muy seria, nos enfrentamos a la amenaza más grande que nuestros mundos hayan encarado jamás…"

Ella hizo una breve pausa y miró de un lado a otro del salón, todos veían hacia las pantallas prestando total atención. Amelia escuchó a Frederick susurrar: "Aquí viene…"

"¡GUERRA!" dijo en voz alta la reina. "Así es, señoras y señores, una guerra a gran escala entre imperios; sin tomar prisioneros y sin detenerse hasta alcanzar la total aniquilación. Los Procyons han tomado este ataque como un insulto a su buena voluntad para la paz y ahora se están preparando para responder con todo su poder."

El salón fue inundado con miles de voces que sonaban alarmadas, esta vez le costó más al oficial Gray imponer el orden.

"No obstante," continuó la reina alzando los brazos para tranquilizar un poco a la multitud. "debido a que los Procyons no tienen evidencia de que nosotros hallamos perpetrado el ataque, nos han concedido el beneficio de la duda. La emperatriz Clío Zodiana IX está de acuerdo conmigo en que deben retomarse las negociaciones y ha enviado un emisario para averiguar más acerca de este hecho. Es imperativo que logremos evitar una guerra y es precisamente para eso que los he reunido aquí. Lamentablemente, no puedo quedarme. Nada me gustaría más que acompañarlos en ésta; nuestra hora más oscura, pero mi presencia es más útil en otro lugar para ayudar en esta situación. Así que, por favor, les pido su colaboración para que se llegue a una solución lo más rápido posible, los dejo en manos del oficial Gray." ella se subió una vez más al vehiculo, la gente se levantó; intercambiando miradas confusas.

Después que la reina saliera del salón y que todos regresaran a sus asientos, el oficial volvió a hablar en el podio. "Debemos proceder ahora a asignar una comisión para investigar el suceso de Anedros. Decidiremos quienes irán, quien estará a cargo y luego votaremos para…"

"¡Un momento!" interrumpió una voz y todo el mundo volteó hacia la dirección de donde provino. Un Tuskrus se había levantado. Era una criatura de piel marrón grisáceo con una joroba y un cuerno que le salía de la cabeza; lo que hacía que pareciera que estaba arrugando la frente (por su tono, probablemente la habría estado arrugando aunque no tuviese el cuerno). "¿Qué le hace pensar que estamos de acuerdo con esa tontería de un tratado de paz?" al parecer había tocado un punto importante que varios compartían porque asintieron después que lo dijo.

"Por favor, Gobernador Aikan," contestó el oficial Gray. "si es posible, debemos tratar de resolver este conflicto sin recurrir a las armas…"

"¿Por qué no?" dijo otra voz. Esta vez fue un Zirreliano quien se puso de pie. "Los Procyons se están preparando para combatir ¿no es así?, éstas llamadas dizque 'negociaciones' bien podrían ser una trampa para que desviemos la atención. Opino que despleguemos nuestras flotas y empecemos la planeación de estrategias." algunos en el salón expresaron su respaldo a la proposición alzando sus puños y exclamando "¡SÍ!"

"Caballeros, por favor, ya basta," pidió el oficial Gray con firmeza. "no digo que no debamos tomar precauciones en caso de que suceda lo peor, pero por ahora, lo más importante es descubrir quiénes son responsables y traerlos ante la justicia…"

"Eso es una locura," intervino un capitán Zandariano. "Anedros es un sistema muy extenso, aún si supiéramos quién atacó a los embajadores, no lograríamos encontrarlos aunque usáramos todas la naves del imperio. Eso sin mencionar que Anedros es una zona neutral; jamás permitirían una intrusión armada en su territorio."

"Todos los Zandarianos son unos cobardes, siempre buscan excusas para no combatir." comentó un Mantavor; un ser que lucía como una araña negra y rojiza, con dos brazos que tenían tenazas similares a las de un cangrejo y brillantes ojos amarrillos. No se molestó en decirlo en voz baja, aunque el capitán no lo escuchó, quien sí lo hizo fue un embajador en la sección de los Cánidos (quienes eran viejos aliados de los Zandarianos)

"¡Cómo se atreve a decir eso!" exclamó indignado el embajador. "Ellos ya han demostrado su valor en cientos de batallas estelares. Además, si hablamos de cobardes, fueron ustedes quienes huyeron asustados; abandonándonos en la batalla de Apistos."

Así fue como empezó todo; pequeñas riñas que pronto se convirtieron en acaloradas discusiones. El salón estalló en gritos, y a pesar de sus esfuerzos, el oficial Gray ya no pudo hacer nada más para impedir el desorden. Algunos mencionaban que ciertos aliados de los Procyons habían destruido una flota recientemente y que ésa no era la actitud de alguien con intenciones pacíficas. Otros se quejaban de que se invertía demasiado del presupuesto del imperio en defensa y no se obtenían resultados satisfactorios.

Amelia se quedó en su sitio sin siquiera parpadear y con el entrecejo fruncido. Veía a dos capitanes cerca de ella discutiendo como niños sobre cuál de sus flotas había peleado más veces en batallas. También escuchaba a un parlamentario y a un embajador vociferándose cuál debía ser el comportamiento adecuado de un servidor público dentro de una instalación de la Armada. Frederick trataba de calmar y contener a uno de sus compañeros porque un soldado en la sección de al lado lo había catalogado de incompetente. Ella no lo podía creer, el futuro del imperio estaba pendiendo de un hilo y los que se supone debían encargarse de llevarlo por el buen camino, estaban más ocupados peleando unos contra otros. Finalmente no aguantó más, aprovechó que uno de los Robo-oficiales venía bajando del segundo piso, brincó por encima de la mesa usando una mano, dio un salto temerario por el balcón e interceptó al vehiculo en el aire.

"¡¿Qué demonios está haciendo?!" exclamó el Robo-oficial alarmado.

"Lléveme a la plataforma, rápido." Le ordenó Amelia.

"Yo no haré tal cosa," se rehusó él. "este vehiculo es de uso exclusivo para gobernantes y dignatarios. Bájese de inmedia…"

Ella lo interrumpió halándolo por el cuello para ponerlo cara a cara. "Escúchame bien, será peor para ti y tus compañeros si se desencadena un motín aquí adentro, has lo que te digo ¡ahora!" visto de esa manera (o quizá intimidado por la feroz expresión de la Capitana) el Robo-oficial accedió a llevarla. Amelia se bajó en la plataforma y fue directo con el oficial Gray, no le sorprendió encontrarlo discutiendo.

"¿Está hablando en serió?" preguntó el oficial molesto. "No podemos suspenderla, la reina confía en que podamos llegar a un acuerdo."

Un alto ser humanoide de piel verde, con tres ojos y pequeños tentáculos que le salían de la barbilla, veía al oficial con un desdén impresionante. Él había venido con el séquito de la reina y se había quedado allí por alguna razón. "Estas personas no están en condiciones de llegar a ningún acuerdo, y obviamente la situación ya no está bajo su control, Gray."

En ese momento Amelia tomó la palabra. "Disculpe la intromisión, Consejero Ébiluk," inclinó la cabeza ante él y luego; haciendo un saludo al oficial, añadió: "Jefe Gray."

El Consejero la vio de arriba abajo. "¿Quién es usted y qué está haciendo aquí?" inquirió como si la presencia de ella lo ofendiera.

"Soy la Capitana Amelia," respondió ella tranquilamente. "se me acaba de ocurrir una idea para detener esta conmoción y quisiera pedirle al Jefe Gray que me permita hablar en el podio."

"¿Hablar?" dijo el Consejero, casi riendo de incredulidad. "Sólo oficiales de alto rango y la reina pueden dirigirse a esta audiencia, venir aquí de esta forma es un irrespeto ¡exijo que se vaya ahora mismo!"

"Espere un segundo, Consejero," Lo detuvo el oficial Gray. "sería prudente dejar que ella hable, es una capitana muy conocida y respetada en la Armada, podría lograr que la escuchen."

"Eso es ridículo" contestó el Consejero, enfurecido. "¿Por qué cree que van a oírla a ella, si no quieren hacerle caso al mismísimo Jefe de Operaciones Navales de la Armada Interestelar? Debemos cancelar todo esto antes de que se salga completamente de control."

El oficial Gray cruzó los brazos. "¿Qué sucede, Consejero? Me da la impresión que no quiere que la reunión tenga éxito ¿o debo recordarle que para eso fue que la reina lo dejó a usted aquí?"

Ébiluk y Gray se miraron mutuamente como si libraran una especie de batalla mental. Los gritos en el salón se hacían cada vez más fuertes y era cuestión de tiempo para que comenzaran a agredirse físicamente.

"Haga lo que le parezca, Gray, pero si algo llega a suceder será su responsabilidad." Le advirtió el Consejero.

El oficial volteó hacia la Capitana y asintió para que procediera, ella se paró en el podio, tomó aliento y gritó con todas sus fuerzas: "¡¡¡LARGA VIDA AL IMPERIO PROCYON!!!"

La reacción fue casi instantánea, el salón fue dominado por el silencio y nadie apartaba la vista de las pantallas. Los que conocían a Amelia, la veían sorprendidos, y los que no la conocían, la veían disgustados. Era inconcebible que una capitana como ella; tan leal al Imperio Terrano, gritara semejante blasfemia. El Consejero observaba al oficial Gray con una sonrisa retorcida, como regodeándose por lo sucedido. Frederick, que apenas se había dado cuenta de la ausencia de su amiga, la veía preocupado.

"¿Es ésa la alabanza que quieren escuchar en el Gran Salón?" continuó Amelia. "Porque les aseguro que eso es lo que oirán si se desata esta guerra. No es momento para discutir quién hizo qué a quién ni por qué, los Procyons aprovecharán nuestras diferencias para dividirnos. Realmente me decepciona pensar que las vidas que nuestros ancestros dieron para forjar estos lazos de alianza, hayan sido dadas en vano. Yo sé cómo se sienten, todos han perdido algo o a alguien en este conflicto y detestan demasiado a los Procyons como para perdonarlos ¿Pero de verdad quieren que nuestro odio perdure para siempre, no debemos darle una oportunidad a la paz? Dicen que es arriesgado, dicen que es imposible, dicen que no durará ¿No dijeron eso mismo de formar nuestro imperio? Y ya han sido testigos de lo grande y poderoso que se ha vuelto. Nunca es fácil hacer a un lado el rencor, pero vale la pena el esfuerzo si con ello logramos crear un futuro prospero para nuestros hijos y nietos."

Al terminar, ella no se inmutó ni un centímetro mientras observaba a la audiencia con absoluta estoicidad. Nadie pronunciaba palabra alguna. Segundos después, se escuchó el sonido aislado de palmadas; era Frederick, a quien poco parecía importarle que sonaran fuera de lugar. Pero pronto se le unieron sus ex compañeros de academia; aplaudiendo lento al principio para luego convertirse en un estruendo acompañado de vítores. Al final, casi todos en el salón aclamaban a Amelia.

"Conmovedoras palabras, capitana," la felicitó el oficial Gray, aplaudiendo suavemente. "tal vez nadie podría haber dicho algo mejor."

"No fue nada, Jefe Gray," contestó ella alejándose del podio. "pero el capitán que intervino hace un momento tiene razón respecto a Anedros. El Pacto de Miseo prohíbe estrictamente la incursión de cualquier tipo de nave con capacidad bélica en una zona neutral. Sin embargo, a una nave diplomática se le permite ir escoltada por naves armadas para protegerse en zonas de alto riesgo. Puede enviarse un convoy encubierto a Anedros y podría recorrer todo el sistema sin levantar sospechas."

"Ésa es una idea muy interesante," comentó Gray con cierto grado de entusiasmo en el rostro. "no dudo que tendrá el mismo efecto que su discurso ¿Le gustaría proponerla usted misma a la audiencia?"

"Lo lamento, Jefe Gray, pero mi participación en esta reunión ha terminado. Ahora, me retiro. Que tengan buen día, caballeros." Volvió a hacer un saludo al oficial, inclinó la cabeza ante el Consejero y partió rápidamente con el Robo-oficial. El entusiasmo de Gray desapareció mientras la seguía con la mirada. La de Ébiluk era de desprecio.

Los aplausos ya habían cesado cuando Amelia llegó a la puerta, se disculpó sinceramente con el Robo-oficial por haber sido brusca con él, abandonó el recinto y caminó apresuradamente por el pasillo.

Frederick también salió del salón y fue tras ella, la alcanzó al pie de la escalera que conducía al Salón del Monumento. "¿Amelia? Amelia, espera ¿Por qué te saliste así del salón, acaso no quieres saber cómo terminará todo esto?"

"¡No, Frederick, no quiero saberlo y te diré por qué!" exclamó ella, dando media vuelta y caminado hacia él, furiosa. "Lo que sucedió ahí adentro es una clara señal de que los políticos y la Armada no han cambiado desde que me retiré. No sé qué esperabas lograr trayéndome a la reunión, pero sabías perfectamente que no quería inmiscuirme y eso tampoco ha cambiado. Me fui porque ahora más que nunca debo estar con mi familia, pues tal parece que a nadie más le importa protegerla. Sólo puedo rogar para que la reina no les permita hacer algo estúpido."

Sin otra cosa que agregar, Amelia dejó allí a Frederick y fue a reunirse con sus hijos; quienes la esperaban junto con el profesor Hooks frente al monolito.


	22. una parada inesperada

Capítulo veintidós: una parada inesperada

Amelia y los niños salieron rápidamente de la academia. Esta vez sí que iban un poco tarde para su siguiente parada, por eso, cuando el profesor Hooks pidió hablar un momento con ella en privado, la Capitana declinó su petición y le dijo que tendrían esa charla en otra ocasión. Sin embargo, la verdadera razón no era el retraso, aún seguía disgustada y si él quería discutir algo relacionado con la reunión, ella no quería arriesgarse a reaccionar de forma negativa con alguien a quien respetaba tanto. Ya había desquitado parte de su enojo con quien no debía y era esa parte de enojo que aún le quedaba la que le preocupaba, así que ella y sus hijos se despidieron del profesor en el Salón del Monumento.

Encontrar otro carruaje fue más fácil de lo que la Capitana había pensado después de ver la cantidad de personas aglomeradas en la pasarela flotante. Un cuarto de hora luego de haber partido de la academia, ya estaban a dos tercios de camino para llegar a su destino y se adentraban cada vez más en las agitadas calles del puerto. El tráfico parecía aumentar a medida que avanzaban y probablemente no llegarían en menos de quince o veinte minutos más. Esto significaba para los niños una estupenda oportunidad para admirar el espléndido paisaje, lo cual provocó una pequeña discusión entre Victoria y Derek por el tiempo que duraría cada turno para mirar por la reducida ventana. Sólo terminó cuando Catherine, a fin de mantener la armonía, cedió su lugar en la ventana opuesta. Ellos no supieron lo cerca que estuvieron de recibir el peor regaño que su madre les hubiese dado jamás, de no haber sido por lo que hizo Catherine a continuación.

"Prefiero sentarme junto a mi linda, tierna y cariñosa madre." dijo la pequeña cuando se cambió de asiento, justo antes de darle un cálido abrazo.

Fue allí cuando Amelia supo que había tenido suficiente de su enfado, decidió que tomaría una breve siesta para calmarse un poco. Prefería enfrentarse a ese desagradable sueño recurrente que hacer llorar a alguno de sus hijos con una reprimenda innecesaria. No fue muy difícil para ella dormirse rápido, últimamente parecía que su insomnio trabajaba sin descanso. Además, las suaves y constantes sacudidas del carruaje tenían un efecto somnífero en ella.

A Rose le pareció buena idea unirse en sueños con su madre (no porque Derek se lo haya pedido; lo cual había estado sugiriendo desde que se subieron al carruaje). De hecho, ella sólo quería continuar con su siesta, antes bruscamente interrumpida por Victoria. Derek deseaba repasar por última vez su itinerario y quería asegurarse de que su madre no estuviese despierta ni escuchando.

"Repasemos el plan." le susurró él a sus hermanas cuando Rose le hizo una seña con la mano. Ella tenía recostada su cabeza en el regazo de Amelia y podía percibir perfectamente si estaba dormida o no. Como los asientos no estaban uno frente al otro, Catherine se arrodilló en el suyo y se asomó por encima del espaldar.

Victoria suspiró y cruzó los brazos. "¿Es realmente necesario, no fue suficiente con el que nos hiciste hacer en la academia?"

Derek la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. "No prestaste atención entonces y ésta es tu parte."

Ella entornó los ojos, había accedido a repasar de nuevo con la condición de que fuese la última vez. Sin embargo, eso no hacía que fuese menos fastidioso.

"Muy bien," continuó el pequeño Cánido. "el estudiante de intercambio debió haber arribado al puerto aproximadamente a las dos. Según entiendo tu entrenador de natación se reuniría con nosotros en la oficina de mamá para luego ir a recibir al estudiante media hora después de su llegada." sacó de la bolsa de aperitivos el reloj que Helen les había dado y consultó la hora. "Dos treinta y cinco. Tal parece que llegaremos tarde ¿tienen planeado hacer algo cuando termine la bienvenida?"

"No que yo sepa," respondió Victoria mirando por la ventana. "será un recibimiento breve. Imagino que después de un largo viaje él sólo querrá ir a casa con sus padres a desempacar y descansar."

"¿De dónde viene él exactamente?" preguntó Derek.

Victoria encogió los hombros. "No tengo idea, pero parece que es de un lugar muy lejano que no está en esta galaxia; ni siquiera cerca."

Derek frotó su barbilla con su dedo índice y su pulgar. "Hmm… interesante. Bueno, como sea, no esperaba que la bienvenida se extendiera más allá de un corto saludo. Pero he estado pensando y creo que sería cortés darle un regalo para que se sienta a gusto. No se me ocurre nada por el momento pero no debe ser demasiado costoso ni exagerado, sólo algo para mostrarle nuestro aprecio por venir de tan lejos para estudiar con nosotros."

"¿Qué les parecen unas flores?" sugirió Catherine. Victoria alzó una ceja y junto con Derek se quedó mirándola. Su hermana hubiese preferido que no hubiesen hecho eso, tampoco que se hubiesen quedado callados; sus caras perplejas ya la hacían sentir bastante incómoda.

"¿Por qué flores?" le preguntó Rose con mucha curiosidad, viéndola hacia arriba desde el regazo de su madre.

"Derek indicó que debe ser algo sencillo." contestó Catherine. "he visto que al final de algunas competencias deportivas le entregan un ramo de flores al ganador… y siendo él deportista… bueno, ustedes me entienden." como su hermano y hermanas continuaban sin decir nada, agregó: "Además, no es que podamos ofrecerle alguna otra cosa, no sabemos nada sobre él ni lo que podría gustarle."

"Eso no importa," replicó Victoria ondulando la mano. "si le damos cualquier cosa podemos decir que es tradicional en nuestro planeta y dudo mucho que no lo quiera aceptar."

La verdad el razonamiento de Catherine le parecía bastante lógico a Derek y, por lo que había escuchado, el puerto contaba con una generosa cantidad de florerías, no sería problema encontrar una en el camino. Y lo que es más, tal vez tendrían suerte y conseguirían algunas flores originarias del planeta del estudiante y eso lo harían sentirse a él y a sus padres como en casa. Y ya que a nadie se le ocurría algo mejor, todos acordaron que ése sería el regalo.

"Al finalizar la recepción dispondremos de mucho tiempo libre." comentó Derek. "El recital en Anthenoros no empezará sino hasta las siete en punto. Ahora es cuando debemos comportarnos lo mejor posible, quizás así logremos que mamá nos lleve a dar un paseo." miró de reojo a victoria. "¿Están de acuerdo conmigo?"

"¿Quieres que vayamos primero a la Fundación Baker, Catherine?" inquirió Victoria volteando hacia su hermana. "hasta donde sé, estará abierta hasta las diez y podríamos ir después del teatro. Así tendremos más tiempo para explorar, pero lo justo es que tú lo decidas. Después de todo, la razón de este viaje es por ti, hermanita."

"No me importaría ir después que termine el recital," respondió Catherine con una sonrisa. "la verdad es que también tengo deseos de explorar." con esa última frase, la discusión llegó a su fin. Dedicaron el resto del tiempo a observar por las ventanas los lugares que parecían interesantes para visitar, excepto Rose a quien sólo le interesó dormir al lado de su madre.

Finalmente llegaron a un área donde el ajetreo y el bullicio eran tanto intensos como interminables. Naves entrando y saliendo, personas embarcando y desembarcando, carga siendo llevada de un lugar a otro y vehículos de todo tipo transitando las calles. Era el muelle 201 del sector Galeón y Maine, probablemente el más concurrido de todo Crescentia. El carruaje frenó repentinamente, lo cual despertó a Amelia y lo único que impidió que saltara de su asiento fue esa conocida sensación de alguien durmiendo sobre su regazo. Rose tardó un poco más en despertar porque estaba muy cómoda allí, pero sintió que el carruaje se había detenido y se levantó porque asumió que ya habían llegado. Amelia, aunque estaba agradecida que su mal sueño hubiese sido interrumpido, sabía que algo no estaba bien. Había recorrido ese camino un centenar de veces y con sólo un rápido vistazo a las edificaciones del exterior, supo que se encontraban a un tramo considerable de distancia de su oficina.

"Derek, Victoria, permanezcan sentados." Les pidió ella. Ambos se habían arrodillado también en sus asientos para asomar sus cabezas por las ventanas y al oír a su madre, obedecieron.

"Algo sucede afuera, mamá." Dijo Victoria.

La Capitana se levantó y salió rápidamente por la puerta. Los niños intentaron seguirla pero ella alzó su mano para indicarles que permanecieran adentro. En la calle había una multitud de personas y sus rostros no lucían nada contentos. Ella miro al conductor Zandariano que permanecía expectante en su asiento encima del carruaje.

"Lo siento, señora," se disculpó él. "pero parece que hasta aquí es lo más cerca que puedo traerlos."

Amelia trataba de ver por encima de la multitud. "¿Sabe que es lo que está sucediendo?"

"No estoy seguro pero creo que el paso está restringido en esta parte del puerto." respondió él.

Al observar exhaustivamente, la Capitana se dio cuenta que la multitud era en realidad una serie de filas dispuestas a lo largo de toda la calle, y al principio de cada una había un oficial pidiendo y revisando identificaciones. Para el ojo inexperto sus uniformes eran parecidos a los de la armada pero ella los reconoció de inmediato; eran soldados del ejército y sus expresiones dejaban muy claro que eran poco amigables.

Era de esperarse que la seguridad en Crescentia se hubiese incrementado con la presencia de tantos diplomáticos. Pero la reunión había terminado hacía más de media hora y Amelia esperaba que las cosas se hubiesen normalizado para cuando ellos llegaran a su siguiente parada. Sin otra alternativa, ella y los niños tomaron sus cosas, se unieron a una fila y esperaron su turno para pasar. Luego de un rato, comprendieron por qué todos allí se veían cansados, aburridos o enojados. La fila avanzaba increíblemente despacio porque los soldados a menudo hacían preguntas y hasta que no estuviesen satisfechos con las respuestas, no dejaban pasar a nadie.

Amelia estaba deseando que pudiesen irse pronto de allí. Aunque estaba más calmada que cuando dejó la academia, no por eso tenía intención de participar en un interrogatorio, y menos con un soldado tan joven como el que atendía la fila donde se encontraba. Ella ya estaba bastante crecida como para que un niño la estuviese tratando como si fuese sospechosa de algo. Por suerte para Amelia, ese joven la reconoció cuando le dijo su nombre y lo único que preguntó fue el motivo que tenían para entrar al muelle. El resto de la conversación fue más como si el soldado hubiera querido conocer un poco a la Capitana, pero cuando ella le dijo que ya se le había hecho tarde, no los demoró más y les permitió continuar su camino.

Aunque no lo quería admitir, esa fama que ella pensaba era absurda y sin motivo, a veces resultaba conveniente. Incluso pudo averiguar que la razón de tanta seguridad era por la llegada de un oficial que el soldado describió como: "…extremadamente importante y cuya identidad es un absoluto secreto; aún para los soldados…" nada de esto le resultaba inusual a Amelia pero cuando al soldado se le escapó que el oficial venía en calidad de emisario (y tal vez fue realmente por eso que los dejó pasar tan rápido) ella recordó lo que dijo la reina en la reunión y comenzó a preguntarse si esto tenía alguna relación.

Caminar el resto del camino resultó muy conveniente para los niños aunque a Amelia le resultó extraño que ellos le pidieran pasar primero por una florería antes de su encuentro con el estudiante. No les tomó mucho tiempo conseguir una que sólo los desviaba un poco de la dirección en la que iban. La tienda era pequeña pero tenía una buena variedad de flores exóticas provenientes de todas partes de la galaxia y sus alrededores. Ellos eligieron las que venían de lugares muy lejanos. No hubo necesidad de que la dueña de la tienda les arreglara el ramo porque Rose se encargó de eso con mucho placer. Por el elogio que recibió al terminar, parecía que había hecho un excelente trabajo.

Apenas Amelia le pagó a la dueña, prosiguieron sin más demoras con su travesía, ahora cargando un enorme ramo además de las cosas que ya traían. Se movían con algo de prisa porque la Capitana continuamente apresuraba a sus hijos. Habían llegado al área de arribos y partidas, y con esos gigantescos y llamativos navíos moviéndose por encima de sus cabezas ellos no podían evitar disminuir el paso para observarlos, especialmente Derek. La única que estaba concentrada en el camino era Catherine pero no porque no le interesaran las naves sino porque a ella le había tocado llevar el ramo y como éste le impedía ver bien hacía adelante, tenía que cuidar muy bien sus pasos. Victoria incluso tuvo que asirla de la mano para evitar que se fuera por el camino equivocado.

Cansada ya que los pétalos le hiciesen cosquillas en las mejillas, en la nariz o en las orejas, Catherine miró con el entrecejo fruncido a su hermana. "Dime de nuevo ¿por qué tengo que ser yo quien le entregue el ramo al estudiante de intercambio?"

Victoria suspiró y la miró por encima del hombro. "Pensé habértelo dicho ya."

Catherine la veía ahora con los ojos entrecerrados y torciendo los labios. Su hermana sabía tan bien como ella que la frase "Fue tu idea." no era una buena explicación, pero Victoria no quiso decirle en la tienda porque su madre insistía que estaban demasiado demorados y podía sentir cierto tono de impaciencia en su voz.

"Yo tengo que recibir a mi compañero," declaró Victoria. "darle la bienvenida, estrechar su mano, entregarle su credencial del equipo de natación y presentarle a mi familia. No puedo hacer todo eso con un ramo en mis manos ¿cierto? y no creo que él pueda tampoco, así que tendrás que dárselo sólo cuando se vaya."

"¿Pero por qué no Derek o Rose?" inquirió su hermana sintiéndose frustrada.

"Hmm… no sé, tal vez el estudiante se sienta un poco incómodo recibiendo flores de otro muchacho, eso sin mencionar a Derek entregándolo…" replicó Victoria mirando a su hermano. "En cuanto a Rose, bueeeno… según parece es alérgica a una de esas flores." Observaba a la pequeña de pelo amarillo mientras se secaba sus ojos lagrimosos con un pañuelo y se frotaba la nariz que se había puesto ligeramente roja.

Catherine no se sintió mejor después de esa ambigua y poco convincente explicación. Y no era muy alentadora la expectativa de tener que cargar con el ramo hasta el final del encuentro. Su desanimo era evidente porque cada vez caminaba más despacio.

A Victoria comenzaba a dolerle el brazo por tener que halar a Catherine y sabía que lo estaba haciendo como una manera de hacer notar su desagrado con la situación, así que la soltó. "Bien, ya sabes lo que dicen, al mal paso darle prisa." Se colocó detrás de su hermana y empezó a empujarla por la espalda con ambas manos.

"¡Oye, no creo que sea esto a lo que se refiere ese dicho!" se quejó Catherine.

"En este caso, sí." repuso Victoria.


	23. el visitante de otro mundo

Capítulo veintitrés: el visitante de otro mundo

El trayecto era largo desde donde los dejó el carruaje hasta la oficina de Amelia. Sin embargo, los niños avanzaban con energía, la cual parecía proceder de la emoción que sentían al estar recorriendo y conociendo cada vez más el puerto. La Capitana sólo se emocionó porque faltaba poco para llegar. Se sentía algo cansada a pesar de haber tomado ya una siesta. Anhelaba poder descansar un poco más y esperaba que el paso de vehículos volviese a la normalidad en esa área antes de que tuviesen que ponerse en marcha de nuevo. Las botas que llevaba puestas empezaban a ser incomodas y tener que caminar de regreso para tomar otro carruaje sólo iba a incrementar esa sensación.

Al dar vuelta en una esquina, los niños divisaron una edificación de dos plantas que, a pesar de nunca antes haberla visto, supieron de inmediato que se trataba de la oficina de su madre. La fachada exterior lucía un poco desgastada porque las paredes blancas hacían resaltar el óxido que era un problema común entre las construcciones de metal. Y como muchas estructuras de la zona, su diseño era bastante arcaico, legado de las primeras colonias Terranas, las cuales se basaron en modelos aún más antiguos.

Amelia supo que no tendría tiempo para otra siesta cuando vio que el entrenador de natación de Victoria los esperaba en la acera cerca de la entrada. Lo reconoció de inmediato a pesar de la distancia, pues en muchas ocasiones se había encontrado con él al llevar a su hija a sus clases. Era un Aquanog; una criatura parecida a un pez por las aletas que sobresalían de su cabeza. Esta especie poseía una peculiar antena en su frente que a algunas personas les resultaba difícil dejar de mirar (tal vez por eso decían que nadie olvida con facilidad un Aquanog). Ellos fueron hacia donde se encontraba él para saludarlo apropiadamente.

Victoria podía pensar que la profesora Raquel elogiaba demasiado a Catherine pero tenía que reconocer que no era muy diferente cuando su entrenador hablaba con su madre de su desempeño en natación. Cuando él terminó de saludar educadamente a la Capitana, a sus hermanas y a su hermano, le habló a ella con un notable nivel de orgullo en su voz. "Buenas tardes, campeona, ¿Cómo se siente nuestra gran estrella el día de hoy?"

Demasiado acostumbrada a este tipo de recibimiento (y sintiéndose algo incómoda al darse cuenta de las extrañas sonrisas que esbozaban Derek y sus hermanas) Victoria contestó sin demasiado entusiasmo: "Perfectamente, entrenador Frisk, estoy disfrutando mucho de este…" De pronto, Derek aclaró su garganta y Victoria lo miró fugazmente sin virar la cabeza. "…paisaje y ansiosa por conocer al nuevo estudiante. No dudo que nuestro encuentro con él ayudará a expandir nuestros conocimientos culturales."

El entrenador sonrió pero no estuvo seguro de comprender lo quiso decir. Aunque, si le hubiesen preguntado a ella, no podría haber explicado a qué se refería porque esa última frase la había estado repasando a instancias de su hermano.

"Lamentamos haberlo hecho esperar, señor Frisk," se disculpó Amelia con el entrenador. "espero que no haya tenido inconvenientes para cruzar el perímetro de seguridad."

"No se preocupe por eso, Madame," respondió sinceramente el entrenador. "llegué antes de la hora fijada para asegurarme de encontrar el muelle 201. No había ningún perímetro cuando vine para acá pero eso explica la escasa afluencia de personas en las calles."

"¿Tuvo dificultades para hallar la dirección?" inquirió la Capitana. "Es un muelle bastante grande y a veces yo misma tengo problemas para ubicar una dirección, especialmente cuando me piden que atraque mi nave en un hangar diferente del que acostumbro utilizar."

El Aquanog negó con la cabeza. "No diré que fue fácil, pero le pregunté a varias personas y me ayudaron a encontrar su oficina más rápido de lo que había pensado. Todos aquí parecen saber muy bien dónde está." El entrenador no tenía idea pero ese muelle era uno de los puntos de referencia mejor conocidos del puerto, quizás casi tanto como la Academia Interestelar. Algunos solían llamarlo "el muelle de la Capitana".

Amelia notó que él parecía sentir algo de curiosidad por ese hecho (ya que él era una de las pocas personas que no conocían la reputación de la Capitana) pero ella no quería entrar en detalles así que cambió la conversación. "¿Dónde está el pequeño visitante de otro mundo? Nos tardamos mucho porque tuvimos que hacer una escala en otro lugar pero creí que al menos tendríamos tiempo para despedirnos de él y de sus padres."

"Descuide, él todavía no ha llegado." dijo el entrenador consultando su reloj de bolsillo. "Escuché a alguien decir que las naves que están arribando a este muelle están siendo inspeccionadas. Supongo que ése es el motivo de su demora."

"_Me lo temía_." pensó Amelia.

Ella le ofreció al entrenador que entrara a su oficina para tomar una tasa de té pero él prefirió permanecer afuera. Conoció al padre del estudiante de intercambio en Cuatro Colinas cuando éste buscaba la mejor institución para que su hijo estudiara temporalmente. Al entrenador le había costado un poco orientarse (todos sabían dónde estaba la oficina de Amelia pero no todos sabían explicar cuál era la ruta más simple para llegar). Imaginaba que al padre le sería más sencillo divisarlo a él que a una edificación tan similar a las demás.

Catherine aún sostenía el ramo y apenas podía contener el deseo de deshacerse de él. Cuando finalmente lo colocó en una posición que no la molestaba demasiado, de repente sintió murmullos detrás de ella y como un reflejo viró su aguda oreja Felínida para oír mejor.

"¿Hablas en serio?," escuchó a su hermano decir con cierto tono de desagrado. "¿tienes idea de cuantas personas lo usan en este puerto? Gente que ni siquiera sabe como usarlo. Siempre está hecho un desastre por esa razón, al menos eso es lo que me ha dicho mamá. ¿No puedes ir después?, más aún ¿para qué debo ir yo también?"

Rose suspiró. Francamente comenzaba a entender por qué él y Victoria discutían todo el tiempo, a veces podía ser algo obstinado. Sin embargo, ella sabía como hacer que dejara de replicar. "Lo necesito pero no para lo que piensas. No puedo continuar viéndome así ¿Cómo crees que afecte esto a tu plan si mamá llegase a pensar que estoy enferma?" ella cruzó sus brazos y se inclinó hacia él. "Hasta podría cancelar el viaje."

"De acuerdo." dijo Derek, dejando caer los hombros. Se dirigió hacia su madre y le haló suavemente la manga. "Mamá, necesito ir al baño ¿sabes dónde hay uno por aquí cerca? Rose dice que también tiene que ir."

"Discúlpeme un segundo, señor Frisk." dijo la Capitana volteando para atender a su hijo. Buscó en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, sacó unas llaves y se las entregó al pequeño. "Hay uno en el piso superior de mi oficina. La llave grande y plateada es de la entrada, la dorada es la del baño."

Derek las tomó y volvió con su hermana. Rose tanteó brevemente el aire con la mano hasta que tocó el brazo de su hermano y lo asió.

Catherine se sorprendió y se acercó a ella, preocupada. "¿le ocurre algo a tus ojos, Rose?"

"Tranquila, querida, tengo los ojos un poco irritados pero voy a lavarlos con agua para que se me alivien." quiso despreocuparla ella, intentando verla. Pero como tenía los ojos casi cerrados y se guiaba por el sonido, su vista estaba algo desviada a la izquierda de Catherine.

"¡SANTO CIELO!" exclamó su hermana alarmada. Le entregó el ramo a Victoria con tal rapidez que pareció como si se lo hubiese lanzado, luego buscó en su bolso y de inmediato sacó su botiquín de primeros auxilios. Lo registró deprisa y sacó dos envases; uno pequeño con un líquido transparente y otro grande que parecía una crema. Entonces, regresó con Rose y los colocó en sus manos. "Ten, usa éstos. El pequeño son gotas para los ojos, te ayudarán a aliviarlos. Y si sientes que la alergia no te deja respirar bien, aplica ésta otra en tu pecho y respirarás mejor."

"Oh, gracias, querida, eres un verdadero ángel." Le agradeció ella, conmovida.

Antes de que Derek y Rose se dirigieran a la oficina, Catherine sujetó el hombro de su hermano. "Y Derek, si Rose no mejora, este viaje llegó a su fin. No arriesgaré la salud de mi hermana por un paseo."

Él no dijo nada pero asintió. Había pensado que Rose sólo quería ir al baño para arreglarse como solía hacer tan a menudo. Se sintió avergonzado por haberla cuestionado tanto y de que Catherine pensara que a él le importaba más el viaje que su hermana. Después de eso, condujo rápidamente a Rose a la oficina.

Catherine guardó su botiquín y a pesar de que su hermana le había dicho que no se preocupara no dejaba de pensar en ella (y no hubiese podido evitarlo aunque lo hubiese intentado). En parte se sentía culpable por haber sugerido la idea de las flores, la cual en ese momento le pareció absurda y le dio otro motivo para que le desagradara aún más el ramo. El único consuelo que encontró fue el no tener que cargar con él, al menos temporalmente.

Victoria había pasado los últimos minutos observando a todos los que pasaban por allí. No había mucha gente pero de vez en cuando surgían grupos numerosos; personas que aparentemente acababan de desembarcar ya que generalmente portaban maletas. Aunque trataba de ver con atención, no sabía exactamente a quién buscaba porque no tenía idea de cómo lucía el estudiante de intercambio o sus padres. El momentáneo alivio de Catherine llegó a su fin cuando dos personas; un niño y un adulto se detuvieron frente a Amelia y el entrenador Frisk, Victoria le devolvió el ramo y alisó las arrugas de su uniforme de natación.

Cuando Victoria se aproximó para verlos mejor, se sorprendió un poco con la apariencia del adulto. Usaba un esmoquin con un corbatín en su pechera. En su ojo derecho cargaba un monóculo y en su cabeza un bombín. Sus zapatos relucientes y sus guantes blancos eran el toque final que lo hacía lucir como todo un personaje salido de una de esas refinadas revistas de etiqueta que a Rose le encantaba leer. Sin embargo, la combinación de colores era bastante dispareja, casi como si no supiera cómo usar ropa. Tal vez la había comprado a último minuto ya que una de sus prendas todavía llevaba la tarjeta con el precio, el cual era exorbitante. En cuanto a su especie, ella sólo podía deducir que se trataba de un reptil por las escamas verdosas de su piel.

Él se presentó a sí mismo como el mayordomo de la familia y lo hizo mostrando tantos gestos y ademanes que Victoria tuvo que contener la risa (hasta podría haber asegurado que su madre intentaba hacer lo mismo). Su comportamiento le recordaba un poco al de Rose, sólo que él llevaba las cosas al extremo. Su acento también era peculiar porque era muy exagerado. Victoria jamás pensó que las palabras "Buenas tardes" pudieran ser pronunciadas de tal manera que sonaran como otro idioma. Debido a que Catherine no podía escucharlos bien le preguntó qué estaban diciendo y Victoria, por lo poco que pudo entender de la conversación entre el mayordomo y su madre, le respondió que él parecía estar disculpándose por la ausencia de sus amos y que venía en su representación para escoltar al "joven amo" a la bienvenida. Fue allí que Victoria posó su atención en el pequeño que acompañaba al mayordomo.

Su atuendo era ciertamente mucho más informal; tanto que él fácilmente podría haber pasado como el sirviente del mayordomo. Llevaba una camisa de mangas cortas con un chaleco marrón claro y unos shorts grises abultados. El que su ropa fuera tan ligera y descubierta quizás se debía a que la mayor parte de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un pelaje parduzco, el cual era particularmente abundante en su cara y su cabeza. Si Victoria hubiese tenido que describirlo, sin duda habría usado la palabra "melena". Sus rasgos eran parecidos a los de los Felínidos (a ella le daba la impresión de estar en presencia de un pariente lejano, evolutivamente hablando) con garras y orejas puntiagudas aunque éstas últimas eran más pequeñas. Mantenía el balance apoyándose en la punta de sus pies lo que hacía que usar cualquier tipo de calzado le resultara impráctico. Para ser tan joven, su complexión era bastante fornida y lo más llamativo de todo eran sus grandes ojos azules.

El chico no había dicho una palabra desde que llegó; se limitaba a saludar sonriendo y estrechando la mano, en parte porque el mayordomo se encargaba de las introducciones (aunque no parecía agradarle mucho que lo presentara como si fuera un miembro de la realeza). Normalmente, Amelia lo habría saludado como es debido pero cuando le llegó el turno de conocerlo, sólo inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y luego permaneció mirándolo fijamente con la frente arrugada. Era como si el estudiante de alguna forma evocara recuerdos desagradables en la Capitana.

Catherine, quien apenas podía ver a través de una pequeña abertura entre las flores del ramo, se sintió confundida por la reacción de su madre. Y no era la única que actuaba así, las personas que pasaban cerca de ellos a veces se quedaban viéndolo con rostros asombrados. La pequeña comenzaba a sentir lástima por el chico y comprendía por qué parecía intranquilo. No podía encontrar una razón para explicar ese comportamiento y para ella la apariencia del estudiante no era más estrafalaria que la de algunas de las especies que había visto en el puerto.

Victoria de repente tomó a Catherine del brazo y la puso frente a frente con él. "…y éste es un pequeño regalo de nuestra parte para demostrarte que nos alegra que hayas venido a estudiar con nosotros."

"Grracias, es muy amable de su parrte." Les agradeció el estudiante, hablando por primera vez. Como era de esperarse, él también tenía algo de acento y era obvio que trataba de hacer un esfuerzo para pronunciar bien las palabras. Su voz era suave y gentil, definitivamente nada pretenciosa como la de su mayordomo. La ligera expresión de sorpresa en su rostro dejaba claro que él no esperaba un regalo. Y si tal vez lo había pensado, flores ciertamente no era lo que había imaginado.

Catherine estiró sus brazos para entregarle el ramo al estudiante pero fue el mayordomo quien lo tomó. "Yo lo llevarré porr usted, joven amo." Al momento de recibirlo, él mostró una sutil expresión con su cara que Catherine reconoció. Era lo mismo que ella había estado sintiendo desde que le encargaron llevar esa molestia con pétalos. Entonces ella sintió también lástima por el mayordomo ya que probablemente él tendría que cargarlo todo el camino hasta Montressor. Ella lo había tenido sólo unos minutos y no quería volver a oír la palabra "ramo" por un buen tiempo.

Con su visión libre, Catherine pudo observar al estudiante con más detalle que antes. Cuando lo hizo, se quedó inmóvil sin saber por qué. El chico parecía tan asombrado como ella porque la veía con la boca entreabierta. De pronto, a ella empezaron a surgirle pensamientos ridículos sobre si su vestido lucía bien o si su cabello estaba arreglado; cosas por las que nunca antes se había preocupado demasiado. Victoria estaba diciéndole algo al chico pero ella no le prestaba atención, sólo volteó a verla cuando su hermana se quedó en silencio. Victoria la miraba como esperando a que hiciera algo, y su impaciencia se hizo evidente cuando hizo un gesto con las manos como diciendo: "¿y bien, qué esperas?" Catherine encogió los hombros y la cara de confusión que puso provocó que su hermana entornara los ojos.

Victoria miró de nuevo al estudiante y puso una falsa sonrisa. "Está algo nerviosa o quizás un poco distraída." Luego, viendo otra vez a su hermana con una ceja arqueada, agregó: "lo cual últimamente se está convirtiendo en una costumbre." Catherine ya había actuado así pero ahora no había razón para ello. Sin embargo, no era totalmente su culpa. La manera en que el chico la veía le causaba un nudo en la garganta y una sensación extraña en el estómago.

Al estudiante parecía sucederle lo mismo, sólo que él no estaba dispuesto a causar una mala impresión. Sacudió rápidamente la cabeza, miró por un momento hacia abajo con la frente arrugada como reprendiéndose a sí mismo y aclaró su garganta. "Está bien, capitana Victorria, a veces yo también me pongo nerrvioso en estas situaciones. Tal vez yo deba prresentarrme prrimerro." su mayordomo se disponía a intervenir pero él alzó una mano para que lo dejase hacerlo solo. Se paró firme e hizo una reverencia como todo un caballero. "Jhadi vezda knava… oh, disculpe… la costumbrre… buenas tarrdes, mi nombrre es Edwin van derr Castell."

Catherine comenzó a balbucear algo ininteligible que confundió a Edwin. Puede que suene absurdo pero ella no recordaba su propio nombre y cuando Victoria consideró que ya se había demorado demasiado para dar una respuesta, le susurró al oído: "¡Catherine!, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?"

"¡Catherine!, ¡Catherine!, sí, ése es mi nombre." Exclamó ella, riendo nerviosamente. "Hem… lo siento, me llamo Catherine; Catherine Doppler."

"Es parra mí un honorr conocerrla, lady Catherrine." respondió Edwin. Luego, tomó la mano de la pequeña Felínida y se la besó. Ella se quedó contemplándola, sintiendo una curiosa sensación que no había experimentado antes y que no podía explicar.

"Es difícil acostumbrarse a tanta caballerosidad, ¿cierto?" mencionó Victoria observando la mano que Edwin hacía un segundo también le había besado.

Eso no era lo que ocupaba la mente de Catherine. Evidentemente, la presencia de Edwin hacía que se comportara como una tonta. Algo en su brillante melena dorada, en sus impresionantes ojos como de lince o en su voz gentil provocaba esa reacción, la pregunta era ¿qué? No obstante, ella no llegó a encontrar una respuesta porque el mayordomo los interrumpió para informarle a Edwin que ya era hora de partir; sus padres lo estaban esperando.

"Sin duda ha sido una agrradable bienvenida," mencionó el estudiante. "y aprrecio su rregalo, desde luego. Esperro tenerr el mismo honorr en otrra ocasión. Hasta prronto, lady Catherrine. Capitana Victorria." Él y su mayordomo se despidieron de Amelia y del entrenador Frisk. Después, se marcharon tan rápido como habían llegado.

Cuando Catherine observaba como desaparecían entre la multitud, notó que Victoria la veía con una mueca en el rostro. "¿Qué?" dijo alzando una ceja.

"¡Vaaaya!" exclamó Victoria. "Ese regalo resultó más conveniente de lo que habías imaginado."

"¿De qué estás hablando?" replicó Catherine totalmente confundida.

"Ya lo averriguarrá, miladi." Respondió su hermana con tono de burla.


	24. las fugitivas

**Nota del autor:** el próximo capítulo si va a tardar más porque todavía no he podido organizar bien las ideas, mientras tanto disfruten de:

Capítulo veinticuatro: las fugitivas

Poco tiempo después que Edwin y su mayordomo se perdieran de vista, Derek y Rose regresaron con el resto del grupo. Catherine fue hacia su hermana para chequear su condición.

Rose sonrió y le dio unas suaves palmadas en la cabeza. "Tranquila, ya estoy mucho mejor ¿lo ves? Estos remedios que me diste funcionan de maravilla." Le entregó los envases y la besó en la mejilla. "Gracias querida."

Esas palabras fueron el remedio para que la preocupación de Catherine desapareciera instantáneamente.

"¿Qué los hizo demorarse tanto?" Inquirió Victoria.

"Bueno, como ya has de imaginarte, todo fue por causa de Rose." Contestó Derek.

La pequeña de pelo rubio puso sus manos en la cintura. "Tenía que arreglarme el cabello. Pensé que era el momento más oportuno. Me estaba volviendo loca por acomodarlo desde que nos bajamos del ferry."

Derek no se equivocó al pensar que Rose no sólo quería ir al baño para lavarse los ojos. "Al menos debiste dejar que te ayudara como te lo ofrecí." Mencionó él.

"No seas absurdo," replicó ella. "tú no sabes nada de peinados. Además, mamá es la única que usa ese baño así que técnicamente es sólo para damas."

Derek no se refería a su cabello cuando le ofreció ayuda y la suposición de Rose sobre el baño sonaba un tanto descabellada, pero él no quiso hacer más comentarios o continuarían hablando de cabello por un largo rato.

El tráfico en los alrededores comenzó a hacerse muy activo, por lo que el entrenador Frisk consideró que era el momento adecuado para partir. Se despidió de la Capitana y de los niños, no sin antes recordarle a Victoria que tenía que practicar mucho. Las finales de la Competencia Interestatal de Natación se aproximaban rápidamente. Él presentía que con ella en el equipo ese año ganarían.

Cuando finalmente se marchó, los niños permanecieron en silencio y observando a su madre. Mientras ella aún agitaba la mano; despidiéndose del señor Frisk, se dio cuenta que ellos la miraban con las caras más inocentes que podían poner (Victoria era notablemente experta en eso). Amelia arqueó una ceja y sonrió. "Niños, ¿Qué les parece si damos un paseo por el puerto? Al parecer, tenemos suficiente tiempo para eso."

Para nadie fue una sorpresa pues una de las razones del viaje era para explorar y divertirse. Ellos habían estado pensando en sugerírselo pero que ella lo hubiese hecho primero los llenó de tanta felicidad que sólo pudieron expresar su gratitud con un fuerte abrazo colectivo. Después de eso, dejaron todo su equipaje en la oficina y una vez en camino Amelia procedió a darles algunas indicaciones.

"Muy bien, niños, quiero que se comporten. Este puerto es muy grande y no quiero que se pierdan, así que permanezcan con el grupo, no hablen con extraños y tómense de las manos."

En pocas horas visitaron la mayoría de las ferias, exhibiciones, lugares históricos, carreras de veleros, centros comerciales y hasta una tienda de curiosidades. Una de las últimas paradas fue la heladería del millón de sabores, donde vendían los más exóticos que pudiesen imaginar. Catherine no se atrevió a descubrir cual era el sabor del helado "Vava", aun cuando Derek le explicó que en cierto dialecto significaba "fruta". Al finalizar el recorrido Amelia se sintió aliviada porque pronto podría permanecer sentada cuando estuvieran en el teatro. Sus hijos por alguna razón insistieron en ir a pie adondequiera que iban (tal vez para liberar algo de la energía que sentían por la emoción) y siempre querían llegar lo más rápido posible. Amelia tenía que reconocer la habilidad de sus pequeños para agotar a una capitana entrenada para situaciones extremas.

Cuando dieron las seis en punto se dispusieron a recoger sus cosas en la oficina para poder llegar temprano al teatro y evitar hacer fila. Sin embargo, no importa cuánto trates de evitarla, siempre la encontrarás. Esta vez la consiguieron cuando pararon en una tienda a comprar algo para refrescarse. Aparentemente a otros padres también se les había ocurrido la misma idea.

Después de un rato estando en la fila, Amelia de repente notó que Rose y Victoria ya no estaban con ellos. Comenzó a mirar de un lado a otro, buscándolas. "¿Dónde están tus hermanas?" le preguntó a Derek.

Él señaló hacia lo que parecía ser un establo con un corral adyacente. La Capitana fue hacia allá de inmediato, asiendo firmemente las manos de Derek y Catherine. Una vez dentro del establo, divisó rápidamente a sus hijas y se sobresaltó al ver que Rose estaba montada encima de una enorme criatura. Si creían que los unicornios no existían es porque jamás habían visto un Galópodo, un ente cuya apariencia era muy similar a la del ser mitológico creado por los humanos. De la frente del animal sobresalía un largo cuerno puntiagudo. La crin de su lomo era de color plateado que contrastaba con su pelaje blanco. Derek ya había visto caballos antes, y comparándolos, él calculaba que los Galópodos eran aproximadamente un veinte por ciento más grandes. Rose, sin embargo, estaba segura que eran diez veces mejor en cuanto a belleza y majestuosidad.

"¡¿Rose, qué estás haciendo allí arriba?! Baja inmediatamente." Exclamó Amelia escandalizada.

"No te alteres, mamá," quiso tranquilizarla Rose con un tono cuidadoso porque sabía que había hecho algo indebido. "los Galópodos son bastante mansos."

"Ella tiene razón, madame."

Amelia posó su mirada en la persona que sostenía las riendas. Era una mujer Cánida vistiendo un traje característico de los entrenadores de Galópodos.

"Buenas tardes, yo soy Ágata Markey." Se introdujo la mujer, estrechando su mano. Amelia también se presentó. "Perdone mi impertinencia, señora Doppler, pero esta señorita admira tanto a los Galópodos y habla tan bien de ellos que pensé que no sería justo que se fuera sin antes experimentar lo que se siente al montar uno de ellos. Pero no se preocupe, llevo años entrenándolos para el circo y competencias de Galopódromo. Puedo asegurarle que no corre ningún peligro."

"Estoy segura que así es, señorita Markey, pero ése no es el problema." respondió Amelia, volteando hacia su hija. "Rose, ¿no recuerdas que tenemos que ir a un recital o es que ya no te interesa?"

"¡Por supuesto que sí!" exclamó rápidamente Rose. "pero creo que tenemos tiempo para un paseo corto." Luego, con entusiasmo en su voz, agregó: "¿Qué dices, mamá?, ¿por qué no subes también? Seguramente lo disfrutarás, como en los viejos tiempos."

Si por viejos tiempos se refería al recorrido que hicieron sobre otra bestia de montar en su último cumpleaños "disfrutar" no sería la palabra que Amelia hubiese utilizado, al menos sabía que su parte baja de la espalda no lo había disfrutado.

"Lo siento, pero ya he tenido suficiente diversión por el momento." Respondió su madre. "Baja de allí."

"Pero, mamá…" replicó Rose algo decepcionada.

"¡AHORA, jovencita!" le ordenó la Capitana con su distinguido tono autoritario.

La pequeña engulló. "Sí, mamá." y de un salto desmontó del Galópodo.

"Mejor suerte para la próxima." Le susurró Ágata sonriendo antes de que Rose se marchara.

Cuando ella y Victoria se unieron con su hermano, él las miró con el ceño fruncido y cruzando los brazos.

"Oye, no me mires a mí, yo sólo la seguí para asegurarme que no se extraviara." Se defendió Victoria.

Amelia se paró frente a ellos, también con los brazos cruzados. "De acuerdo, no quiero que hagan más…" de pronto, hizo una pausa y luego suspiró. "¿Y ahora dónde está Catherine?"

Derek volteó hacia atrás donde hacía un segundo estaba su hermana y cuando miró de nuevo a Victoria, era ella quien lo veía con el entrecejo fruncido. Todos salieron deprisa para buscarla pero la calle estaba llena de personas y era difícil hallar a alguien con tanto ruido y movimiento. Habían transcurrido sólo unos segundos pero Amelia ya estaba bastante angustiada y tuvo que luchar con el deseo de salir corriendo para encontrar a su hija o corría el riesgo de perder a alguien más. Empezó a sentirse molesta consigo misma porque no entendía qué le estaba pasando. Sus hijos, o se habían vuelto extremadamente buenos en el arte de escabullirse o el cansancio estaba afectando sus sentidos más de lo que había imaginado. Si algo llegaba a pasarle a alguno de sus pequeños, ella jamás se lo perdonaría.

Pero entonces, Amelia sintió un alivio indescriptible cuando vio a Catherine parada frente a las puertas de un hangar cercano al establo. Todos corrieron hacia ella, y aunque el primer impulso de su madre fue regañarla, simplemente se arrodilló y la abrazó.

"¡No me asustes así, Catherine!" exclamó su madre respirando agitadamente. "Estaba muy preocupada por ti. Sabes que no debes andar por ahí tú sola."

"Lo siento." Se disculpó ella, avergonzada.

Amelia le apartó unos cuantos cabellos que tenía en la cara y le puso una mano en la mejilla. "¿Por qué te fuiste así, mi cielo?"

"La encontré, mamá, la encontré…" contestó Catherine emocionada.


	25. contemplando al enemigo

**Nota del Autor:** parte de este capítulo está inspirado en la historia "I'm a Spacer, Not a Mother" escrita por Christy.

Capítulo veinticinco: contemplando al enemigo

Amelia, Victoria, Rose y Derek miraron hacia el interior del hangar en la dirección que estaba viendo Catherine. Dentro, había gran cantidad de naves de diferentes formas y tamaños. Unas estaban siendo cargadas con cajas y barriles por una grúa, otras eran pintadas, limpiadas o reparadas por trabajadores vistiendo el mismo uniforme. En el centro del hangar, como ocupando un lugar de honor, estaba el RLS Legacy. Era una nave que lucía fantástica y cualquiera lo diría ya sea que supiese de naves o no. Su casco blanco y perfilado brillaba como un arco iris cuando reflejaba la luz.

Amelia podía decir con orgullo que ésa era su nave porque la compró luego de regresar del Planeta del Tesoro. Los dueños de la compañía naviera que originalmente poseía al Legacy pensaron que estaba demasiado deteriorada como para molestarse en repararla y que valía más como chatarra reciclable. Pero la Capitana, que siempre habló de tener su propia nave y de abrir su propia oficina (quizás también por una cuestión sentimental), decidió conservar al Legacy. Con el tiempo se daría cuenta que tomó la decisión correcta porque esa nave era veloz, maniobrable, resistente y confiable. En otras palabras, perfecta para ella.

Los niños, sin embargo, no estaban interesados en todas esas cualidades, lo que realmente les fascinaba del Legacy era que había sido el escenario donde tuvo lugar la mayor parte de la aventura del Planeta del Tesoro. Ellos creían que si la tocaban con sus manos, de alguna forma se sentirían como parte de esa historia. Era bien sabido que los niños, después de escuchar tanto sobre el Legacy, querían conocerla a toda costa y quizás eso era lo que en un principio había despertado tanto interés por el puerto espacial.

Siempre fue motivo de tristeza no poder subirse al Legacy ya que era una normativa del Ministerio de Transporte Espacial, que toda nave comercial en las zonas circundantes a Crescentia, debía desembarcar primero en ese puerto para inspección. Amelia nunca se propuso realmente llevarla a Montressor porque pensaba que era mejor que los niños la visitaran cuando los trajera al puerto. Además, la nave siempre debía ser preparada para la próxima encomienda o necesitaba reparaciones.

Unas cuantas horas atrás, lo primero que hicieron los niños al bajar del ferry fue mirar de un lado a otro como esperando divisar al Legacy. Esa había sido la primera parada que habían pensado en hacer, pero por desgracia para ellos, la nave había sido llevada a un hangar que Amelia no conocía. Esto significó una encrucijada para los niños; desperdiciar tiempo valioso buscando la nave y sin garantía de éxito o seguir adelante con el paseo sin visitarla.

Pero allí estaba frente a ellos, fabulosa e impresionante. Incluso se podía escuchar música de fondo (que más tarde descubrirían se trataba de un desfile) compuesta por una orquesta principalmente de trompetas y que agregaba un toque mágico a la escena. Sin lugar a dudas éste sería un paseo memorable.

Amelia casi podía sentir la felicidad que emanaba de sus hijos en forma de rostros boquiabiertos y sonrientes que apenas podían contener la euforia. Pero antes de poder decirles algo, salieron corriendo a toda prisa. De inmediato trató de detenerlos pero se tropezó con uno de los trabajadores y eso le dio tiempo suficiente a los niños para perderse de vista entre la multitud. Sin embargo, ella sabía adónde se dirigían, así que se disculpó y corrió a gran velocidad esquivando ágilmente todos los obstáculos del camino (algunos trabajadores creyeron estar imaginando cosas cuando algo les pasaba de cerca dejando una estela borrosa). Momentos después, Amelia llegó al Legacy y vio a sus hijos al pie de la rampa de abordaje. Sin apartar la vista de ellos ni un segundo, caminó lentamente para recobrar el aliento.

Un Humano sujetando una carpeta metálica con su brazo y que estaba gritando instrucciones, de pronto notó a los niños y se acercó. "buenas tardes ¿puedo ayudarles?" preguntó amablemente.

Tan embelesados como estaban, los niños no se percataron de la presencia del hombre pelirrojo, joven, de corta estatura, delgado y con lentes hasta que se paró frente a ellos sosteniendo su carpeta con ambas manos. "¿Puedo saber que están haciendo ustedes solos por aquí?" inquirió él. Ahí fue cuando los niños se dieron cuenta que habían entrado a un área que probablemente estaba restringida para visitantes, especialmente para niños pequeños. El hombre miró entonces al Legacy. "¡Ah! Ya entiendo, la están admirando."

"Sí, señor" respondieron todos.

"Lo sabía. No tienen idea cuán seguido pasa esto. Es una nave muy famosa ¿sabían? Pero me temo que éste no es lugar para niños ¿Dónde están sus padres?"

"Uno está justo aquí." respondió Amelia con tono serio. Los niños voltearon hacia ella y pusieron caras de preocupación. "¿Mis hijos lo están molestando, señor?"

"No, no, nada de eso madame, ellos sólo estaban observándola." La despreocupó él, señalando al Legacy con el pulgar.

Amelia se volvió hacia sus hijos con las manos en la cintura. "Niños, ¿Qué les dije de permanecer juntos?"

"Perdón, mamá." contestaron ellos al unísono.

El hombre sonrió. "Déjeme adivinar: ¿Primera vez en el puerto?"

"Es correcto," le confirmó ella. Luego, mirando a los niños por encima de su hombro, agregó: "pero si este comportamiento continúa así, ¡será la primera y última vez!"

Los niños bajaron sus cabezas, entristecidos.

El hombre chasqueó la lengua. "Oh, eso sería una lástima, pero si me permite decir algo en su defensa, no es totalmente su culpa. Después de todo, ésta es la nave que usaron para encontrar el legendario Planeta del Tesoro. Es difícil dejar pasar una oportunidad así. Yo mismo me sentí como un niño cuando me dijeron que esta nave sería traída a este hangar. No sabe cuántas historias he escuchado sobre su capitana, son increíbles."

"_ciertamente lo son"_ pensó Amelia. Ella estaba segura que parte de su fama se debía a lo exagerado de esas historias.

"¡Pero dónde están mis modales! Estoy hablando tanto y ni siquiera les he dicho quién soy. Me llamo Tomás Gallagher; supervisor encargado del Hangar 904." se presentó estrechando la mano de la Capitana.

"Encantada, señor Gallagher, mi nombre es Amelia Doppler." respondió ella, haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza.

De repente Tomás se quedó mirándola sorprendido. "Discúlpeme un segundo." Revisó rápidamente en su carpeta la hoja que contenía los datos del Legacy con una foto adjunta. Había repasado la información varias veces pero quería estar totalmente seguro.

Amelia se paró firme con sus manos en la espalda y su acostumbrada expresión inalterable.

"¡Por todos los cielos!" exclamó Tomás sin poder creerle a sus ojos. "¿Usted es la… la…?"

"…Capitana Amelia." completó ella la frase. "Nuevamente está en lo correcto."

Él contempló a Amelia de la misma forma que lo habían hecho los niños con el Legacy. "Madame, es para mí un gran honor estar en presencia de tan distinguida oficial. Me dije a mí mismo que no actuaría como un tonto si llegaba este momento pero simplemente no puedo evitarlo." Sonaba tan entusiasmado que parecía que en cualquier momento le pediría su autógrafo.

"Ya, ya, tranquilo señor Gallagher," trató de calmarlo Amelia. "soy una persona común y corriente. Puedo asegurarle que cualquier cosa que haya oído acerca de mí, bueno o malo, es una completa exageración. En lo que respecta al Planeta del Tesoro, como ya lo he aclarado muchas veces, yo sólo fui contratada para transportar a los que lo descubrieron. Mi participación fue realmente muy poca."

Eso no pareció disminuir la admiración que sentía el supervisor. Es más, estaba asombrado por lo humilde que podía llegar a ser la Capitana. Entonces sintió que debía compensarla de alguna manera por su comportamiento y fue en ese momento que se fijó en los niños. "¿Así que ésta es su primera visita al puerto, eh? Y supongo que su madre los trajo para enseñarles su nave. Pues tienen suerte, niños, acabo de terminar la inspección del Legacy y está en óptimas condiciones. Pero tal vez a la Capitana le gustaría corroborar eso con ustedes."

"Bueno, de hecho…" comenzó a decir Amelia pero sus hijos rápidamente la tomaron de ambos brazos y empezaron a rogarle desesperadamente.

"Por favor, mamá…"

"Sí, por favor…"

"Nos portaremos bien…"

"Tal vez no tengamos otra oportunidad…"

Como toque final, se quedaron viéndola con grandes y tiernos ojos (algunos casi con lágrimas).

Amelia no pudo resistir. Estaba tan conmovida que las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta y lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir. Por supuesto, luego de eso siguió el típico grito de emoción, el cariñoso abrazo de grupo y el "Eres la mejor, mamá." Era ilógico pensar que una capitana conocida por ser tan estricta, pudiese caer tan fácilmente en esa vieja táctica infantil. Pero desde hacía mucho tiempo su corazón se había vuelto muy blando, como suele sucederles a las personas cuando tienen hijos. A decir verdad, hay una curiosa historia que ocurrió antes de que Amelia se convirtiera en madre. Para ser más precisos, cuando descubrió que iba a ser una.

Había pasado algún tiempo de haberse casado con Delbert y ella creía que empezaba a acostumbrarse a su nueva vida. Pero una noche comenzó a sentirse intranquila sin razón alguna. Eso continuó por muchas noches y el efecto desde luego fue que no podía dormir. Cuando su salud se deterioró, no soportó más la continua insistencia de su esposo y tuvo que ir a un médico. ¿Cuál fue el diagnostico? Como ya han de imaginar, cuatro pequeños pedazos de alegría que crecían dentro de ella. Su reacción, sin embargo, no fue la que uno esperaría. Al principio negó tan rotundamente la posibilidad que el doctor tuvo que hacer tres veces el examen sólo para poder convencerla.

Por supuesto, cuando Delbert lo supo, sintió que habían sido bendecidos y no le faltó ánimo para anunciar la noticia a los cuatro vientos. Con Amelia fue una historia diferente. Aunque sabía que debía sentirse feliz, francamente estaba más preocupada por los cambios que tendría que hacer en su vida y hasta cierto punto eso la molestaba. Desde entonces, Delbert, Sarah, Jim y B.E.N. empezaron a estar pendientes de ella todo el tiempo y a cuidarla como si estuviera hecha de vidrio. Sarah en particular le dio muchos consejos a Amelia pero llegó un momento en que a la Capitana no podía importarle menos la mejor forma de decorar la cuna de un bebé.

El destino pareció estar jugándole una broma. Cada vez que dejaba de pensar en la idea de ser madre, alguien tenía que venir a importunarla mencionando lo difícil que puede llegar a ser tener hijos. En más de una ocasión el viaje en ferry de Montressor a Crescentia se convirtió en una interminable conversación sobre maternidad. Fue en esos tiempos que descubrió un nuevo uso para el Legacy: refugio. Un lugar en el que podía pretender que nada había cambiado, que el horizonte en la proa esperaba por ella lleno de emociones y aventuras.

Pero la realidad se encargó de ponerle los pies sobre la tierra. Pronto perdió todo control sobre las funciones de su cuerpo y los incesantes mareos, dolores, antojos y cambios de humor eran como gritos en su cabeza que le recordaban que estaba embarazada. Y justo cuando creyó que las cosas no podían empeorar, descubrió que su ropa de la noche a la mañana se había vuelto inservible.

Delbert y Sarah la arrastraron a una tienda para comprar ropa adecuada para ella porque insistían que tomar prestada la de su esposo no era la respuesta, aún si sólo la usaba dentro de la mansión. En ninguna parte encontró algo ni remotamente parecido a su uniforme de espacial. Claro que los vestidos de maternidad no estaban hechos pensando en los oficiales de la Armada. Amelia se paró frente a un espejo observando una bata que había elegido Sarah. Era del mismo color que su uniforme, pero tenía pequeñas flores de nácar en lugar de botones dorados.

Amelia suspiró. No era muy diestra para escoger vestidos. Nunca vio qué utilidad podía tener eso para alguien que pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo navegando por el Etherium. Se volteaba de derecha a izquierda, se veía de arriba abajo, pero no importaba lo que hiciera, ése no era su estilo. Luego, al mirar el reflejo de su rostro, vio una persona que casi no reconocía con labios secos, piel pálida, cabello descolorido y ojos, alguna vez llenos de vida, tristes y vacíos.

Ella se sentó en una silla dentro del vestidor para damas con la cara sumergida entre sus manos. "¿Es así como va a ser el resto de mi vida?, ¿Así terminarán los días de la capitana que antaño fue considerada la mejor de la galaxia?" Parecía que Amelia estaba llegando al límite de lo que su mente podía soportar. Quería más que nada que todo sólo fuera un sueño pero al mismo tiempo se aborrecía a sí misma por pensar de esa forma.

Decidió dejar de engañarse y admitió que se sentía confundida y que tenía miedo. Le resultó irónico pensar que todos los viajes que hizo hacia lo desconocido y todas las veces que desafió al peligro no fueron experiencias tan aterradoras como ésta. Mientras permanecía allí agobiada por su depresión, sintió los sollozos de alguien en el vestidor contiguo y luego una cortina siendo halada.

"¿Ya te probaste el… por qué estás llorando, cariño?"

"_Es… es… que este v-vestido no me hace ver bo-bo- bonita"_

"Pero tesoro, ese vestido no puede hacerte más bonita de lo que ya eres."

"_Pe… pe… pero unas niñas ahí afu-fu-fuera me dijeron que me veo h-horrible."_

"Oh, no les hagas caso. Ven, siéntate conmigo. Todavía no te he contado lo que pasó cuando naciste ¿verdad? Fue durante un tranquilo día al final de la primavera. El doctor se preparaba para recibirte mientras tu padre estaba por desmayarse de los nervios. Una hora después, el doctor me felicitaba por traer al mundo una hermosa niña saludable. Luego se marchó y me dejó esperando a que le enfermera te trajera conmigo para saludarte. La puerta se abrió ¿Y sabes lo que vi? Un pequeño ángel. De inmediato supe que la vida me había dado un regalo. ¿Sabes que pasó después? Cuando ella te colocó en mis brazos, abriste los ojos, me miraste y pusiste tu mano en mi mejilla. Yo creí que jamás volvería a ver algo más hermoso, pero me equivoqué. Cada vez que te miro es como repetir ese momento."

Por unos instantes, todo permaneció en silencio dentro de los vestidores.

"_Gracias, mamá, eres maravillosa. Te quiero."_

"Yo también te quiero, Ángela."

Amelia se quedo allí pensando en todo lo que había escuchado y comenzó a imaginar una escena parecida pero con cuatro pequeños en sus brazos. Al mirarlos tratando de imaginar sus rostros, se llenó de una inmensa felicidad como no había sentido antes en su vida. Se puso las manos en el vientre, cerró los ojos, dejó escapar unas lágrimas y sonrió. "Voy a ser madre…"

Amelia comprendió ese día que formar una familia iba a ser la mejor aventura de todas y que no debía tener miedo porque Delbert y los demás estarían allí para apoyarla. El resto, como dicen, es historia.

"De acuerdo, niños, daremos un breve recorrido por la cubierta del Legacy." Les informó su madre. "Recuerden que tenemos otros compromisos que atender."

Los niños asintieron y subieron deprisa por la rampa, Tomás sonrió al ver a la Capitana e hizo un gesto con la mano invitándola a subir también. Una vez que todos estuvieron a bordo, pudieron admirar el esplendor de un barco recién pintado y con velas nuevas. Los niños se separaron en diferentes direcciones pero permanecieron a la vista de su madre, quien se quedó cerca de la entrada con Tomás para discutir ciertos detalles menores acerca de la inspección. Las pequeñas Felínidas observaban a su alrededor intentando imaginar lo que había pasado allí, ayudadas por los recuerdos de lo que les habían contado sus padres, su tío Jim y hasta B.E.N. Derek, por otro lado, estaba más interesado en el aspecto técnico de la nave. Los mecánicos se habrían sorprendido con lo mucho que sabía del funcionamiento de los sistemas abordo. Dadas las limitaciones del recorrido, no tardaron demasiado en completarlo, el cual culminó cuando todos convergieron en el puente.

"¡Mírame, mamá, soy la capitana!" exclamó Victoria moviendo el timón.

Su madre volteó a verla y sonriendo la saludó. Luego, hizo un ademán con la mano para que regresaran. Cuando se reunieron con ella, les hizo saber que había llegado el momento de partir. Normalmente, habrían replicado pero sabían que no podían quejarse ya que habían recibido más de lo que habían pedido. Así que tranquila y calladamente bajaron por la rampa. Cuando se dispusieron a dirigirse a la salida del hangar, Catherine decidió darle un último vistazo al Legacy. Pero en el instante que volvió la cabeza, su madre le gritó: "¡Catherine, cuidado al frente!" la pequeña no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y chocó con una persona.

"Perdóneme, no fue mi intención, yo…" quiso disculparse ella pero al alzar la vista para ver con quien se había tropezado, se lo cortó la respiración.

Una enorme figura envuelta en una capa negra de la que sólo sobresalía un brazo sosteniendo un bastón, estaba parada a pocos centímetros de ella. Su rostro protuberante tenía muchas arrugas y cicatrices, y su boca apenas podía albergar espacio para sus enormes colmillos. La reacción de Catherine fue muy parecida a la que tuvo cuando se encontró con Frederick, pero ella tal vez podría haber contenido su sorpresa de no haber sido por la mirada de la criatura. Seis ojos amarillos con delgados iris rojos estaban fijos en ella. Estando de espaldas a la luz, la sombra hacía que brillaran con una siniestra intensidad.

"Ma… Ma… ¡¡¡MAAAAAMIIIII!!!" gritó Catherine asustada, corriendo a refugiarse con su madre.

Mientras su hija la abrazaba fuertemente, Amelia le acariciaba la cabeza para tranquilizarla. Su hermano y hermanas fueron a su lado y le pusieron las manos en los hombros. Entonces la Capitana miró con la frente arrugada al extraño con capa negra y bastón. Antes pensaba que tratándose de miradas con desprecio, el consejero Ébiluk no tenía rival. Eso fue hasta que se encontró con este individuo, cuya cantidad de ojos parecía incrementar considerablemente ese sentimiento.

No fue sino luego de unos tensos segundos que Tomás intervino. "Disculpe, coronel Vlad, no me di cuenta que ya estaba aquí. Lo estuve esperando toda la mañana pero creí que ya no vendría." El coronel Vlad lo ignoró completamente. Evidentemente, estaba más interesado en Amelia por lo que el supervisor quiso presentarlos. "Lo siento, mis modales de nuevo. Capitana, él es…"

"Vladimir Wolfgang Meenkoff." Interrumpió él con una voz aún más siniestra que su apariencia. "No necesito su ayuda." Eso hizo que Tomás engullera y permaneciera callado. "Y por supuesto, una capitana con su reputación tampoco necesita que la presenten ¿No es así, Capitana Amelia Newhart Smollett?"

"Doppler," lo corrigió ella con un tono muy severo. "mi apellido ahora es Doppler… coronel."

Él les dio una rápida mirada a los niños lo cual hizo que se estremecieran. "Ya veo… un error." Cuando comenzó a caminar hacia ella apoyándose en su bastón, se produjo un raro sonido metálico, como si estuviese usando zapatos de hierro. Se detuvo tan cerca de ellos, que los niños tuvieron que ocultarse detrás de su madre. "Así que usted es la famosa capitana que encontró el Planeta del Tesoro. Vaya, éste debe ser mi día de suerte; conocer a una celebridad. Estoy taaan impresionado."

Amelia no sabía que estaba tratando de hacer el coronel Vlad, pero obviamente por su tono sarcástico, sus intensiones eran hostiles. Es por eso que ella hizo a un lado las "formalidades" y fue directo al punto. "¿Qué es lo quiere, coronel?, ¿Acaso tiene algo que decirme? Pues adelante, soy toda oídos."

Al coronel pareció hacerle gracia la actitud desafiante de Amelia. "Ya habrá tiempo para conversar, capitana, pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. Me retiro." Hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta, pero apenas después de haber dado unos pasos, se detuvo sin voltear a mirarla. "Por cierto, esperemos que el incidente de Anedros sólo sea un malentendido. Porque de no ser así, será una pena que las repercusiones recaigan sobre personas inocentes… como sus hijos."

Eso envió una punzada por la espalda de Amelia. Apretó con fuerza el puño y Rose, que sostenía su brazo, sintió como le temblaba. Victoria la escuchó respirando encolerizada. Sólo cuando el coronel desapareció entre la multitud fue que la Capitana pudo calmarse un poco.

Tomás se aproximó a ellos. "Yo… yo t-tengo que marcharme ya. Debo atender la nave del coronel. En verdad fue un placer conocerla, capitana. Y también a ustedes, niños."

Amelia respiró profundamente y exhaló. "Gracias por su tiempo, señor Gallagher, también fue un gusto conocerlo." El supervisor estrechó su mano y partió. Ella lo veía mientras se alejaba y sintió lástima por él por tener que lidiar todavía más con ese sujeto. "Vamos, niños." Nuevamente sin decir una palabra, ellos obedecieron y todos salieron del hangar.

Ya montados en un carruaje y camino al teatro, los niños empezaban a conversar más animadamente entre ellos (aunque no mencionaban nada que les recordara lo ocurrido). Les consolaba saber que el paseo aun no había terminado, pero sí era lamentable que la mejor parte se hubiera convertido en un evento escalofriante. ¿Cómo era posible que una persona pudiese causar tal impresión? Amelia meditaba apoyando su barbilla sobre su mano y mirando por la ventana. Tenía que luchar con docenas de pensamientos que sólo aumentaban su incertidumbre. No obstante, la pregunta más pertinente que necesitaba respuesta no era ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí el infame coronel de las Fuerzas Armadas de Procyon? Sino ¿Por qué parecía tener algo personal en contra de Amelia?


	26. historias antes de mundo de ensueño

Capítulo veintiséis: historias antes de mundo de ensueño

Esa noche, de regreso en la mansión de los Doppler, el único tema de conversación fue la visita al puerto. Delbert y Helen casi podían imaginar claramente cómo fue el paseo por lo detallado que era el relato de los niños. Continuamente le agradecían a su madre por haberlos llevado ya que en muchos sentidos el viaje había resultado mejor de lo que habían imaginado. Quizás la que más disfrutó fue Rose porque desde que salieron del teatro, no dejaba de practicar sus giros y piruetas; tratando de imitar lo que había visto. Todos estaban impresionados por la danza que ejecutaba con gracia y delicadeza. Eso hizo que ella sintiera mucha gratitud hacia su familia. Sin su apoyo, no habría podido conocer a su bailarina favorita y no estaría lo suficientemente inspirada para efectuar bien los pasos de ballet que le resultaban difíciles.

Pero si los niños creyeron que la diversión había terminado, lo mejor estaba por venir. Amelia anunció durante la cena su intención de llevarlos a conocer su planeta de origen y el de Delbert en las próximas vacaciones. Al parecer, Derek había acertado con su deducción. Ella ciertamente había pasado algún tiempo considerando esa idea y ahora que sus hijos estaban familiarizados con los viajes espaciales, supuso que ya era el momento adecuado para ese viaje. Y como si no hubiese sido suficiente emoción para los niños, su padre les informó de la fiesta de bienvenida de su tío Jim. Ellos no podían creer cuantas cosas buenas les estaban ocurriendo en un solo día.

"Debe ser por obra de la sagrada Britana y de Galviani." Mencionó Amelia.

La hora de dormir por fin llegó, y con ella el final de un fabuloso día para los niños. Helen ayudó a cada uno de ellos a asearse, los acompañó a sus respectivas habitaciones y los vistió para ir a la cama. Después, se dirigió a la habitación de Amelia y Delbert y tocó la puerta. "La tripulación está lista para abordar el RLS Tierra de Ensueño." Anunció ella alegremente cuando la dejaron entrar. La Capitana y el Doctor le agradecieron muy cordialmente por su asistencia y le desearon buenas noches antes de que se retirara.

"¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto, querida?" le preguntó Delbert preocupado. "Luces algo cansada. Tal vez sea mejor que me lo dejes todo a mí y tú sólo les das el beso de despedida."

"No es necesario, cariño, pero si eso es lo que deseas hacer, no tengo ninguna objeción." Respondió ella sonriendo. "Adelántate y diles que enseguida estaré con ellos." Delbert le frotó cariñosamente la espalda y salió de la habitación.

Puede decirse que en la familia Doppler tenían varias tradiciones que cumplían a cabalidad. Una de ellas, la que más les encantaba a los niños, era la que se llevaba a cabo en la noche de los sábados. Sólo en ese momento podían pedirles a sus padres que les contasen historias antes de ir a dormir. Relatos de aventuras, poemas, canciones, leyendas Cánidas ó Felínidas, en fin, toda una gama de cuentos que por lo general eran bastante largos. Pero a Amelia no le gustaba que sus hijos estuviesen despiertos hasta tarde, por lo que sólo permitía esto una vez a la semana. Sin embargo, a ella también le gustaba esa tradición porque sus padres (y su hermana) solían hacer lo mismo cuando ella era pequeña. Así que, en cierto sentido, ella creía que estaba continuando con un legado familiar.

Cuando la Capitana terminó de ponerse su ropa de dormir, se dirigió a la habitación de Rose. Se paró detrás de la puerta que estaba entreabierta al escuchar la voz de su esposo.

"…y ahí estábamos; apunto de ser absorbidos por el agujero negro. Yo estaba convencido de que nuestras probabilidades de supervivencia eran irremediablemente cercanas a cero. Pero tu madre, demostrando increíble valentía y astucia, pudo idear un plan para sacarnos de allí…"

Amelia oyó a su hija exclamar de emoción y pensó que sería mejor volver después para no interrumpir la parte interesante de la historia. Bajó hasta la cocina, se sirvió un vaso con agua y se tomó un par de calmantes. "Esta noche no, por favor," susurró apretando los párpados y con una expresión angustiada. "no ese horrible sueño. Ya tengo suficientes cosas en la cabeza que no me dejarán dormir…" ella había pasado toda la noche tratando infructuosamente de olvidar los incidentes del puerto. Para evitar que le diera jaqueca trató de ocupar su mente en otra cosa. Abrió una gaveta, agarró un libro de recetas y comenzó a revisarlo.

Ella rara vez tenía que cocinar porque a Helen le encantaba hacerlo y además sus platillos eran exquisitos. Cuando La Capitana era soltera acostumbraba comer sólo en restaurantes y lógicamente como resultado (al igual que su habilidad para elegir vestidos) su destreza para preparar comida era limitada. Su paladar tampoco era demasiado exigente porque una vez, cuando se perdió explorando la luna Agnoto, tuvo que comer cosas que prefería no recordar. Curiosamente, en ella despertó el deseo de cocinar para su familia (no estaba segura por qué pero ella suponía que tenía algo que ver con lo que la gente llama instinto maternal). Cada semana intentaba preparar algo nuevo esperando encontrar un plato que le quedara delicioso… o al menos comestible.

"_Ésta se ve bien._" se dijo a sí misma. "_No es muy complicada._" marcó la página del recetario y lo guardó de nuevo en el estante. Subió las escaleras y fue hacia la habitación de Rose. En el camino escuchó la voz de Delbert pero proveniente de la habitación de Victoria.

"…los amotinados estaban tras nosotros pisándonos los talones. Subimos a uno de los botes mientras tu madre nos cubría disparándoles a esos rufianes. Francamente, no sé cómo hizo para mantenerse controlada en esa situación, pero gracias a eso tuvimos la oportunidad de escapar…"

Amelia llegó a su destino. La luz estaba apagada y vio que Rose parecía dormir tranquilamente en su cama. Ella se aproximó, le quitó suavemente el cabello de la frente y le dio un beso. "Que duermas bien, mi bailarina."

Rose abrió los ojos y cuando su madre estaba a punto de salir, la llamó. "Espera, mamá, tengo algo que mostrarte ¿Podrías, por favor, abrir las cortinas?"

Amelia así lo hizo y en el momento en que la luz de Crescentia entró como un raudal en la obscura habitación, todo se iluminó con puntos de colores. La Capitana se sorprendió y se dio cuenta que la fuente de tal espectáculo era el estante lleno de cristales opuesto a la ventana. A Rose le llamaban mucho la atención las cosas brillantes y por eso empezó a coleccionar cristales raros que reflejaban luz con intensidad.

"¿Te gusta?" inquirió la pequeña.

"¡Es hermoso, querida!" respondió sinceramente su madre.

"Le dije a Derek que mi colección era más que sólo piedras de 'interesante composición' porque ellas ilustran exactamente lo que siento; todo lo que en apariencia parece mundano, oculta una belleza interior."

"Tienes toda la razón." estuvo de acuerdo Amelia, todavía admirando la obra de su hija. "Y tú eres toda una artista."

"Gracias." Rose sonrió de nuevo y acurrucó la cabeza en la almohada para volver a dormir.

La Capitana cerró las cortinas y antes de hacer lo mismo con la puerta, se despidió. "Hasta mañana, mi cielo."

"Hasta mañana."

A Amelia no dejaba de impresionarla la creatividad de su hija. Mientras recorría el pasillo de pronto sintió la voz del Doctor. Se detuvo un momento y notó que venía de la habitación de Catherine.

"…oh, noble príncipe, tu espíritu es inquieto. La Aventura es tu barco y la emoción la llama que lo impulsa. Nada ha de sosegar tu deseo de explorar, como jamás han sido domados los corazones de los que navegan en busca de su destino. Pero, oh, destino cruel. Tú que nos pones a prueba y nos haces añorar el calor de nuestro hogar, le has traído desgracia a Jonathan en forma de cometa…"

La Capitana prosiguió a la habitación de Victoria y cuando llegó, la encontró sentada en la cama, al parecer esperando por ella. Su madre se acercó y comenzó a acomodarle la almohada. "Fue demasiado interesante la historia de tu padre como para dormir ¿eh?"

"De hecho, demasiado larga como para contarla completa." respondió su hija. "Esperaba que tú la continuaras."

"Lo siento, sólo una historia por persona." replicó Amelia mientras la ayudaba a recostarse.

Victoria cruzó los brazos. "Pero eso no cuenta si es la misma."

"Buen intento, pero esta noche sólo tu padre contará historias." intervino rápidamente su madre.

"No perdía nada con intentarlo." dijo la pequeña encogiendo los hombros.

La Capitana entornó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. Luego miró a su alrededor y empezó a poner en su lugar algunas cosas que por lo visto habían sido movidas después que Helen las había ordenado.

"Mamá" dijo de pronto Victoria.

"¿Sí, cariño?"

"Yo…" su hija estaba un poco dudosa y parecía estar pensando las palabras adecuadas para expresarse. No obstante, decidió que no era algo tan importante y apartó la mirada "…nada, es una tontería. Mejor olvídalo."

A Amelia le pareció extraña la indecisión de Victoria. Ella casi nunca necesitaba ayuda para compartir sus sentimientos, a menos que se tratara de un asunto verdaderamente delicado. Su madre se sentó a su lado y le puso una mano en la mejilla. "Linda, sabes que puedes confiar en mí. No importa lo que sea, yo haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudarte."

La pequeña asió la mano de su madre y la apretó suavemente. "Bueno, si realmente quieres saber, estoy algo nerviosa por las finales de natación."

"¿No te sientes preparada?" inquirió la Capitana.

Su hija entrelazó las manos sobre el estomago y miró al techo. "No, no es eso. Tengo mucha confianza porque mi tiempo de nado es el mejor que ha habido en la escuela. Es sólo…" hizo una pausa y luego volteó a verla. "¿Qué tal si ocurre lo mismo que el año pasado?"

"Ah, ya entiendo. No te angusties por eso, mi amor," la confortó Amelia dándole unas ligeras palmadas en la pierna. "sólo fue un accidente. Lo único que debes hacer es tener más cuidado y no volverá a suceder."

"Eso es justamente lo que me preocupa ¿Qué tal si no soy lo suficientemente cuidadosa y me vuelvo a lastimar el tobillo justo antes de la competencia? Entonces todo el esfuerzo que he hecho hasta ahora habrá sido en vano y todos mis compañeros de equipo se sentirán desilusionados." Victoria tenía una legítima razón para estar nerviosa y aunque sabía que algo así era improbable que volviese a pasar, ni siquiera su madre podía asegurar que ningún percance sucedería antes de la competencia.

Amelia permaneció en silencio haciendo trabajar su mente a máxima capacidad para encontrar una solución al dilema. Pero con cada segundo que pasaba su hija sólo parecía tener más dudas. De pronto, tomó el calendario que estaba en la mesa de noche junto a la cama y luego de ojearlo, se le ocurrió una manera de animarla. "Las finales son dentro de tres semanas ¿no es así? Pues te alegrará saber que la fecha coincide con la Semana del Renacimiento de Britana. Estoy absolutamente segura de que ella te concederá su bendición y no permitirá que nada malo te pase."

Victoria arqueó una ceja. "¿De verdad crees que ella me va a ayudar?"

La Capitana se sorprendió por su tono notablemente escéptico. Ella podía esperar eso de un adulto pero no de una niña pequeña, especialmente de alguien con una mente tan abierta como la de Victoria. Quizás algo había provocado que ella sintiese lo mismo que experimentan los niños humanos cuando descubren la verdad sobre aquel que les trae regalos en navidad. Pero de ninguna manera Amelia iba a permitir que su hija perdiera la fe siendo tan joven. "Hija, sabes que soy una persona honesta y sincera. No te estaría diciendo esto si no lo pudiese comprobar."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó la pequeña con creciente interés.

"Ya conoces lo que dice la tradición. En los días previos al Renacimiento de Britana, todos los Felínidos son bendecidos. Cosas buenas le pasan a los que creen de corazón. No sé si esto ayude a convencerte, pero el día que me promovieron a capitana y día que me enamoré de tu padre ambos sucedieron durante el Renacimiento."

Victoria estaba desconcertada y sin saber qué pensar. Pero al menos parecía estar más tranquila y además había cierto brillo en sus ojos que algunos podrían llamar esperanza. Amelia le colocó la sábana encima y le dio un beso antes de irse.

Podrían pensar que se sentía bien consigo misma después de reconfortar a su hija, pero mientras caminaba en dirección a la habitación de Catherine, su rostro lucía como el de alguien que había hecho algo indebido. No era por lo que había dicho, sino por lo que había olvidado mencionar. La bendición de Britana solía ser una forma de aliviar un profundo dolor. Puede ser que su ascenso a capitana y enamorarse de su esposo hayan sido ocasiones memorables pero ocurrieron luego de perder a su querida hermana y a su gran amigo y mentor; Alexander Arrow.

Una vez más la Capitana escuchó una voz que ya han de imaginar a quién pertenecía, pero esta vez desde la habitación de Derek.

"…así es, hijo mío, ¡400 años! Nadie se explica cómo fue posible que un Cánido viviera tanto tiempo pero es un hecho histórico confirmado. Los Torley son los únicos que tienen un promedio de vida tan largo y sólo viven hasta 300 años. Algunos consideran esto como prueba de que él era la encarnación de Galviani el Piadoso, pero yo personalmente creo que lo más importante fueron sus increíbles hazañas. El capitán Antonio Lotario viajaba a dondequiera que había guerra y él casi siempre le ponía fin a los conflictos sin recurrir a la violencia. De ahí su otro nombre: Eirinio Presbisu; el enviado de la paz…"

Catherine estaba acostada cuando su madre se apareció en la puerta. Amelia se paró a su lado y ella levantó la vista. "Señor Abrazos, por favor." pidió la pequeña.

La Capitana se aproximó al estante donde había por lo menos media decena de peluches, tomó uno que parecía un pulpo, regresó con ella y se lo entregó. Luego, cuando terminó de arroparla, se sentó en el borde de la cama y la besó en la mejilla. "Buenas noches, mi amor, que tengas dulces sueños."

"Buenas noches, mamá." respondió Catherine abrazando su peluche. "Y gracias otra vez por llevarnos al puerto, hoy me divertí como nunca."

"Yo también me divertí mucho con ustedes, cariño." mencionó Amelia. "Lo único que me entristece es que no hayas tenido oportunidad de ver a las orcas como querías."

"No importa," la despreocupó su hija. "no podíamos saber que su temporada de migración está retrasada este año. Pero lo importante es que todos disfrutamos de un momento agradable. Además, papá dice que hay otra manera en que puedo observarlas."

"¿En serio?, ¿cómo?" inquirió su madre con cierta curiosidad.

"¿Recuerdas que él me susurró algo cuando creí que no podría ir a la Fundación Baker? Bueno, me dijo que a veces las orcas pasan tan cerca de Montressor, que es posible verlas con un gran telescopio, así que cuando ellas vengan me va a permitir utilizar el que tiene en su observatorio."

La Capitana esbozó una sonrisa. "Eso es muy considerado de su parte. Me alegro por ti, corazón, tienes suerte de tener un padre tan maravilloso."

"También tengo una madre maravillosa." agregó la pequeña.

Amelia le acarició la cabeza, se levantó, apagó la luz y antes de marcharse se volteó hacia ella. "Te quiero."

"Y yo te quiero a ti, mamá."

El optimismo de su hija era algo que la llenaba de orgullo. Aún si no obtenía lo que deseaba, Catherine siempre se las ingeniaba para mantener el ánimo en alto y nunca dejaba de pensar en los demás. Quizás con un poco de suerte, sus buenas acciones serían recompensadas y se cruzarían con un grupo de orcas durante su viaje de vacaciones.

Derek fue el último que recibió la visita de su madre y como de costumbre, estaba leyendo un libro cuando ella entró en su habitación. Él rápidamente lo cerró y lo colocó en la mesa de noche. Al aproximarse, la Capitana vio en la portada a un Cánido vistiendo un uniforme de espacial y con una venda en los ojos. El título decía: Los Enigmas del Capitán Lotario. El pequeño sentía mucha admiración por este personaje (la mayoría de los Cánidos lo consideraban el más grande héroe de la historia) y la fascinación por su leyenda siempre había inspirado a muchos niños a seguir sus pasos uniéndose a la Armada. Él sabía muy bien que a su madre no le agradaban ese tipo de lecturas, sin embargo, Amelia respetaba su derecho a leer lo que él quisiera. Prefirió no hacer ningún comentario y simplemente se dedicó a prepararlo para dormir.

"Mamá, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?" dijo de pronto su hijo. "Bueno, técnicamente acabo de hacerlo pero lo que quiero decir es… me refiero a… hmm… ya sabes… yo quería…"

"Sí, sí, te entiendo." respondió ella arreglando la almohada. "Pregunta lo que quieras."

"Hoy, cuando estaba en tu oficina esperando a Rose, vi tu colección de espadas." Él se quedó callado esperando ver cómo reaccionaba su madre.

"Difícilmente puede llamarse colección." replicó Amelia sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto y cubriéndolo con la sábana. "sólo tengo tres."

"Eso es exactamente lo que quería saber ¿por qué tienes tan pocas?" inquirió el pequeño, intrigado. "Según entiendo, es costumbre que un capitán vencido en combate entregue su espada al vencedor ¿acaso no ganaste muchas batallas cuando estabas en la Armada?"

La Capitana suspiró, se sentó a su lado y lo miró con seriedad. "Muy bien, en primer lugar, debes saber que esa costumbre sólo se aplica cuando se captura una nave, lo cual es muy difícil de hacer en pleno apogeo de una batalla estelar entre flotas. En segundo lugar, yo nunca aprobé esa práctica. Me parece de muy mal gusto exhibir un trofeo obtenido por la humillación de otro capitán. Y para que quede claro, una de esas espadas perteneció a mi hermana y la otra a un viejo amigo mío. Sólo una de ellas la gané en batalla y la conservo únicamente para recordarme lo importante que es vivir en paz con nuestros semejantes."

Derek engulló y se arropó hasta la nariz con la sábana. "De acuerdo, ya entendí. Lamento haber preguntado."

Amelia se dio cuenta que había usado un tono más severo de lo necesario. Cerró los ojos y arrugó la frente. "_¡Ya basta! Tengo que dejar de actuar así cada vez que mencionan la Armada._" se reprendió a sí misma. Luego, levantó a su hijo y le dio un abrazo. "Perdóname, no estoy enojada contigo. No quise hablarte de esa forma."

"Sí, lo sé." contestó él dándole unas suaves palmadas en la espalda. Ella le dio un beso en la frente, le deseó buenas noches y lo acostó de nuevo. El pequeño notó algo de vergüenza en los ojos de su madre, por eso trató de hacer que olvidara el asunto cambiando de tema. "También vi a la tía Victoria."

La Capitana se quedó mirándolo. "¿Qué?"

"Quise decir su retrato." aclaró él. "¿quieres saber cómo supe que era ella?"

Su madre sonrió y entornando los ojos, suspiró. "Está bien. Cuéntame ¿cómo lo adivinaste?"

"El retrato está colgado en la pared frente a tu escritorio, así que debes verlo cada vez que te sientas allí, por lo tanto debía tratarse de alguien muy especial. Deduje que era parte de la familia porque su parecido con mi hermana Victoria es increíble. La única diferencia era su cabello rizado. Tenía puesto un uniforme de oficial, y ya que tú y la tía Victoria son las únicas mujeres de la familia que han prestado servicio en la Armada, no me fue difícil llegar a la conclusión que ella era la que estaba pintada en ese retrato."

"Nunca dejas de asombrarme, mi pequeño," mencionó ella acariciándole la mejilla. "pero llegó la hora de que este detective se vaya a dormir."

"Sí, mamá."

Ella cerró la puerta al salir. Una vez que se aseguró que todos sus hijos descansaban tranquilamente, se retiró a su propia habitación. Delbert aguardaba sentado apoyándose en la cabecera de la cama. Estaba escribiendo con lápiz en una libreta. Probablemente preparaba sus notas para el seminario de la próxima semana, como lo había estado haciendo las últimas noches. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, intercambiaron sonrisas. Amelia se sentó frente a su peinadora y empezó a sujetarse el cabello con horquillas. Normalmente, sólo tardaba unos segundos para colocárselas todas, pero esa noche la tarea pareció más complicada de lo usual ya que ponerse dos le llevó un par de minutos. No era debido a que su cabello estuviese rebelde, sino porque las palabras de la reina aún resonaban en su cabeza. Y si cerraba los ojos, veía vívidamente la amenazante imagen del Coronel. Encima de eso, debatía consigo misma si debía comentarle lo ocurrido a su esposo, pues al fin y al cabo en eso se basaba su matrimonio; confianza mutua para resolver problemas juntos. Sin embargo, no quería darle motivos para preocuparse porque si ella ya lo estaba, él de verdad podría tener un ataque de nervios.

Delbert se encontraba en una situación similar concerniente a lo que había escuchado en la librería. Repasaba mentalmente todo lo que podía recordar del incidente, preguntándose si era el mejor momento para hablar con su esposa al respecto como le había aconsejado Sarah. No obstante, cada vez que se miraban, sólo volvían a sonreír y de inmediato desviaban la vista. Uno de los dos tendría que hablar eventualmente porque el silencio comenzaba a ser incómodo. Ellos estaban acostumbrados a conversar en las noches porque sus ocupadas agendas sólo les concedían esos momentos para hacerlo. Si continuaban así, alguno comenzaría a sospechar que algo no estaba bien.

"¿Cómo está tu amigo, el señor Jones?" preguntó de pronto Delbert, dejando de escribir.

A Amelia se le resbaló la caja con horquillas, la cual cayó haciendo ruido y su contenido se regó sobre la peinadora. "¿Cómo supiste que él está aquí?"

El Doctor se extrañó y respondió cuidadosamente: "Derek me dijo que lo conoció en la academia."

"¡Oh! Cierto…" dijo ella arreglando el pequeño desastre. "…_casualmente_ nos encontramos con él y con mi antiguo profesor; el señor Hooks."

"¿El que fue tu maestro de artes marciales?" intervino su esposo.

"De autodefensa. Sí, ése mismo." confirmó ella. "Les presenté a los niños y le pedí al profesor que les diera un tour por la academia. Yo me quedé con Frederick hablando de… nimiedades."

"Hmm… que bien." comentó él. "Hacía años que no sabía nada del señor Jones. Lo último que escuché fue que lo promovieron."

La Capitana terminó de poner todas las horquillas en la caja y la guardó en una gaveta. "Así es, ahora todos lo llaman almirante Jones."

"¿Qué te parece?, ¡almirante!" exclamó Delbert. "Deberías invitarlo a cenar uno de estos días para celebrar su ascenso."

"Eso no será posible, querido," replicó su esposa. "Frederick sólo vino aquí temporalmente y al parecer estará muy ocupado durante su estadía."

El Doctor arqueó una ceja. "¿Asuntos oficiales?"

Amelia se limitó a asentir sin dar detalles.

Él continuó escribiendo en su libreta. "Entonces es una afortunada coincidencia que hayas ido hoy con los niños a la academia. Tuviste la oportunidad de saludar a un amigo y ellos… bueno, demás está decir que se divirtieron. Te dije que pasar tiempo con nuestros hijos sería beneficioso para todos."

La Capitana bajó la mirada y se puso a reflexionar. Si pensaba sólo en los momentos agradables que había pasado con los niños, los inconvenientes del paseo resultaban efímeros e irrelevantes. Entonces, sus preocupaciones parecieron disminuir y se sintió con más energía. "¿Sabes qué, Delbert? Tienes razón, en mi vida nunca había disfrutado tanto al ir al puerto espacial. De ahora en adelante, siempre voy a escuchar todo lo que me digas."

"_Que bueno escuchar eso_." pensó su esposo, mostrando una media sonrisa. Era la primera vez que la veía más contenta desde su regreso y no quería arruinar su buen humor, así que decidió guardar sus propias inquietudes para comentarlas en otra ocasión.

Amelia finalmente se sentó en la cama, apoyando sus manos y su barbilla sobre el hombro de Delbert. "Y hablando de pasar el tiempo, Helen me dijo que estuviste casi toda la tarde en la posada Benbow."

El Doctor de repente afincó demasiado el lápiz y le rompió la punta. "Sí… yo… yo… creí que… era la ocasión más… propicia para visitar a Sarah."

Su esposa cerró los ojos, ahora descansando sólo la mejilla en su hombro. "¿De qué platicaron además de la fiesta para James?" inquirió ella algo somnolienta.

Él hizo a un lado la libreta junto con el lápiz y recostó su cabeza sobre la de ella. "Ya sabes, sólo… recordando eventos del pasado."

La Capitana se cubrió la boca al bostezar. "¿Cuáles eventos?" respondió medio dormida, creyendo que él le había preguntado.

"Nuestra boda, por ejemplo." contestó Delbert.

"Sí, quiero casarme contigo, Delbert." Amelia de inmediato abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de la tontería que acababa de decir y miró a su esposo. "Lo siento, mi amor, estaba en las nubes, ¿me decías algo de nuestra boda?"

"Dije que estuve hablando de ella con Sarah." repitió el doctor.

"Oh sí, la recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer." comentó ella acostándose boca arriba sobre la almohada. "Debiste ver lo emocionada que se puso mi madre cuando le dije que me iba a casar con un doctor."

Delbert se recostó de su propia almohada, con una mano detrás de la cabeza y con la otra sosteniendo la mano de su esposa. "Imagina su decepción cuando descubrió qué clase de doctor soy."

"Oh, cariño, no estaba decepcionada." lo consoló la Capitana, dándole unas palmadas en el hombro. "Yo más bien diría que ella estaba aliviada. Siempre pensó que si alguna vez decidía casarme, lo haría con un capitán. Creo que estaba muy contenta porque tú encajabas con el tipo de pretendiente que ella quería para mí."

"¿Ah, sí?, ¿De qué tipo?" quiso saber él.

Amelia se acostó de lado, apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano y acariciándole el brazo a Delbert con un dedo. "Del tipo amable… educado… inteligente…"

"¿Buen mozo, tal vez?" agregó el Doctor, peinándose el cabello con la mano y posando de perfil.

"Todo un Adonis." respondió su esposa, sonriendo.

"Pues si eso es lo que ella piensa, tienes suerte que me hayas visto primero." bromeó él.

"¿Quién dice que ella es la que piensa todo eso de ti?" dijo retóricamente la Capitana justo antes de empezar a besarse con él. Cuando terminaron, ella descansó la cabeza sobre el pecho de su esposo mientras él le acariciaba gentilmente una oreja.

El Doctor de pronto se detuvo y frunció el entrecejo. "Al menos su reacción fue más comprensible que la de mi madre."

"Esa sí que fue toda una experiencia para recordar." mencionó Amelia riendo.

"No para mí." dijo él seriamente.

"Por favor, querido, fue muy gracioso. Hasta me parece que eso ayudó a que ella se encariñara mucho conmigo."

Delbert se veía molesto. "Todavía no entiendo cómo pudo pensar algo así de mí."

Su esposa alzó la vista. "No puedes culparla completamente por lo ocurrido. Debes aceptar que tú fuiste en parte responsable. No debiste ser tan ambiguo al decirle con quién te ibas a casar."

"Mi intención fue darle una sorpresa." se defendió él.

"¡Y vaya que lo lograste!" exclamó ella. "Supongo que en ese aspecto tu madre es, perdona la expresión, un tanto anticuada."

"Tienes razón, ambos nos equivocamos, pero no tenía por qué hacer lo que hizo." replicó su esposo. "Fue humillante oírla hablar sobre lo que es natural y de su deseo de tener nietos consanguíneos."

La Capitana lo abrazó afectuosamente para calmarlo. "No te enojes así, ella sólo estaba preocupada por tu bienestar."

"Ya lo sé, ¿Pero traer a toda la familia para convencerme? Eso fue demasiado exagerado."

"Tú heredaste ese rasgo familiar, querido," dijo Amelia conteniendo la risa. "pero velo de este modo, nos ahorramos el viaje para conocer a todos tus parientes." ella no pudo aguantar más y comenzó a reírse.

Delbert entornó los ojos y cuando consideró que ella ya se había divertido bastante a sus expensas, la interrumpió. "A propósito de anécdotas graciosas, Rose me contó una muy interesante." eso hizo que su esposa lentamente dejara de reír. "No me dio muchos detalles, así que me gustaría oírlo directamente de la protagonista."

"_Yo misma me lo busqué_." pensó ella. Volvió a poner la cabeza en su almohada y mirando al techo, dijo: "Estás hablando del recital ¿cierto?" su esposo asintió. "Bien, ya que los niños conocen la historia, tarde o temprano la vas a saber, así que es mejor que yo te la diga para que no haya malentendidos. Participé en un recital de ballet con mi hermana Victoria en nuestro primer año en la Academia Interestelar. Todo a causa de una absurda apuesta que hizo con sus compañeros de clase. Los muchachos decían que las muchachas de la academia no eran nada femeninas y que jamás se atreverían a unirse a ese recital. Eso nos ofendía pero mi hermana fue la única que quiso hacer algo al respecto. El problema fue que me arrastró a mí también. Tuvo suerte que las ganancias de la obra serían destinadas a la beneficencia o de lo contrario no le habría permitido convencerme."

"¿Por qué no? Rose dijo que el recital fue un éxito rotundo." intervino él. "Ustedes debieron haber bailado muy bien."

"No fue el baile, Delbert, fue por el vestido que tuve que usar." Amelia se sonrojó un poco. "Yo… siempre fui muy delgada, ese disfraz sólo hacía resaltar mis piernas huesudas."

El Doctor mostró una sonrisa. "Yo pienso que fuiste muy valiente, cariño, hiciste algo que no querías para contribuir con una buena causa. Tus padres debieron estar orgullosos."

"_Mi madre no dejaba de decir lo tierna que me veía con ese tonto tutú rosado_." se comentó a sí misma torciendo la boca y suspirando con fastidio. "_Espero que ella jamás encuentre el lugar donde escondí las fotos del recital_…"

Su esposo asió su mano. "Además, pese a tus piernas huesudas, seguramente siempre fuiste una muchacha muy bonita."

Ella volteó a verlo. "Tenga cuidado Doctor Doppler, podría pensar que está coqueteando conmigo."

Los enamorados se quedaron viendo el uno al otro mientras la distancia entre sus labios parecía disminuir lentamente. Pero cuando estaban a pocos centímetros de tocarse, La Capitana se levantó y Delbert chocó la nariz con la almohada. Ella rápidamente se dirigió al armario y sacó una bolsa que tenía la marca de una tienda de ropa en el costado.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó él, confundido.

"¡Quédate allí, no te muevas!" le pidió ella. Luego, apagó la luz y se encerró en el baño.

El Doctor se frotó la nariz todavía sin entender lo que sucedía. Minutos más tarde, la puerta se abrió de par en par y un camino de luz se extendió desde el baño hasta la cama. En el umbral apareció lentamente una pierna. Después, surgió un brazo que comenzó a acariciar suavemente la pared. Amelia asomó la cabeza y le envió un beso por el aire. Entonces, entró en la habitación y posó como una modelo de un desfile de modas. Su esposo engulló al ver lo que traía puesto y en cierta forma se alegró de que ella no lo haya dejado acompañarla a la tienda.

Ella se quitó las horquillas del cabello y lo hizo ondular. "¿Cómo luzco?"

A Delbert se le cortó la respiración y como sabía que no podría pronunciar una oración completa, sólo respondió: "¡Magnifica!"

Su esposa sonrió mientras caminaba despacio hacía la cama. Cuando llegó a la orilla, se subió y avanzó gateando hacia él.

El Doctor retrocedió hasta la cabecera sosteniendo su almohada con ambas manos. "S-s-sé que voy a sonar como un idiota, pero… ¿estás pensando lo que creo que estás pensando?"

La Capitana le quitó la almohada y la lanzó. "Esta mañana te hice una promesa ¿recuerdas? Y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas…"

Ella ya se disponía a abalanzarse sobre él cuando Delbert la sujetó de los hombros. "Tal vez voy a lamentar mucho esto, pero temo que esta noche no podrá ser."

Su esposa se sorprendió y arqueó una ceja. "¡¿Qué, por qué no?!"

Al Doctor más le valía tener una buena explicación porque claramente ella estaba ofendida. "Querida, estuviste toda la tarde recorriendo el puerto espacial. Debes estar exhausta. Además, llevas varias noches sin poder dormir bien. Y una… actividad extenuante en este momento, podría hacerte mucho daño. Necesitas descansar."

Amelia estaba a punto de replicar pero cuando abrió la boca, en vez de palabras lo que salió fue un bostezo. Él la miró por encima de sus lentes. La Capitana volteó hacia otro lado, se sentó, arrugó la frente y cruzó los brazos.

Su esposo se acercó a ella con cuidado y le puso una mano en la espalda. "Yo aprecio lo que quieres hacer por mí, en serio. No puedes ni imaginar lo feliz me haces sentir, pero lo que en realidad me importa es que tú estés bien."

Ella suspiró. Delbert usó nuevamente esa tierna voz que siempre lograba persuadirla. "Está bien, haré lo que me diga el doctor."

Ellos se abrazaron y se dieron un último beso de despedida. Luego, él le colocó la almohada y la arropó con la sábana. Después, se levantó para recoger la otra almohada, apagó la luz y regresó a la cama.

El Doctor ciertamente a veces se preocupaba demasiado, pero con los años había aprendido a percibir cuándo su esposa de verdad necesitaba su ayuda. Amelia sentía que en cualquier momento caería rendida por el cansancio y se alegró de que él le hubiese aconsejado acostarse a dormir. "Gracias, cariño." dijo ella sonriendo.

"De nada, mi amor." contestó Delbert.


	27. ¿la elegida?

Capítulo veintisiete: ¿la elegida?

Tal vez fue conveniente para Amelia que Delbert se encontrara fuera de Montressor en su seminario o sin duda se habría dado cuenta de que algo la inquietaba. Ella leía constantemente los periódicos y pasaba casi todo el día viendo las noticias. Sin embargo, durante toda una semana nada de especial importancia sucedió que ameritara su atención. En circunstancias normales esa relativa calma no habría sido motivo de preocupación para ella, pero dados los recientes acontecimientos, tanto silencio le parecía alarmante aunque no inesperado. El Centro de Operaciones había hecho un excelente trabajo evitando que los rumores de guerra con los Procyons se esparcieran. Y naturalmente, cualquier curso de acción que decidiesen tomar, se realizaría en absoluto secreto.

Amelia había expresado claramente que no quería involucrarse en ese asunto pero la verdad era que ya no podía pensar en otra cosa. La peor parte era que había tratado con severidad a su amigo y esperaba poder disculparse con él. La oportunidad se presentó cuando le llegó una carta firmada por el Jefe de Operaciones Navales; Magnánimo Gray, invitándola nuevamente a la academia para discutir ciertos temas de carácter confidencial. Tal vez pensó que él podría ponerle fin a la incertidumbre que comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa o quizás fue su deseo de hablar otra vez con Frederick, sea cual sea que haya sido el caso, la Capitana aceptó.

Esa misma tarde una nave de la Armada fue directamente a la mansión para servirle de transporte, más por razones de seguridad que por cortesía. Como era de esperarse, el oficial que la escoltaba, llamado Matthew Drake, no pudo darle muchos detalles sobre el por qué de su convocatoria. La nave arribó sin problemas al puerto, y de igual forma, Amelia llegó a la academia. Adentro no había tanta gente como el día de la reunión, pero en el pasillo que conducía al Salón del Monumento, había una conmoción. Muchos de los que estaban cerca de allí, en su mayoría cadetes porque acababan de terminar las clases, susurraban entre sí y veían en la misma dirección. La sorpresa de la Capitana no fue diferente a la de los demás, al otro lado del pasillo pudo divisar a alguien que no esperaba (o deseaba) volver a ver. El coronel Vlad no tenía dificultades para destacarse entre la multitud gracias a su distintiva capa negra y a su bastón. Los responsables del alboroto eran el numeroso grupo que lo acompañaba.

Comparados con los Felínidos eran ligeramente más pequeños pero bastante fornidos y el pelaje en sus patillas tenía una singular forma triangular. Sus orejas eran puntiagudas y tenían pequeñas narices negras. Pero su rasgo más característico era la sombra pintada alrededor de sus ojos, la cual hacía que lucieran más intimidantes, si ésa era la intención. Portaban armaduras y estaban armados con rifles, lo que probablemente era la causa de que todos se sintiesen intranquilos. Algunos hasta murmuraban que se trataba de un ataque al Centro de Operaciones.

"Procyons…" dijo el oficial Matthew con cierto desdén. "¿Qué estarán haciendo esos mapaches aquí?"

Amelia tampoco podía imaginar una buena razón para que un pelotón de las Fuerzas Armadas de Procyon estuviese en la academia, pero indudablemente el coronel tenía algo que ver con eso. Matthew le confirmó a la Capitana que Vlad era el emisario que la emperatriz Clío había enviado para investigar el incidente de Anedros. Le habían asignado como embajada temporal una instalación que la Armada tenía en Crescentia. Nadie estaba particularmente feliz por esa decisión, ya que el ambiente circundante a los Procyons era en esencia de odio y rencor.

En condiciones así, uno esperaría que ser discreto era la opción más adecuada. No obstante, ignorando el consejo de los diplomáticos a cargo del "Asunto Emisario", el coronel abandonaba constantemente la embajada para recorrer el puerto. Su séquito de soldados lo seguía a todas partes y adondequiera que iban siempre causaban problemas. En vista de lo delicada que era la situación, las autoridades del puerto tenían órdenes estrictas de no tocar o incomodar de cualquier forma a los Procyons, y asimismo, de arrestar a cualquiera que lo intentase. Esto lo interpretaron ellos como una licencia para burlarse, insultar o humillar impunemente a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino. Se llegó al punto en el que la gente enmudecía al verlos y a veces hasta tenían miedo de mirarlos.

La Capitana estaba al tanto de todo porque una de sus amigas, quien era dueña de un café en el puerto, fue una de sus desafortunadas víctimas. Estaba convencida de que esto los deleitaba enormemente y que nada le gustaría más al coronel que tratar de hacerle lo mismo a ella. Pero Amelia ya se había topado con personas así en el pasado, y si algo había aprendido, era cómo lidiar con los abusivos. Usando ambas manos se ajustó firmemente su sombrero y con el ceño fruncido, comenzó a avanzar hacia los Procyons.

Dándose cuenta de lo que ella estaba por hacer, Matthew se interpuso rápidamente en su camino. "E-es por aquí, Capitana." dijo sonriendo nervioso y señalando un pasillo adyacente. Entonces, casi suplicando, agregó: "Sígame… por favor."

Amelia parecía que luchaba con el impulso de ir hacía ellos, pero cuando el oficial le dijo algo sólo con los labios, ella apartó la vista y asintiendo levemente, suspiró. "_Tiene razón, no valen la pena_."

Matthew respiró aliviado cuando ella dio media vuelta y se dispuso a ir en la dirección contraria. Pero antes de que pudiesen alejarse lo suficiente, uno de los soldados vio a la Capitana y de inmediato llamó la atención del coronel.

"¡Pero si es nada más y nada menos que la Capitana Amelia en persona!" exclamó Vlad con un tono exagerado. "No creí que volvería a disfrutar tan pronto de su compañía."

_Clank, clank, tap, clank, clank, tap._

"Pues ya somos dos." respondió Amelia deteniéndose al oír el inconfundible sonido del coronel caminando apoyándose en su bastón. Luego, se volvió y puso sus manos en la espalda. "¿A qué debemos el honor de su visita?"

El coronel se paró frente a ella. "Mi trabajo, desde luego ¿Qué otra razón podría tener para venir a un lugar como éste? Soy una persona ocupada y no tengo tiempo que perder. A diferencia de ustedes, tomo lo que hago muy en serio."

La Capitana movió los ojos de un lado a otro mientras los rodeaban los soldados. "Dígame una cosa coronel ¿Por qué la emperatriz no envió a alguien más calificado?"

Los del séquito se miraron unos a otros y Vlad alzó tres de sus cejas. "¿Disculpe?"

"Perdone mi franqueza pero se supone que usted vino para fomentar buenas relaciones con el Imperio Terrano. Por lo que he escuchado, su actitud deja mucho que desear. Los militares jamás han sido ni serán aptos para manejar asuntos políticos; requieren algo más que fuerza bruta."

Uno de los soldados dio un paso al frente. "¡Oiga, más respeto cuando se dirija al coronel!, ¿Acaso no sabe que podemos hacer que la arresten por su insolencia?" él asió su rifle y lo mostró amenazante.

Matthew ya había soportado suficiente la conducta de los Procyons y no iba a seguir tolerando sus atropellos. La Capitana no hacía otra cosa más que decir la verdad. Él estaba a punto de intervenir cuando Amelia, sin dejar de mirar estoica al soldado, lo tomó del hombro e hizo que retrocediera. "Usted ni siquiera sabe dónde está parado. Ésta es una institución educativa y una sede parlamentaria, cualquier transgresión será resuelta única y exclusivamente por el personal de la academia. Su autoridad no tiene validez aquí, soldado. Ahora retírese, que estoy hablando con su superior."

El oficial sonrió de satisfacción al ver la cara furiosa del soldado luego de ser puesto en su lugar. El resto de los Procyons también se veían enojados, pero era todo lo que podían hacer. Desde el inicio de la conmoción otros oficiales se habían congregado allí y no estaban menos armados que ellos.

Al coronel nuevamente parecía divertirle que Amelia lo desafiara. "No espero que entienda mis acciones, Capitana, lo que sí debe entender es que haré lo que sea necesario para cumplir con las órdenes de nuestra amada emperatriz. Si eso significa jugar al embajador, por mí está bien. Yo habría desplegado las tropas al enterarme del ataque."

"No habría esperado otra cosa de usted, coronel, por suerte la emperatriz es más razonable." comentó Amelia.

Vlad arrugó la frente y apoyó sus manos sobre su bastón. "Lo único en que tienen suerte es que la emperatriz sea tan benévola como para darles una oportunidad. Yo personalmente considero todo esto una farsa y si llego a encontrar, o mejor dicho, cuando encuentre la evidencia que necesito para probarlo, mi actitud será la menor de sus preocupaciones."

La Capitana decidió no seguir avivando el fuego. Ella era una de las pocas partidarias de evitar la guerra y pelear con el coronel no llevaría a nada. Permaneció callada hasta que Vlad les hizo una seña a sus soldados para marcharse. Amelia los vio alejarse antes de retomar su camino. Poco después entró en un ascensor y mientras subía notó que el oficial la estaba mirando. "¿Ocurre algo señor Drake?"

"No entiendo, Capitana ¿Por qué dejó que el coronel pensara que había ganado la discusión? Usted es la primera persona que se le opone sin salir perjudicada. Hubiera estado en su derecho criticarlo por su comportamiento pero ahora seguro cree que le tiene miedo."

"Eso no importa," contestó ella mirando de nuevo hacia adelante. "yo fui quien empezó todo en primer lugar y nunca hay que caer en provocaciones. Ya es bastante difícil el problema con los Procyons sin que yo lo complique aún más. Nos guste o no, a veces hay que hacer a un lado nuestro orgullo si queremos mantener la paz. Además, si me hubiese enfrascado en una competencia de insultos con el coronel, no habría sido un buen ejemplo para los cadetes. Yo tiendo a ser muy desagradable cuando me enfado."

El oficial alzó las cejas y contuvo la risa. "Si lo que vi hace un momento fue su lado amable, que el cielo proteja a quien la haga desatar su ira."

Amelia sonrió y ambos salieron cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. El pasillo en el que entraron era muy extenso; tenía oficinas a cada lado y una alfombra roja en el medio que lo abarcaba de principio a fin. Ése era el Centro de Operaciones; donde se coordinaban las actividades que la Armada realizaba en los sistemas del imperio. Todos estaban muy atareados, oficiales entrando y saliendo, personas llevando documentos de un lugar a otro y holotransmisores sonando sin parar. Matthew condujo a la Capitana hasta el final del pasillo, hizo un saludo y se retiró. Ella nunca antes había estado allí pero imaginaba que ése era el lobby de la oficina del Jefe Gray. Un recepcionista le pidió amablemente que se sentara en un banquillo junto a la puerta mientras informaba de su llegada. Esperando a que la atendieran, se puso a contemplar detenidamente el lugar. Estaba tan bien decorado que cualquiera hubiese pensado que era en la entrada de un hotel cinco estrellas.

Repentinamente, la puerta de la oficina se abrió con brusquedad, sorprendiendo al recepcionista. El Consejero Ébiluk salió de allí como un relámpago. "Se arrepentirá por su decisión, Gray, esa felina solamente va a arruinarlo todo. Si me disculpa, tengo una reunión con el coronel." pasó cerca de Amelia sin notarla y desapareció rápidamente de vista.

Todavía sorprendido el recepcionista miró a la Capitana. "Hem… el señor Gray la recibirá ahora."

La elegancia del lobby palideció ante la oficina que se veía como un palacio. Pilares tallados con humanos vistiendo togas, posando como si ejecutaran una danza y sosteniendo instrumentos musicales. Cabezas de piedra de ilustres oficiales encima de pequeñas columnas con inscripciones grabadas en oro. Magníficas obras de arte colgadas por doquier y un antiguo candelabro de cristal que impregnaba el interior con una tenue luz dorada. Detrás de la silla de Gray (y a ella no le extrañó que luciera como un trono) había un enorme ventanal desde donde parte del puerto espacial era visible.

"Buenas tardes, señor Gray." lo saludó ella cortésmente quitándose el sombrero y sosteniéndolo bajo su brazo.

"Buenas tardes, Capitana. Por favor siéntese." respondió el Jefe señalando una silla frente a su escritorio.

Amelia así lo hizo y puso su sombrero en su regazo. Entre más observaba la oficina, más parecía aborrecerla. Ella siempre pensó que la opulencia nunca le había quedado bien a la Armada, pero supuso que un oficial tan importante como él debía causar una buena impresión.

De pronto sonó el intercomunicador que estaba sobre el escritorio. "Disculpe señor pero Graham acaba de dejar los archivos que pidió."

"Excelente, tráigalos por favor." Gray se levantó. "¿Puedo ofrecerle algo, Capitana; galletas, pastelillos, té?

Ella no deseaba prolongar demasiado su estadía, así que declinó el ofrecimiento. "Es usted muy amable pero no, gracias."

El Jefe presionó un botón en la pared y de allí surgió una máquina con una tetera humeante, seguida por una mesa llena de tazas de porcelana fina. Mientras ocurría este espectáculo, el recepcionista entró en la oficina y dejó una carpeta grande sobre el escritorio antes de irse. Gray regresó a su asiento con una taza en la mano, ella identificó el aroma que despedía como Dulce O'Donnell; la mejor (y más costosa) marca de té que se podía conseguir.

"Tiene una oficina muy lujosa, señor Gray." mencionó Amelia, mirando una de las pinturas que al parecer era un Monet original.

"Que bueno que le guste," contestó el Jefe dando un sorbo a su taza. "pero debo decir que yo no soy el responsable de semejante decoración. Nuestro fundador tenía un gusto muy refinado por el arte."

La Capitana volteó hacia el lugar donde el Jefe había posado su mirada. Allí estaba el retrato de un hombre con bigote que usaba lentes. Era un poco calvo, de pelo negro y bastante barrigón. Vestía un traje formal y posaba con su pulgar metido en el bolsillo de su chaleco y su otra mano sobre la repisa de una chimenea.

"El fue una persona admirable" continuó Gray. "y a sus sucesores no les pareció correcto alterar su antigua oficina. Es más, cada uno hizo su propio aporte como siguiendo una tradición. Aunque hay quienes piensan que todo esto es demasiado ostentoso." con ese último comentario dio a entender que él también pensaba lo mismo.

Amelia reconoció que se había apresurado al sacar conclusiones respecto al Jefe y como una forma de hacerle ver que ella estaba de acuerdo con él, quiso hacer una broma. "Si me lo pregunta, a este lugar sólo le falta una fuente para verse como el palacio imperial."

Gray sonrió y miró a su izquierda. Más allá, oculta detrás de unas esculturas, estaba una mini fuente con cisnes de mármol blanco.

"Discúlpeme un momento." el Jefe tomó la carpeta y se puso a revisar los archivos. Tardó un par de minutos en terminar de leerlos, los ordenó en fila sobre el escritorio e hizo a un lado su taza. "Lamento haberla hecho esperar, generalmente me gusta estar preparado cuando recibo oficiales en mi oficina. Pero basta de disculpas, seguramente querrá saber por qué la hice venir hasta aquí."

"Ese pensamiento cruzó por mi mente." dijo la Capitana.

"Pronto llegaremos a eso, antes me gustaría aclarar algunas cosas." dijo Gray abriendo una vez más uno de los archivos. Amelia se dio cuenta de que éste contenía una foto de ella en la que estaba mucho más joven. "Capitana Catherine Amelia Newhart Smollett. Sabía que su nombre me era conocido pero me pareció extrañó no poder encontrar registros recientes de usted."

"Me retiré de la Armada hace ya mucho tiempo." aclaró ella.

"Eso es precisamente lo que me parece desconcertante. Según este informe, era una prominente oficial, la primera de su clase, la espacial más joven en alcanzar el rango de capitana, docenas de victorias en batallas estelares, condecorada varias veces con la medalla más alta que la Armada puede otorgar. Todo parecía indicar que tendría un futuro brillante como oficial. Pero estando en la cúspide de su carrera, un día simplemente se retiró." el Jefe hizo una pausa esperando que ella lo sacara de dudas.

"No hay nada desconcertante en eso, señor Gray, sencillamente decidí que la Armada ya no era para mí. Salí a buscar nuevos horizontes, como suelen decir. Ciertamente no debo ser la primera en hacer algo así."

"Cierto," dijo él. "pero su decisión fue algo precipitada, a juicio de algunos de sus colegas."

Quizás el Jefe sólo tenía curiosidad pero ella no estaba de humor para justificar sus acciones. "No sé a dónde quiere llegar pero nada de lo que yo diga cambiará el pasado. Lo hecho, hecho está."

El Jefe abrió otro archivo que tenía la foto de Victoria. "Su hermana también fue una renombrada oficial, y hasta el final de su vida, fue devota a la Armada. ¿Su pérdida tuvo algo que ver con su retiro?"

Grave error. Eso hizo que Amelia sintiera un pequeño dolor en el pecho y fue el detonante para que su enojo se tornara evidente. "Con el debido respeto, señor Gray, ése NO es un tema abierto a discusión. Le sugiero que deje de presionarme."

"Cálmese, Capitana," le pidió él. "mi intención no es importunarla."

Ella respiró profundamente. "No malinterprete mi impaciencia, pero usted dijo que quería discutir asuntos importantes ¿Me trajo hasta aquí sólo para interrogarme por mi retiro?"

El Jefe cerró los archivos. "Por supuesto que no, está aquí porque debo informarle que la idea que nos sugirió fue aprobada. Realizaremos una misión encubierta en Anedros y queremos que sea parte de ella."

"¿La idea que les… quieren que yo…?" dijo Amelia incrédula. "Esto tiene que ser una broma."

Gray la miró muy seriamente. "Nadie aquí se está riendo, Capitana. Mis superiores y yo coincidimos en que usted es la más indicada para el trabajo."

"Claro, por eso el Consejero parecía tan emocionado." replicó ella.

Gray desvió un segundo la mirada frunciendo el entrecejo. "El Consejero sólo estaba… expresando su opinión. Le preocupa que sus planes vuelvan a resultar en fracaso."

La curiosidad de Amelia despertó. "¿Cuáles planes?"

El Jefe colocó los codos sobre el escritorio y entrelazó los dedos. Veía a la distancia como si buscara la manera más apropiada de explicarle. "¿Qué sabe de la Tropa Contraria?"

"Sólo sé que son un grupo rebelde, o éso se consideran ellos." contestó la Capitana sin comprender qué relación tenía la pregunta. "Dicen luchar contra la opresión de los imperios, pero para mí no son más que mercenarios, piratas y criminales. ¿Por qué, tuvieron algo que ver con el atentado?"

Gray se recostó del espaldar de su silla. "Creemos que están involucrados de alguna forma. Recibimos sus amenazas semanas antes del incidente por lo que sugerí cancelar la reunión de los embajadores, pero el Consejero se negó. Y no es la primera vez que sucede algo así en Anedros, los registros indican que hace cientos de años ocurrieron allí eventualidades de esa misma naturaleza. Lo curioso es que las desapariciones se detuvieron por más de un siglo y ocho años atrás comenzaron nuevamente."

"_Ignoraron las advertencias. Típico._" pensó ella mirando hacia abajo y sacudiendo la cabeza. "¿En qué momento les pareció buena idea concertar una reunión en un sistema tan peligroso, tuvieron al menos la decencia de informar de esto a la tripulación del Anaheim?"

"Esta información es confidencial, Capitana, y la mayor parte está basada en conjeturas; incluso yo tenía dudas de su veracidad. Además, no era necesario avisarles, nuestros oficiales conocen perfectamente los riesgos del servicio."

Amelia miró severamente al Jefe. "¿Qué hay de sus familias? Conozco a la viuda del oficial Miller, si se llega a enterar, creerá que a ustedes no les importó sacrificar a su esposo y es probable que nunca más pueda descansar tranquila."

"Entonces no debe enterarse; por su propio bien." respondió él.

Ella soltó un suspiro. Percibía cierta indiferencia en las palabras de Gray y lo más triste era que esperaba esa reacción. "¿Por qué me eligieron? Una misión así requiere de alguien que conozca Anedros. Jamás he estado en ese sistema y nunca he trabajado encubierta, ¿Qué les hace pensar que…? No, lo siento señor Gray, pero voy a tener que rechazar su propuesta."

"Entiendo." el Jefe se levantó, se llevó las manos a la espalda y se paró frente al ventanal para observar el puerto. "Sabe, hay un detalle importante que la reina creyó prudente no mencionar. Ella y la emperatriz Clío están haciendo preparativos para otra reunión, pero esta vez no desean recurrir a intermediarios, quieren encontrarse cara a cara."

Amelia fue abrumada por la sorpresa. "¿Una reunión entre la realeza de ambos imperios? Eso no tiene precedentes."

"Su majestad piensa que así asegurará el éxito del tratado de paz." comentó él.

La Capitana alzó una ceja. "Aguarde un segundo, si la emperatriz está de acuerdo con un tratado ¿Qué sentido tiene la misión en Anedros?"

Como Gray estaba de espaldas, ella no lo vio sonreír. Él dio media vuelta y se sentó de nuevo. "Por el coronel Vlad ¿Lo conoce?"

Amelia se abstuvo de decir: "_Por desgracia, sí._" y únicamente asintió.

"Desde que llegó no se ha molestado en ocultar su desacuerdo con el tratado." prosiguió el Jefe. "Desafortunadamente para nosotros, goza de mucha popularidad dentro del Imperio Procyon. Si él recomienda ir a la guerra y la emperatriz no le hace caso, grupos insurgentes podrían aprovechar esto para desestabilizar su gobierno. No podemos darnos el lujo de permitir que las negociaciones sean interrumpidas. Sospecho que su majestad Clío lo envió para que nosotros lo convenzamos de cambiar su opinión. Es por eso que quiero asignar a una persona con carácter fuerte, que esté a su altura y que lo haga entrar en razón. No quisiera tener que insistir, pero me gustaría que reconsiderara su decisión, Capitana."

Gray estaba pidiéndole más de lo que creía. Era demasiada información para que ella la asimilara de sola una vez y su instinto le decía que algo en todo eso no parecía encajar bien.

Viendo lo dudosa que estaba Amelia, él agregó: "Por supuesto, estaríamos dispuestos a pagarle una generosa cantidad por sus servicios."

Ésa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. El Jefe estaba muy equivocado si creía que podía comprar a la Capitana. Ella se levantó ofendida y se puso su sombrero. "Ya le dí mi respuesta, señor Gray. Ahora, si no hay nada más que desee discutir conmigo, le ruego me disculpe pero tengo cosas que hacer. Buenas tardes." hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y se marchó rápidamente.

Cuando ella cerró la puerta, una de las paredes se abrió revelando un pasadizo y Frederick entró en la oficina. "Le dije que no resultaría, señor, debió dejar que yo hablara con ella."

"Ya tuvo su oportunidad, Jones, y tampoco pudo persuadirla." replicó Gray.

"Se nos agotan el tiempo y las opciones, señor," comentó el Almirante acercándose al escritorio. "tendremos que cambiar de estrategia."

"No vamos a cambiar nada," se rehusó el Jefe. "seguiremos el plan al pie de la letra. Debemos hallar la manera de hacer que ella coopere."

"Señor, ya le dije que es inútil, ella hizo su elección y no va a retractarse." contestó Frederick.

"¿Qué le sucede a su amiga, Jones?" dijo retóricamente Gray, observando con enojo la foto del archivo de Amelia. "Pensé que podría apelar a su sentido del deber, pero resulta obvio que su aversión a la Armada es mayor."

El almirante miró con nostalgia la foto de Victoria. "No puede culparla, señor, en cierta forma la Armada es responsable por lo que le pasó a su hermana."

El Jefe volteó hacia Frederick. "El informe dice que el RLS Integridad fue destruido por piratas."

"Así es," confirmó el Almirante. "pero eso no habría pasado de no haber sido por lo ocurrido en Xaroussy. ¿Lo recuerda; el robo de la tecnología de camuflaje?"

"Ése fue un suceso lamentable," respondió Gray. "y he de admitir que debimos mejorar la seguridad, pero más allá de eso no podíamos haber predicho que los piratas la usarían para atacar un convoy de la Armada."

"¿Qué hay del encubrimiento?" inquirió Frederick.

El Jefe lo vio con seriedad. "No hubo ningún encubrimiento y lo sabe, Jones, la Armada no podía divulgar información relacionada con una instalación secreta."

"No es así como ella lo ve." mencionó el Almirante.

"Ya basta, no quiero seguir discutiendo esto." Gray se levantó, cruzó los brazos y comenzó a caminar lentamente alrededor de su escritorio. "Temo que la capitana no nos está dejando otra alternativa."

"¿Señor?" dijo Frederick sorprendido.

"Hay que hacerle ver cuál es la realidad, si no nos ayuda, ya no podremos seguir protegiendo a su familia."

"¡No puede hacer eso, señor, si retira la protección, quedarán expuestos al peligro!" replicó el Almirante escandalizado. "Es increíble que esté pensando hacer algo así sólo para lograr su objetivo."

"¡Rayos, Jones, estamos caminando sobre hielo muy delgado!" exclamó el Jefe. "Me desagrada esta situación tanto como a usted, pero en estos momentos nuestra prioridad es garantizar que el tratado de paz se lleve a cabo."

"Esa no es excusa para arriesgar la vida de inocentes." respondió Frederick. "¿Cómo podríamos sentirnos tranquilos sabiendo que debemos pagar un precio tan alto por ese tratado?"

"Como lo dijo ella tan elocuentemente en la reunión, los lazos que unen a nuestro imperio son producto de un incontable número de personas que dieron sus vidas para forjarlos." Gray se aproximó al almirante y le puso una mano en el hombro. "No se angustie, Jones, sé que ella es buena amiga suya, por eso voy a darle algo de tiempo para que recapacite y venga voluntariamente. Pero necesito saber que cuento con usted si nos vemos obligados a tomar medidas drásticas."

Frederick bajó la cabeza, cerró los ojos y arrugó la frente. "Sí, señor."


	28. el ataque

Capítulo veintiocho: el ataque

"_¿Dónde están? No los encuentro…_" Amelia estaba corriendo por un camino hecho de tierra, sumamente preocupada escuchando los gritos de sus hijos. La voz de su esposo parecía estarla guiando a una fogata que podía ver en la cima de una colina. Avanzaba cada vez más rápido hacia la persona que danzaba cerca del fuego, pero al llegar al círculo de piedras que lo rodeaba, ella despertó.

Respiraba agitadamente con sudor en el rostro y sintiendo cansancio en las piernas. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, inclinó la cabeza y se cubrió la cara con las manos. "_¿Por qué?_" se dijo a sí misma. "_¿Por qué no puedo dejar de soñar con eso?_"

Hacía tiempo que había dejado de creer que se trataba sólo de una pesadilla; era algo definitivamente fuera de lo común y ella no podía seguir ignorándolo. ¿Pero qué podía significar? Ya había tratado de buscar una respuesta y sus sospechas parecían indicar sólo una cosa: algo estaba apunto de suceder; algo que afectaría a toda su familia. ¿Acaso podría ser la guerra? No, era más que eso, una amenaza mucho peor.

No importaba cómo lo analizara, ese sueño tenía todos los elementos de una premonición. Pero eso era imposible porque nadie puede predecir el futuro, aunque ya no estaba tan convencida. Esa posibilidad comenzaba a tener sentido por absurda que pareciera. Si era así ¿Qué debía hacer? Tal vez muy en el fondo lo sabía pero se negaba a aceptarlo. De pronto recordó una parte del sueño que no había tenido antes, otra voz susurrando: "_Confía en el extraño._"

La Capitana se levantó, mientras se ponía la bata se dirigió a la ventana, descorrió las cortinas y descubrió por qué la habitación estaba más oscura de lo usual. El cielo estaba totalmente nublado y podía oír al viento soplando ferozmente afuera. Miró la hora en el reloj; aún era temprano y los niños probablemente estaban esperando el aerobús. Delbert no estaba en la cama y supuso que había bajado a desayunar. Ella bostezó por última vez y entró en el baño para asearse.

No encontró ni a su esposo ni a los niños en el comedor. En la mesa sólo había un plato, una tasa y suficiente comida para ella. Se sentó y cuando estaba sirviéndose café, vio una nota del Doctor debajo de la taza, así que la desdobló y empezó a leerla.

"_Discúlpame por no despertarte pero creo que necesitabas dormir. Nos vemos en la cena._

_Te amo._

_Posdata: descansa un poco más si vas a ir de nuevo a la ciudad._

_Besitos._"

Amelia sonrió y guardó la nota en su bolsillo. La verdad hubiese preferido que la despertara pero como había pasado casi toda la noche viendo dormir a sus hijos, eso tal vez habría sido mala idea. Además, los últimos días los había pasado preparando todo para el viaje pues las vacaciones estaban prácticamente por comenzar. Tenía mucho trabajo por hacer y si pretendía estar lista para entonces, debía descansar porque le haría falta toda su energía. No obstante, se había dedicado a la tarea con más empeño de lo normal. Viajaba incesantemente al puerto y a la ciudad para afinar hasta el más mínimo detalle, lo cual al final del día la dejaba completamente exhausta.

Nadie entendía por qué era tan importante el viaje para ella y quizás no lo era, pero si no distraía su mente con algo, tal vez enloquecería. Su búsqueda constante por ocupar su tiempo libre agotó sistemáticamente toda actividad en que pudiese pensar. Helen ya sólo se ocupaba de preparar la comida porque del resto de sus labores Amelia insistía en hacerlas. Cuando estuvo en la Armada, la Capitana tuvo poca tolerancia con los miembros de su tripulación que encontraba holgazaneando. Se sentía un poco avergonzada por haber sido tan dura con ellos pues ahora sabía por experiencia propia que una vez que todo está dicho y hecho, el ocio se convierte en una poderosa tentación.

Después que terminó de comer, Amelia fue a la sala y cuando vio los bolsos de sus hijos sobre el sofá se preguntó dónde podían estar. No tardó en escuchar sus voces provenientes del exterior. Al abrir la puerta que conectaba con jardín de atrás, encontró a Helen en el pórtico.

El ama de llaves de inmediato volteó y le sonrió. "Buenos días señora Doppler."

"Buenos días Helen."

"¿C-cómo se siente el día de hoy?" inquirió alegremente la Zirreliana.

"Estupendamente, gracias por preguntar." respondió Amelia. Ni bien puso un pie afuera, tiritó al sentir el aire frío. "E-está helado aquí ¿por qué salieron los niños c-con este clima?"

La expresión de Helen cambio de jovial a preocupada. "Q-querían continuar el p-partido de cróquet aéreo que empe-pezaron ayer. La señorita Victoria d-dijo que el clima l-lo haría más inte-teresante ¡pero no se preocupe! N-no los dejé s-salir hasta que se abrigaron apro-propiadamente."

"Que bien." contestó la Capitana observando a sus hijos.

"¿L-les pido que entren ya?" a pesar de que Helen estaba bien abrigada, temblaba mucho más porque su especie era muy susceptible a la temperatura y parecía que había estado allí cuidando a los niños por largo rato.

"No es necesario, Helen, y-yo los vigilaré ¿por qué no vas adentro y t-te sirves algo caliente?" le sugirió la Felínida.

"Gracias s-señora Doppler. Espere aquí un momento." rápidamente cruzó el umbral y un minuto después regresó para traerle un suéter.

"Eres muy considerada Helen." le agradeció ella.

"Estoy para servirle." el ama de llaves hizo una reverencia y se fue.

Amelia bajó unos pequeños escalones y caminó hacia el lugar donde jugaban los niños, quienes al verla aproximarse la saludaron con la mano. Victoria y Rose estaban sentadas en una banca de piedra mientras que Derek y Catherine montaban lo que parecían ser unas tablas que flotaban a unos cuantos metros del suelo y sosteniendo unos mazos.

"Hola mamá." dijo Victoria.

"Buenos días madre querida." dijo Rose.

Su madre le dio un beso a cada una. "¿Se divierten?"

Sus hijas se miraron entre ellas.

"Sí"

"Bastante."

"Que bueno." contestó la Capitana.

Derek y Catherine aterrizaron suavemente las tablas, se desabrocharon los cinturones de sus pies y se quitaron los cascos que traían. Luego saludaron también a Amelia pero Catherine agregó un cálido abrazo.

Al final de ése despliegue de afecto todos se quedaron viendo a la Capitana y ella alzó una ceja. "¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Podemos seguir jugando?" le pidió Victoria.

"Si no me equivoco el aerobús llegará en aproximadamente quince minutos." mencionó Derek.

Su madre tenía el presentimiento que pronto pondrían sus ojitos de cachorro. "Está bien, continúen."

"Entonces es tu turno Victoria." le informó su hermano. Ella y Rose se subieron a las tablas y se elevaron en un santiamén.

Derek fue con Amelia y le haló suavemente la manga. "¿Puedo quitarme todo esto? Me estoy sofocando." sus hermanas tenían suéteres pero él además llevaba guantes, bufanda, orejeras y un gorro de lana.

Ella parecía renuente a permitírselo pero el pobre se veía verdaderamente incómodo. "De acuerdo pero déjate la bufanda."

El pequeño Cánido suspiró pero pensó que eso era lo mejor que podía conseguir.

La Capitana entonces se dedicó a observar a Victoria y a Rose. "Así que esto es cróquet aéreo. No recordada que tenían este juego."

"Nosotros tampoco." comentó Derek. "La tía Sarah y el tío Jim nos lo regalaron hace dos años, pero lo guardaste en el ático diciendo que aún éramos muy pequeños para usar las tablas."

"Oh, ¿así que ahora ya no son tan pequeños?" respondió ella.

"No según esto." él se aflojó la bufanda y sacó de su suéter el medallón de la tatarabuela Wilfreda. Por lo visto se habían tomado muy en serio la responsabilidad que les había confiado.

Amelia miró el juego con atención y después de un tiempo tuvo que admitir que parecía divertido.

Catherine notó que ella tenía curiosidad. "¿Te gustaría probar, mamá?"

"Tal vez ¿cómo se juega?"

La pequeña volteó hacia su hermano. "¿Derek?

"En realidad es muy simple. Obviamente es como el cróquet normal pero éste se juega con tablas voladoras, aros y bolas flotantes. Tienes que hacer pasar tu bola por la mayor cantidad de aros posibles golpeándola con el mazo. Otra diferencia crucial es que puedes controlar su trayectoria con una antena ubicada en la cabeza del mazo. Sólo tienes que apuntar con ella a la bola una vez que la golpees y podrás moverla en cualquier dirección. Debes ser rápida y precisa porque la bola pierde velocidad gradualmente."

En ese momento sopló una ráfaga de viento helado e hizo que Amelia se abrazara a sí misma. "¿N-no creen que hace demasiado frío para estar jugando aquí afuera?"

Su hijo suspiró. "Desde luego, pero Victoria insistió."

"Ayer Derek y yo les ganamos tres veces seguidas a ella y a Rose." comentó Catherine, quien al parecer el recuerdo le hacía gracia. "Supongo que por ser tan competitiva no le agradó mucho que Derek la superara, y él ni siquiera practica deportes."

El pequeño Cánido la miró y cruzó los brazos. "Este juego no depende de la fuerza física sino de la física de objetos en movimiento; de la cual poseo amplio conocimiento."

"Y eso te convierte en un magnífico oponente." lo elogió su hermana. "En serio, Derek, deberías pensar en unirte a un equipo juvenil de cróquet aéreo."

Él esbozó media sonrisa. "Naaaa, el juego es divertido pero intelectualmente hablando no me llama tanto la atención. Además, tú eres mucho mejor que yo porque tienes un talento natural. No me sorprende que Victoria se empeñara en que hoy fueses su compañera de equipo."

Catherine se sonrojó un poco y Amelia se enterneció al ver a sus hijos halagándose mutuamente.

Victoria de pronto aterrizó junto a ellos. "¿Cómo va la puntuación?"

"Tu equipo va ganando." contestó Derek no muy animado y sin siquiera mirar la hoja de puntaje.

"¿Vas a intentarlo, mamá?" inquirió Catherine.

"Sí, buena idea." dijo Rose entusiasmada al bajar de la tabla. "Inténtalo y si te gusta podrías formar otro equipo con papá."

"Muéstranos, mamá," le pidió Victoria enseñándole el mazo y la bola. "seguramente también tienes habilidad para esto."

Amelia casi nunca dejaba pasar la oportunidad de probar cosas nuevas pero estaba un poco dudosa porque Derek había hecho parecer al juego más complicado de lo que en realidad era. Sin embargo, si aprendía a jugarlo tal vez sería una nueva forma de pasar tiempo con sus hijos, por lo que asió el mazo, colocó la bola a la altura que le indicaron y la golpeó. Quizás debió preguntar primero con cuánta fuerza tenía que pegarle porque salió disparada como bala de cañón. De inmediato comenzaron a darle instrucciones pero como todos hablaban al mismo tiempo no entendía bien lo que decían.

"¡Cuidado!" le advirtió su hijo.

La Capitana trató de maniobrar la bola pero no pudo controlarla y voló por encima del muro externo. De repente, pareció chocar con algo que hizo un ruido metálico y se precipito a tierra. Los niños intercambiaron miradas entre sí y ella comprendió que ése no era un comportamiento normal de la bola.

"¡Yo iré por ella!" se ofreció el pequeño Cánido y se dirigió a la reja de la entrada trasera.

Entonces un relámpago iluminó el cielo y por un segundo Amelia pudo distinguir una forma transparente flotando en el lugar que ella se había quedado mirando. No era la primera vez que veía algo como eso y aún así le costaba creer que estaba presenciando el mismo fenómeno que tuvo muchos años atrás durante el ataque al convoy de su hermana ¡algo andaba por allí y estaba utilizando tecnología de camuflaje!

"¡Derek, regresa!" le gritó ella.

Él se detuvo porque conocía muy bien ese tono de voz pero estaba confundido porque no creía haber hecho algo que ameritara un regaño. "¿Qué pasa, mamá?"

La Capitana no tuvo que dar explicaciones porque en ese preciso instante apareció Helen en el pórtico. "¡Niños, el aerobús se aproxima!"

"Vayan adentro, mis pequeñas, y alístense para ir a la escuela." les ordenó su madre. "¡Derek, vete con tus hermanas!"

Su hijo señaló la reja. "¿Pero que hay de…?"

"Yo la buscaré." Lo interrumpió ella.

Los niños se reunieron con el ama de llaves, ella los acompañó al aerobús, los observó partir y regresó a sus labores. Perdió la cuenta del tiempo que Amelia pasó en el terreno más allá de la reja trasera. Cuando finalmente volvió a la mansión lucía molesta a pesar de que traía la bola de cróquet aéreo que aparentemente estaba buscando. Helen empezaba a preocuparse por la Capitana, desde hacía tiempo había notado su inusual comportamiento y cada día parecía más estresada.

Un hecho que incrementó notablemente esa situación fue una inesperada visita que Amelia tuvo la mañana anterior. El ama de llaves se sintió rara de tener que anunciarle a la señora Doppler que un Almirante solicitaba hablar con ella en privado. Luego de guiar al señor Jones al estudio de la Capitana, no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando ella le pidió que escoltara al Almirante de vuelta a la salida. Lo que sea que hayan discutido provocó que la Felínida pasara el resto del día de mal humor.

Helen sabía que la señora Doppler estaba agotada tanto física como mentalmente y si continuaba con ese ritmo de seguro colapsaría, por eso ideó un plan para ayudarla. Primero le sirvió una taza de leche para calmarla, luego se puso a conversar con ella mientras preparaba la comida; dándole uno que otro consejo sobre cocina. Fue durante esa plática casual que surgió el tema de un nuevo Centro de Relajación que acababan de inaugurar en la ciudad. Por coincidencia la Zirreliana obtuvo una invitación para que ella y algún acompañante probaran gratis sus instalaciones.

Amelia de inmediato intuyó qué se proponía Helen cuando le preguntó si deseaba ir con ella. Probablemente le habría dicho que no porque estaba muy ocupada, pero últimamente su pesadilla se había vuelto demasiado frecuente. Aunando a eso sus preocupaciones anteriores y el extraño suceso en el jardín, sus nervios estaban a punto de hacerse pedazos. La idea (aunque a su juicio inapropiada) de pasar toda una mañana mimándose sonaba demasiado buena para rechazarla. Ella tardó un poco en elegir la ropa adecuada porque no tenía idea de qué debía ponerse para ir a un Centro de Relajación y al final eligió un conjunto deportivo. Helen mientras tanto, entusiasmada por la respuesta positiva de la Capitana se superó a sí misma al terminar sus labores en tiempo record y menos de una hora después ambas se registraban en el Centro.

Amelia no podía usar otra palabra más que sabiduría para describir las ideas que se le ocurrían a Helen. Nunca se habría imaginado que un buen masaje lograría maravillas en ella. Unos minutos en un jacuzzi hicieron que sus preocupaciones desaparecieran como las burbujas que brotaban y se rompían en la superficie del agua. Saunas, tratamientos de belleza y ser consentida en maneras que consideraba un tanto excesivas, demostraron ser el remedio perfecto para acabar con su estrés. Sintió como si la energía y el ánimo, que hasta ése momento no sabía que había perdido, regresaran con más intensidad que nunca.

No dejaba de pensar en todo lo que había sucedido pero esos pensamientos ya no tenían el mismo efecto sobre ella. En el pasado la Capitana siempre había sido capaz de controlar sus emociones y tenía la habilidad de no perder fácilmente el ánimo (talento que le heredó a Catherine). No entendía por qué esta vez permitió agobiarse de la forma que lo hizo, probablemente por lo rápido que se acumularon sus inquietudes. Cualquiera que haya sido la razón, ahora comprendía que dedicar tiempo para reponer su energía era casi tan importante como encontrar una solución a los problemas. Apenas salieron del Centro de Relajación, Amelia le agradeció sinceramente a Helen por invitarla. Al ama de llaves le alegró enormemente haber podido ayudarla.

Fue bueno que ambas estuviesen de buen humor porque lo iban a necesitar para poder soportar el tráfico. Viajaban en la nave familiar que la Capitana y su esposo compraron unos años atrás para paseos largos con los niños; bastante espaciosa para seis personas pero demasiado grande para pasar con facilidad por las congestionadas calles. Helen aún tenía que hacer algunas diligencias y pese a que se ofreció a llevar primero a su señora a la mansión, la Capitana se rehusó a permitirle hacer un viaje innecesario ya que ella no tenía ninguna prisa por volver. La acompañó a todas partes y contenta además porque lo consideraba como un paseo por la ciudad. Ni siquiera el cielo nublado ni los truenos que anunciaban tormenta lograron deprimirla.

Ya bastante entrada la tarde, el ama de llaves condujo a Amelia hasta la librería del señor Roger para buscar un par de libros que había encargado el Doctor. Como era una tarea muy rápida le pidió a la Capitana que la esperara en la nave. Eso hizo ella por unos minutos pero al cabo de veinte comenzó a preguntarse qué podía estar demorando tanto a Helen. Se bajó para estirar un poco las piernas y calmar la molestia en su costado. No se lo había dicho a nadie pero a veces cuando pasaba demasiado tiempo sentada, la costilla que se lastimó en el Planeta del Tesoro le molestaba. Ya se había recuperado de esa lesión y suponía que el dolor sólo estaba en su mente; aunque no podía imaginar qué lo causaba con exactitud.

Tampoco la hacía sentir cómoda el hecho de que un individuo de aspecto desagradable la observara desde el otro lado de la calle y le dio un mal presentimiento cuando éste se ocultó al pasar una patrulla. Varias veces miró hacia la ventana de la librería esperando ver a Helen pero ella no aparecía en ninguna parte. Se acercó a la puerta decidida a entrar pero cuando intentó abrirla se dio cuenta que estaba cerrada con llave. Tocó varias veces y se asomó de nuevo por la ventana pero no hubo respuesta. Entonces sus sentidos empezaron a agudizarse porque sintió que el silencio a su alrededor era extrañamente inquietante. Fue cuando escuchó personas en el callejón contiguo hablando apresuradamente. Se aproximó a la fuente de las voces y al girar en la esquina vio a dos criaturas; un Mantavor y un Tuskrus en la entrada del depósito de la librería. Para su asombro y consternación uno de ellos cargaba a Helen inconsciente. Con suma agilidad felina Amelia se acercó sigilosamente, aprovechando que todavía no se habían percatado de su presencia y se ocultó detrás de una gran caja de cartón vacía.

"¿Por qué la trajiste aquí, no te dije que esperaras arriba?"

"_Ya estoy cansado de esperar. Además, ¿Qué importa donde la tengamos? Igual nos la vamos a llevar ¿no?_"

"¿Y qué pasará si alguien nos ve? Deja de hacer tonterías y llévatela. Yo esperaré aquí a los demás."

"_¿Qué hay de la otra? Se suponía que se iba a quedar sola en la mansión ¿Por qué vino con ésta?_"

"No lo sé y la verdad no me interesa, nos pagaron para capturar a la Zirreliana, no para hacer preguntas. De la otra se encargará el líder."

Amelia rápidamente comprendió que estaba en peligro. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que encaraba una situación como ésa. Tenía que hacer algo pero no podía ir a pedir ayuda o los bandidos podrían huir llevándose a Helen. Sin embargo, estaba en seria desventaja porque se encontraba sola, desarmada, sin saber a cuántos se enfrentaba y que al parecer habían planeado una emboscada. Evaluó la situación y concluyó que lo primero que debía hacer era ocultarse porque el individuo que la había estado observando era seguramente un cómplice encargado de vigilarla. Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas al oír otra voz que provenía de la esquina.

"¡Se fue por aquí, rápido!"

La Capitana estaba atrapada, si salía de su escondite la verían los que tenían a Helen pero si se quedaba allí los demás la encontrarían. Tenía que pensar en algo pronto y lo único que se le ocurrió fue meterse en la caja con la esperanza de que no la revisaran. Cerró la tapa y se quedó muy atenta a los sonidos del exterior.

"¿Dónde está?" dijo alguien con voz áspera y severa.

"_TC18 la llevó arriba, señor._"

"¡Quiero verla!"

"_P-por supuesto. S-sígame._"

El callejón se llenó de pasos y cuando quedó en silencio, Amelia abrió la tapa con cautela y salió luego de cerciorarse que no había nadie. Era increíble que ése escondite hubiese funcionado, aunque no estaba segura si debía alegrarse de que los rufianes que la buscaban fuesen tan torpes. Vio una escalera de incendio al fondo del callejón y subió por ella hasta el primer piso. Como la puerta sólo se abría desde adentro, escaló un tubo de desagüe en la pared hasta que llegó al techo. Una vez allí, se dirigió al tragaluz más cercano y divisó al bandido que se había llevado a Helen. Frente a él estaba un Karzario; una criatura parecida a un tiburón portando un uniforme de soldado que hablaba con la misma voz áspera que había oído antes.

"¡IDIOTAS! ¿Cómo pudieron perder de vista a la Capitana Amelia?"

"_P-pero Líder, nosotros no vimos a nadie en el callejón. Y se suponía que ése era el trabajo de TC31_." se defendió el bandido, temeroso.

La voz enfurecida del líder hizo temblar la habitación. "Él no creyó que estarían tan ciegos como para dejarla escapar." cuando vio que el otro le iba a responder, lo fulminó con la mirada. "¡CÁLLATE! No quiero escuchar excusas. Todos ustedes revisen las calles y la librería; no puede haber ido lejos. Tú quédate aquí y vigila a estos dos… ¿Y bien, qué están esperando? ¡MUÉVANSE!"

Todos obedecieron y salieron en estampida como si los hubiesen azotado con un látigo. Cuando el bandido se quedó sólo, la Capitana sacó una moneda de su bolsillo, abrió lentamente el tragaluz y la dejó caer adentro. El guardia sacó de inmediato su espada y miró en todas direcciones. Vio que algo brillaba en el suelo y en el instante que se agachó para recogerlo, ella le cayó encima dejándolo inconsciente.

"Siento caerle de sorpresa." dijo Amelia sonriendo, esperó un momento para ver si el escándalo había llamado la atención, cerró la puerta y la bloqueó con una silla metálica. Luego tomó la espada, fue hasta el sillón donde habían colocado a Helen y le dio unas suaves palmaditas en el tentáculo esperando que reaccionara. "_Lo lamento, Helen, esto es culpa mía_." se disculpó mentalmente. De repente, se sobresaltó al oír un leve golpeteo que venía de atrás de un escritorio. Fue hacia allá empuñando la espada y encontró a Henry; el empleado de la librería, atado y amordazado. Rápidamente se agachó para cortar la cuerda pero antes de quitarle la mordaza le pidió que no hiciera ruido.

"Gracias pero ¿Quién es usted?" dijo el pequeño Zandariano en voz baja.

"Soy Amelia Doppler," se presentó ella. "usted debe conocer a mi esposo."

"¿El Doctor?"

La Felínida asintió.

"Esos sujetos entraron aquí esta mañana." declaró él algo asustado. "Me ataron y me dejaron aquí, creí que iban a robarnos pero los oí diciendo que tenían que atrapar a una Zirreliana ¿es ésa mujer?"

"Sí" contestó ella sin dejar de vigilar la puerta.

"Parece que la quieren atrapar a usted también ¿Quiénes son ellos y por qué las están buscando?" inquirió Henry confundido.

"Eso quisiera saber pero éste no es momento para averiguarlo." replicó la Capitana. "Tenemos que irnos de aquí antes de que regresen los demás." se levantó y comenzó a mirar de un lado a otro. "Su nombre es Henry ¿correcto? Bien, señor Henry, ¿conoce alguna otra forma de salir?"

"La escalera de incendio." respondió él señalando un lugar que ella había pasado por alto. "La puerta está oculta detrás de ése librero porque lo moví para limpiar ése rincón; me atacaron antes de que pudiera devolverlo a su lugar."

¿Una salida que los bandidos habían olvidado asegurar? Parecía que la suerte estaba ése día de parte de Amelia pero sabía que eso pronto podría acabar. Entre los dos movieron el librero lo más silenciosamente posible, después fueron con Helen y la levantaron del sillón.

"¿Podrás con ella?" le preguntó al pequeño Zandariano.

"No se preocupe, tengo práctica cargando cajas de libros."

De pronto escucharon a alguien acercándose en el pasillo de afuera y a Henry por poco se le salió el corazón cuando sintió que trataban de abrir la puerta.

"¿_Por qué está cerrada? Abre TC18_." demandó el líder.

La Capitana y el empleado de la librería atravesaron a toda prisa la salida de incendio y ella trabó la puerta usando la espada. Bajaron como pudieron llevando a Helen pero el clima parecía estar en su contra porque había empezado a llover y eso hacía resbalosos los escalones. Tendrían que arriesgarse a toparse con alguien en el callejón pues fue pavoroso escuchar los gritos airados del líder cuando descubrió que sus prisioneros habían escapado. Ellos por fin lograron bajar a salvo pero antes de poder alejarse, la salida de incendio fue abierta violentamente de un disparo. Estaban demasiado expuestos y los iban a ver si no encontraban dónde esconderse. Como otro golpe de suerte, Amelia vio que no habían cerrado completamente la entrada del depósito, así que haló al Zandariano y lo llevó adentro.

"¿Qué está haciendo? Acabamos de salir de aquí." dijo Henry aterrado.

"Nos están buscando _afuera_, tal vez aquí podamos despistarlos por el momento." le explicó la Capitana. Luego, le puso la mano en los labios para que dejara de hablar porque se oían pasos en la puerta del depósito que conectaba con el lobby. Obsevó todo el lugar y le hizo señas para que se ocultaran detrás de una pila de cajas. Para ser sincera, no creyó que eso funcionaría pero resultó muy efectivo cuando dos de los bandidos atravesaron corriendo el depósito sin notarlos y salieron al callejón. Afuera se formó un escándalo de voces y durante un angustioso minuto Amelia y Henry permanecieron alertas del más mínimo movimiento. Ellos no podían continuar así; tarde o temprano ya no tendrían fuerza para cargar a Helen y alguien podría tener la "brillante" idea de registrar otra vez la librería.

Ella esperó hasta que todo estuvo relativamente más tranquilo para aventurarse fuera del escondite. Dio un vistazo hacia el callejón, como estaba despejado, salió y se dirigió a la esquina para investigar. Uno de los bandidos custodiaba su nave mientras que otros seis patrullaban la calle.

"_¡Rayos! Es un callejón sin salida_." dijo mentalemente suspirando de frustración. Quién hubiera creído que tendría que afrontar tan precaria situación y justo cuando pensó que había logrado relajarse. Regresó al depósito y encontró a Henry tratando de despertar al ama de llaves. Él alzó la mirada esperando que la Capitana trajera buenas noticias pero su rostro decía lo contrario.

"No hay forma de escapar," le informó ella frunciendo el entrecejo. "no para todos."

El pequeño Zandariano alzó una ceja. "¿Qué quiere decir?"

Amelia le puso una mano en la frente a Helen. "Ellos me buscan a mí, así que saldré y haré que me persigan. Quiero que espere aquí y cuando sienta que no hay nadie, tome a Helen y llévela a un hospital."

"¿Qué locuras está diciendo?" exclamó él. "Tiene que haber otra manera. Tal vez si nos quedamos aquí…"

"No discuta conmigo ¡sólo hágalo!" le ordenó la Capitana.

Henry no podía creer que ella estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse para salvarlos, pero sin importar cuán noble y valiente pudiera ser eso, él no podía permitir que la esposa de su amigo el Doctor arriesgara la vida. Trató inmediatamente de pensar en otra alternativa y fue entonces que se le ocurrió algo que quizás el miedo no le había dejado recordar antes.

"¡Espere!" la detuvo tomándola del brazo. "El edificio de al lado es un anexo de la librería. Hay una entrada en el callejón y si nos escondemos allí no nos encontrarán."

Esa entrada estaba frente al depósito y la Capitana ya la había considerado como posible ruta de escape pero la había descartado porque la puerta de seguridad que tenía parecía imposible de abrir; al menos por la fuerza. Amelia no quería que ellos se arriesgaran a ser vistos pero dado que esa idea parecía más segura que la suya, aceptó sin reclamar. Volvieron a cargar a Helen, salieron cuidadosamente al callejón y pararon al llegar a la entrada del edifico anexo. De inmediato, Henry introdujo un código en el panel que estaba en la pared pero como la puerta era eléctrica, produjo un sonido muy fuerte al abrir. El pequeño Zandariano se golpeó la frente enseñando los dientes pues había olvidado que eso pasaría.

No perdieron tiempo y entraron deprisa con Helen. Cerraron la puerta y nuevamente esperaron atentos a escuchar voces o pasos en el callejón pero no sintieron nada. Al parecer habían logrado perder temporalmente a los bandidos por lo que Henry respiró aliviado. La Capitana contempló su entornó, aunque estaba muy oscuro sus ojos no tuvieron problemas para distinguir que se encontraba en una gigantesca habitación sin ventanas con montones de estantes llenos de papelería.

"¿Hay algún holotransmisor por aquí?" le preguntó ella.

"Hay uno en la oficina de arriba."

Amelia halló una silla de escritorio con ruedas y colocaron allí al ama de llaves para transportarla más fácilmente. Decidieron no encender las luces pero Henry no las necesitaba porque recordaba bien el camino. Con cierta dificultad las guió por los pasillos, hasta que por fin arribaron a unas escaleras.

"Quédese aquí con ella." le pidió la Felínida. Al terminar de subir, cruzó un pequeño puente de metal desde el cual podía ver todo en la habitación. Debió suponer que la puerta de la oficina estaría cerrada con llave pero por alguna razón pensó que la encontraría abierta. Luego de reprenderse brevemente por su descuido, dio media vuelta y regresó para buscar algo entre ésos materiales que le sirviera para abrirla. Súbitamente se paralizó al escuchar el estruendoso ruido de la puerta de seguridad y al asomarse por la baranda vio a los bandidos entrando en el edificio. El cómo se las habían ingeniado para descifrar el código era lo que menos le preocupaba ahora que estaban acorralados. Pero Amelia ya estaba harta de que la estuviesen persiguiendo; había llegado la hora de enfrentar cara a cara a sus enemigos.

Las luces se encendieron y de inmediato uno de ellos la avistó sobre el puente. "¡Allá está!" gritó disparando su arma.

Como un reflejo, la Capitana saltó por encima de la baranda para eludir el disparo y aterrizó encima de un estante.

La voz del líder resonó en el edificio. "¿Qué haces torpe? La necesitamos con vida, usen los aturdidores."

Amelia aprovechó ése instante para localizar la caja de fusibles que había visto con anterioridad, tomo el primer objeto pesado que encontró y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas. Éste impactó la caja con asombrosa precisión y las luces se apagaron.

"Buen intento, Capitana, pero será mejor que se rinda," le advirtió el líder. "ésta es la única salida y no podrá vencernos."

"¿Ah sí, por qué no entras y lo averiguas, saco de basura?" lo desafió ella.

El líder soltó un gruñido y volteó hacía sus subordinados. "Ustedes cuatro vayan por la derecha, ustedes tres tomen la izquierda, tú y tú quédense aquí conmigo en la entrada, los demás rodeen el edificio."

Lentamente los bandidos comenzaron a recorrer los extensos pasillos utilizando la tenue luz proveniente del callejón para poder ver. Fueron separándose para cubrir más terreno pero pronto se dieron cuenta que no estaban tratando con una mujer común y corriente. Realmente no sabían quién perseguía a quién y les daba escalofríos sentir como si los estuviese acechando un depredador. Uno a uno los bandidos fueron cayendo y tal era el miedo entre ellos que hasta le ahorraron trabajo a Amelia cuando aturdieron por accidente a uno de sus propios compañeros. El líder no dejaba de proferir insultos contra sus incompetentes subordinados. Por desgracia lo que ella más temía sucedió, escuchó gritar a Henry y vio como se lo llevaban junto con Helen.

"Muy bien, Capitana, ya me cansé de éste absurdo juego del gato y el ratón." dijo el líder con una malévola expresión en la cara. "Tenemos a sus amigos, salga de allí o ellos sufrirán las consecuencias."

Amelia lo sorprendió al saltar frente a él desde arriba de un estante. "Debí imaginar que la escoria como tú tendría que recurrir a un método tan cobarde."

"Cállate y suelta ése aturdidor." le exigió él.

La Capitana lo arrojó bruscamente al suelo. Los bandidos la obligaron a arrodillarse, le ataron las manos y mientras la amordazaban el líder sonrió de satisfacción. Después hicieron lo mismo con Helen y Henry antes de sacarlos a todos del edificio. La lluvia ya había comenzado a amainar y ya casi no se oían los truenos. En la calle a las afueras del callejón Amelia pudo ver una nave de carga con el compartimento de atrás abierto y preparada para partir. ¿Qué espantoso destino le aguardaba? ¿Acaso podía hacer algo para evitarlo? Se sentía como aquella ocasión cuando fue capturada por piratas en el Planeta del Tesoro, sólo que ésta vez ni su esposo ni Jim estaban allí para ayudarla. Conforme se acercaba a la nave su futuro se hacía cada vez más incierto, como alguien a quien llevan ante un verdugo. De repente una figura encapuchada envuelta con una capa apareció en la esquina y los bandidos se detuvieron.

El líder dio un paso al frente empuñando su arma. "¿Quién rayos eres tú?"

El encapuchado no se movió pero vieron que algo cayó detrás de él y se percataron que era uno de sus compañeros. Todos sacaron sus armas y empezaron a disparar. Aunque estaban seguros de que sus disparos eran certeros, inexplicablemente el extraño no caía al suelo y cuando pararon para recargar, él se abalanzó sobre ellos. Intentaron defenderse pero era demasiado veloz. Además, se movía hábilmente dando golpes de artes marciales que noqueaban instantáneamente a los bandidos. El líder puso su brazo alrededor del cuello de Amelia y retrocedió. En cuestión de segundos el encapuchado acabó con toda la banda y posó su atención en el que tenía a la Capitana. Dejó caer frente al Karzario a uno de sus subordinados y comprendió lo que pasaría si no liberaba a su rehén. Sin embargo, se rehusó a admitir la derrota, tiró su arma, sacó un cartucho de dinamita y lo arrojó a los pies del extraño.

"Si no quieres que todos volemos en pedazos será mejor que te largues." le advirtió el líder enseñándole un detonador.

Amelia estaba convencida de que sólo era una sucia artimaña. Ése miserable probablemente era demasiado cobarde para sacrificarse, y menos cuando le había costado tanto capturarla. Así que ella le dio un fuerte pisotón y mientras él estaba ocupado gritando de dolor, le pateó el detonador de la mano. El encapuchado lo atrapó en el aire pero vio que ya se había activado. Una pequeña pantalla en el cartucho inició una cuenta regresiva de cinco segundos. Como un rayo, lo recogió, realizó un sorprendente salto hasta el techo y el callejón se estremeció con la explosión. El líder cargó a Amelia tomándola de la cintura y corrió en dirección a la nave, pero justo cuando se iba a subir, desde el techo cayó de pie el extraño con la capa cubierta en llamas. Ésa temible visión la erizó los pelos de la nuca al líder. Quienquiera que fuese el encapuchado no era alguien de ése mundo. El bandido soltó a la Capitana y huyó en la nave a toda velocidad.

La llovizna que aún persistía en el ambiente apagó paulatinamente el fuego de la capa. Fue entonces que el extraño se la quitó, revelando quién… o mejor dicho lo qué era: un robot con armadura blindada. El brazo con el que había recogido el cartucho ya no estaba pero eso no le impidió aproximarse para desatar a Amelia y ayudarla a levantarse. Ella se sentía algo mareada por la explosión pero al menos ahora todo lo que había presenciado en el callejón tenía sentido. Regresó de inmediato a buscar a Helen y a Henry, seguida por el robot. Ella chequeó muy preocupada el pulso del ama de llaves porque ya había pasado demasiado tiempo inconsciente.

El hombre metálico se hincó a su lado, iluminó el cuerpo de la Zirreliana con una luz que salía de sus ojos y, luego de unos segundos, habló: "Escaneo terminado. Lectura de signos vitales: estable. Químico anestésico detectado."

En cierta medida a la Capitana le alivió saber que sólo la habían sedado. El pobre Henry no corrió con tanta suerte, con él habían usado un aturdidor y pasarían varias horas antes que recobrara la consciencia. La Felínida levantó a Helen y la desató mientras el robot se hacía cargo del pequeño Zandariano. Ella no confiaba del todo en la máquina pero no se habría tomado tantas molestias si quisiese hacerles daño. Los llevaron adentro de la librería y los acomodaron en unos sillones. Amelia había pensado en llamar a la policía pero no era necesario porque podían oírse sirenas distantes; probablemente atraídas por el estallido. De pronto notó que le temblaba ligeramente la mano, apenas podía creer que había sobrevivido a tan terrible experiencia y todavía seguía sin saber qué estaba sucediendo.

No esperaba que el robot tuviese respuestas pero quizás podría explicar qué estaba haciendo allí. Ella lo miró de frente y cruzó los brazos. "¿Quién eres?"

Él sólo se quedó viéndola fijamente.

"¿Quién te envió?" insistió la Capitana.

De nuevo no obtuvo respuesta.

"¿Cómo supiste lo que ocurría?" la Capitana empezaba a molestarse. Parecía que los oídos del hombre metálico estaban averiados pero a ella no la engañaba ni por un segundo. "Deja de fingir ¿de acuerdo? Sé que no eres sólo un simple robot. Eres un avatar; no estás programado, alguien te controla con una interfase mental."

Los ojos de la máquina expresaron sorpresa.

"Es más, sé que eres un oficial," continuó ella. "ésos movimientos que usaste para vencer a los bandidos sólo los enseñan en la academia."

"Eres una mujer muy astuta" contestó él finalmente. "pero no hay tiempo que perder, esto no ha terminado." cargó a Helen en el hombro y se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta principal.

"¡Oye!, ¿Adónde la llevas?" dijo ella corriendo tras el robot.

Él colocó al ama de llaves en el asiento trasero de la nave de Amelia. "Llévala contigo, así te asegurarás de que esté bien, yo cuidaré al otro."

"¡No iré a ningún lado hasta que me digas qué rayos está pasando!" exclamó ella enfurecida.

"Sugiero que te des prisa si no quieres pasar todo el día siendo interrogada por la policía." le aconsejó él.

La Felínida arrugó aún más la frente. "¿No escuchaste lo que dije?, ¡Quiero respuestas!"

"Tú eras el objetivo primario," respondió el hombre metálico volteando a mirarla. "si éste plan fallaba tendrían que pasar al objetivo secundario. Tus hijos están en peligro."

La reacción de la Capitana fue casi instantánea. No le importó si era verdad o no, entró de un salto en la nave, la encendió y pisó a fondo el acelerador. ¿Cómo pudo convertirse ése día en una pesadilla? A duras penas lograba concentrarse en el camino porque todo lo que podía pensar era en sus pequeños. Nunca en su vida había deseado tanto tenerlos entre sus brazos. Ni siquiera imaginaba lo que haría si tenía que enfrentar más bandidos pero más les valía no averiguar de qué era capaz si intentaban arrebatarle a sus hijos.


	29. salvando a un amigo

Capítulo veintinueve: salvando a un amigo

La campana de Cuatro Praderas sonó anunciando el final de las clases y rápidamente los pasillos se llenaron de alumnos que se preparaban para regresar a casa. Derek salió de un salón con una amplia sonrisa seguido por su hermana Victoria que tenía una expresión totalmente opuesta.

"¿Cómo te fue en la prueba de historia, hermanita?" inquirió él inocentemente.

Ella volteó a verlo con los ojos entrecerrados. "¿Tienes que preguntar?"

"El que no pregunta no aprende." comentó su hermano.

"Bueno, aprende esto: no es asunto tuyo." replicó Victoria.

"No te enojes, sólo quería saber si tu método de estudio resultó efectivo." trató de calmarla él.

La pequeña Felínida cruzó los brazos y desvió la mirada. "Si tanto quieres saber entonces no, no sirvió de nada."

"¿Eso quiere decir que aceptarás mi ayuda la próxima vez?" preguntó Derek.

Victoria torció la boca y frunció el entrecejo, no era que no quisiese dejar que la ayudara a estudiar historia (su materia menos predilecta), de hecho consideraba muy amable su ofrecimiento pero conociendo a su hermano, probablemente tenía más información sobre el tema que todos sus libros juntos o incluso más que el profesor Harper y la idea de tener que pasar horas escuchando hablar a Derek no era muy alentadora.

En el pasillo vieron a Rose conversando con otra Felínida también de pelo rubio aunque no tan elaboradamente peinado como el de ella. Cuando su hermana los vio, se despidió de su mejor amiga y se reunió con ellos. "Buenas tardes queridos hermanos ¿Cómo les fue en la prueba?"

Victoria entornó los ojos y soltó un suspiro, Derek contuvo la risa y le susurró a Rose: "_No preguntes._"

La pequeña de pelo marrón miró a la amiga de Rose. "Se nota que Diana sigue afligida ¿todavía no encuentra a su mascota, verdad?"

Su hermana también suspiró. "No, aún no. Me apena verla así, he tratado de consolarla pero en verdad está muy angustiada."

Derek arqueó una ceja. "No debió traerla a la clase de mostrar y compartir, mucho menos llevarla a los jardines de la escuela."

"Ella no sabía que se iba a escapar." replicó Rose.

"Bueno, lamento decirlo pero las probabilidades de encontrarla son muy remotas." comentó él. "Esa especie es bastante hábil para hallar escondites. Eso sin mencionar…"

"No estás ayudando, Derek." intervino Victoria al ver que Rose también parecía ponerse triste por su amiga.

El pequeño Cánido dejó de hablar sobre el tema y se sintió avergonzado.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada principal, divisaron a Catherine, quien estaba de espaldas a ellos viendo hacia otro pasillo desde una esquina. Victoria la llamó pero ella al parecer no la escuchó, así que se acercó para atraer su atención. "¿Catherine, qué haces?"

Su hermana se sobresaltó, dio media vuelta y se llevó las manos a la espalda. "¡Nada, no estoy haciendo nada!"

Victoria la miró con suspicacia. "¿En serio, y por qué parece como si estuvieras escondiéndote?"

La pequeña de pelo negro miró de un lado a otro nerviosa. "¿D-de qué hablas? No me estoy escondiendo, yo sólo los estaba esperando a ustedes. Ya vámonos, se hace tarde."

"Un momento ¿qué estabas viendo con tanto interés?" Su hermana se asomó por la esquina y de inmediato sonrió ampliamente. "Oooh, ya entiendo."

Al otro lado del pasillo cerca de los casilleros estaba Edwin sacando unos libros y poniéndolos en su bolso. Derek y Rose se acercaron para ver pero Victoria hizo un ademán con la mano indicándoles que permanecieran ocultos y ellos se miraron entre sí. Cuando el estudiante de intercambio se marchó, ella se acercó a Catherine y le puso un brazo sobre los hombros. "Deberías tratar de hablar con él ¿quién sabe? Tal vez lleguen a ser… buenos amigos."

Su hermana se sonrojó. "¿Tú crees? Quiero decir ¿por qué crees que él querrá el hablar conmigo?"

"¿Quién?" dijeron Derek y Rose al mismo tiempo.

"Edwin, el chico nuevo ¿lo recuerdan?" respondió Victoria.

El pequeño Cánido alzó de nuevo la ceja. "Buena suerte con eso, ya he intentado hablarle pero siempre se aleja a toda prisa y no se sabe a dónde va durante los recesos."

"No eres el único," mencionó Rose. "mis amigas estudian en su clase y dicen que no habla con nadie, quizás sea por eso que todos sienten curiosidad por él."

"Infortunadamente creo que es al revés; nadie habla con él y me parece que lo que sienten es rechazo." comentó su hermano.

Catherine lo miró confundida. "¿Rechazo?"

"Temo que así es, pues verás… él… es… mitad Procyon." explicó Derek y sus hermanas se asombraron.

"¡¿Él es mitad Procyon?" exclamó la pequeña de pelo marrón.

Rose viró la cabeza hacia ella pues pensó que su tono era un tanto inapropiado. "¡Victoria, me sorprende tu conducta! No es correcto juzgar así a una persona por su raza."

"Oye, no me malentiendas, yo no tengo nada contra él," se defendió su hermana. "pero eso explica muchas cosas. Creí que Edwin era popular ya que mis compañeros de clase todo el tiempo me preguntan por él, pero ahora veo que es sólo porque soy la única que le habla."

La pequeña de pelo rubio soltó un bufido en desaprobación. "Que vergüenza ¿cómo pueden hacerle algo así sin siquiera conocerlo?, ¡es indignante!"

"Tienes razón," coincidió Victoria. "un chico tan bueno como él no debería ser tratado de esa forma y menos luego de tantos esfuerzos que ha hecho para adaptarse. Es increíble pero en sólo dos semanas logró dominar nuestro idioma, ya casi no se le nota su acento ¡y deberían verlo nadar! Realmente disfruto competir con él en las prácticas."

"Pobre Edwin," dijo Catherine bajando la cabeza. "sé que a nadie les agradan los Procyons pero es injusto que lo odien por ser uno de ellos." Empezó a sentirse mal por no haber seguido el consejo de su hermana, si hubiese sabido lo que estaba sucediendo, habría tratado de hacerse amiga de Edwin desde un principio.

Derek cruzó los brazos. "Es un asunto desagradable pero lamentablemente así son las cosas. Sin embargo, también siento lástima por él, quisiera poder hacer algo para ayudarlo."

"Tal vez no se sienta excluido si lo invitamos a que venga con nosotros a la fiesta del tío Jim." sugirió Catherine de manera casual. De pronto, todos se quedaron viéndola y ella arrugó la frente porque detestaba que hicieran eso. "¿Y ahora qué fue lo que dije?"

"¡Esa es una excelente idea!" reconoció Rose.

Victoria juguetonamente le dio con el codo a Catherine en el costado y habló como cantando. "Primero flores y ahora una fiesta, sigue así y pronto oiremos campanas de tú sabes qué."

"Oh, ya, déjame en paz." replicó su hermana.

"Una buena idea en teoría," admitió el pequeño Cánido. "pero demasiado tarde para ponerla en práctica."

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?" inquirió Victoria sin entender.

"He visto que el papá de Edwin viene a buscarlo personalmente y siempre llega puntual. Ya debieron irse mientras hablábamos."

Las Felínidas se miraron unas a otras y Catherine se sintió decepcionada. Aún si su idea era buena, ya no tenía ningún sentido. Sin nada que pudiesen hacer, fueron a sus casilleros, alistaron sus bolsos y se dirigieron a la salida.

"Por cierto ¿qué tal les fue en Historia?" quiso saber Catherine.

Derek comenzó a reír, Victoria dejó caer los hombros y entornó los ojos. La pequeña de pelo negro los miró confundida y no dijeron ni una palabra mientras atravesaban el jardín oeste para llegar al estacionamiento. Sus compañeros ya estaban haciendo largas filas para subir a los aerobuses que, uno tras otro, despegaban llenos de pasajeros. Ellos se unieron a la fila del aerobús que pasaba por su mansión y allí se encontraron a Steven; el amigo del pequeño Cánido. Era un humano regordete, de piel morena y cabello corto. Ya que él estaba con ellos en un proyecto para la clase de la profesora Raquel, se puso a discutir acerca de lo que harían la próxima semana. Todos escuchaban con atención excepto Catherine, quien sólo se limitaba a asentir y dejaba que sus hermanos participaran en la conversación. Recostó su espalda del aerobús con los brazos cruzados y movía los ojos de aquí para allá sin mirar nada en particular. No pretendía ignorar a Steven pero no podía sacar al estudiante de intercambio de su cabeza. Se esforzó para que su mente no le mostrara imágenes de la brillante melena de Edwin o de sus impresionantes ojos, más que nada quería pensar en una manera de poner fin a la situación que él estaba sufriendo en Cuatro Praderas. Hasta ese momento, a Steven no le importó que ella no dijera nada y que no pareciera interesada, pero entonces le preguntó su opinión sobre lo que acababa de decir.

"¡Catherine, di algo!" la reprochó Rose cuando no respondió de inmediato.

"¿Qué?" dijo su hermana saliendo del trance. "Oh… sí, sí, está bien, estoy de acuerdo contigo, Stuart."

"¡STEVEN!" la corrigió Victoria con severidad.

"_¿Qué le pasa a tu hermana?_" le susurró el humano a Derek.

"Está distraída." contestó él en tono cansino. "Como siempre."

"Lo siento, Steven." se disculpó ella apenada.

Victoria se puso las manos en la cintura. "Creí que ya te habías desecho de esa mala costumbre."

"Ya dije que lo siento." replicó su hermana empezando a enojarse.

Steven sintió que estaban siendo un poco duros con ella. "Oigan, ya, tranquilos. De vez en cuando todos actuamos como si el gato nos hubiese comido la…"

"NO… termines esa frase." le advirtió ella. "Me molestan mucho ese tipo de bromas."

Él se sorprendió con la reacción de Catherine ya que no estaba tratando de burlarse. "Perdón, no quise ofenderte."

La pequeña de pelo negro suspiró. "No es nada personal, Steven, es sólo que no entiendo por qué a todos les parece gracioso comparar mi raza con esas criaturas. Es como si yo comparara a los humanos con ésos que ustedes llaman monos." Rose y Victoria hasta cierto punto estaban de acuerdo con ella.

"Visto de esa forma creo que yo también me sentiría insultado." razonó él. "Discúlpame, no lo haré de nuevo."

"Descuida, sé que no fue tu intención." lo despreocupó ella.

Steven entonces cruzó los brazos y miró hacia abajo arrugando el entrecejo. "La verdad, ahora que lo pienso, sí que es extraño que los gatos se les parezcan, y más porque no son del mismo planeta. Supongo que es una coincidencia."

Victoria de repente mostró una falsa sonrisa y habló apretando los dientes. "Steveeen, cuidado con lo que diceees."

"En realidad no es coincidencia, eso se relaciona con una teoría que explica cómo se disemina la vida a través del universo." comentó Derek con entusiasmo.

Victoria se llevó una mano a la frente pero por suerte para ella, estaban apunto de abordar el aerobús; donde podría buscar un asiento alejado de él. Ya que no estaban discutiendo sobre el proyecto, Catherine volvió a observar a su alrededor para distraerse y fue cuando notó que algo estaba ocurriendo. Muchos de sus compañeros parecían mirar en la misma dirección y susurraban entre ellos como si temiesen ser escuchados. Ella se paró en la punta de sus pies para ver mejor por encima de la multitud y vio a un señor vestido muy elegantemente, parado cerca de una nave limosina. Para la pequeña Felínida no había nada inusual en él que ameritara semejante nivel de atención, hasta que oyó a alguien decir: "Sí, ése es un Procyon". Entonces permaneció observándolo cuidadosamente, durante años había oído rumores nada agradables sobre esa raza y probablemente todos allí creían que eran ciertos, pero la verdadera razón por la cual ella no dejaba de verlo era porque ése seguramente era el papá de Edwin.

El Procyon sacó un reloj de oro de su bolsillo y consultó la hora. Catherine levantó la vista hacia el gran reloj que estaba en el antiguo campanario de Cuatro Praderas. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la hora de salida y si él estaba allí eso significaba que Edwin aún se encontraba en la escuela.

"…ya que comparten el mismo ancestro unicelular, no es extraño que formas de vida en planetas diferentes evolucionen de manera similar." prosiguió Derek. "Pero como es lógico, hay partidarios y opositores a la teoría. El doctor Bertram, por ejemplo, afirma que los microorganismos no sobrevivirían al impacto del asteroide y por lo tanto no es un método viable para que se transporten a otros mundos. Por otro lado, el biólogo Arturo Benedetti asegura que…" de pronto se detuvo mientras subía los escalones del aerobús. "Perdone pero ¿dónde está el señor Wallace?" En el asiento donde habitualmente se sentaba su amigo el conductor, estaba un ser llamado Lúpido que era bastante parecido a un lobo. A otros estudiantes abordo también les parecía raro verlo allí.

"Él está enfermo, yo soy su reemplazo." respondió el desconocido.

"Él estaba perfectamente bien esta mañana." replicó el pequeño Cánido.

"Pues ahora ya no lo está" dijo el nuevo conductor entrecortándolo. "¿vas a subir o no?"

"¿Por qué no está usando el uniforme reglamentario?" inquirió Derek sospechando que algo andaba mal.

"¡Niño, no tengo todo el día! Sube, siéntate y cállate." le ordenó el Lúpido.

"¡HEY! No le hable así a mi hermano." lo defendió Rose. "¡profesora Yolanda!"

Una mujer Cragoriana (una especie como hecha de roca) se acercó a la puerta del aerobús. "¿Qué sucede, señorita Doppler, por qué se detuvo la fila?"

"El conductor está siendo grosero con mi hermano." contestó la pequeña de pelo rubio.

La profesora miró al Lúpido de arriba a abajo. "¿Quién es usted, dónde está el señor Wallace?"

"Enfermo, aparentemente." dijo Derek poco convencido.

La Cragoriana empezó a interrogar al desconocido pero él casi no le hacía caso y fulminaba a los niños con la mirada. Entonces Victoria miró hacia atrás y se dio cuenta de que Catherine ya no estaba con ellos. Rápidamente la buscó y cuando vio que estaba parada frente al Procyon, se dirigió hacia ella.

"¿Victoria?" dijo Rose yendo tras su hermana.

Cuando el pequeño Cánido hizo lo mismo, el Lúpido se dispuso a seguirlos pero la profesora le bloqueó el paso. "No tan rápido, quiero ver su licencia de conducir o llamaré a seguridad."

Victoria se paró al lado de Catherine y segundos después las alcanzaron Rose y Derek. A su alrededor sus compañeros estaban asombrados de que ellos se hubiesen armado de valor para acercarse al Procyon pero él, lejos de dar la impresión de ser alguien temible, tenía un rostro bastante amigable.

"Ellos son mis hermanos." los presentó Catherine.

"Jhadi vezda knava." dijo el papá de Edwin sonriendo.

Rose y Derek intercambiaron miradas y sólo Victoria respondió: "Buenas tardes."

"Aleksei van derr Castell." se introdujo él haciendo una reverencia y los pequeños decían sus nombres cuando les estrechaban la mano.

"Creo que al señor van der Castell le cuesta un poco hablar nuestro idioma" mencionó Catherine. "pero entiende bien todo lo que le dicen."

El Procyon se aproximó a la pequeña de pelo marrón. "He visto rostrro cuando yo buscarr a Edwin ¿erres capitana Victorria, no?"

"Sí, ésa soy yo, pero sólo dígame Victoria."

"Edwin hablarr mucho de ti, llevarrse bien contigo." comentó el Procyon. "Porr cierrto ¿sabes dónde estarr hijo?"

"No, pero lo vimos hace rato," respondió ella. "ya no debe tardar en salir."

"Comprrendo. Y ahorra señorrita Catherrine ¿qué decirrme de una fiesta?"

Súbitamente se escucharon gritos provenientes del jardín. "¡NOOO, ALÉJATE, VETE!"

Todos en el estacionamiento voltearon asustados.

"¡Yo conozco esa voz!" exclamó Rose antes de salir corriendo.

"¡Rose, espera!" la llamó Victoria, persiguiéndola.

Derek se fue con ellas pero Catherine se quedó allí indecisa.

"Ve con herrmanos." le dijo el Procyon sonriendo y ella se marchó.

Los niños regresaron al jardín y fueron hacia la multitud que formaba un círculo. Rose, quien fue la primera en llegar, encontró a su amiga Diana arrodillada en el piso, llorando mientras se cubría la cara con las manos. De inmediato, la tomó de los brazos y la ayudó a levantarse. "¿Qué fue lo que te pasó, Diana?" la amiga trató de hablar pero sus sollozos no se lo permitieron, así que Rose la abrazó y empezó a acariciarle la cabeza para calmarla. Entonces, notó que el uniforme de Diana estaba rasgado en el hombro y que tenía una profunda cortada. "¿Quién te hizo esto?"

"Fue el chico nuevo." dijo uno de la multitud.

"¿Qué?" exclamó Victoria sorprendida.

"Es verdad, todos lo vimos," declaró otro de sus compañeros. "él se le acercó por la espalda y la atacó."

En ese momento apareció la profesora Yolanda apartando a los estudiantes para abrirse paso. Exigió una explicación a los presentes y cuando se enteró de lo ocurrido, llevó a Diana a la enfermería. Rose las siguió porque se negaba apartarse de su amiga. Sus hermanos se quedaron en el jardín y los demás comenzaron a dispersarse.

"Yo sabía que ese chico no era de confianza." mencionó alguien.

"Sí, es un Procyon, tarde o temprano iba a causar algún problema." dijo alguien más.

Victoria frunció el entrecejo sintiéndose traicionada. "No puedo creerlo ¿cómo pudo ser capaz de hacer algo así? No tiene sentido. Y yo que creí que era buena persona."

"No te apresures a sacar conclusiones," replicó Catherine. "no sabemos qué sucedió en realidad."

Su hermana de pronto fue hacia uno de los compañeros que había presenciado el incidente. "¿Sabes por dónde se fue el chico nuevo?" él señaló la escuela y ella caminó hacia la entrada.

"¿Adónde vas?" preguntó su hermano.

Ella se detuvo y lo miró por encima del hombro. "Edwin está en el equipo de natación y su conducta nos pone en vergüenza a todos. Si él cree que voy a permitir que actúe de esa forma, está muy equivocado." luego se fue.

"Vamos con ella." le dijo Derek a Catherine. "No estoy seguro por qué pero tengo la sensación de que Edwin no quería lastimar a Diana."

Los niños empezaron a recorrer la escuela preguntando por el camino el paradero del estudiante de intercambio. Su búsqueda los condujo al segundo piso donde volvieron a toparse con un grupo de compañeros aglomerados en el pasillo. Cuando lograron atravesar la multitud encontraron a Edwin pero parecía que de nuevo estaba en problemas. Un joven Densadrón; una criatura enorme con cuatro brazos, lo tenía contra la pared sujetándolo de la camisa. El chico o era muy tonto o simplemente no sabía con quién se estaba metiendo, ése era Víctor Leclair que tenía fama de ser el peor abusivo de Cuatro Praderas.

"¡Contesta!, ¿por qué me empujaste?" demandó el Densadrón. "¿acaso te pareció divertido?"

Edwin no dijo ni una palabra pues estaba verdaderamente aterrado. Tampoco nadie se atrevía a intervenir, no sólo por su intimidante tamaño, sino porque el padre de Víctor era el más grande benefactor de la escuela y eso quería decir, por injusto que pareciera, que su hijo podía hacer lo que quisiese sin consecuencia alguna.

El Densadrón alzó más al estudiante de intercambio que apenas lograba tocar el piso con los pies. Entonces, los ojos del chico comenzaron a humedecerse y Víctor rió cruelmente. "¿Qué, vas a mojar ahora tus pantalones? Adelante, tal vez así me dé asco y te deje ir."

"¡Ya suéltalo, Víctor, le estás haciendo daño!" le ordenó Derek y todos se quedaron estupefactos.

El bravucón lo vio de reojo por un segundo. "Lárgate, renacuajo, este no es tu problema."

"Lo estoy haciendo mi problema ahora," replicó el pequeño Cánido. "¡suéltalo… o ya verás!"

Víctor enfocó su atención en él y bajó a Edwin pero sin soltarlo. "Parece que alguien se siente valiente el día de hoy ¿has estado yendo al gimnasio o tomando clases de kung fu y ahora piensas que eres más fuerte que yo?"

"El valor no tiene nada que ver con la fuerza," comentó Derek. "pero abusar de los débiles sí tiene que ver con la cobardía."

El Densadrón liberó al chico que de inmediato huyó despavorido. "¿Me estás llamando cobarde?"

"Nunca te he visto molestar a alguien de tu tamaño." contestó el pequeño Cánido.

"_Derek, no lo hagas enfadar._" le susurró Victoria.

"Sé lo que estoy haciendo." replicó él, retrocediendo al ver que Víctor se acercaba.

"Muy bien, payaso, acabas de ganarte un viaje gratis a la enfermería."

"Ustedes sigan a Edwin." les ordenó su hermano.

Catherine lo miraba angustiada. "Pero…"

"¡Váyanse! Yo estaré bien."

Ellas obedecieron y se marcharon.

Derek siguió retrocediendo hasta que la pared le impidió continuar. "Vamos Víctor, no tenemos que hacer esto, tal vez podamos solucionarlo de un forma más civilizada."

El Densadrón empezó a tronarse sus nudillos. "Espero que no hayas mudado todos tus dientes porque vas a necesitar que te crezcan de nuevo."

Victoria y Catherine subieron las escaleras por donde escapó Edwin hasta llegar al tercer piso. La pequeña de pelo marrón corrió rápidamente por el pasillo con su hermana siguiéndole el paso con dificultad. Finalmente alcanzaron una bifurcación y como no había nadie a su alrededor ni en los salones cercanos, no tenían manera de saber qué camino tomar.

"Victoria, más despacio, no puedo correr tan rápido como tú." se quejó Catherine jadeando y con una mano en el pecho. "Yo me canso con facilidad."

"¿Crees que yo no estoy cansada?" dijo su hermana retóricamente. "Ese chico sí que tiene piernas veloces, con razón es tan buen nadador."

Aún tratando de recobrar el aliento, la pequeña de pelo negro contempló los pasillos. "¿Y ahora qué? No sabemos por dónde se fue."

"Supongo que podríamos separarnos." sugirió su hermana.

"Yo creo que deberíamos regresar," dijo Catherine. "estoy preocupada por Derek."

"Ya hemos llegado muy lejos para regresar ahora." replicó Victoria. "Nuestro hermano se arriesgó para salvar a Edwin, lo menos que puede hacer es explicar por qué provocó tantos problemas. Tú ve por ese pasillo que yo iré por este otro." dicho eso se alejó corriendo y se perdió de vista en segundos.

Catherine suspiró y no le quedó otro remedio más que hacer lo que le dijo. Exploró el lugar con más tranquilidad ya que no tenía que avanzar al ritmo de su hermana pero para ella la búsqueda ya no tenía importancia. Y aún si lograba encontrar a Edwin, no sabía qué le iba a decir. Finalmente se detuvo cuando llegó a otra bifurcación, miró de un lado a otro y como no vio a nadie, decidió que no continuaría con esa ridícula persecución y que volvería para asegurarse de que su hermano estuviese bien. Cuando se disponía a partir, divisó algo en la distancia que le llamó la atención, fue hacia allá y encontró el bolso de Edwin. Lo recogió y de nuevo observó a su alrededor pero el sitio estaba desierto, lo único que había era una escalera metálica en espiral con un letrero que decía: "No pase, área restringida."

Ella nunca había estado allí y pese a que su lógica le decía lo contrario, prefirió hacerle caso a su instinto y subió la escalera. Conforme se acercaba pudo escuchar con claridad el sonido periódico de unos engranes. Llegó a una puerta de madera un poco deteriorada y que estaba entreabierta. Hizo a un lado su bolso y el de Edwin, y cuando empujó la puerta ésta produjo un rechinido que resonó por doquier. Ella entró a una habitación con un techo extremadamente alto. La luz que se colaba por diminutos huecos en la estructura escasamente iluminaba el lugar. Lo más llamativo era que en el centro se encontraba una gigantesca campana de bronce conectada a un mecanismo de reloj. Ése sin duda era el antiguo campanario de la escuela, con énfasis en antiguo. Había grietas en las paredes de ladrillo y estaban cubiertas de telarañas. El suelo era de madera, estaba lleno de polvo y le faltaban algunas tablas. Rose se habría escandalizado si hubiese tenido que entrar a ese cuarto en estado tan deplorable y sucio. Catherine, sin embargo, se aventuró a revisar el campanario pero caminado lentamente y con cautela. Había muchos materiales esparcidos por todas partes ya que al parecer ese lugar también lo usaban como depósito.

"¿Edwin?" lo llamó ella. "¿estás aquí?" esperó un momento para ver se había respuesta. "Soy Catherine; la hermana de Victoria." sólo pudo escuchar los engranes y el crujir de las tablas bajo sus pies. "No tengas miedo, sólo quiero hablar contigo." de repente oyó aleteos provenientes del arriba. Tal vez eran pájaros pero como no veía plumas en el piso, lo más probable era que fuesen… ¡murciélagos! Ese pensamiento hizo que se paralizara ¿cómo no imaginó antes que un sitio así era perfecto para ellos? En su mente ella no veía inofensivos mamíferos voladores sino bestias de largos colmillos; listas para atacarla y morderle el cuello. Como una habilidad que parecía haber perfeccionado, agudizó sus sentidos a un nivel ultrasensible. Así pudo percibir hasta el más mínimo movimiento a su alrededor y fue entonces que detectó pasos en una esquina de la habitación donde la luz casi no llegaba. Aún escuchando los aleteos, luchó con su impulso de irse corriendo y se dirigió la fuente de los pasos. Llegó hasta un gran librero vacío y se detuvo al escuchar a alguien detrás de él respirando agitadamente. "¿Estás allí, Edwin?"

Súbitamente se produjo un estruendo como de algo rompiéndose, el librero comenzó a inclinarse y Catherine saltó a un lado antes de que cayera sobre ella. Habría terminado aplastada de no haber sido por sus rápidos reflejos y estaba impactada de que el chico le hubiese tirado el librero encima. Se decía que los Procyons eran traicioneros pero nunca pensó que él llegaría a ese extremo. Recordó su encuentro con el estudiante de intercambio en el puerto y se sintió tonta por haberse dejado engañar con su disque caballerosidad. Ella se levantó, se quitó lo más que pudo el polvo de su uniforme, buscó airada detrás del librero y encontró a Edwin en el suelo boca arriba. "¿Acaso perdiste la cordura, qué intentabas hacer?"

El estudiante de intercambio alzó la cabeza y se protegió con los brazos. "¡Por favor, no me hagas daño!"

Catherine lo veía con el entrecejo fruncido, aún sin decidir qué haría a continuación, pero luego se fijó en la pierna del chico que estaba atrapa en una tabla rota. Después observó el piso debajo del librero y se dio cuenta de que también se había hecho pedazos. Por lo visto sólo había sido un accidente, él pisó mal y eso fue lo que causó el derrumbe del librero. Ella se arrodilló para ayudarlo a sacar su pierna. Cuando él estuvo libre, se sentó y se apoyó contra la pared asustado.

"Tranquilo, ya sé que no fue tu culpa."

Edwin no movió ni un músculo y de sus ojos empezaron a brotar lágrimas.

"Hey, no llores, no estoy molesta contigo." dijo Catherine con voz suave y gentil. Trató de ponerle una mano en el hombro pero él se alejó más de ella. Entonces la pequeña de pelo negro sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo ofreció sonriendo. El chico estiró la mano vacilante, lo asió y lo utilizó para secarse los ojos. "¿Por qué viniste a este lugar, Edwin?"

"P-para… esconderme." respondió él algo sollozante.

La Felínida echó un vistazo al campanario. "Hay mejores lugares que éste para esconderse."

"No es sólo un escondite," dijo Edwin ya más calmado. "también es mi refugio, aquí estoy a salvo."

Ella arqueó una ceja. "¿A salvo de qué?"

"De los demás." contestó él.

Catherine bajó la vista y asintió pues entendía muy bien a qué se refería. "Lamento que debas soportar todo esto, Edwin, el que seas mitad Procyon no es excusa para que te traten así."

"No importa, ya estoy acostumbrado." mencionó el chico. "Irónicamente en mi otra escuela me trataban igual por no ser cien por ciento Procyon. Para mi gente el linaje es muy importante y se considera un insulto mezclarse con otras razas. Toda mi vida las personas siempre me han hecho a un lado, pero puedo decir con honestidad que no guardo ni una pizca de rencor."

"¿En serio, por qué no?" inquirió la Felínida intrigada.

"Los únicos que tienen el valor de hablar conmigo son personas de buen corazón a quienes no les importa lo que digan los demás. La parte más difícil de dejar mi planeta fue despedirme de mis preciados amigos. No creí encontrar a alguien como ellos aquí, pero tu hermana Victoria me demostró lo contrario." él se quitó otra lágrima del rostro. "Aunque después de lo que pasó hoy, seguramente ya no querrá ser mi amiga."

"¡No digas eso, claro que seguirá siendo tu amiga!" exclamó Catherine sintiendo una enorme compasión por Edwin que casi la hizo llorar a ella. "Y yo también lo seré."

El chico se sorprendió por esa última frase y se emocionó más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. "Gracias." dijo sonriendo.

Ella se puso de pie, le ofreció su mano y lo ayudó a levantarse. Él aprovecho para devolverle el pañuelo pero cuando Catherine lo tomó, la campana comenzó a repicar y lo dejó caer. Ambos se cubrieron los oídos y cerraron los ojos esperando a que los ensordecedores tañidos se detuvieran.

La habitación volvió a quedar en relativo silencio y ella miró al estudiante de intercambio. "Definitivamente hay mejores lugares que éste para esconderse." Cuando sus oídos dejaron de retumbar, repentinamente oyó el sonido de una criatura que jamás había escuchado en su vida. Por un segundo se asustó porque creyó que eran los murciélagos pero luego notó que el sonido no venía de arriba sino de otra esquina.

Edwin también lo escuchó y de inmediato fue en esa dirección. Ella se aproximó y vio que el chico revisaba una caja de cartón. Adentro, sobre un trapo viejo, estaba la criatura, y aunque era la primera vez que ella la veía, no le resultó difícil adivinar lo que era: ¡un gato! Al fin estaba frente a frente con el animal que había sido la fuente de todos los dichos humanos que en el pasado le causaron tantos disgustos. Una inspección más detallada reveló que en realidad era una gata, ya que a su lado se encontraban cuatro pequeños gatitos maullando. Ella se quedó observándolos y luego de un rato no resistió la tentación de cargar a uno. El pequeño felino aún no habría los ojos pero movía tembloroso la cabeza como tratando de averiguar de quién era la mano que lo sostenía. Ella no culpaba a los gatos por sus disgustos y además reconoció que eran absolutamente adorables. La madre empezó a maullar, así que Catherine le regresó a su pequeño. "¿Ésta es tu mascota?" le preguntó a Edwin.

"No," respondió él. "pertenece a alguien llamada Diana."

Le expresión de asombro en el rostro de la Felínida fue demasiado evidente. "¿Ella es la mascota perdida de Diana?"

El chico arqueó una ceja. "¿Conoces a esa chica?"

"Ella es amiga de Rose, mi otra hermana." comentó ella mirando a la gata. "¿cómo encontraste a su mascota?"

"Yo no la encontré, ella se apareció aquí hace una semana." contestó Edwin. "No sabía que estaba perdida hasta que escuché a ésa chica Diana hablando de ella en el jardín."

Catherine lo miró seriamente y se decidió a hacer la pregunta que hasta entonces había evitado hacer. "¿Edwin, qué fue lo que pasó en el jardín? Dijeron que tú atacaste a Diana."

"¡Eso no es cierto, yo no hice tal cosa!" negó rotundamente el chico.

"Está bien, yo te creo." le aseguró la Felínida.

"Intenté llamar su atención tocando su hombro pero la asusté." prosiguió él. "Se apartó con mucha brusquedad y por eso la rasguñé sin querer. Cuando se puso a gritar yo fui el que se asustó y comencé a correr."

Aparentemente la suerte no estaba de su parte ese día y él sólo estaba tratando de hacer lo correcto. De pronto, Catherine sintió un aleteo muy cerca de ella y sin pensarlo se abalanzó sobre estudiante de intercambio, cerrando los ojos para abrazarlo asustada. El chico se quedó inmóvil con las manos levantadas y sin saber cómo reaccionar. Ya que la Felínida había puesto su cabeza sobre el pecho de Edwin, pudo escuchar que su corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, abrió los ojos y se alejó de inmediato. "Perdón… es que… l-le temo a los vampi… quiero decir, a los murciélagos."

"Eh… no hay problema." la despreocupó él, frotándose el antebrazo con la mano y evitando mirarla.

Ella casi podía oír a Victoria en algún lugar diciendo: "Buena jugada, hermanita." Para no caer en un silencio incómodo, Catherine volvió a preguntarle. "¿Qué sucedió después de que corriste?"

El chico se rascó la cabeza. "Es un poco confuso después de eso, no estaba pensando con claridad pero creo que por instinto quería esconderme en el campanario. Tenía tanta prisa que no me fijé cuando choqué contra ése tal Víctor."

Ella súbitamente ahogó un grito. "Por Britana ¿cómo pude olvidar a Derek?, ¡tenemos que ayudarlo!" asió a Edwin de la mano e hizo que la acompañara. Cruzaron la puerta, recogieron sus bolsos, bajaron la escalera en espiral y no se detuvieron hasta que alcanzaron el segundo piso. No vieron a nadie en los pasillos y había mucho silencio porque toda la escuela estaba vacía. Temiendo lo peor, sólo se le ocurrió un sitio donde podía buscar a su hermano. Continuaron avanzando sin descansar y en poco tiempo lograron encontrar la puerta que tenía encima el letrero de enfermería. Ella la abrió un poco para dar un rápido vistazo y antes de entrar le pidió a Edwin que la esperara afuera un momento.

La enfermería era una habitación mediana pintada de blanco que tenía botiquines llenos de medicinas. A cada lado había dos camillas reclinables; separadas entre sí por una cortina. En la pared directamente frente a la puerta estaba una amplia ventana por la cual podía verse con claridad el jardín oeste y el estacionamiento. La primera a la que Catherine vio fue a la enfermera; la señorita Ardley. Era una humana joven de cabello largo peinado en forma de cola de caballo y con un rostro de apariencia gentil. La pequeña la saludó alegremente con la mano pues la estimaba mucho y de vez en cuando venía a hacerle preguntas sobre su trabajo. La enfermera, después de saludarla también, empezó a revisar uno de los botiquines. En la camilla más próxima estaban sentadas Rose y su amiga. Se notaba que Diana seguía afligida y que su hermana aún intentaba consolarla. En la camilla de al lado cerca de la ventana se encontraba sentado Derek y parada junto a él estaba Victoria.

Catherine de inmediato fue hacia ellos. "¿Qué te pasó, Derek, te encuentras bien?"

"Sí, tranquila, no me pasó nada." la despreocupó el pequeño Cánido.

Aún así su hermana lo esculcó buscando heridas, la única que encontró fue un pequeño moretón en la palma de su mano. Era una insignificancia pero con lo sensible que era ella, ver a su hermano lastimado hizo que se entristeciera mucho.

"Oye, no te pongas así, él va a estar bien." intentó animarla Victoria poniéndole una mano en el hombro. "Deberías ver cómo quedó Víctor."

La pequeña de pelo negro volteó hacia la camilla opuesta y se dio cuenta de que el Densadrón estaba acostado allí con una venda en la cabeza. La enfermera se le acercó, con dificultad logró obligarlo a beber un remedio (amargo, por la cara que puso) y luego le tomó el pulso.

"¡Santo cielo, Derek!, ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?" inquirió Catherine sorprendida.

"¡Nada, yo ni siquiera lo toqué!" replicó él. "Víctor trató de golpearme pero lo esquivé. Luego me persiguió por el pasillo, y estuvo a punto de atraparme pero de pronto me tropecé y caí. Él se tropezó conmigo y se golpeó la cabeza con la pared al caer."

Victoria contuvo la risa y Catherine volteó a verla con el entrecejo fruncido. No había nada de gracioso en eso, Víctor era un abusivo pero pudo resultar gravemente lastimado. Además, era probable que Derek fuese culpado por todo.

La enfermera fue a ver cómo estaba Diana y el Densadrón miró con rabia al pequeño Cánido. "Sólo espera a que mi papá se entere de esto. Él hará que te expulsen."

"¡Ja! Quisiera ver a tu papá enfrentándose a mi mamá." replicó Victoria.

La Capitana era muy respetada en Cuatro Praderas. De hecho, por su habilidad para el liderazgo, varias veces la nominaron como presidenta de la Asociación de Padres y Profesores pero debido a lo ocupada que estaba con su trabajo, siempre rechazó el cargo. Sin embargo, su influencia dentro de la comunidad educativa era muy fuerte y en las reuniones por lo general todos la escuchaban cuando tenía algo que decir. Si había alguien que se equiparara en importancia con el papá de Víctor, ésa era Amelia.

"Victoria, ya deja de provocarlo," le advirtió Derek en voz baja. "recuerda que ahora estoy en su lista negra."

"Sí, y todo gracias a nuestro buen amigo Edwin." dijo su hermana con sarcasmo. "Debiste dejar que Víctor le diera su merecido."

"¡Ya basta, Victoria!" la reprendió Catherine. "Edwin es inocente y lo que ocurrió fue un malentendido."

"¿Cómo estás tan segura?" inquirió la pequeña de pelo marrón. "¿acaso hablaste con él?"

"Ahora que lo mencionas… ¿Rose, puedes venir un momento?" le pidió ella.

La pequeña de pelo rubio le dio unas suaves palmadas en la mano a su amiga y le aseguró que regresaría pronto. Cuando Catherine obtuvo la total atención de sus hermanos, procedió a relatarles lo que en verdad había sucedido en el jardín, pero no les explicó por qué quería hablar Edwin con Diana. Luego le dijo a Rose que debía convencer a su amiga de permitir que el chico la viese. Su hermana aceptó a regañadientes pues todavía no confiaba en Edwin pero esperaba que Catherine supiese lo que estaba haciendo.

El estudiante de intercambio aún continuaba afuera y se movía de un lado a otro; impaciente por saber qué estaba esperando. Repentinamente se paralizó al oír de nuevo los gritos de Diana.

"¡YO NO QUIERO HABLAR CON ESE PROCYON!"

Después se escuchó la voz de Rose. "¡No tengas miedo, él sólo quiere disculparse contigo!"

"¡Señoritas, por favor, no griten en la enfermería!" las regañó la señorita Ardley. "Mi paciente necesita silencio."

Edwin sintió el impulso de huir pero recordó que Catherine le había pedido que la esperara y él no quería defraudar a su nueva amiga ya que era la única que le quedaba. Rose siguió insistiendo (esta vez usando un tono de voz moderado) hasta que finalmente persuadió a su amiga. Entonces la puerta de la enfermería se abrió.

"Ya puedes entrar, Edwin." le informó Catherine.

El chico engulló y comenzó a avanzar despacio. Una vez adentro, todos lo siguieron con la mirada hasta que detuvo a una distancia prudencial de Diana. Lo primero que hizo fue intentar disculparse pero ella sólo lo miró fijamente con la frente arrugada. Rose y Victoria también lucían enojadas, lo cual causó que se pusiese nervioso y que ya no se atreviera a decir nada.

"Hem… Edwin, dile a Diana por qué querías hablar con ella." intervino Catherine.

"Sé dónde está tu mascota." mencionó él.

De pronto todos quedaron sorprendidos, Diana se bajó de la camilla y se aproximó al chico. "¿Tú sabes dónde está Felicity?"

El estudiante de intercambio asintió, luego le describió la apariencia de la gata para ver si ésa era la mascota que buscaba. Ni bien terminó de decirle dónde encontrarla, ella se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo.

"¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias!"

Él permaneció otra vez sin moverse y con las manos levantadas. Empezaba a preguntarse si esa reacción era común en las chicas de la escuela. Luego de un rato Catherine se aclaró la garganta, Diana lo soltó y se volvió hacia la enfermera para preguntarle si podía irse para buscar a su mamá y decirle lo de su mascota. La enfermera le revisó el hombro por última vez y la dejó ir.

Edwin de repente recordó algo y miró a Catherine. "¡Olvidé decirle lo de los bebés!"

"Está bien, creo que es mejor así." respondió ella sonriendo. "Tendrá una agradable sorpresa cuando lo descubra."

"¿De qué bebés hablan?" preguntó Derek con curiosidad.

"Felicity tuvo bebés." dijo su hermana. "Edwin los ha estado cuidando desde que la encontró."

"Yo no los estaba cuidando, a veces le llevaba comida a ella pero…"

"No seas tan modesto." lo interrumpió Catherine. "Sus bebés no habrían sobrevivido si tú no…"

"Gatitos." intervino de pronto Derek.

"¿Qué?" inquirió ella.

"Así se les dice a los gatos bebés." comentó su hermano. "Ya deberías saberlo, gatita ¿no recuerdas que ése es el apodo que con cariño les puso la tía Sarah?"

"Sí, sí, sí, sí, lo que digas." respondió la pequeña Felínida cruzando los brazos. "El punto es que Edwin sí es una buena persona después de todo. Rose, Victoria ¿no tienen nada qué decirle?"

Sus hermanas se sonrojaron por la vergüenza. Se habían apresurado a juzgar al estudiante de intercambio y se sentían algo hipócritas ya que ellas criticaron a los demás por hacer eso. De inmediato se disculparon pero él insistió en que no había nada que perdonar.

"No, realmente me siento mal por pensar que eras un buscapleitos. Si hubiese alguna forma de compensarte…" estaba diciendo Victoria cuando súbitamente se dio cuenta de algo. "Ahora que me acuerdo ¿Catherine, no estabas hablando de _algo importante_ con el señor van der Castell?"

"¿Algo importante?" contestó Catherine confundida y su hermana se llevó una mano a la frente. "¡Ah, es verdad!, ¿te gustaría venir con nosotros a una fiesta, Edwin?"

El chico parecía perplejo. "¿Una fiesta?"

"Así es. Mañana nuestro tío Jim vendrá a Montressor y le van a hacer una fiesta de bienvenida." mencionó Rose. "Nos gustaría que nos acompañaras."

"Yo… yo… no lo sé…" dijo él dudoso. "nunca antes me habían invitado a una fiesta."

"Mayor razón para venir." dijo Victoria.

Edwin miró hacia abajo pensativo. "Tendré que preguntarle a mi padre."

Derek le pidió que aguardara un segundo, rápidamente fue y tomó su bolso, sacó un cuaderno y un lápiz, comenzó a escribir en una hoja, al terminar la arrancó y se la entregó al chico. "Si decides venir, éste es el lugar y la hora. También anoté la dirección de nuestra mansión por si prefieres que nosotros te llevemos a la fiesta."

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la enfermería y entró la profesora Yolanda. En cuanto se percató de que Edwin estaba allí, puso un rostro severo y él se apresuró a guardar la hoja dentro de su bolso. La enfermera, que había vuelto con Víctor para cuidarlo, se apartó de su lado para atenderla.

"Lo estaba buscado, joven van der Castell. Usted, su padre y el director tienen mucho de que hablar." dijo la profesora mientras observaba a su alrededor. Luego volteó hacia la enfermera. "Cándida, no veo a la señorita Gale por ninguna parte."

"Se fue hace unos minutos para ir con su mamá." contestó ella.

"¿Y cómo sigue el joven Leclair?" quiso saber la Cragoriana.

"Tiene una contusión y continúa un poco aturdido pero ya se está recuperando."

La profesora Yolanda miró entonces a Derek. "No se mueva de aquí joven Doppler, cuando lleguen sus padres usted también irá a la oficina del director. Y ahora joven van der Castell, venga conmigo de inmediato."

"Profesora, todo esto es una equivocación." dijo repentinamente Catherine. "Mi hermano no quería lastimar a Víctor y Edwin sólo estaba tratando de…"

"Eso no es necesario." la interrumpió el estudiante de intercambio, alzando una mano para detenerla. Apreciaba infinitamente que ella hubiese permanecido todo ese tiempo a su lado para apoyarlo, pero había llegado el momento de defenderse por sí mismo. Él se volvió hacia los demás y sonrió. "Les agradezco de corazón por haber sido tan amables conmigo, y pase lo que pase, quiero que sepan que jamás olvidaré lo que hicieron por mí."

Derek se acercó solidario y le estrechó la mano. Rose y Victoria abrazaron juntas al chico pero esta vez él no se sorprendió sino que también las abrazó. Catherine estaba muy conmovida por la escena, y aunque sabía que su hermana nunca dejaría de hacer comentarios al respecto, fue hacia Edwin y lo besó en la mejilla. "Buena suerte."

Él quedó boquiabierto y se tocó con los dedos donde lo había besado, nuevamente sonrió, se despidió de ellos con la mano y se dirigió a la puerta.

"No olvides que aún me debes la revancha." le recordó Victoria. "hablaremos de beso, digo, hablaremos de eso cuando nos veamos en la próxima práctica."

Edwin viró la cabeza hacia ella y asintió antes de marcharse con la profesora.

Catherine suspiró fastidiada.

La enfermera le aconsejó a Derek que esperara en la camilla. Él así lo hizo y sus hermanas se quedaron haciéndole compañía. La pequeña de pelo negro notó al ver por la ventana que un aerobús todavía estaba en el estacionamiento. No le dio mucha importancia y se sentó en la camilla junto al pequeño Cánido. De pronto, él se levantó y miró de un lado a otro con nerviosismo.

"¿Qué pasa, Derek?" inquirió Catherine.

Él no le contestó y continuó viendo a todas partes respirando como si estuviese asustado.

"¿Qué tienes, Derek, qué te ocurre?" preguntó Rose preocupada.

Las tres se reunieron a su alrededor para intentar tranquilizarlo. Entonces, él se llevó las manos a la cabeza y empezó a gemir como si le doliera. Catherine llamó a la enfermera, ella se aproximó pero como no logró hacer que le dijese lo que le sucedía, lo obligó a acostarse en la camilla y fue rápidamente hacia un botiquín para buscar una medicina para el dolor de cabeza.

Las Felínidas se pararon al lado de su hermano angustiadas. Victoria, que era la que estaba más cerca de él, le susurró al oído: "_Son las voces otra vez ¿verdad?_"

Ése era el gran secreto de Derek. Desde hacía más tiempo del que deseaba recordar, a veces escuchaba voces en su mente, y por hacer lo que le decían, era que tenía problemas en su casa y en la escuela. Las únicas que lo sabían eran sus hermanas e hizo que prometieran no decirles nada a sus padres pues temía que lo enviaran al manicomio. Cuando estuviese preparado, él mismo les revelaría su secreto. Además, las voces aparentemente sólo le hablaban cuando había peligro cerca.

La señorita Ardley regresó con el pequeño Cánido. A él ya no le dolía la cabeza pero sospechaba que ella no lo dejaría en paz si no aceptaba la medicina que le estaba ofreciendo, por eso se la bebió sin protestar. La enfermera le dijo que no se moviera, después miró a las hermanas, supuso que ellas no querrían apartarse de él y por consideración a Catherine permitió que se quedaran. No obstante, les pidió que permaneciesen en silencio antes de ir a chequear la condición de Víctor. Eso resultó conveniente para Derek porque necesitaba tiempo para descifrar qué era lo que andaba mal. Fue entonces que volvieron a escucharse gritos provenientes del jardín.

"¡PEDAZO DE TONTO!, ¿cómo permitiste que unos niños se te escaparan?"

Él se puso de pie como un rayo y miró por la ventana. Las Felínidas también dieron un vistazo, y al hacerlo, divisaron en la distancia al Lúpido del aerobús. Frente a él estaban cinco personas de apariencia siniestra; entre ellas un Karzario vestido de soldado. El guardia de seguridad se les acercó pero uno de ellos lo derribó de un golpe y lo dejó inerte en el suelo. Rose ahogó un grito mientras sus hermanos observaban atónitos. Luego el Karzario y sus secuaces entraron en Cuatro Praderas.

"¿Qué está ocurriendo allá afuera?" quiso saber la enfermera asomándose y cuando vio al guardia tirado en el piso, exclamó: "¡Hank!"

"Alguien lo atacó sin motivo." declaró Rose horrorizada.

La enfermera rápidamente tomó su maletín de primeros auxilios y fue hacia la puerta.

"¡Espere, señorita Ardley, ellos se metieron en la escuela!" la previno Catherine.

Ella volteó a verla por un segundo y después agarró unas llaves. "Quédense aquí, niños." les ordenó cerrando la puerta al salir.

"Ellos nos buscan a nosotros." dijo Derek de repente.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" inquirió Rose bastante alterada. Catherine le tomó la mano.

"Eso no importa, tenemos que irnos de aquí ahora mismo." replicó su hermano.

Victoria frunció el entrecejo. "¿Y cómo sugieres que hagamos eso? La puerta está cerrada con llave."

"Entonces hay que romper la ventana para salir." contestó él.

"¿Te has vuelto loco?" dijo ella casi riendo. "Es vidrio de seguridad, no podríamos romperlo ni con una bazuca."

A Derek comenzaba a molestarle que Victoria replicara en lugar de aportar ideas, pero ella tenía razón al señalar que estaban atrapados. Entonces sintieron que alguien trataba de abrir la puerta y Rose abrazó con fuerza a Catherine. El pequeño Cánido desesperadamente buscó una manera de salvarlos a todos, fue cuando se fijó en la alarma de incendio y sin dudar la activó. En toda la escuela resonó una sirena y quienquiera que intentaba entrar se alejó corriendo por el pasillo. Derek sabía que los bomberos, los paramédicos y posiblemente la policía llegarían en unos minutos. Se dirigió de nuevo a la ventana y vio a los bandidos mientras huían. Pasaron de largo a la enfermera que estaba ayudando a Hank, se subieron a una nave de carga que los esperaba en el estacionamiento y escaparon a toda velocidad.

**Nota de Autor:** como una anécdota curiosa la parte de Edwin y Catherine en el campanario vino a mí en un sueño, por alguna razón me conmovió, así que decidí agregarla a la historia. Cabe destacar que éste es el capítulo que más he disfrutado al escribir y estoy orgulloso del resultado, por eso quisiera pedirles que por favor compartan conmigo su opinión respecto a él.


	30. un extraño encuentro

Capítulo treinta: un extraño encuentro

Amelia logró llegar a Cuatro Praderas tan rápido como le permitió su nave pero tuvo que detenerse afuera del estacionamiento porque una nave de bomberos, una ambulancia y una patrulla impedían el paso. Al ver todo esto sintió que el corazón se le iba a detener.

"_Por favor, Britana, que nada le haya pasado a mis bebes._" rogó ella.

Había un gran ajetreo de policías y bomberos yendo de un lado a otro porque al parecer ellos también acababan de arribar y todavía no sabían con exactitud qué estaba pasando. La Capitana intuyó que pronto cerrarían el lugar y que no le permitirían acceso a nadie. No estaba segura si podría convencer a la policía de dejarla buscar a sus hijos o si había tiempo para explicarles lo de los bandidos, ni siquiera tenía la certeza de que sus pequeños estuviesen en Cuatro Praderas. Sin embargo, otro problema apremiante del que debía ocuparse era despertar a Helen. La Felínida se bajó de la nave y se dirigió hacia un Robo-oficial.

"Estamos acordonando el área, señora," le informó él. "por su propia seguridad debe mantenerse alejada del perímetro."

"Lo entiendo pero en mi nave traigo a una persona que necesita atención médica." respondió Amelia.

El Robo-oficial enseguida la ayudó a llevar al ama de llaves con los paramédicos y ellos la acostaron en una camilla para subirla a la ambulancia. La colocaron junto a Hank que también estaba siendo atendido.

"¿Señora Doppler?"

La Capitana volteó la cabeza y vio a la enfermera de la escuela, quien se había quedado allí para informarle a los paramédicos sobre la condición del guardia de seguridad. Ellas se conocían porque en una ocasión Catherine las presentó.

"Hola, señorita Ardley ¿tiene idea de qué fue lo que sucedió?"

"Fue espantoso, señora Doppler, alguien irrumpió en la escuela y atacó a Hank." contestó la enfermera.

Esas palabras bastaron para que Amelia se decidiera a entrar en Cuatro Praderas, tenía que hallar a toda costa un modo de lograrlo. "Perdone, tengo que irme."

"¡Espere!" la llamó la humana para detenerla. "Vino a buscar a sus hijos ¿verdad? Yo sé dónde están."

La señorita Ardley comprendía bien lo que ella estaba sintiendo y por eso no dudó en llevarla con los niños, aún consciente del riesgo que eso implicaba. Pero incluso antes de poner un pie en el jardín, se toparon con un policía que les prohibió continuar.

"Yo trabajo aquí, señor oficial," dijo la enfermera mostrando su identificación. "tengo un paciente delicado en la enfermería y debo revisarlo con urgencia."

El policía miró con recelo a la Capitana. "¿Y usted es…?"

"Mi asistente" intervino de inmediato la señorita Ardley. La ropa deportiva de la Felínida no hacía muy convincente ese alegato pero ciertamente ayudaba que fuese de color blanco. "¿Podemos pasar? Disculpe si parezco alterada pero acabo de tener una horrible experiencia. Si lo desea puede acompañarnos; no nos importa pero debo ver a mi paciente ahora mismo."

"Está bien, está bien, sigan adelante." les permitió él.

Los pasillos estaban atestados de personas pero por fortuna no notaron a ninguna de las dos. La policía estaba muy ocupada tomando declaraciones de testigos y a los bomberos sólo les interesaba buscar señales de fuego. Amelia por fin entró en la enfermería y cuando vio que sus pequeños estaban sanos y salvos, su rostro se iluminó de alegría y sintió un tremendo alivio. Catherine y Rose debieron sentir algo similar porque rápidamente corrieron hacia ella. La Capitana se arrodilló, cerró los ojos y las abrazó a ambas con fuerza.

"Tenía mucho miedo, mamá." dijo Rose.

"Tranquila, mi cielo, ya estoy aquí." la consoló su madre.

Victoria y Derek pensaron que no tenía caso esperar su turno así que se acercaron para unirse al abrazo.

Momentos después Catherine intentó apartarse pero Amelia no quiso soltarla. "¿Mamá?" inquirió preocupada.

Rose la sintió sollozando levemente por un segundo. "Nos asustas, mamá ¿te sucede algo malo?"

"Nada, estoy bien." les aseguró Amelia. Luego, se puso de pie y se restregó los ojos con el antebrazo.

Ahora que tenía a sus hijos a su lado, parte de su preocupación había desaparecido; sin embargo, otra persona importante para ella todavía corría peligro. Le agradeció sinceramente a la enfermera por su ayuda, asió la mano de Derek y la de Catherine, quienes a su vez tomaron las de sus hermanas y se marcharon.

"¿Adónde vamos con tanta prisa?" le preguntó Victoria a su madre cuando salieron al estacionamiento.

"Luego les explico." respondió ella.

"Pero mamá, la profesora Yolanda me dijo que…"

"Ahora no, Derek." lo interrumpió la Capitana.

Era el momento de que ella le contase a la policía sobre su encuentro con los bandidos, debía hacerlo si deseaba que la ayudaran a salvar a su esposo. Pero no quería preocupar a sus hijos más de lo necesario, por eso los condujo hasta la nave familiar y les ordenó que permanecieran adentro sentados. Apenas dio media vuelta para ir a hablar con un oficial, divisó un carruaje-deslizador que conocía bien; parado cerca de la ambulancia.

"¿Amelia?, ¡Amelia!" la llamó Delbert al aproximarse.

La Felínida casi no podía creer lo que veía y por segunda vez su corazón se llenó de júbilo. "¡Delbert!" exclamó yendo hacia él para abrazarlo… y besarlo.

El Doctor se sorprendió un poco porque parecía más contenta de lo habitual por verlo pero no pudo decir que no le agradó ese recibimiento tan apasionado. "¿Querida, qué está ocurriendo? Una profesora me dijo que viniera a Cuatro Praderas pero la policía no me permite pasar ¿dónde están nuestros hijos?"

"Ellos están bien, no te preocupes." contestó la Capitana.

De pronto un paramédico se les acercó. "Perdone, señora, usted fue quien trajo a la Zirreliana ¿no es así? Acabamos de hacer que despertara y está preguntando por usted."

El Cánido miró a su esposa más confundido que nunca pero ella sólo le dio un beso en la mejilla y le pidió que fuese a la nave para cuidar a los niños, ya habría tiempo para explicaciones en otra ocasión. Lo único que le importaba era que su familia estaba fuera de peligro y que Helen ya se estaba recuperando. No sabía si todo eso era simplemente una gran coincidencia pero estaba agradecida con Britana por ello.

Ese día fue más largo de lo que Amelia había imaginado y la peor parte era que todavía estaba lejos de terminar. Esa misma noche de regreso en la mansión recibió un mensaje anónimo proponiendo un encuentro en el terreno de atrás, pero ella imaginaba de quién se trataba. Honestamente ya no sabía qué hacer con sus pensamientos, intentaba encontrarle sentido al ataque en la librería pero sólo estaba logrando acabar con sus nervios. Averiguar de una vez por todas qué diantres estaba sucediendo quizás fue lo que la obligó a aceptar tan descabellada petición. Esperó hasta que su esposo se quedó dormido para levantarse con cuidado y observar a través de la ventana. Allí permaneció atenta por un largo rato hasta que en la distancia apareció de la nada una figura en medio del terreno. Rápidamente salió de la habitación y cruzó los pasillos, pero cuando llegó a la escalera se encontró a Helen.

"Buenas noches, señora Doppler." la saludó el ama de llaves mientras soplaba el vapor de la taza que llevaba en la mano.

"¡Helen!, ¿qué haces fuera de la cama?" inquirió la Felínida. "El paramédico dijo que debías descansar."

"Lo sé, señora Doppler, eso es lo que estaba haciendo" respondió ella frotándose la frente. "pero no puedo dejar de sentir esa extraña sensación. Aún no logro comprender con claridad qué fue lo que me pasó. Recuerdo haber entrado en la librería para buscar los libros del señor Doppler, luego escuchar a alguien detrás de mí, pero más allá de eso… nada."

Amelia hizo todo lo que pudo para explicar el "misterioso" lapso de tiempo perdido entre la librería y el momento en el que la Zirreliana despertó en la ambulancia. Ya ni siquiera recordaba qué le había dicho a Helen para tranquilizarla, pero por razones que sólo ella conocía prefirió no decirle la verdad. Por más que le doliera, no se atrevía a revelarle lo cerca que estuvieron de terminar en las garras de unos criminales, era un secreto que ni la policía debía descubrir. El único problema era que el incidente tal vez iba a aparecer en las noticias y de una u otra forma todos se iban a enterar. Amelia tarde o temprano tendría que lidiar con las consecuencias pero por el momento no quería causarle más angustias al ama de llaves.

"Trata de no pensar en eso," le sugirió la Felínida poniéndole una mano en el hombro. "sólo conseguirás un dolor de cabeza. Créeme, sé lo qué estoy diciendo."

La Zirreliana sonrió. "Está bien, señora Doppler, eso haré. A propósito, hice un poco de té, si gusta puedo traerle una taza."

"Eres demasiado amable para tu propio bien, Helen, pero de ninguna manera voy a permitir que sigas esforzándote tanto, ve a descansar y es una orden."

"Sí señora, buenas noches." Ella hizo una reverencia y se fue a su habitación.

La Capitana bajó como un rayo la escalera, atravesó la sala y el jardín, abrió la reja trasera, salió al terreno y se dirigió hacia la figura que ya de cerca se notaba que le faltaba un brazo.

"Me alegra que viniera, Capitana." dijo el robot cuando ella finalmente llegó. "Lamento que tengamos que vernos en estas circunstancias pero entenderá que debo proteger mi identidad."

Amelia no dijo nada, sólo se quedó viéndolo con el entrecejo fruncido y respirando rápidamente para recobrar el aliento.

La máquina percibió claramente estaba enojada así que decidió dejarse de rodeos. "Obviamente tiene muchas preguntas pero por ahora lo más importante es…"

"¿Qué le pasó a Henry?" lo interrumpió repentinamente la Felínida.

"Cierto, el bienestar del pequeño. La policía lo trasladó al hospital y lo tienen bajo custodia, están esperando que despierte para tomar su declaración. Él está fuera de peligro si eso es lo que le interesa; sin embargo, usted y su familia no lo están."

Amelia apenas podía contener todo el enfado que esa última frase le provocaba y con gran esfuerzo eligió cuidadosamente una pregunta de entre tantas que se arremolinaban en su cabeza. "¿Quiénes son esos rufianes y por qué me están buscando?"

"Son mercenarios de la Tropa Contraria y ni ellos mismos saben por qué. La verdadera mente maestra, la misma que estuvo detrás del incidente de Anedros, los está manipulando para lograr un objetivo más siniestro; empezar la guerra. Para ser totalmente sincero yo tampoco sé por qué la busca pero sí sé que no se detendrá ante nada para obtener lo que quiere."

La Felínida sacudió la cabeza suspicaz. "Esto es absurdo ¿tú esperas que crea todo eso sin ningún tipo de evidencia?"

"Si no me cree, pregúntele a su esposo sobre los detonadores que encontró en la librería."

De pronto ella se sorprendió. Semanas atrás Delbert le habló de ese tema y sobre su preocupación respecto a los sujetos que él escuchó en el callejón. Sólo para que su esposo no siguiera preocupado, le prometió que tendría cuidado pero no lo tomó demasiado en serio, ahora estaba arrepentida por ello.

"Fueron robados de un cargamento en la estación de ferrys" prosiguió el robot. "y provocaron el accidente para encubrir su rastro. Pretendían hacer llegar los detonadores a su mansión pero los hombres del Jefe Gray interceptaron el paquete."

"Espera, espera, espera ¿Gray también está metido en esto?" preguntó ella sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

"Sí, él ha estado siguiendo los movimientos de los mercenarios y descubrió que usted era el próximo objetivo. Desde entonces, mantuvo vigilada a su familia para protegerla y tratar de averiguar cuál iba a ser la siguiente jugada de la tropa. Pero temió que ellos decidiesen no arriesgarse a ser atrapados y por eso pensó que si la enviaba en un convoy no se resistirían a intentar atacarla en el espacio; después de todo ellos son conocidos por tener flotas temerarias."

"Así que ahora básicamente sólo soy la carnada." comentó la Capitana riendo con sarcasmo. "Supongo que eso no debería sorprenderme ¿qué otra cosa podría esperar del hombre que envió a su perdición a la tripulación del Anaheim?"

"Gray sólo está haciendo lo que cree que es mejor para el imperio." mencionó la máquina. "Él esperaba que usted fuese más que la carnada pero ya que rechazó su propuesta, se vio obligado a establecer otras prioridades y retiró la protección. El atentado en la librería es el resultado directo de eso."

Amelia cruzó los brazos. "¿Por qué Gray simplemente no me lo explicó? Tal vez así te habrías ahorrado la molestia de tener que salvarme."

"Últimamente ha habido mucha fuga de información;" contestó él. "Gray ya no sabe en quién confiar y para ser francos usted hasta ahora sólo ha mostrado hostilidad hacia la Armada."

Ella suspiró exasperada. "Veo que estás muy bien informado ¿debo asumir que trabajas para él?"

"No exactamente." replicó el hombre de metal. "Sólo digamos que Gray y yo compartimos intereses comunes y eso me trajo aquí esta noche, vine para convencerla de que acepte la misión en Anedros."

La Capitana arrugó aún más la frente. "¿Después de todo lo que ha pasado tan sólo esperas que lo olvide y que me convierta en un peón más en el juego de Gray?"

"Si es así como quiere verlo temo que es justamente lo que tendrá que hacer si quiere que él proteja de nuevo a su familia."

"Oh, claro, el chantaje, nada es más convincente que eso." respondió ella dándole la espalda y poniéndose las manos en la cadera. Permaneció pensativa mirando hacia la mansión por unos minutos y luego lo miró de reojo. "Muy bien, supongamos que decido formar parte de esa ridícula misión ¿qué tengo que hacer?"

"Eso deberá responderlo Gray pero estoy seguro de que tiene un plan." dijo el robot.

La Felínida volvió a quedarse en silencio y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro intentado procesar meticulosamente toda la información. Ciertamente no estaba para nada contenta con la situación pero por desgracia no tenía otra alternativa, sabía que la única forma en que su familia estaría a salvo era acabando de raíz con los que querían lastimarlos. Por mucho que detestara admitirlo, no podía hacerlo ella sola, necesitaba la ayuda de la Armada.

De repente, la luz en su habitación se encendió. Delbert al parecer había notado su larga ausencia y pronto empezaría a buscarla. Rápidamente se volvió hacia la máquina. "De acuerdo, hablaré con Gray."

"Sabia decisión, Capitana, y no se preocupe por su familia que yo también me aseguraré de…"

Amelia lo interrumpió agarrándolo del cuello y con una fuerza sorprendente, hizo que se inclinara para ponerlo cara a cara con ella. "Ahora escúchame bien, no confío en ti más de lo que confío en la Armada, así que más te vale que entiendas esto, si algo le llega a pasar a mis hijos o mi esposo mientras no estoy, juro por la sagrada Britana que dedicaré el resto de mi vida a hacer que tú y todos los involucrados lamenten el día que se metieron con mi familia." luego lo soltó con tanta brusquedad que él se tambaleó.

"Si todo resulta bien, nadie tendrá que lamentar nada y la guerra jamás empezará." respondió el hombre de metal activando un control remoto que cargaba en la cintura. Justo detrás de él apareció una pequeña nave que hasta entonces había permanecido invisible. Ahí ella se dio cuenta que fue él quien estuvo esa mañana en el terreno. El robot abordó de un salto y la nave despegó de inmediato.

La mente de Amelia ya no podía soportar tanta presión. Se quedó observando las estrellas y escuchando a los animales nocturnos para relajarse un poco antes de regresar a la mansión. Estaba molesta consigo misma por haber dejado que la arrastraran a ese asunto. Nunca le había permitido a nadie que la obligaran a hacer algo que no quería, y tal vez no lo habría aceptado de no haber sido porque recordó las palabras "confía en el extraño" durante la conversación. Si algo bueno iba a obtener de la pesadilla que no la dejaba dormir, sería saber que al menos estaba dando un paso en la dirección correcta. El problema era que no sabía adónde se dirigía.

Por enésima vez esa noche fue de habitación en habitación para revisar si sus hijos estaban bien. Delbert yacía acostado en la cama pero se volteó a verla cuando la sintió entrando en la habitación. La Capitana se esforzó por sonreír y pretender que no le pasaba nada pero su angustia finalmente la venció y su rostro expresó una gran tristeza. Lo menos que deseaba era tener que explicarle a Delbert la causa de su agonía y se iba a sentir aún peor si tenía que inventar alguna excusa o si terminaban discutiendo por ello. Sin embargo, al Doctor sólo le bastó mirarla para entender que ése no era un buen momento para hablar. Él sencillamente se sentó en la cama y le dio unas palmadas al colchón invitándola a sentarse junto a él. Luego, la rodeó suavemente con sus brazos y recostó su cabeza sobre la de ella. Ese simple gesto hizo más por Amelia que todos los tratamientos que recibió en el Centro de Relajación y le recordó lo mucho que amaba a su esposo. Él siempre sabía qué hacer para lograr que se sintiera mejor y era una de tantas cosas que iba a extrañar cuando estuviese lejos en el espacio.


	31. la calma antes de la tormenta

Capítulo treinta y uno: la calma antes de la tormenta

La noche siguiente los Doppler junto con su ama de llaves abordaron la nave familiar y emprendieron el rumbo a la posada Benbow para asistir a la fiesta de bienvenida de Jim. Las estrellas estaban en verdad hermosas ya que parecían estar brillando con más intensidad de lo normal. Delbert las contemplaba mientras conducía y aunque su trabajo como astrofísico requería que observara el cielo constantemente, nunca dejaba de maravillarse por su esplendor. De hecho, se puso tan contento que comenzó a tararear una de sus canciones favoritas. No obstante, el ánimo de su familia no era precisamente festivo. Los niños iban muy callados en el asiento de atrás, lo cual era extraño considerando lo mucho que habían esperado ese momento. Todo el día habían actuado así y probablemente se debía a que continuaban afectados por el susto que se llevaron en Cuatro Praderas. Su padre tenía la esperanza de que la fiesta los ayudara a no pensar más en el incidente.

Que Amelia se olvidara de sus problemas iba a ser un reto completamente diferente. Ella estaba sentada al lado del Doctor con sus manos entrelazadas en su regazo y con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Él obviamente sabía que algo andaba mal pero no se atrevía a presionarla porque presentía que ella aún no estaba lista para decirle qué le preocupaba. Esperaba poder cambiar eso y para ello ideó un plan que llevaría a cabo en su debido momento. Por su parte, la Capitana no se sentía con humor para festejar pero si se hubiese quedado en la mansión sin nada más que su angustia para hacerle compañía, su ya sobrecargada mente no habría podido resistir el estrés. Decidió que lo mejor era acompañar a su familia porque no tenía idea de cuándo podría salir a pasear con ellos de nuevo.

Una larga fila de faroles encendidos indicaba el camino hacia la posada y a medida que se acercaban podían escuchar con mayor claridad la música, la risa y los aplausos de los demás invitados. Delbert estacionó la nave junto a las otras que estaban allí y se bajó, Helen y los niños hicieron lo mismo pero Amelia se quedó un momento mirándose en el retrovisor para ver si su maquillaje estaba bien. El Cánido aprovechó eso para ir rápidamente al otro lado de la nave, abrió la puerta y le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a bajar.

"Gracias, querido." le agradeció ella sonriendo.

Era la primera vez que sonreía desde la noche anterior y podía ser un gesto pequeño pero su esposo se emocionó por eso. De inmediato todos se dirigieron hacia la entrada pero casi llegando al pórtico vieron que el camino estaba lodoso y lleno de charcos. Era sin duda el resultado de la fuerte lluvia que cayó esa tarde y no había forma de cruzar por ninguna parte. Amelia llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido amarillo de falda larga que llegaba hasta el suelo y las sandalias que traía eran nuevas, iba a ser una verdadera lástima si llegaban a ensuciarse. Volteó hacia el Cánido para preguntarle qué podían hacer y cuando se dio cuenta de que él tenía una mueca en el rostro, entornó los ojos porque sabía lo que eso significaba. Delbert se acercó a ella y con suma delicadeza la tomó entre sus brazos. Al parecer su esposo disfrutaba demostrar su caballerosidad y por eso permitía que hiciese ese tipo de cosas sin decirle nada. Él la llevó hasta la entrada y la bajó gentilmente, como agradecimiento ella le dio un beso en la mejilla. Después, el Doctor regresó para ayudar a Helen. Derek quiso probar que también podía ser un caballero, así que se encargó de llevar a Rose pero como no tenía la misma fuerza que su padre, se tambaleó un poco en el camino lo cual hizo que su hermana se aferrara más a él (dado que ella tenía garras pueden imaginar que eso era doloroso). Delbert volvió para buscar a Victoria pero ella insistió en que no necesitaba ayuda, en lugar de eso retrocedió para tomar algo de impulso, corrió a toda velocidad y ejecutó un salto olímpico aterrizando de forma impecable en el pórtico justo antes de que Derek y Rose llegaran. Delbert y Catherine la miraron asombrados y luego se miraron entre ellos.

"¿Vas a intentar hacer eso?" le preguntó su padre.

"¡Cielos, no! Confío más en tus brazos que en mis propias piernas." contestó su hija.

La Capitana reprendió a Victoria porque no quería que arrugara o rasgara el vestido que le compró especialmente para la fiesta. El Doctor por fin terminó de ayudar a todos a cruzar, se limpió los pies en la alfombra que estaba frente a la puerta y luego tocó el timbre. La música y las voces de pronto se detuvieron y segundos después Sarah les abrió.

"Buenas noches, Sarah." la saludó su amigo.

"Buenas noches, señora Hawkins." dijo la Felínida.

"¡Delbert, Amelia, que gusto que vinieran!" exclamó la humana emocionada.

"¡Tía Sarah!" dijeron los niños al mismo tiempo.

Ella volteó a verlos. "¡Cachorro, gatitas! Vengan y denle a su tía un gran abrazo."

"Esperamos no estar interrumpiendo la celebración." comentó Amelia.

"Desde luego que no, pasen, pasen adelante y por favor siéntanse como en su casa." contestó Sarah invitándolos a entrar con la mano.

"Que bienvenida tan cálida," mencionó Helen sonriendo. "y ni siquiera somos los homenajeados de esta noche."

"Hacer que la gente se sienta a gusto es importante para atender una posada, tú me enseñaste eso." respondió ella abrazándola. "También me alegra verte, amiga." entonces se fijó en un paquete que cargaba bajo el tentáculo. "¿Es para Jim?"

"Sí, departe de todos los Doppler." respondió el ama de llaves.

"Dámelo, lo pondré junto a los otros regalos." le pidió la humana.

"De hecho, nos gustaría entregárselo en persona" dijo Rose. "¿dónde está el tío Jim?"

Los demás se quedaron viendo a Sarah porque también estaban interesados en la respuesta. Ella de pronto se sintió algo incómoda y comenzó a hablar en voz baja. "Oh, él… todavía no ha llegado. Me llamó para avisarme que ya está en Montressor pero parece que se encontró con un amigo que no veía hace años. Dijo que yo no lo conozco por eso supongo que es alguien de la academia. Se está tardando un poco pero no se preocupen, él sabe que lo estamos esperando."

"Descuida, Sarah, nosotros entendemos." dijo el Doctor.

El grupo entró de inmediato siguiendo a la anfitriona y la música volvió a empezar. Debía haber en el salón al menos treinta personas, todas luciendo sus mejores atuendos aunque la Capitana no tenía nada que envidiarle a los vestidos de las otras damas presentes. Es más, muchos de los caballeros voltearon a verla cuando ella entró. Como era de esperarse, el salón comedor estaba muy bien decorado y sólo había estado así de esplendoroso cuando Jim fue admitido en la Academia Interestelar. Lo más llamativo de todo era el enorme letrero que abarcaba de pared a pared en el que estaba escrito: "Bienvenido, Teniente Hawkins." Habían movido las mesas para hacer más espacio y permitir que los invitados que así lo deseasen pudiesen bailar. En un costado habían puesto una larga mesa con un mantel blanco a manera de buffet y B.E.N. estaba allí ayudando a servir la comida. Cuando el robot vio al Doctor, lo saludó sacudiendo vigorosamente el brazo. Delbert le devolvió el saludo de manera más discreta y para él fue un alivio que B.E.N. estuviese muy ocupado como para recibirlo de la forma que lo hizo la última vez.

Derek de pronto le tocó el brazo a su madre. "Mamá ¿puedo ir a hablar con B.E.N?"

El robot era un experto en todo lo referente a navegación y al pequeño Cánido le encantaba conversar con él sobre eso. Además, B.E.N. había deambulado por cientos de lugares en el Etherium, incluso más allá del territorio conocido por el imperio y sus historias sobre sus viajes con el capitán Flint eran simplemente asombrosas. Amelia sabía que aparte de ver a su tío Jim, Derek ansiaba charlar con su amigo metálico así que le permitió ir.

La anfitriona colocó a las niñas en una mesa y a Delbert, Amelia y Helen en otra cercana. "¿Les gustaría algo de beber, Jugo, té o tal vez algo ligeramente más fuerte?"

"El té suena bien para mí." respondió la Capitana. El Doctor y el ama de llaves también optaron por lo mismo.

"¿Y ustedes, gatitas, quieren jugo de purpa y bocadillos?"

"Sí, por favor tía." contestó Rose.

Sarah se marchó y minutos después regresó trayendo consigo una bandeja con vasos, tasas y dos platos de pastelillos. Fue primero con las niñas para entregarles un plato y luego empezó a ponerle un vaso a cada una. "Aquí está uno para Vicky, otro para Cathy y otro para Rosie." dejó uno para Derek frente a su asiento y se dirigió a la mesa de al lado para servir las tasas de té. Al terminar se sentó para acompañar a sus amigos.

El humo que despedían las tasas llevaba consigo el inconfundible aroma de Dulce O'Donnell, el mismo que Amelia había rechazado probar en la oficina de Gray. Si entonces hubiese saboreado ese delicioso té, tal vez la reunión con el Jefe no habría sido una experiencia tan amarga. No había duda de por qué era una marca tan popular, los pastelillos a diferencia del té eran una receta original de Sarah y algo en su rostro le dijo a la Capitana que ella estaba esperando saber su opinión, así que tomó uno para probarlo. "Mmm, exquisito. Ésta es una verdadera obra culinaria, señora Hawkins."

"Gracias Amelia, y por favor llámame Sarah, somos prácticamente de la familia."

La Felínida le decía señora involuntariamente porque el hábito de mostrar respeto a los demás estaba profundamente arraigado en ella. En cuanto a lo de familia en un sentido era técnicamente cierto. Desde que los niños nacieron, los Hawkins siempre les habían tenido mucho cariño, Jim los trataba como si fuesen sus hermanitos y de igual forma Sarah los consideraba casi como sus propios hijos. Fue por esa razón que Amelia y Delbert decidieron nombrar a los Hawkins padrinos de los niños. Desde entonces ellos se acostumbraron a llamarlos tíos.

"El té también está delicioso" mencionó el ama de llaves después de dar un sorbo a su tasa. Luego, dio un vistazo a su entorno. "y la decoración es impresionante, se nota que invertiste mucho en esta fiesta para Jim."

"Bueno, no todos los días promueven a mi hijo a teniente." contestó la anfitriona sonriendo.

"En eso tienes razón." concordó Delbert. "A propósito Sarah ¿esos que están tocando la música de casualidad no son los Howards?"

Amelia volteó hacia una pequeña tarima que habían situado al fondo del salón donde estaban cinco músicos. Era un grupo compuesto de varias especies tan diverso como sus instrumentos y aunque ella no los conocía, admitió que debían ser muy buenos porque la música que tocaban de verdad le daba ánimos para bailar.

"Sí, son ellos." afirmó la humana.

"¡No puede ser!" exclamó el Doctor sorprendido. "¿cómo lograste convencerlos de que vinieran a tocar aquí?"

"En realidad esa hazaña se la debemos a Helen." respondió Sarah dándole unas palmadas en el hombro a la Zirreliana.

"No fue nada." dijo ella ondulando su tentáculo como si eso no importara. "Si lo recuerda, señor Doppler, le dije que mi primer trabajo fue en el hotel Jolly's Dolphins. Los Howards hicieron su debut allí y me parece que fue a partir de entonces que empezaron a hacerse famosos. Aunque no lo crea nadie los quería contratar porque eran demasiado jóvenes y relativamente nuevos en el mundo del espectáculo. Su vocalista Johnny me pareció buen chico por eso decidí darles una oportunidad, se los recomendé al dueño del hotel y él aceptó porque confiaba en mí."

"Es increíble lo que una recomendación puede hacer por una persona ¿verdad?" comentó Sarah apretando afectuosamente con su mano el antebrazo de Amelia. En parte fue gracias a la Capitana que Jim pudo entrar a la academia. Él tenía mala reputación por sus antecedentes con la policía pero unas pocas palabras de ella bastaron para cambiar eso.

El ama de llaves se levantó. "Si no les importa, iré a saludar a Johnny y a su grupo."

Cuando Helen se fue, Sarah comenzó a recoger las tasas vacías. "Voy a ir con los demás invitados pero regresaré pronto."

"Adelante, no te preocupes por nosotros y gracias por el té." dijo Delbert.

Amelia permaneció en su mesa sin decir una palabra mientras observaba al ama de llaves conversando amenamente con los músicos. La Capitana hubiese preferido que Helen descansara más pero dejarla sola en la mansión, sin saber si los bandidos podían atacar de nuevo, habría sido muy mala idea. Cuando la Felínida estuvo en la Armada, lo que más le desagradaba de las batallas era tener que esperar a que algo sucediera y en este caso era peor porque por el momento no contaba con los recursos para hacerle frente a la amenaza. Todo el día había estado luchando por evitar que la incertidumbre la estresara demasiado pero finalmente sucumbió y empezó a sentir mucha tensión.

"¿Te ocurre algo, mi amor?" inquirió el Doctor preocupado al verla frotándose la nuca con la mano.

"Nada, querido, sólo me molesta un poco el cuello, es todo." dijo ella para tranquilizarlo.

"Permíteme, te daré un masaje." le ofreció Delbert acercándose con su silla.

No era un masaje en el sentido estricto de la palabra si ella lo comparaba con el que recibió en el Centro de Relajación, más bien sólo eran suaves caricias que no seguían un patrón particular, pero no le importó la diferencia porque al parecer estaba dando resultado. De pronto la música se detuvo nuevamente y el salón se llenó de aplausos. Luego, los músicos se pusieron a tocar una canción mucho más animada que la anterior, lo cual hizo que los invitados gritaran con entusiasmo.

El Cánido volvió a hacer una mueca con el rostro. "Mira como bailan todos, los Howards si que son fabulosos ¿eh?"

"Mmmmmmm, sí." dijo la Capitana cerrando los ojos extasiada por los dedos mágicos de su esposo.

"Creo que bailamos esa canción en nuestro último aniversario." mencionó él.

"Sí, creo que sí." contestó ella todavía embelesada.

El Doctor entornó los ojos y suspiró. "¿Sabes? Hay _cierta_ actividad que podría ayudarte a destensar los músculos."

"¿Actividad, qué clase de…?" la Felínida de inmediato abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que su esposo intentaba sugerirle sutilmente. "Oh, ya entiendo. Perdona Delbert pero _algo_ me estaba distrayendo."

El Cánido se levantó y extendió su mano hacia ella. "¿Me haría el honor de concederme este baile, madame?"

"Encantada, caballero." respondió Amelia sonriendo.

Rose se quedó mirando a sus padres porque le fascinaba ver la gracia con que ellos se movían siguiendo la música. Victoria, que había estado hablando con ella, enfocó su atención en Catherine. Su hermana había estado callada desde que se sentaron y con frecuencia miraba hacia la puerta de entrada o a la ventana.

"Estoy segura de que él vendrá." dijo Victoria.

"Sí, ya sé que el tío Jim llegará pronto." contestó la pequeña de pelo negro.

"No estaba hablando de él." replicó su hermana.

Catherine desvió la mirada, ella y su padre eran más parecidos de lo que pensaban, ninguno de los dos sabía esconder sus sentimientos. La Felínida soltó un suspiro y se apoyó en el espaldar de la silla, se disponía a responder pero entonces Derek se sentó junto a ella.

"¿Qué te pasa Catherine? Te ves un poco triste." preguntó él sirviéndose unos cuantos pastelillos.

"Nuestra hermanita está decepcionada porque Edwin no vino a la fiesta." comentó la pequeña de pelo marrón.

"¡No es cierto!" se apresuró a negar ella. "¡Ya deja de decir eso!"

"Cálmate, sólo estoy bromeando contigo." respondió Victoria. "Cielos, estás empezando a ponerte tan sensible como Rose."

Le pequeña de pelo rubio de pronto volteó a verla al oír su nombre. "¿Y eso qué se supone que significa?"

"Por favor, casi me arrancas el pelo cuando te dije que al tío Jim no le iba a impresionar ese peinado tan exagerado que te hiciste." contestó su hermana.

"¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?" inquirió Derek confundido.

"No le hagas caso," replicó Rose frunciendo el ceño. "ella sólo está diciendo tonterías."

"¿Ves a qué me refiero con sensible?" le preguntó retóricamente la pequeña de pelo marrón a su hermano. Luego, se acercó y le dijo en voz baja: "_Tranquilo, __pronto lo __entenderás cuando llegue el tío Jim._"

A pesar de todo el ruido en el salón, Rose logró escuchar la última frase y entrecerró los ojos. "Derek ¿conoces a Leonardo Fontana?" El pequeño Cánido sacudió la cabeza, Victoria se quedó viéndola sorprendida y se puso algo pálida. "Dicen que es un excelente estudiante, inteligente, divertido, popular… _guapo_… y creo que también le interesan las naves, tú y él se llevarían muy bien."

"Eeeeeeeh, si tú lo dices." respondió Derek alzando una ceja sin tener la menor idea de lo que estaban hablando.

"Él está en el equipo de natación, tú debes saber quién es, Victoria" prosiguió Rose esbozando media sonrisa. "¿por qué no lo invitas un día de estos a la mansión para conocerlo mejor?"

La pequeña de pelo marrón cruzó los brazos y arrugó en entrecejo. "Está bien, tú ganas, ya no haré más comentarios."

"El que tiene techo de vidrio no le tira piedras al vecino." mencionó Catherine antes de comenzar a reírse.

La música una vez más dejó de sonar y se escuchó otra ronda de aplausos, fue entonces que Amelia y Delbert regresaron a sus asientos.

"Bailas estupendamente, querido." lo elogió la Capitana respirando aceleradamente.

"Sólo porque tengo… una magnifica pareja." contestó el Doctor jadeando. "Tu forma de bailar… me deja sin palabras… y sin aliento."

En ese momento las ventanas se iluminaron con las luces de una nave que estaba aterrizando. B.E.N. de inmediato le entregó un plato de comida a un invitado que sólo le había preguntando dónde estaba el baño y se dirigió a la ventana para ver hacia afuera. "¡Ya está aquí, ya llegó!" exclamó él emocionado. "¡Señora Hawkins, señora Hawkins!"

Sarah rápidamente fue a la puerta de entrada y todos los invitados empezaron a reunirse a su alrededor. La familia Doppler se levantó y se paró junto a ella. Rose comenzó a revisarse el cabello para asegurarse que su peinado estaba bien y Victoria entornó los ojos cuando la escuchó susurrando: "_Espero __que __le __guste._"

"Que curioso, no sabía que la Armada transporta a sus oficiales en limosina." comentó B.E.N.

Catherine volteó hacia él. "¿Dijiste limosina?"

De pronto tocaron la puerta y Sarah la abrió. Todo el mundo iba a gritar bienvenido pero el grito que soltaron fue de susto. Ahí, parado en el pórtico, estaba un Procyon vistiendo un traje de gala y a su lado un ser con apariencia de reptil vistiendo un esmoquin con monóculo y bombín que cargaba un regalo en las manos.

"Jhadi vezda brradinav." dijo el Procyon con voz amable.

"El señorr van derr Castell le desea buenas noches." tradujo el reptil.

Sarah no respondió de inmediato porque aún estaba embargada por sorpresa pero su trabajo como anfitriona le recordó sus modales. "Buenas noches ¿puedo… ayudarlos?"

"Mi nombrre es Zarrdus Savrra; soy el mayorrdomo de la familia van derr Castell." se presentó él. "Éste es mi amo; el señorr Aleksei van derr Castell." el Procyon hizo una reverencia con la cabeza. "y su hijo Edwin." el mayordomo se hizo a un lado y detrás de él estaba el chico, también vestido muy elegante. "Al parrecerr el joven amo fue invitado a esta fiesta."

"Disculpa tía, olvidamos decirte que invitamos a un amigo." se apresuró a decir Catherine. "Él estudia con nosotros, es nuevo aquí en Montresssor y pensamos que sería buena idea que viniera a la fiesta. No te importa… ¿o sí?"

La Felínida hizo una expresión que Sarah conocía bien, la misma tierna carita que Jim solía poner cuando era pequeño. "Por supuesto que no, cariño, cualquier amigo tuyo es amigo mío. Por favor, caballeros, entren y sean bienvenidos a mi humilde posada."

Los tres ingresaron al salón y lo primero que notaron la forma en que todos los estaban viendo. Esa reacción no pareció sorprenderlos ya que por lo visto estaban acostumbrados a recibirla con frecuencia. Los niños se aproximaron a ellos para saludarlos apropiadamente. Después, Sarah tomó el regalo y les pidió que la acompañaran para colocarlos en una mesa que estuviese desocupada.

"Puedes quedarrte con amigos, Edwin." dijo el Procyon antes de irse.

El chico parecía sentirse menos tranquilo sin su padre cerca, así que Catherine y sus hermanos se pararon alrededor de él como para protegerlo de las miradas. Helen les hizo una seña a los músicos quienes rápidamente empezaron a tocar de nuevo y los niños aprovecharon esa distracción para escoltar al pequeño Procyon a su mesa. Cuando llegaron Derek buscó una silla adicional y luego todos se sentaron.

"Que bueno que estés aquí, Ed" mencionó Victoria dándole unas palmadas en la espalda. "¿puedo llamarte Ed?"

Él asintió sonriendo.

Derek le ofreció unos pastelillos. "Cuando no te vi aquí pensé que tu padre se había enojado contigo y que no te había dado permiso de venir."

"Al contrario, creo que le dio gusto que haya empezado a hacer amigos." dijo Edwin.

"¿Entonces no tuviste problemas por lo que pasó en el jardín, verdad?" inquirió Rose.

"No, no, no, ninguno." la despreocupó él. "Cuando iba camino a la oficina del director, tú amiga Diana nos alcanzó en el pasillo y le explicó todo a la profesora."

"Que alivio, me alegra que este malentendido se haya aclarado." comentó Catherine suspirando.

"Por favor agradezcan de nuevo a Diana de mi parte cuando la vean. Y eso me recuerda…" el pequeño Procyon le extendió una mano a Derek para estrechársela. "Gracias por defenderme de Víctor, de no ser por tu ayuda yo no estaría aquí."

"Ni lo menciones." respondió el pequeño Cánido.

"Espero que tú no hayas tenido problemas por eso." dijo Edwin.

"No te preocupes, voy a estar bien." le aseguró Derek.

"Lo dudo." dijo en voz baja la pequeña de pelo marrón.

"¡Victoria!" la reprendió Rose apretando los dientes.

El estudiante de intercambio las miró alzando una ceja. "¿Ocurre algo?"

"Nada, nada, todo está bien." dijo de inmediato Catherine sacudiendo las manos.

En ese preciso instante apareció el mayordomo. "Disculpe, joven amo, su padrre solicita un momento su prresencia."

Edwin volteó hacia sus amigos. "Ya vuelvo."

Cuando él y su mayordomo se fueron, la pequeña de pelo rubio miró con severidad a su hermana.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Victoria.

"No te hagas la inocente," contestó Rose con tono enojado. "sabes muy bien que no queremos que Edwin tenga más problemas."

"Yo no iba a decirle nada." replicó su hermana.

Rose de nuevo entrecerró los ojos. "Pues tenías esa intención."

"Hey, no empiecen a pelear." intervino Catherine.

"Es que no me parece justo que Derek sea castigado por hacer lo correcto." dijo la pequeña de pelo marrón. Luego, se volvió hacia a su hermano. "Edwin podría ayudarte si habla con mamá."

"No creo que ésa sea buena idea." replicó el pequeño Cánido. "Él tuvo suerte con lo de Diana, si lo relacionan con lo que le pasó a Víctor tal vez no tenga tanta suerte. Además, si lo piensas bien Edwin fue el que empezó todo."

"Por accidente." aclaró Catherine.

"Lo de Víctor fue un accidente" señaló Victoria. "y eso no detuvo a la profesora para culpar a nuestro hermano. Ahora, gracias a la generosa llamada del papá de Víctor, Derek estará castigado hasta nuevo aviso."

"Está bien, Victoria, aprecio tu preocupación" dijo Derek levantando la mano para calmarla. "pero yo puedo manejar esto, no hay problema."

"¿No hay problema?" dijo su hermana indignada. "¡Mamá te puso a ayudar a la señora Wright con las labores de la mansión!"

"Después de todo lo que ella hace por nosotros, un poco de ayuda le vendría bien." respondió el pequeño Cánido.

"¿Ah sí, y qué me dices de tener que organizar la gigantesca biblioteca de papá?" inquirió ella cruzando los brazos.

"¿Pasar horas revisando libros? Francamente para mí eso no es un castigo." contestó él casi riendo.

Victoria sacudió la cabeza. "¿Y trabajar en el invernadero de mamá?"

Parecía inconcebible pensar que una Capitana tan inquieta y con sed de aventura como Amelia tuviese un pasatiempo que requería de mucha paciencia como la jardinería. Delbert le mandó construir un invernadero al lado de la mansión donde ella pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre cultivando plantas exóticas.

"A mí me parece una estupenda manera de compartir un momento con ella." dijo su hermano con sinceridad.

La pequeña de pelo marrón suspiró frustrada, él obviamente tenía una idea muy diferente de lo que significaba un castigo. "Siempre haces lo mismo, Derek, prefieres sufrir las consecuencias que dejar que mamá sepa la verdad."

"Eso no tiene nada que ver." replicó el pequeño Cánido.

"Claro que sí" lo contradijo Victoria cuidando que su madre no la oyera. "¿o vas a decirme que mantener en secreto lo que ocurrió en la escuela no tiene relación?"

"Conque de eso se trata todo esto," dijo él arrugando la frente. "estás molesta porque les pedí que no dijeran nada."

"Puedes apostar que sí." contestó ella. "Alguien nos quería secuestrar y nuestros padres tienen que saberlo."

"¿Y qué les vamos a decir si preguntan cómo estamos tan seguros de que nos buscaban a nosotros?" inquirió Derek.

"Esto no es un juego," respondió la Felínida. "deberíamos escuchar a quienes sean los que nos estén tratando de advertir."

"¿Ahora es que vas a hacerle caso a las voces? Nunca antes habías me habías tomado en serio." mencionó su hermano.

La pequeña de pelo marrón se sintió ofendida. "Yo siempre he creído en ti, Derek, pero si así es como me lo vas a agradecer entonces no vuelvas a pedirme ayuda."

"¡Oigan, oigan, basta, no sigan peleando!" intervino de nuevo Catherine. "Discutir no los va a llevar a ninguna parte." ella le puso una mano en el hombro a Victoria. "No te preocupes por eso, encontraremos la forma de decirle a mamá y papá sin involucrar a Derek." luego tomó la mano del pequeño Cánido. "Victoria nunca a dejado de apoyarte y tú lo sabes, jamás dejará de hacerlo porque ella es tu hermana y te quiere."

Ellos intercambiaron miradas, Catherine tenía razón, por eso hicieron las paces y acordaron no volver a hablar del asunto. Poco después Edwin y su mayordomo regresaron.

"¿Puedo ayudarrlo en alguna otrra cosa, joven amo?"

"No grracias señorr Savrras, así estoy bien." contestó el pequeño Procyon tomando asiento. El mayordomo hizo una reverencia y se retiró. Edwin miró a sus amigos y notó que se veían algo confundidos. "Perdonen mi acento, el señor Savras dice que es parte de la cultura Procyon y él es muy tradicionalista al respecto."

"La cultura Procyon es algo que me fascinaría conocer." comentó Derek. "Difícilmente se puede encontrar algo sobre ustedes en los libros y hay tanto que quisiera preguntarte, yo desde luego estaré encantado en responder cualquier inquietud que tengas sobre mi especie."

Victoria se inclinó hacia Edwin y le susurró al oído. "¿Quieres un consejo? No preguntes demasiado a menos que quieras pasar toda la fiesta escuchándolo hablar."

"Lo tendré en mente," respondió el estudiante de intercambio. "pero antes de eso me gustaría compartir con ustedes otra tradición de mi cultura." él sacó una pequeña caja de su bolsillo y la colocó sobre la mesa. Al abrirla, reveló cuatro anillos brillantes, uno color zafiro, otro color rubí, el tercero era esmeralda y el último era dorado.

"¡Guao!, ¿qué son estos?" preguntó Rose asombrada.

"Son anillos de la amistad," contestó Edwin. "es costumbre dentro de mi clan entregarlos como símbolo de buena voluntad."

"¿Qué es un clan?" inquirió Catherine con curiosidad.

"La sociedad Procyon se divide en clanes; grupos de familias que comparten ancestros comunes." explicó él. "Normalmente estos anillos son exclusivamente para miembros de un mismo clan pero yo quiero obsequiárselos en agradecimiento por lo que hicieron por mí."

Los Doppler permanecieron contemplándolos por un momento. De pronto, Victoria volteó hacia su hermana y sonrió. "¿Qué pasa, Catherine, no vas a aceptar el anillo de Edwin?"

"¡Por supuesto que sí!" exclamó ella.

"¿Oh, aceptas, eh?" dijo riendo la pequeña de pelo marrón. "¿escuchaste eso Ed?"

Catherine de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y se ruborizó. El pequeño Procyon pareció desconcertado y miró al Cánido esperando que lo sacara de dudas.

"Hay una tradición relacionada con regalar anillos" mencionó Derek. "pero créeme, no querrás saber cuál es."

Mientras los niños conversaban con Edwin, al otro lado del salón Amelia y Delbert hablaban con unos invitados que estaban intrigados de que sus hijos conocieran a un Procyon. La Capitana dejó que el Doctor respondiera las preguntas porque ella prefería reservarse su opinión, todo lo que hacía era mirar en dirección a la mesa donde estaba el papá de Edwin. Estar en un mismo salón con él no sólo le traía malos recuerdos de sus encuentros con esa especie, sino que a la vez la hacían recordar la amenaza inminente de una guerra con ellos. Era irónico que esto sucediera justo después de que bailar con su esposo la hubiese rejado un poco, era como si el destino no quisiese que ella tuviera un momento de tranquilidad.

De pronto, las ventanas volvieron a iluminarse con las luces de otra nave y el robot se acercó corriendo para asomarse. "¡Ahora sí está aquí, esta vez estoy seguro, rápido señora Hawkins!"

Por segunda vez ella y todos los invitados se reunieron alrededor de la puerta y cuando ésta se abrió todos gritaron: "¡BIENVENIDO TENIENTE!"

Jim entró en el salón, llevaba puesto un uniforme de oficial, cargaba un bolso de viaje en el hombro y venía acompañado por Morph; una pequeña criatura flotante de apariencia viscosa que podía cambiar de forma.

Su madre de inmediato le dio un abrazo y lo besó en la mejilla. "Bienvenido a casa, hijo, estoy muy orgullosa de ti."

"Gracias, mamá."

Él era el joven que había descubierto el mapa con la ubicación del legendario planeta del tesoro, cualquiera que hubiese conocido a Jim antes de esa aventura habría dicho que ahora lucía totalmente diferente, había crecido mucho desde entonces, estaba bastante fornido (y si le hubiesen preguntado a las señoritas de la fiesta habrían dicho que se veía muy apuesto) en resumen, él ya se había convertido en todo un hombre. El siguiente en darle la bienvenida fue B.E.N. y tenía una expresión de inmensa felicidad en el rostro.

"¡Pero si aquí está mi robot favorito!" exclamó Jim poniéndole una mano en el hombro. "¿Me extrañaste, amigo?"

"¿Qué si te extrañé?" respondió el hombre de metal antes de darle un fuerte abrazo. "¿cómo no voy a extrañar a mi mejor amigo después de tanto tiempo sin vernos? Dos meses son casi una eternidad." De repente, apartó la vista para secarse una lágrima. "Disculpa, siempre me prometo no llorar en estas ocasiones pero… no puedo evitarlo." Luego, tomó el bolso de su amigo para que pudiese saludar al resto de los invitados.

Todos comenzaron a estrechar la mano del muchacho o le daban palmadas en la espalda para felicitarlo mientras Morph revoloteaba emocionado cerca de él. Así recorrió Jim el salón hasta que finalmente llegó con los niños. Las primeras en recibirlo fueron Rose y Catherine.

"¡Bienvenido, tío Jim!" exclamó la pequeña de pelo rubio.

Él se puso en cuclillas y extendió sus brazos hacia ellas. "Hola chicas, que gusto verlas de nuevo."

"Nos hacías falta, tío." dijo Catherine abrazándolo.

"Sí, no ha sido lo mismo sin ti por aquí." comentó Victoria acercándose. De pronto, Morph se le recostó cariñosamente en su mejilla. "También te extrañamos mucho, Morph."

Ella y Catherine se hicieron a un lado pero Rose se quedó parada frente a Jim, con las manos en la espalda y mirándolo sonriente. Parecía estar esperando algo pero él no sabía qué era lo que quería. La pequeña de pelo marrón entornó los ojos, se colocó detrás de ella y empezó a hacerle señas a su tío apuntando con el dedo al cabello de su hermana.

"Que bonito peinado tienes, Rose," la halagó él. "se ve bastante impresionante."

"¿Oh, esto? Sólo quería verme presentable para la fiesta." contestó ella riendo como chiquilla.

En ese momento Jim le puso atención a Derek. "Hey, pequeño genio ¿qué me cuentas, compañero?"

"Hola, tío Jim."

Ellos estrecharon sus manos haciendo movimientos muy elaborados y al terminar chocaron sus puños. Morph rápidamente se aproximó al pequeño Cánido, se transformó en una mano y repitieron los mismos movimientos. Después, la criaturita le revolvió juguetonamente el pelo, recuperó su apariencia original y se posó sobre su cabeza sacudiendo la cola.

"Parece que Morph está feliz de volver a casa ¿verdad que sí, amiguito?" mencionó Victoria. Cuando el cambia-forma vio que ella estiraba la mano para tratar de acariciarlo, se transformó en unas orejeras y le cubrió completamente los oídos a Derek.

"¿Por qué hará esto cada vez que te me acercas así?" inquirió su hermano desconcertado.

"Ni idea." dijo ella encogiendo los hombros.

"Jimmy, por aquí." lo llamó Helen sacudiendo su tentáculo.

"¡Señora Wright!" exclamó él alegre yendo hacia ella.

Helen siempre muy afectuosa con Jim el tiempo que pasó trabajando en la posada y podría decirse que él la consideraba como su tía. Cuando el muchacho llegó con ella le dio un abrazo.

"¡Como has crecido, muchacho!" mencionó el ama de llaves viéndolo de arriba abajo. "Mira nada más que músculos."

"Gajes del oficio." bromeó él.

"Cuéntame ¿qué has estado haciendo, Jimmy?" le preguntó la Zirreliana.

"Ya sabe como es la Armada.," contestó el humano cruzando los brazos. "viajar de aquí para allá, seguir órdenes, combatir en una que otra batalla. Nada nuevo."

"Lo típico ¿eh?" dijo ella riendo. "La verdad me tranquiliza que hayas vuelto sano y salvo."

"A nosotros también." dijo alguien detrás de él.

Jim volteó la cabeza. "Hola Doctor D ¿cómo le va?"

"Mejor que nunca," respondió Delbert. "pero no tanto como a ti según parece. Felicidades por tu promoción, Jim."

"Gracias, Doc." dijo el muchacho. Cuando se fijó en la acompañante del Cánido, se paró firme con la vista al frente e hizo un saludo. "Oficial presente."

A Amelia la tomó por sorpresa semejante muestra de respeto. "No necesitas ser tan formal, James. Además, hace años que dejé de ser una oficial de la Armada."

"Para mí usted siempre será una oficial superior, Capitana." dijo él sinceramente.

La Felínida sonrió. "Vaya, definitivamente ya no eres aquel muchacho que conocí en el Legacy. No tengo duda de que en poco tiempo yo seré la que deba saludar a un oficial superior."

El Doctor puso su brazo sobre los hombros de Jim. "No puedo esperar a escuchar todos los detalles de tu viaje, en especial sobre cómo salvaste esa colonia Cánida." entonces estrechó su mano solemnemente. "En nombre de toda mi raza quiero darte las gracias, estamos en deuda contigo. Si algunas vez necesitas algo sólo pídemelo."

"No fue nada, Doc," contestó humildemente el muchacho. "sólo cumplía con mi deber."

"Hablo en serio, nosotros los Cánidos tenemos un gran sentido de gratitud. Es más, no me sorprendería que los habitantes de la colonia te hayan colmado de regalos."

"Hablando de eso." dijo el humano pidiéndole a B.E.N. que se aproximara. Comenzó a revisar su bolso de viaje y llamó a los niños uno por uno; el primero fue Derek. "Aquí tienes, pequeño D, edición especial." le entregó un libro que tenía apariencia de ser costoso.

El pequeño Cánido lo asió y contempló la cubierta. El título decía: El Último Vuelo del Fénix. Era una historia que narraba la travesía final del barco en el que navegaba su héroe, el capitán Antonio Lotario, antes de desaparecer misteriosamente. "¡Gracias, tío, esto es fantástico!" exclamó él entusiasmado. "No conocía esta edición, debió costarte mucho dinero."

Jim intercambió una fugaz mirada con Delbert. "No te preocupes, Derek, me dieron un gran descuento en la librería de una colonia." a continuación, el humano fue con la pequeña de pelo negro. "En una carta mi mamá mencionó que hiciste una campaña para proteger a las orcas, Cathy, buen trabajo, es importante cuidar la fauna de nuestro universo. Por eso pensé que éstas tal vez te podrían interesar." él le dio un paquete de fotografías instantáneas y en ellas se veían con suma claridad hermosas imágenes de orcas.

La Felínida empezó a ojearlas. "¿Cómo las conseguiste, tío? Nunca había visto fotos tan detalladas como éstas."

"Yo mismo las tomé." respondió Jim y ella lo miró asombrada. "Cuando venía de regreso a Montressor nos topamos con ellas y recordé que a ti te fascinan las orcas. También te interesará saber que se dirigen hacia acá, probablemente pasarán por aquí en unas cuantas semanas."

La pequeña brincó hacia el muchacho por la emoción, él la levantó y volvieron a abrazarse. "¡Gracias, eres el mejor tío del mundo!"

Jim la bajó y volteó hacia Victoria. "Y para ti, campeona, tengo esto." sacó de su bolsillo una reluciente medalla y se la colocó alrededor del cuello. "Felicidades por llegar a las finales de natación."

Ella la reconoció de inmediato porque su madre tenía una igual, era la máxima condecoración que la Armada otorgaba a sus oficiales. "¡P-pe-pero tío, esto es tuyo, tú la ganaste por servir a la Armada!"

"Lee lo que dice la inscripción en la parte de atrás." le pidió Jim.

La pequeña de pelo marrón le dio vuelta a la medalla. "El valor y la tenacidad conducen…" de pronto se detuvo y miró a su tío.

"…a la victoria." terminó él la frase. "Tú eres la niña más valiente y tenaz que conozco, nadie merece esta medalla más que tú." luego, le puso una mano en el hombro. "Me gustaría haberte visto ganando esa competencia, perdóname por no haber estado allí."

"Sí estuviste, tío," dijo ella tomándolo de la mano. "los consejos que me diste para superar el miedo me ayudaron a ganar."

El muchacho le dio unas suaves palmadas en la cabeza y se dirigió hacia Rose quien sonreía enseñando los dientes y dando pequeños aplausos, impaciente por saber qué le había traído. "Y por último, pero no menos importante, para Rosie un regalo muy especial." sacó de su otro bolsillo una pequeña bolsa de tela, desató el nudo de la cuerda que llevaba y vació el contenido en la mano de la Felínida. Adentro estaba guardado un cristal que irradiaba una extraña luz amarilla muy intensa. De hecho, todo el salón se iluminó y los invitados exclamaron estupefactos.

Rose parecía hipnotizada por la luz y le costó trabajo dejar de observarla para ver a su tío. "¿Q-qué es esto?"

"Es un cristal de Turborio;" le explicó él. "un elemento tan raro y escaso en el universo que si juntaras todo el que hay en una galaxia, no sería más grande que este fragmento. Pero eso no es lo más interesante, mira esto." agarró el cristal y la luz amarilla cambió a naranja. Luego, se la entregó a Victoria y de inmediato cambió a roja. Cuando ella se lo prestó a Derek, el cristal brilló con luz verde. Él se la dio a Catherine y el salón se iluminó de azul. Ella le devolvió el cristal a Rose y éste regresó a ser de color amarillo. "Como puedes ver, brilla de manera diferente dependiendo de la persona que lo tenga. Nadie parece saber por qué."

"¡Es maravilloso!" exclamó la pequeña de pelo rubio. "¿De dónde sacaste algo tan increíble como esto?"

"Un alcalde me lo obsequió por ayudar a proteger su colonia" contestó Jim entregándole la bolsa de tela. "y quiero que tú lo tengas. Se verá perfecto en tu colección de cristales."

Ella guardó el fragmento en la pequeña bolsa y la luz en el salón volvió a la normalidad. Sostuvo con ambas manos su regalo y lo contempló con una amplia sonrisa. Inmediatamente después, le pidió a su tío que se acercara y le dio un beso muy sonoro en la mejilla.

"Eres muy generoso con mis hijos, James." comentó Amelia.

"Es lo menos que puedo hacer por mis ahijados, Capitana." respondió él.

"Nosotros también te tenemos un regalo, tío." dijo Rose. Fue hacia su mesa donde habían dejado el paquete y volvió rápidamente para dárselo.

Jim lo abrió enseguida y descubrió que adentro había tres objetos diferentes. El primero que sacó fue un frasco que contenía perfume.

"Ése es de mi parte." mencionó Delbert.

El muchacho roció un poco en su muñeca para olerlo y la expresión en su rostro dejó en claro que el aroma era absolutamente delicioso. El Doctor solía decir que un caballero siempre debía oler bien para las damas y pasar años poniendo en práctica esa creencia lo había dotado con un buen olfato para encontrar magníficas fragancias. Jim le agradeció por el regalo y revisó de nuevo el paquete. Tomó un pequeño objeto metálico que era plateado y de forma circular con una cadenita en un costado y cuya superficie estaba finamente tallada y pulida. Victoria se aproximó a su tío y le mostró que el objeto podía abrirse como un medallón. En el interior había un reloj de manecillas con carátula blanca y que daba la hora en números romanos. Adicionalmente, también tenía incluida una brújula.

"Para que siempre encuentres el camino a casa, tío." dijo Catherine.

"Muchísimas gracias, éste es el mejor regalo que puede recibir un espacial." les agradeció él de corazón y los niños se pusieron contentos. Por último Jim sacó el objeto que quedaba en el paquete. Era un catalejo que tenía apariencia de ser antiguo. "¿Es de usted, Capitana?"

"No, era del señor Arrow." contestó ella.

De pronto el muchacho quedó boquiabierto, miró asombrado el catalejo y no supo qué decir por unos segundos. "Cielos, no sé si debería aceptar algo tan valioso para usted."

"Tonterías, James," replicó Amelia. "le perteneció a un buen hombre y merece que pertenezca a otro buen hombre. Deseo dártelo porque confío en ti y sé que lo cuidarás bien."

Ahí fue cuando él se dio cuenta de que el verdadero regalo no era el catalejo sino la confianza de la Capitana. La pérdida del señor Arrow fue obra de un Mantavor llamado Scroop; quien estaba con los piratas que se hicieron pasar por una tripulación respetable para poder trabajar abordo del Legacy en su viaje al planeta del tesoro. Jim se consideraba en parte responsable ya que él inició una pelea con el Mantavor en la que tuvo que intervenir el señor Arrow y que eventualmente sería la causa de su perdición. La Felínida hacía mucho tiempo que lo había perdonado y ese obsequio era prueba indiscutible de ello, tal vez ya era tiempo de que él se perdonara a sí mismo. "Gracias, Capitana, le prometo que así será."

Sarah fue con su hijo y tomó sus regalos. "Yo te los guardaré, Jim ¿por qué no subes y te arreglas para la fiesta?"

Los músicos, que hasta ese momento habían aprovechado la llegada del festejado para tomar un descanso, subieron a la tarima y comenzaron a tocar otra vez. Al notar su presencia, Jim nuevamente quedó atónito y volteó hacia su madre.

"No me mires a mí," dijo Sarah sonriendo. "ellos son el regalo de Helen."

"¿En serio?" dijo él mirando a la Zirreliana. "Nunca deja de sorprenderme, señora Wright."

El ama de llaves onduló su tentáculo. "Oh, no sigan con eso, ustedes dos me van a hacer sonrojar."

El muchacho le dio otro abrazo y se disponía a partir cuando se topó con Edwin. Lo observó por unos segundos y sonrió porque le pareció simpática su melena. "Hola, pequeño, no te había visto por aquí antes ¿cómo te llamas?"

El Procyon se quedó en silencio.

"No tengas miedo, todo lo que quiero saber es tu nombre, yo me llamo James." Al no obtener respuesta, viró su cabeza de un lado a otro buscando criaturas que fuesen parecidas al chico. "¿Dónde están tus padres?"

Victoria escuchó lo que estaba ocurriendo y de inmediato fue con ellos. "¡Que bueno que lo encontraste, tío! Estaba esperando poder presentarte a un amigo de la escuela. Él es Edwin; es un estudiante de intercambio que viene de otro planeta."

"¡Ah, extranjero, genial! Gusto en conocerte, Edwin, bienvenido a Montressor." Jim estiró la mano para saludarlo pero la reacción del pequeño Procyon fue alejarse de él.

Parecía que el Teniente no iba a dejar de tener sorpresas esa noche porque se llevó una cuando el papá del chico se paró frente a él y le puso una mano en el hombro a su hijo. "Perrdone modales de Edwin, él nunca haberr hablado con humanos." si los Procyon tenían mala fama en el imperio Terrano, lo mismo podía decirse de los humanos en el imperio Procyon.

El mayordomo se acercó para presentar a los van der Castell y luego empezó a traducir todo lo que el papá de Edwin decía. "Mi amo quierre felicitarrlo porr su nuevo puesto en la arrmada y desea que pase una velada agrradable con su familia y sus amigos."

"Es muy amable, señor van der Castell," le agradeció el muchacho. "igualmente espero que disfrute la fiesta."

A poca distancia Amelia observaba con atención, jamás en su vida había escuchado a un Procyon disculparse por algo y mucho menos actuar con tanta cortesía (claro que sus encuentros con ellos no fueron precisamente durante eventos sociales). Esta vez Edwin si estrechó la mano del humano cuando Jim se despidió de ellos para subir las escaleras. Fue en ese momento que el papá del chico volteó hacia la Capitana y se aproximó a ella.

"¿Usted es madrre de Felínidas y Cánido?"

"Sí, lo soy ¿y usted es el señor… van der Castell, correcto?" contestó ella mirándolo y parándose con su típica pose estoica.

"Así es, Aleksei van derr Castell a su serrvicio, madame." se presentó él haciendo un reverencia.

"Me llamo Amelia Doppler y éste es mi esposo Delbert."

Al oír su nombre el Doctor le estrechó la mano.

Los niños se reunieron con ellos, el Procyon sonrió cuando vio a Catherine y miró de nuevo a la Capitana. "Perrmítame felicitarrlos, tienen hijos extrraorrdinarrios, lady Cazerrine y herrmanos ayudarr a Edwin a salirr de… de… ¿cuál serr palabrra?"

"¿Un aprieto?" dijo tentativamente la pequeña de pelo negro.

"¡Exacto, salirr de aprrieto! Grracias." exclamó él chasqueando los dedos. "Ustedes serr hérroes."

"¿De verdad?" dijo Delbert alzando una ceja. "Ésa es una historia que me encantaría escuchar."

"H-héroes es un poco exagerado." replicó Catherine con timidez. "y-y-y no creo que sea tan interesante como parece."

"Eso seré yo quien lo decida." dijo su padre volteando hacia Amelia. "¿Tú que dices, querida, invitamos al señor van der Castell para que se siente con nosotros?"

Por lo general el Doctor era bueno para percibir cuando no le agradaba algo a su esposa, pero desde la noche anterior ella había estado actuando malhumorada y quizás por eso él no notó su desagrado con la idea de estar tan cerca de un Procyon porque todavía no olvidaba a los soldados del Coronel Vlad. En su experiencia, esa raza no solía llevarse bien con nadie pero Edwin y sus hijos parecían ser amigos, debía haber algo diferente en el chico y en su padre, lo cual despertó cierto grado de curiosidad en ella. Estuvo pensativa por unos segundos hasta que por fin se decidió. "Por supuesto. Nos honrará si nos acompaña, señor van der Castell."

El Procyon y su mayordomo siguieron a los Doppler hasta su mesa, se sentaron y comenzaron a charlar. Los niños tomaron caminos separados, Derek fue a hablar de nuevo con B.E.N, Rose se quedó jugando con Morph cerca de la escalera y Victoria le pidió a Helen que le presentara a los músicos, sólo Catherine permaneció junto a Edwin. Esta vez era ella quien se sentía nerviosa sin sus hermanos cerca y no entendía por qué si ya había estado a solas con el chico antes.

"¿Qué te parece tu primera fiesta hasta ahora?" inquirió la pequeña de pelo negro para hacer conversación.

"¡Grandiosa!" respondió él de inmediato. "Me estoy divirtiendo, pero… hem… creo que te debo una disculpa."

Catherine alzó una ceja. "¿Una disculpa, por qué?"

"Cuando dije que nunca me habían invitado a una fiesta me refería a una que no fuese de mi clan. En mi cultura cuando hacemos celebraciones es poco común invitar a personas que no pertenezcan a la familia, la única excepción es cuando se realiza un matrimonio entre miembros de diferentes clanes."

"Ya veo," dijo ella con una rara sensación en el estómago que no había sentido antes. "pero no necesitas disculparte porque ésta es tu primera fiesta con amigos ¿No es así?"

El pequeño Procyon asintió sonriendo. Luego, miró hacia donde estaban la Capitana y el Doctor. "¿Sabes una cosa? Tenemos más en común de lo que había pensado."

"¿Q-qué quieres decir?" tartamudeó Catherine.

"Tus padres son de especies distintas" comentó Edwin. "como los míos."

A la pequeña Felínida la intrigaba por qué él y su padre casi no tenían parentesco aunque si lo hubiese pensado bien ésa habría sido la respuesta obvia. No obstante, había otra cosa que ella deseaba saber. "Por cierto, me habría encantado conocer a tu mamá ¿por qué no vino a la fiesta?"

"Ella se fue al cielo cuando yo era muy pequeño." contestó el chico.

Catherine se tapó la boca con ambas manos para ahogar un grito. "¡lo siento mucho! Yo… no lo sabía. Por favor, perdóname, no quería…"

"¡Está bien, está bien! No tienes por qué alarmarte," la interrumpió él tratando de tranquilizarla. "sucedió hace tiempo y casi no me acuerdo de eso."

"_¡Tonta, __tonta, __tonta!_" pensó ella regañándose a si misma. Era la primera fiesta (con amigos) de Edwin y tenía que arruinarlo todo haciéndolo recordar algo así.

"Admito que a veces la extraño pero ya lo superé." le aseguró el pequeño Procyon.

Él trataba de ocultarlo pero había una pizca de tristeza en sus ojos. Esto hizo sentir peor a la Felínida y el incómodo silencio que comenzó entre ellos no ayudó para nada. Ella no quería dejar las cosas así, por eso intentó cambiar el tema diciendo lo que primero que se le ocurrió. "¿Quieres bailar?"

No hace falta decir que Edwin quedó boquiabierto. "¿Acaso escuché bien, tú quieres bailar conmigo?"

Catherine lo que en realidad quiso decir fue que si él sabía algún baile tradicional Procyon pero por alguna razón ésas fueron las palabras que salieron de sus labios. Tal vez habría tratado de corregir su error pero los ojos del chico ya no mostraban señales de tristeza, todo lo contrario, parecían llenos de emoción.

"S-sí." respondió la pequeña de pelo negro. Él le ofreció su mano, ella la tomó y se dirigieron al centro del salón. La sensación en su estómago se incrementó de manera inimaginable y sus mejillas se sonrojaron hasta más no poder. Estaba asustada porque había olvidado mencionar un pequeño detalle: ella no sabía bailar y ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse.

Repentinamente, la canción muy movida que había estado sonando se detuvo y cambió a otra más lenta. Catherine miró hacia la tarima y vio a Victoria levantando su pulgar en señal de aprobación a los músicos, después volteó hacia ella y le guiñó un ojo. Parecía que su hermana nunca iba a dejarla tranquila pero al menos con ese ritmo tendría menos oportunidad de pisarle los pies Edwin. Cuando llegaron al centro, se pararon muy cerca uno del otro, él le puso una mano en la espalda, ella respiró profundamente, le colocó su mano en el hombro y comenzaron a seguir la música.

Sarah, que hasta entonces había estado yendo de mesa en mesa atendiendo a los invitados, de pronto notó lo que sucedía en la pista de baile y fue con Amelia y Delbert. "Miren eso ¿no se ven adorables juntos?"

El Doctor volteó hacia su hija y sonrió. "¿Qué les parece? Nuestra pequeña ya está en esa edad."

La anfitriona apoyó su mano en una mejilla mientras los observaba con ternura. "Creí que Cathy era muy joven para pensar en esas cosas. Es cierto cuando dicen que crecen muy rápido."

"Eso no está lejos de la verdad, Sarah," dijo su amigo. "los Felínidos se desarrollan de forma muy diferente a los humanos. Cuando son pequeños crecen a un nivel acelerado; Catherine y sus hermanas están ahora en lo que ustedes llamarían adolescencia, y cuando los Felínidos son adultos envejecen muy lentamente." asió la mano de Amelia y se la besó. "Por eso mi esposa se ve igual de linda como el día que la conocí."

La Capitana esbozó una sonrisa. "Tú siempre tan halagador, Delbert."

"Es la verdad, amada mía." dijo él besándola de nuevo.

Quince minutos después Jim bajo las escaleras, bañado, bien vestido, peinado y perfumado. La primera en hacerle un cumplido por su apariencia fue Rose. Delbert llamó al muchacho para que viniera a su mesa y le pidió que le contara sus aventuras. Mientras relataba la historia la gente empezó a acercarse para escuchar mejor y cuando dijo la parte en la que él salvó el día, todo el mundo aplaudió y lo vitoreó.

Al terminar la ovación el Doctor se puso de pie y golpeó una copa con un tenedor. "¡Atención, por favor! Quiero proponer un brindis por nuestro amigo el teniente James Hawkins. Es gracias a hombres como él que podemos sentirnos a salvo sabiendo que dedican sus vidas a protegernos y se aseguran de que siempre haya paz en el imperio." levantó la copa y añadió: "Por Jim."

"POR JIM." respondieron todos.

Amelia también alzó su copa pero fue la última en beber de ella, la frase "paz en el imperio" todavía resonaba en su cabeza. Se puso a mirar a su alrededor sin parar, sintiéndose agobiada por la música, las risas y los rostros alegres. Luego, comenzó a respirar agitadamente, si tan sólo supiesen lo que ella sabía…

"¿Amelia?" dijo Delbert al darse cuenta de que ella ya no estaba en su asiento. La buscó con la mirada y la divisó justo cuando salía por la puerta trasera que daba al jardín. Intentó seguirla pero unos invitados lo detuvieron para felicitarlo por sus palabras. Cuando por fin logró salir, no le costó mucho encontrarla; estaba sentada en el mirador que Sarah había mandado a hacer durante la reconstrucción de la posada Benbow. Era una estructura hexagonal con techo de madera sostenida por pilares y rodeada de barandas, desde la cual podía apreciarse todo el cañón.

"¡Hey, Morph! ¿adónde vas? ¡Regresa!" lo llamó Jim cuando vio a la criaturita saliendo por la puerta que el Doctor había dejado abierta.

"Yo iré a buscarlo, tío." dijo Victoria corriendo tras el pequeño.

Delbert se aproximó lentamente hacia el banquillo donde estaba sentada su esposa. Preguntarle si todo estaba bien habría sido infructuoso así que simplemente se paró junto a ella con las manos en la espalda y viendo hacia arriba. "Es una hermosa noche para observar las estrellas ¿no te parece?"

"Ajá." contestó Amelia desviando la mirada hacia otro lado.

"A veces vengo aquí cuando necesito un momento para pensar." mencionó su esposo. "Los buenos recuerdos que tengo de este lugar me ayudan a relajarme."

Ella sabía perfectamente cuáles eran esos recuerdos, fue en ese mirador donde Delbert le propuso matrimonio. Años atrás, también en una noche colmada de estrellas como esa, él la llevó allí luego de una cena romántica (en la que estuvo particularmente nervioso), sacó un papel y le recitó un poema que había escrito en el que le profesaba su amor y le decía que estaba dispuesto a bajarle una estrella para probarle cuánto la amaba. Después, hizo un gesto como si hubiese tomado un pedazo del cielo y al mostrarle la mano tenía algo que brillaba mucho; era el anillo de compromiso que desde entonces ella portaba en su dedo.

Una vez más el Cánido había logrado que la Capitana expresara un poco de alegría. De pronto, ella sintió una brisa helada y se abrazó a sí misma tiritando. El Cánido no lo pensó dos veces, se quitó la chaqueta y se la colocó a su esposa.

"Gracias, cariño. Ven, siéntate conmigo." le pidió ella.

El Doctor fue rápidamente a su lado y al sentarse le puso una mano en el costado, ella le recostó la cabeza sobre el hombro y así permanecieron por un rato mientras disfrutaban del paisaje. Entonces, él registró su bolsillo y sacó una hoja de papel. La Felínida lo miró sonriendo.

"Había estado esperando la oportunidad para decirte que te escribí una canción" comentó Delbert. "y éste parece ser el momento más adecuado ¿te gustaría escucharla?"

Amelia le dio un beso en la mejilla. "Será un placer, mi amor."

Él volvió a revisar su bolsillo, sacó un pequeño aparato rectangular que tenía una pantalla y buscó en ella una lista de canciones, cuando encontró una llamada "Nueva Andrómeda" la seleccionó. El aparato empezó a emitir una melodía, el Doctor aclaró su garganta, esperó unos segundos la parte correcta y se puso a cantar.

"_Por __conocerte __a __ti_

_Gracias doy a dios_

_Contigo yo soy feliz_

_A tu lado me quedaré_

_._

_Supe lo que era amar_

_Cuando te besé, mi amor_

_Siempre siento tu dulzor_

_Si lejos estás verte ansío_

_._

_Porque tú me das amor_

_Haces que sienta pasión_

_Sin ti no puedo vivir_

_Si tú te vas nunca más amaré_

_._

_Bellas estrellas hay_

_Viéndolas estoy_

_Y con su blanca luz_

_Veo tu dolor_

_._

_Ábreme tu corazón_

_Dime por qué triste estás_

_Deja que te alivie yo_

_Cuando te veo así también sufro_

_._

_Porque tú me das amor_

_Haces que sienta pasión_

_Sin ti no puedo vivir_

_Si tú te vas nunca más amaré_

_._

_Porque tú me das amor_

_Haces que sienta pasión_

_Sin ti no puedo vivir_

_Si __tú __no __estás __ya __no __habrá __amor_"

El Cánido originalmente había compuesto esa canción pensando en esos momentos cuando ella estaba de viaje pero la modificó para ver si con eso la convencía de contarle lo que la estaba afligiendo. Él al final no dijo nada, sólo se quedó viéndola con ojos de cachorro y le sonrió.

Amelia no pudo aguantar más, inclinó la cabeza, cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios. Después de soltar un prolongado suspiro, lo miró muy seriamente. "Delbert, hay algo muy importante que debo decirte, así que quiero que escuches con cuidado y por favor, te suplico que no me interrumpas hasta que haya terminado." fue entonces que procedió a revelarle todo lo sucedido en la reunión de la reina, sobre la propuesta del Jefe Gray y del ataque en la librería. "…por eso no tengo otra opción, voy a aceptar la misión en Anedros."

"¡Tiene que haber otra salida!" exclamó el Doctor quien apenas podía creer lo grave que era la situación. "¡No puedes arriesgar tu vida de esa forma sólo porque…!"

"¡Delbert, Delbert! No te habría dicho esto si no creyese que es la única solución."

"No puedes esperar que me quede de brazos cruzados viendo como te envían a las fauces de los lobos." replicó su esposo.

"Ustedes son lo más importante para mí," dijo la Felínida. "haré lo que tenga que hacer para protegerlos."

Él frunció el entrecejo. "¿Y cómo vamos a explicarle esto a los niños? Ellos no lo van a entender."

"No tienen por qué saberlo." respondió la Capitana levantándose. Fue hacia una baranda para apoyar las manos y se paró de espaldas a él. "Sólo les diré que voy a hacer otro viaje en el Legacy."

"Uno que podría ser el último." remarcó el Cánido acercándose a ella.

"No quiero seguir discutiendo esto porque sé que vamos a terminar peleando" dijo su esposa dando media vuelta para verlo de frente. "pero hay una cosa que sí quiero que hagas. Si algo llega a pasarme, prométeme que te mudarás con los niños a otro planeta. De estallar esta guerra Montressor será un blanco estratégico por su cercanía al puerto espacial." luego le puso una mano en el corazón. "Promételo, Delbert."

"Está bien," dijo el Doctor cabizbajo. "lo prometo."

Se abrazaron y se quedaron así por largo tiempo ya que ninguno de los dos parecía querer soltar al otro. De repente, se oyó un ruido que provenía de un arbusto cercano y segundos después apareció Victoria persiguiendo a Morph.

"¡Te tengo!" exclamó ella agarrando al cambia-forma con ambas manos. "Pequeño travieso, eres bastante escurridizo ¿no? Sí lo eres, sí lo eres."

"¿Qué estabas haciendo allí, Victoria?" inquirió su madre yendo hacia ella.

Su hija la miró sorprendida porque su voz sonaba molesta. "Estaba… buscando a Morph ¿hice algo malo?"

"No, cariño, pero hace mucho frío aquí afuera, es mejor que volvamos a la posada" contestó la Capitana tomándola de la mano. Después, volteó hacia Delbert. "¿vienes, mi amor?"

"Adelántense, ya las alcanzo." contestó su esposo. Cuando ellas se marcharon, él se puso a caminar de un lado a otro del mirador, en verdad necesitaba tiempo para pensar en todo lo que le había dicho Amelia. Al menos esperaba que hablar con él le haya servido a su esposa para reducir un poco el estrés que la tenía tan angustiada, pero aún quedaba la cuestión ¿qué ocurriría después? Si realmente unos mercenarios querían atraparlo a él y a sus hijos para poder llegar a la Capitana ¿acaso podría hacer algo para impedirlo? Ya antes se había enfrentado con delincuentes pero tenía serias dudas de que esta vez lograría salir ileso como en esa ocasión. Y por supuesto, la idea de una guerra era más que suficiente para ponerle los pelos de punta. Esa noche seguramente se iba a convertir en otro recuerdo del mirador, pero lo que más temía Delbert era que éste se convirtiera en uno muy doloroso.

**Nota ****del ****autor:** éste fue otro capítulo que me gustó mucho escribir y si están interesados en saber qué melodía usó Delbert para cantar, revisen **songs** en mi profile.


	32. un regalo en el laboratorio

Capítulo treinta y dos: un regalo en el laboratorio

La fiesta de bienvenida finalmente terminó, los Hawkins se pararon en el pórtico y se despidieron de los invitados uno por uno. Los últimos en marcharse fueron los Doppler. Los niños les dieron un fuerte abrazo a sus padrinos mientras que la Capitana y el Doctor felicitaron nuevamente a Jim por su promoción. Tras abordar la nave familiar emprendieron el rumbo de vuelta a la mansión. En general se podría decir que la velada había sido entretenida para todos o por lo menos lo fue para los niños, quienes recordarían esa fiesta por mucho tiempo. Sus padres por otra parte tenían caras muy serias y permanecieron callados durante todo el trayecto a casa. Sus hijos imaginaban que debían estar cansados por tanto bailar.

Sin embargo, el humor de Amelia y Delbert no mejoró ni después de una semana. Desde antes de su primer paseo al puerto espacial los niños ya tenían la sensación de que algo le preocupaba a su padre. Su madre empezó a actuar así después de la visita a la academia pero luego de la fiesta de bienvenida la situación pareció empeorar. Lo que sea que estuviese atormentándolos era grave porque todo el tiempo lucían tristes o enojados y rara vez se les veía sonreír. Pero sin importar lo que hiciesen los niños, sus padres se rehusaban a admitir que algo sucedía. Además, la Capitana y el Doctor vigilaban a sus hijos como halcones, no los perdían de vista ni un segundo y ni siquiera los dejaban reunirse con sus amigos si no los acompañaba uno de ellos.

Como si no fuese suficientemente extraño el comportamiento de sus padres, lo que terminó por confundir a los niños por completo fue el sorpresivo anuncio de Amelia sobre su intención de viajar en el Legacy, lo cual significaba que no harían nada de lo que habían planeado hacer durante las vacaciones. Su madre no estaría para ver a Rose bailar en su recital de ballet o para llevar a Catherine a ver las orcas y por supuesto que a Derek no le agradó escuchar que no irían al planeta de los Cánidos para conocer el lugar donde creció su padre y donde vivió su héroe el capitán Lotario. La única explicación que ella les dio a sus hijos por ese repentino cambio fue que se trataba de un asunto oficial de la Armada. Eso no tenía ningún sentido para ellos ya que su madre hacía años que estaba retirada y conocían muy bien su aversión por todo lo relacionado con la Armada. Tal vez si ella hubiese sido un poco más honesta, sus hijos no se habrían decepcionado tanto.

Curiosamente la única que se mostró más comprensiva al respecto fue Victoria y decidió poner fin a esa atmósfera deprimente que se había gestado en la mansión. Una noche se apareció frente a la habitación de Catherine y tocó la puerta.

"Adelante." respondió la pequeña de pelo negro.

Victoria entró en la habitación. "¿Tienes un momento?"

"Sí." contestó Catherine. De pronto, se fijó que su hermana llevaba consigo varias hojas de papel y crayones de colores. "¿Para qué es todo eso?"

"Mamá ha estado algo triste últimamente y se me ocurrió una idea para alegrarla antes de que se vaya de viaje mañana pero necesito el medallón de la tatarabuela." le explicó la pequeña de pelo marrón.

"Yo no lo tengo; esta semana le toca cuidarlo a Rose." comentó Catherine. "¿qué tienes en mente?"

"Te lo diré en el camino." respondió Victoria. "Ven, vamos a buscarla."

"Así que para eso querías el medallón el otro día." dijo la pequeña de pelo negro cuando llegaron a la habitación de Rose. "Si me lo hubieses dicho antes…"

"¿No habrías armado un escándalo en el desayuno?" la interrumpió su hermana con cierto tono de resentimiento.

"Bueno, yo no diría escándalo." contestó Catherine sintiéndose un poco avergonzada.

"¿Berrinche?" inquirió Victoria alzando una ceja.

"¡Tampoco!" negó ella ofendida. "Estaba asustada porque creí que lo había perdido y reaccioné así porque tú siempre tomas las cosas sin pedirlas."

"Solamente quería saber cómo funcionaba el medallón," replicó su hermana. "no creí que causarías un alboroto por algo así." al ver que Catherine se disponía a discutir, levantó la mano para detenerla y agregó: "Sí, sí, ya sé que fue mi culpa pero eso ya no tiene importancia, sólo hablemos con Rose ¿de acuerdo?"

La pequeña de pelo rubio se asomó a la puerta cuando escuchó que la llamaban. Ya tenía puesta su bata de dormir y unas pantuflas. "Buenas noches, queridas, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlas?"

"¿Estás ocupada? Necesitamos tu ayuda." dijo Victoria.

"De hecho estoy esperando a la señora Wright porque me va a hacer un peinado. Quiero verme bien cuando nos despidamos mañana de mamá en la estación del ferry" comentó Rose.

"Eso te va a llevar toda la noche" replicó la pequeña de pelo marrón. "¿para qué necesitas arreglarte tanto?"

"Una señorita siempre debe lucir presentable dondequiera que vaya." respondió ella.

Su hermana entornó los ojos y suspiró. "Ajá, lo que digas. Escucha, queremos usar el medallón de la tatarabuela para darle un regalo a mamá pero todos debemos participar o no servirá de nada, y como no sé si tendremos suficiente tiempo mañana debemos hacerlo ésta noche."

A Rose no le agradaba las idea de cancelar su sesión de peinado con Helen pero ya que era por una buena causa, decidió aceptar sin reclamar. "Está bien, me convenciste ¿pero por qué es necesario todos participemos?"

"Lo sabrás cuando encontremos a Derek." contestó Victoria. "No olvides traer el medallón."

Las Felínidas fueron a la habitación de su hermano y al no encontrarlo allí empezaron a recorrer la mansión. No había rastro de él en ninguna parte y sus padres no tenían idea de dónde estaba.

"¿Dónde podrá haberse metido ese niño?" resopló Victoria mirando la hora en el gran reloj de péndulo que había en la sala. "Falta poco para que vayamos a dormir."

"Lo que sea que hayas planeado debimos hacerlo más temprano." mencionó Rose.

"¿En qué momento?" inquirió la pequeña de pelo marrón poniéndose las manos en la cintura. "Esta mañana fue que me acordé del regalo para mamá pero tuve que ir a mi práctica de natación y tú pasaste toda la tarde en casa de Diana."

"¡Hey, no me culpes a mí!" exclamó Rose arrugando la frente. "Yo no sabía del regalo y todavía no sé de qué se trata."

"¡No peleen!" les pidió la pequeña de pelo negro. "Victoria, yo soy la responsable, esto no habría pasado si no hubiese armado un escándalo por el medallón." entonces bajó la cabeza y sollozó ligeramente. "Perdóname."

Victoria le entregó las hojas y los crayones a Rose y abrazó a Catherine. "Oye, oye, tranquila, no estoy enojada y ése no es motivo para llorar ¿qué te pasa?"

Su hermana se secó una lágrima. "Lo siento, creo que me está afectando pensar en que no veremos a mamá por largo tiempo."

"Oh cariño, también nos sentimos así," trató de consolarla Rose. "pero ya verás que ella estará de regreso en menos de lo que te imaginas."

Sólo lograron animar a Catherine cuando prometieron no pelear más y después reanudaron la búsqueda de su hermano. Mientras subían por la escalera para buscar de nuevo en el piso superior se toparon con Helen, quien llevaba un cesto de ropa.

"Buenas noches, niñas. Señorita Rose ya casi termino de acomodar la ropa limpia, enseguida estaré con usted."

"Ya no es necesario, señora Wright, voy a estar ocupada haciendo otra cosa." dijo la pequeña de pelo rubio.

"¿Está segura? Vi un nuevo peinado en una revista que a usted le quedaría estupendo." comentó el ama de llaves.

Rose miró fugazmente a Victoria. "Sí, estoy segura."

"Señora Wright ¿sabe dónde está Derek?" inquirió Catherine.

La Zirreliana se frotó la barbilla. "Hmm, la verdad hace rato que no lo veo. La última vez que hablamos dijo algo sobre un experimento."

"Muchas gracias, señora Wright, me parece que ya sé dónde está." le agradeció Victoria.

Helen sonrió. "Me alegra haber podido ayudarlas." luego se marchó para continuar con sus quehaceres.

"¿Podrías al menos dejar que me cepille el pelo?" preguntó Rose intentando acomodarse unos cuantos cabellos rebeldes.

"No hay tiempo," respondió Victoria. "tenemos menos de una hora para preparar el regalo."

"Será mejor que esto valga la pena," le advirtió su hermana. "mi pelo amanecerá hecho un desastre mañana."

"Avisaré a los bomberos y a la prensa." bromeó la pequeña de pelo marrón.

Rose frunció el entrecejo. "¿Qué dijiste?"

De repente Catherine aclaró su garganta. Victoria rápidamente le puso una mano en la espalda a Rose y sonrió falsamente mostrando los dientes. "¡No estamos peleando!"

Su hermana se quedó viéndolas por un momento y después siguió caminado.

"_Esta conversación no ha terminado._" susurró la pequeña de pelo rubio.

"_Por desgracia._" susurró la pequeña de pelo marrón.

Las Felínidas cruzaron los pasillos hasta alcanzar el otro lado de la mansión y se detuvieron al pie de una escalera en espiral que conducía al ático, o como ellas solían llamarle, el laboratorio de Derek. Al pequeño Cánido le fascinaba adquirir conocimiento pero no le bastaba sólo con aprender lo que leía en libros, también le encantaba poner en práctica las teorías, especialmente las de física, química y mecánica. Sin embargo, su pasión por la ciencia causó incidentes en más de una ocasión como la vez que probó la física de una pelota en movimiento cerca de unos adornos de cristal, o cuando quiso estudiar reacciones químicas utilizando los perfumes importados de su madre y no hay que olvidar la vez que trató de usar sus habilidades en mecánica para desensamblar exitosamente y reensamblar no tan exitosamente el motor de la nave familiar. Por todo lo anterior, sus padres le prohibieron hacer experimentos en la mansión pero para él fue como pedirle a su corazón que dejara de latir, así que su solución fue irse a un lugar donde pudiese trabajar en secreto sin molestar a nadie.

Victoria comenzó a subir pero cuando iba por la mitad se dio cuenta de que sus hermanas se habían quedado paradas. "¿Acaso están esperando una invitación?, ¡Vengan!"

"Mamá y papá se enfadarán si se enteran que estamos aquí." comentó Catherine.

"Y yo no quiero entrar al ático," replicó Rose. "debe estar polvoriento y lleno de objetos filosos, no quiero que mi bata se ensucie ni se rasgue con nada."

"Por el amor de Britana ¿están hablando en serio? No tenemos tiempo para esto," respondió Victoria exasperada. "Derek dijo que ocultó muy bien su laboratorio y el ático es demasiado grande para buscarlo yo sola."

"¿Cómo sabes siquiera que él está allí?" inquirió la pequeña de pelo negro.

"Ya conoces el dicho, lo que buscas siempre está en el último lugar que revisas ¡ahora déjense de excusas y suban de una vez!"

Como de costumbre a ellas no las convencían los argumentos de Victoria pero ya que habían accedido a ayudarla con el regalo, no tuvieron más remedio que seguirla. Los áticos tenían fama de ser sitios lúgubres pero el suyo parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo especial por lucir tenebroso, apenas atravesaron la puerta sintieron como si la oscuridad tratara de devorarlas; ni con su poderosa visión Felínida eran capaces de ver más allá de sus narices.

La pequeña de pelo marrón intentó encender la luz pero el interruptor no funcionaba. "Perfecto, sólo esto me faltaba." se quejó en tono sarcástico.

"Iré por una linterna." se ofreció de inmediato Catherine deseosa de salir de allí.

"Espera, tengo algo mejor que eso." dijo Rose sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña bolsa de tela, sacó del interior el cristal de Turborio que le regaló su tío Jim y el ático se iluminó con una luz amarilla.

La pequeña de pelo negro ahogó un grito al ver una enorme figura sin cabeza justo frente a ella, cuando Victoria se fijó en lo que era le puso una mano en el hombro a su hermana. "Cálmate, es sólo el viejo traje espacial de papá ¿lo ves? El casco está en el piso."

"¡Que horror!, ¿por qué compró esta cosa tan anticuada?" preguntó la pequeña de pelo rubio escandalizada.

"La verdad no lo sé," contestó la pequeña de pelo marrón encogiéndose de hombros. "él me contó que una vendedora de dos cabezas se lo dio en oferta pero a mi me parece que lo estafaron." de pronto se quedó mirando Rose. "Por cierto ¿por qué cargas ese cristal?"

"Me gusta llevarlo como amuleto." respondió su hermana.

"Ay, que tierna." dijo Victoria sonriendo.

La pequeña de pelo rubio arrugó la frente. "¿Tienes algún problema?"

"¡Basta, olvídense de eso!" las interrumpió Catherine cuando por fin se recobró del susto. "Busquemos a Derek y salgamos de aquí."

Decirlo fue más fácil que hacerlo porque no sabían por dónde empezar. A su alrededor sólo habían muebles y pilas de cajas llenas con cosas que los Doppler acumularon durante años (y cubiertas de polvo como Rose había temido). Amelia y Delbert no los dejaban entrar allí porque pensaban que el ático era un lugar inseguro para niños. Considerando el número de veces que ellas casi pisan un clavo suelto o que casi les cae una caja encima mientras revisaban, la preocupación de sus padres no era del todo injustificada. Para complicar más el asunto, la búsqueda tuvo que hacerse en silencio porque si alguien escuchaba que estaban allí, iban a meterse en un serio aprieto. Pero debido a eso lograron captar un tenue sonido de golpes metálicos que provenían de una pared de ladrillos.

Victoria se aproximó para investigar, el sonido al parecer venía de atrás de la pared y comenzó a palparla tratando de encontrar una forma de abrirla.

Catherine arqueó una ceja. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Derek una vez mencionó algo sobre una entrada secreta" contestó ella. "pero creí que sólo estaba exagerando." cuando presionó un ladrillo que sobresalía del resto, una sección de la pared cedió revelando un pasadizo, sus hermanas intercambiaron miradas y luego lo atravesaron junto con ella.

Entraron en una pequeña habitación rectangular con libros esparcidos por todas partes, una pizarra con cálculos escritos en tiza y vieron una caja de herramientas en una esquina. Ya que estaba bien iluminada, Rose guardó su cristal.

Derek se encontraba sentado frente a una mesa golpeando con un martillo lo que parecía ser una esfera de bronce y al escuchar pasos se dio media vuelta. "¡Vaya, vaya, está sí que es una sorpresa!, ¿cómo entraron aquí?"

"Por la puerta, chico genio." respondió Victoria. Después, cruzó los brazos y miró a su alrededor. "Tengo que admitirlo, Derek, no bromeabas con esto del laboratorio aunque para ser sincera esperaba encontrar juegos de química y una supercomputadora parlante."

"Bueno, para empezar yo nunca dije que esto fuese un laboratorio," aclaró el pequeño Cánido. "sólo vengo aquí cuando quiero trabajar sin que me interrumpan pero veo que eso no es posible."

"¿Qué es esta habitación?" inquirió Catherine con curiosidad.

"Creo que es alguna clase de refugio." explicó su hermano. "nuestra mansión es muy antigua, su construcción se remonta a los días de la Tercera Guerra de Mundos."

"¿Papá sabe de este lugar?" preguntó de nuevo la pequeña de pelo negro.

"Lo dudo, el pasadizo estaba bloqueado cuando lo descubrí, probablemente nadie ha estado aquí en siglos."

Victoria posó su atención en la esfera sobre la mesa. "¿No es eso lo que mamá te compró en la tienda de curiosidades?"

Derek tomó la esfera. "Así es, estoy tratando de repararla."

Su hermana sacudió la cabeza. "Sigo sin entender por qué trajiste esa cosa, el vendedor dijo que la encontró flotando en el espacio abollada y quemada, es sólo un pedazo de basura."

"Es mucho más que eso," la contrarió él. "haciendo a un lado el hecho de que está fabricada con una inusual aleación, la sofisticación tecnológica de este artefacto es impresionante. Francamente, ese vendedor no sabía lo que tenía en sus manos."

"_¿Qué les pasa a los Cánidos de esta familia?_" pensó ella. "_¿no pueden ir al puerto sin comprar un objeto inservible?_"

Derek colocó la esfera sobre la mesa otra vez. "¿Y para qué vinieron a mi 'laboratorio' si se puede saber?"

"Creí que no ibas a preguntar." inquirió Victoria procediendo a explicar detalladamente su idea. Luego le pidió el medallón a Rose y se lo entregó a Derek.

"Sí, es posible modificar el medallón." dijo él revisándolo. "Calculo que… eso podría llevarme… unos treinta minutos."

"Que sean veinte." le pidió su hermana. "Mientras tanto nosotras pintaremos los carteles."

Los niños trabajaron en el regalo para madre y consiguieron terminarlo justo a la hora de ir a dormir.


	33. una noche de insomnio

Capítulo treinta y tres: una noche de insomnio

Mientras los demás recogían todo para salir del laboratorio, Rose se acercó para mirar mejor la esfera de Derek. Ella tenía la sensación de que ya había escuchado algo sobre un objeto de forma similar en alguna parte pero le molestaba no recordar dónde. Cuando se inclinó para ver de cerca los extraños símbolos que tenía en la superficie, la esfera de pronto se encendió y emitió una luz verde, ella retrocedió de un brinco y todos voltearon al percatarse de lo que sucedía.

Derek de inmediato se aproximó a la mesa y tomó la esfera pero cuando la levantó se apagó. "¿Cómo hiciste eso?" le preguntó a su hermana, sacudiendo la esfera tratando de encenderla de nuevo. "Llevo semanas trabajando en esto y no había podido lograr que funcionara."

"Yo no hice nada," dijo ella aun sorprendida. "solamente me acerqué para observarla, eso es todo."

El pequeño Cánido contempló pensativo la esfera por unos segundos, luego se la entregó a Rose pero no hubo reacción alguna. Él se quedó mirando a su hermana como esperando a que hiciera algo pero ella no tenía la menor idea de cómo encenderla otra vez. En ese momento recordó que cuando se inclinó para revisarla ella la rozó con su bata y eso le dio una idea. Sacó el cristal de su bolsillo, lo puso junto a la esfera y ésta volvió a funcionar.

"¡Brillante!" exclamó su hermano entusiasmado felicitándola. "Le hacía falta una poderosa fuente de energía."

"¿Ya habías tratado de encenderla?" inquirió Victoria acercándose a ellos junto con Catherine.

"Desde luego que sí." afirmó Derek. "Intenté diversas fuentes; térmica, química, eléctrica, pero todas eran inadecuadas."

"Eléctrica ¿eh?" dijo la pequeña de pelo marrón poniéndose las manos en la cintura. "Hubo un apagón hace poco en la mansión ¿sabes algo al respecto que yo no sepa?"

El pequeño Cánido desvió la mirada y aclaró su garganta. "Eso es irrelevante, lo que si es importante es que este objeto debe ser muy valioso si necesita Turborio para funcionar."

"¿Qué tiene de especial la roca cambia-color de Rose?" preguntó nuevamente Victoria y la pequeña de pelo rubio la miró con el ceño fruncido.

"Esa 'roca' tiene la capacidad de amplificar miles de veces cualquier tipo de energía que se haga conducir a través de ella." explicó su hermano. "Incluso un fragmento tan pequeño como éste podría abastecer de electricidad a Ciudad del Cañón Sur por años."

"¡Vaya, que impresionante!" exclamó Rose. "No sabía que mi cristal fuese tan especial."

"Lo es." corroboró Derek. "De hecho, usarían Turborio en las plantas de energía si no fuese tan escaso o tan riesgoso utilizarlo."

Su hermana se quedó mirándolo. "¿Riesgoso?"

Él cruzó los brazos. "Por desgracia, cuando el Turborio se sobrecarga, se vuelve inestable y puede liberar toda su energía en una masiva explosión."

Al oír eso, Victoria y Catherine se alejaron del cristal.

"Tranquilas," las despreocupó el pequeño Cánido. "se necesitaría todo el poder de una planta de energía para sobrecargarlo."

En ese momento escucharon la lejana voz de Helen llamándolos por los pasillos de la mansión, los niños se apresuraron a recoger todo y salieron del laboratorio. El ama de llaves se encontró con ellos al pie de la escalera en espiral, rápidamente los llevó al baño para que se asearan, luego los condujo a sus respectivas habitaciones donde se colocaron su ropa de dormir (excepto Rose que ya la traía puesta) y los acostó en sus camas para que esperaran el beso de buenas noches de sus padres.

Las luces fueron apagadas y la mansión quedó en relativo silencio; sólo se escuchaba el tictac del enorme reloj de péndulo que había en la sala, el viento soplando en las ventanas y uno que otro goteo del lavabo. Así permaneció ese concierto de ruidos por algunas horas hasta que fue interrumpido por Catherine. Ella comenzó a caminar por el pasillo llevando consigo su peluche favorito hasta que llegó al observatorio y ya que la puerta estaba abierta, entró. Era un gran salón circular constituido por dos niveles; el primero era la biblioteca que obviamente rebosaba de libros, había una chimenea, varios sillones y un sofá. Las ventanas eran altísimas y ofrecían una amplia visión del cielo que por primera vez en varias semanas estaba lo bastante despejado para observar las estrellas. Años atrás en ése mismo lugar su tío Jim descubrió que el objeto que un extraño Torley le había entregado era en realidad el mapa del planeta del tesoro.

La pequeña Felínida miró de un lado a otro buscando a su padre pero no logró encontrarlo, sin embargo, ella había sentido movimiento dentro del observatorio, así que él debía estar en alguna parte. Decidió subir al segundo nivel que también estaba lleno de libros, pero además había toda clase de aparatos raros e instrumentos de medición cuyos complicados nombres ella ni siquiera podía pronunciar bien. La joya de esa peculiar colección era el gigantesco telescopio empotrado en el techo abovedado. Muchos de los buenos recuerdos que Catherine tenía de su infancia con su padre eran de las noches que pasaba allí aprendiendo el nombre de las constelaciones y las fascinantes historias de cada una o presenciando eventos cósmicos como cometas o supernovas. Fue allí donde ella finalmente encontró a su padre.

Parecía que él había estado utilizando el telescopio pues estaba sentado frente al escritorio en el que solía escribir sus observaciones. Llevaba puesta su bata pero dormir no era algo en lo que estaba interesado por el momento. A su lado tenía el carrito de servicio que Helen le había dejado con una tasa y una jarra de café (que ya había vaciado por segunda vez esa noche). La pequeña no quería interrumpir a su padre pues lucía bastante ocupado, sin embargo cargaba consigo una inquietud que la afligía, como si la semilla de una planta espinosa hubiese germinado en su pecho y le estrujara el corazón. Ella empezó a avanzar hacia él pero cuando iba a medio camino, Delbert dejó de escribir con su pluma, se dio la vuelta en su silla giratoria y la miró.

"Es un poco tarde para estar levantada, mi cielo ¿sucede algo?"

"No puedo dormir." respondió Catherine parándose junto a él.

El Doctor de pronto vio el telescopio. "¡Oh, perdóname!, ¿te desperté con el ruido?"

"No, no es por eso," lo despreocupó su hija. "es por mamá."

"Hmm, entiendo." dijo él asintiendo. "Cuando te sentí entrando al observatorio debí imaginar que se trataba de eso."

La pequeña de inmediato miró atrás hacia la baranda y notó que la entrada no era visible desde allí. "¿Cómo supiste que era yo?"

Delbert sonrió y se tocó la nariz tres veces con el dedo. Catherine a veces olvidaba que los Cánidos tenían un extraordinario olfato; igual o tal vez más agudo que sus sentidos Felínidos. Eso también explicaba por qué Derek era invencible en el juego del escondite cuando le tocaba buscar.

"Ven, hablemos abajo." le pidió su padre. Luego se levantó, guardó sus apuntes y su pluma en un cajón del escritorio, activó un control remoto y la abertura en el techo por la cual se veía el cielo se cerró lentamente. Asió la mano de su hija, la condujo hasta le biblioteca, la sentó en el sofá y aplaudió dos veces para encender automáticamente el fuego de la chimenea antes de sentarse con ella.

Catherine de pronto tomó el brazo de su padre con ambas manos y lo miró con ojos tristes. "Por favor, papá, no dejes que mami se vaya, te lo suplico, convéncela de que se quede."

"De verdad quisiera poder hacer eso, calabacita," dijo el Doctor dándole unas afectuosas palmadas en la cabeza. "nada me gustaría más, pero tu madre tiene que hacer este viaje."

"¿Por qué?" inquirió algo enojada.

"Puede que la Armada le haya encomendado una misión, pero ella realmente lo está haciendo para protegernos."

"Pero a mamá no le agrada la Armada." replicó la pequeña.

"Y a pesar de eso aceptó ir. Así de importante debe ser esta encomienda."

"No lo entiendo, si quiere protegernos entonces debería quedarse aquí con nosotros." dijo ella. "Nos habíamos divertido tanto juntas desde que regresó de su último viaje y en un segundo todo se va por la borda. No es justo." Catherine no aguantó más, bajó la cabeza, se cubrió la cara con las manos y empezó a llorar.

Delbert suspiró de tristeza y rápidamente la abrazó. "Lo sé, dulzura, lo sé. A veces los padres tienen que hacer cosas que sus hijos no comprenden, pero no dudes ni por un segundo que todo lo que hacemos es por amor."

El llanto de Catherine no se detuvo inmediatamente pero al menos bajó de intensidad luego de esas palabras. Entonces, el Doctor acostó a su hija en el sofá, ella se acurrucó y descansó su cabeza sobre la pierna de su padre. Él comenzó a cantar en voz baja mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y al cabo de unos minutos la pequeña se calmó.

"Ten un poco de fe, cariño," le pidió él. "no olvides que tu madre es la mejor capitana de la galaxia; ya ha enfrentado situaciones como esta muchas veces. Además, Britana y Galviani cuidarán muy bien de ella. Yo también estoy haciendo mi parte para asegurarme de que regrese a salvo." De repente se dio cuenta de que Catherine había dejado caer su peluche gris al suelo, así que lo recogió y se lo devolvió.

"Gracias papá." le agradeció ella sonriendo.

"Que interesante juguete" mencionó el Cánido. "¿qué cosa es?"

"Mi caballo miniatura; Derby." contestó su hija bostezando.

"¿Y por qué sus ojos son así?" preguntó al ver que apuntaban en direcciones diferentes.

"No lo sé…" dijo ella somnolienta. "creo que es un defecto de fábrica… ¿pero sabes qué? Ella se ve más adorable así." Esas fueron sus palabras finales antes de quedarse dormida y su padre se le unió unos minutos después.

La mansión cayó en el silencio una vez más sólo para ser interrumpido por el leve rechinido de una puerta al abrirse. En el pasillo se escucharon pasos que trataban de ser muy sigilosos pues merodear a tan altas horas de la noche estaba estrictamente prohibido. La entrada del observatorio estaba abierta y una sombra cruzó de un lado al otro a tal velocidad que si Delbert o Catherine hubiesen estado despiertos, no habrían podido ver de quién se trataba. Esa misma sombra se detuvo frente a la habitación de Amelia y Delbert, cuya puerta también estaba abierta.

Esta vez era Rose que por alguna razón se había levantado de su cama para aventurarse a salir. Ella se detuvo en seco y su corazón palpitó aceleradamente cuando sintió una voz proveniente de la habitación. Esperó un momento, se asomó con cuidado por la puerta, entró y fue hacia la cama donde Amelia dormía. Su madre al parecer estaba teniendo un mal sueño pues se retorcía constantemente llamándola a ella, a Derek y a sus hermanas. Rose decidió arriesgarse y le susurró al oído. "No temas, mamá, aquí estoy." Amelia lentamente dejó de retorcerse hasta que se quedó tranquila. Su hija la arropó con la sábana, le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de irse y cerró la puerta.

La pequeña Felínida continuó su travesía la cual terminó justo frente a la habitación de Victoria. Tocó la puerta intentando no hacer demasiado ruido y aguardó la respuesta. Después de varios toques, la puerta finalmente se abrió y Victoria se paró en el umbral.

"Argh ¿qué quieres?" dijo ella bostezando y frotándose los ojos.

"Perdón por despertarte" se disculpó su hermana. "pero no puedo dormir y necesito a alguien con quien hablar."

"Debe ser una epidemia," comentó la pequeña de pelo marrón. "Catherine vino por aquí hace rato con el mismo problema." de pronto hizo una pausa al fijarse en lo desordenado que estaba el cabello de Rose. "¡Vaya! En verdad necesitabas que la señora Wright te arreglara el cabello."

"Lo sé." respondió ella fingiendo sollozar.

Victoria la invitó a entrar y la guió a su peinadora. Encendió la luz, sentó a su hermana en el asiento frente al espejo, tomó un cepillo y comenzó a peinarla.

"Gracias, querida." le agradeció Rose.

"Ni lo menciones. Ahora dime ¿de qué quieres hablar?"

La pequeña de pelo rubio cruzó los brazos. "Me preocupa ese viaje de mamá ¿qué tal si algo malo le pasa?"

"A Catherine también le preocupaba eso," respondió Victoria sujetándole el cabello con una horquilla. "pero no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer al respecto, por eso le sugerí que hablara con papá."

"Fue un buen consejo," reconoció su hermana. "los vi a ambos dormidos en el sofá del observatorio."

"¿En serio? Para ser sincera sólo se lo dije porque quería volver a dormir." admitió la pequeña de pelo marrón.

Rose volteó a mirarla. "No me malentiendas pero no pareces estar preocupada."

"Tal vez pero no es así." replicó Victoria luchando con un nudo de cabello bastante enredado. "Desde luego que me preocupa, sin embargo, no es productivo afligirme por algo sobre lo que no tengo ningún control. Yo todo el tiempo trato de pensar positivo, siempre me digo a mi misma que todo saldrá bien." ella le puso una mano en el hombro a su hermana. "Tenemos que confiar en mamá, ella regresará a casa sana y salva."

Le pequeña de pelo rubio suspiró. "Yo quiero creer que así será, es sólo que me gustaría entender por qué está pasando esto."

De repente Victoria puso una expresión seria. "Voy a contarte un secreto pero debes prometer que no se lo dirás a Catherine, no quiero alterarla más de lo que ya está."

Rose se sorprendió y sintió curiosidad al mismo tiempo. "Descuida, no le diré nada."

"El viaje de mamá es para evitar una guerra con los Procyons y aparentemente los sujetos que irrumpieron en nuestra escuela de alguna forma están involucrados. Ella quiere encontrarlos y detenerlos para que no puedan hacernos daño."

Su hermana apenas y podía creer esas palabras pero de todas las preguntas que habían surgido en su cabeza, sólo una la inquietaba. "¿Cómo sabes todo eso?"

"Lo escuché por casualidad la otra noche en la fiesta del tío Jim." contestó Victoria terminando de peinarla. "Cuando salí a buscar a Morph oí a mamá y papá hablando de eso en el mirador. Listo ¿qué tal quedó tu peinado?"

Rose se miró en el espejo. "Hiciste un excelente trabajo, luce estupendo."

"No exageres, sólo recordé algunos trucos que me enseñó la señora Wright." mencionó la pequeña de pelo marrón.

Su hermana la miró sonriendo. "Hablo en serio, Derek dice que Catherine tiene talento para el cróquet aéreo, pues yo digo que tú lo tienes con los peinados, deberías pensar en ser peluquera."

"Nooooo, gracias," dijo ella entornando los ojos. "si tuviese que hacer esto para vivir, terminaría en el manicomio." guardó el cepillo en un cajón, apagó la luz y fue hacia su cama. "ahora, si no te importa, me gustaría dormir un poco. Buenas noches y no te golpees con la puerta al salir." se acostó de lado mirando hacia la pared opuesta a Rose y cerró los ojos.

La pequeña de pelo rubio aún estaba algo preocupada por su madre pero hablar con Victoria en cierta medida la había ayudado a desahogarse. No obstante, todavía tenía insomnio y pensó que conversar tal vez serviría pero no quería seguir importunando a su hermana.

Victoria de pronto volteó para verla de reojo por un segundo y suspiró. "Aún no puedes dormir ¿cierto?"

"No" respondió su hermana. "¿te molesta si me quedo aquí contigo esta noche?"

La pequeña de pelo marrón soltó otro suspiro y se arrimó para hacer espacio en su cama. "Esta bien, sube a bordo."

Rose de inmediato se acostó a su lado y le dio un beso en la mejilla para agradecerle. "Eres la mejor."

"Sí, sí, sí, sí, más vale que no ronques ni me patees la pantorrilla al moverte." le advirtió ella.

La pequeña de pelo rubio se puso boca arriba viendo al techo y con las manos entrelazadas. Así permaneció sin hacer el menor ruido por largo rato; si su hermana deseaba hablar dejaría que ella empezara primero y quizás se quedaría dormida mientras esperaba. Victoria por su parte realmente estaba intentado volver a dormir pero al parecer se había contagiado de insomnio. De pronto oyeron con sus agudas orejas la voz de su madre desde la otra habitación.

"¿Estás dormida?" inquirió Rose susurrando.

"Sí, esta es una grabación, deje su mensaje, biiiip" contestó Victoria con sarcasmo sin voltear a mirarla. "¿ahora qué pasa?"

"_¿Escuchaste la voz de mamá?"_

"Sí, a veces habla dormida."

"_¿Por qué crees que lo hace?"_

La pequeña de pelo marrón no tenía mucho ánimo de charlar pero ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer decidió complacer a su hermana. "Me parece que es porque está preocupada por alguien ¿recuerdas cuando Derek se enfermó de neumonía?"

"¿Cómo olvidarlo?" dijo Rose retóricamente. "Mamá se quedó en el hospital y no quería apartarse de él ni siquiera para ir a comer y casi no dormía. Yo en verdad tuve mucho miedo de perder a nuestro hermano."

"Yo también." reconoció Victoria. "El caso es que papá tuvo que obligarla a volver a la mansión porque nosotras la necesitábamos para que nos consolara. Una noche quise quedarme durmiendo junto a ella porque me sentía triste y horas después me desperté cuando la escuché llamando a Derek."

"Ella estaba llamándonos." comentó la pequeña de pelo rubio. "La oí decir nuestros nombres cuando venía a tu habitación, debe preocuparle irse y dejarnos aquí."

Su hermana se volteó para mirarla. "Es posible pero una vez dijo el nombre de alguien que desapareció hace mucho tiempo."

"¿Quién?" preguntó Rose sorprendida.

Victoria se puso las manos detrás de su cabeza mirando hacia el techo. "¿Te suena familiar el nombre de Arrow?"

La pequeña de pelo rubio pensó por un momento. "Creo que fue un amigo de mamá pero eso es todo lo que sé."

"Hasta hace poco eso también era casi lo único que sabía de él." mencionó su hermana. "Al parecer a mamá aún le resulta doloroso hablar del tema. Por suerte cuando fuimos a la academia encontré su nombre en el Monumento a los Espaciales. Descubrí que él estudió en la academia con nuestro abuelo y papá una vez me dijo que el señor Arrow le enseñó a mamá todo lo que sabe sobre ser espacial. Pelearon juntos en varias batallas; incluyendo la del Quasar pero quizás lo más curioso es que su último viaje conocido fue en el Legacy hace ya más de ocho años."

"¿Ocho años?" repitió Rose meditativa. "Pero eso… significa que…"

"Exacto, él estuvo en el viaje al planeta del tesoro" terminó Victoria la frase. "y por lo visto no logró regresar, sin embargo el registro sólo decía desaparecido."

"Debió ser una persona muy especial para que a mamá le haya dolido tanto su pérdida." razonó la pequeña de pelo rubio.

"Me gustaría saber qué sucedió" dijo su hermana cruzando los brazos. "pero ya es tarde para preguntarle a mamá y dudo que papá quiera contarnos mientras ella no esté."

Rose de pronto se dio cuenta de algo. "Podríamos preguntarle al tío Jim, él también estuvo en ese viaje y seguramente debe saber algo."

Victoria no dijo nada, no estaba muy convencida de que esa fuese buena idea, Jim respetaba mucho a Amelia y probablemente no se inmiscuiría en un asunto tan delicado para ella.

"Yo estaría más que encantada de escuchar su versión del viaje." prosiguió Rose soltando un suspiro. "¡Oh, ya sé! Tal vez debería convencerlo de que escriba un libro sobre su aventura, apuesto que sería un éxito y por supuesto yo sería la primera en pedirle un ejemplar con su autógrafo."

La pequeña de pelo marrón sacó la lengua asqueada, el comportamiento de su hermana ya estaba llegando muy lejos y tenía que ponerle fin a eso. "Oye, estás consciente de que eso que sientes es algo pasajero ¿verdad? Es sólo un capricho infantil y nada más."

"Querida, no tengo idea de que estás hablando." dijo Rose confundida.

Victoria la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. "A mí no me engañas, sabes perfectamente bien a que me refiero." Ambas permanecieron viéndose la una a la otra por unos segundos. La pequeña de pelo rubio alzó una ceja pues estaba genuinamente perpleja, así que su hermana agregó: "Además, creo que el tío Jim ya tiene novia."

La sorpresa de Rose fue tal que por poco se cae de la cama. "¡¿QUÉ?! Nooooo, no, no, no, no, no, no, te aseguro que en tu vida jamás habías estado más equivocada."

"¿Ah, lo estoy?" respondió la pequeña de pelo marrón escéptica.

"Está bien, puedo entender por qué malinterpretaste mi actitud, a veces me emociono demasiado cuando estoy con él" explicó su hermana. "pero eso es porque el tío Jim para mí es un verdadero héroe. Es valiente, astuto, tenaz, divertido, generoso y puede que suene mal viniendo de mí pero luce como una estrella de holo-cine. Sin embargo, lo admiro porque salvó a nuestros padres cuando explotó el planeta del tesoro, incluso me salvó a mí una vez."

Ahora era Victoria quien se veía confundida. "¿Él te salvó a ti, y eso cuando sucedió?"

"Es normal que no lo recuerdes" contestó Rose. "fue hace años durante nuestra visita al circo de los hermanos Walt, nuestros padres nos llevaron para disfrutar del espectáculo. Fue allí donde por primera vez vi a Isadora Osheanov. Antes de unirse a la compañía de ballet del teatro Anthenoros, trabajaba como bailarina acróbata para ese circo y debo decir que su acto era absolutamente fabuloso. Nunca había visto a nadie ejecutar una danza de ballet sobre la cuerda floja pero lo que realmente me cautivó fue su rutina de acrobacias montada sobre un Galópodo."

"Creo recordar algo de eso." comentó la pequeña de pelo marrón. "Sí, ya me acordé, algo sucedió al día siguiente ¿no es así?"

Su hermana de pronto se sintió avergonzada. "Así fue, quedé tan impresionada con el acto de Isadora que quise imitarla. Fui en secreto al establo y saqué a Dalilah para tratar de hacer las mismas acrobacias pero no había que ser adivino para predecir que eso iba a terminar muy mal. Dalilah comenzó a correr por el jardín y yo no la podía controlar. Estaba aterrada, me sujetaba con todas mis fuerzas a las riendas para no caer, recuerdo las voces de mamá y papá gritando para detener a Dalilah pero ella no les hacía caso. Cuando ya no tenía fuerza para aferrarme pensé que era el fin pero entonces del cielo apareció una figura; era el tío Jim montado sobre su tabla solar. Con gran agilidad me tomó entre sus brazos y detuvo a Dalilah. Ese día él se convirtió en mi héroe."

"Yo sólo recuerdo que pasaste el resto de la tarde llorando en tu habitación." mencionó Victoria.

"¿Puedes culparme? Acababa de vivir una horrible experiencia." se defendió Rose.

"Supongo que tienes razón" dijo su hermana chequeando el pequeño reloj en la mesita junto a su cama. "¿qué tal si tratamos de dormir? Ya son casi las tres de la madrugada."

"Me gustaría pero sigo sin tener sueño." respondió la pequeña de pelo rubio. "No te preocupes por mí, adelante, intenta dormir, yo me quedaré aquí tranquila y no haré ningún ruido."

Victoria la miró pensativa como debatiendo consigo misma sobre algo, luego se levantó de la cama. "Tengo algo que tal vez te ayude, espera aquí." se dirigió a su closet, sacó de allí una pequeña manta rosada, regresó a la cama y se la entregó a Rose.

"¿Qué es esto?" inquirió ella.

"¿Qué no es obvio? Es una manta." contestó la pequeña de pelo marrón.

"Ya sé que es una manta ¿pero para qué me la diste? Es demasiado pequeña para arroparme con ella."

Victoria se volvió a acostar de lado mirando a la pared. "Tú sólo ponla en la almohada y verás como pronto sentirás sueño."

Rose miró dudosa la manta, no entendía cómo algo así podría ayudarla a dormir pero no deseaba discutir con su hermana así que obedeció y la puso en la almohada antes de recostar allí su cabeza. La textura y el olor de la manta resultaban extrañamente familiares y por increíble que parezca luego de unos minutos empezó a bostezar.

La pequeña de pelo marrón se dio la vuelta. "¿Y, funciona?"

"No lo puedo creer pero sí, está funcionando." respondió Rose. "Anda, dime ¿qué es esta manta y de dónde la sacaste?"

Victoria suspiró. "Si tanto quieres saber, es la manta con la que solían arroparnos cuando éramos bebés. La encontré en el ático… y antes de que digas nada la lavé bien así que no está sucia. No me pareció correcto dejarla allí olvidada y llenándose de polvo. Además, descubrí que por alguna razón me duermo más rápido cuando la tengo cerca."

"Ah, ya entiendo, es como tu manta de seguridad." comentó su hermana sonriendo.

La pequeña de pelo marrón frunció el entrecejo. "Hey, si te vas a burlar entonces la guardaré de nuevo en el closet."

"¡No me estoy burlando, lo juro!" exclamó Rose. "La verdad me parece tierno que quieras proteger un recuerdo de nuestra infancia."

"Sí, sí, lo que tú digas." dijo Victoria dándose la vuelta de nuevo.

"Oye ¿es cierto lo de la novia del tío Jim?" quiso saber su hermana.

Ella suspiró exasperada. "Buenas noches, Rose."

"Buenas noches, Victoria." dijo tratando de no reírse. Minutos después el misterioso poder de la manta surtió efecto y ambas se durmieron profundamente.


End file.
